Peu Diable
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: It has been a year since the time Loki came into contact with the mortal human, Remy. Remy has returned to his life among the X-Men as Gambit alongside his lover Logan. However, when Magneto kidnaps the thief in order to use him against the demi-god Loki must face his very chaotic nature. As well as a choice to whether evil is a nature one cannot change, or a choice made in life.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Welcome one, welcome all! It is SO good to see you all again! As per requested, Peu Diable is now officially up an running. And as before I am writing chapters as we speak which are in the wings and my ever faithful Beta will correct and work her wonderful magic. Enjoy, and please leave me a review so I know people are reading the fic. XD_

**Chapter 1**

_FUCK!_

Was Remy's first thought as he lunged with his Bo staff, desperately praying this time it would connect with the feral man's head. Instead, it was easily knocked aside by a fist as his opponent bore down on him, stabbing out with adamantium claws. They just barely missed, shredding the duster he wore as he leapt out of reach. He reached into his pocket to draw a card. When his hand came up, he saw it was the Queen of Hearts. It was his very last one.

"Come on, Cajun, show me what you got. Or do you want to sharpen these for me?" Wolverine growled with a sadistic smirk as he closed in on him. Remy eyed him warily, panting hard as he drew himself up. He held the card up so the man he once loved could see.

"You'd best keep yo' distance, _cher_. Remy will blow us both sky high if'n you come any closer." Remy warned, his red eyes glittering. Logan snorted, his fists tightening as his claws screamed to be plunged into heated, pulsing flesh.

"I've survived a lot worse than a exploding card, swamp rat. You've just taken one too many gambles and now it's time to pay up." Logan said before rushing forward, raising his claws for the final blow.

Remy charged the card in his hand and threw it at the ground near his feet. Both men were engulfed in the explosion as it sent tremors echoing through the earth. As the dust cleared, manic laughter could be heard throughout the clearing. Then Remy rose, his clothes hanging off his scarred frame in tatters, but he smirked down in triumph at the man laying motionless at his feet.

"Best three out of three, _mon glutton_! Remy wins again dis round. You owe him not only a drink now, but a new car, an' he gets t' drive yo' motorcycle f'r a whole week." Remy said smugly as the holograms of a post-apocalyptic world around them shimmered out of existence to be replaced with the sterile training ground. Logan growled, sheathing his claws as he stood up glancing at Remy's torn duster.

"Still managed to get you anyway, Rims. I went easy on you because you'd cry if I beat you." Logan snarled. He bristled when the Cajun just smirked at him and laughed, heading towards the door.

"Whatever you say, Logan. If it makes you sleep easier at night, Remy won't argue wit' you. He is goin' t' take a shower than eat some lunch. Will ya stay here and brood or will ya join him?" Remy teased. Logan grunted, snatching up the duster as he followed the younger man out of the training room. When they came out, Scott and Jean were waiting there. There was a smile on the psychic's face when she saw the pair.

"So how did the training session go?" Jean asked the international thief. Remy glanced over his shoulder at Logan who scowled at him. He was standing a step behind him in his own tattered yellow uniform as he gave the duster an angry glare. The torn garment was also the feral man's loss since he had given it to his partner a day after their date at the restaurant.

"Remy would tell you, but he is worried his man would beat him if he dared." Remy answered her, but winked at Scott as he walked pass. Logan bristled at the action even as Scott frowned, turning his head as if he wished to blast the confident thief off his feet.

"He really needs to be taught a lesson. I don't know how you put up with him. Half the time it seems he's either out stealing or else sauntering around here like he's the best thing since sliced bread." Scott complained as Remy disappeared around the corner. Logan already knew the younger man was headed towards their shared room and wondered distractedly if he had been teasing him when he said they should take a shower together. Jean glanced at her husband, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Really? When were you going to tell me you had a thing for French speaking men?" Jean questioned. This led to Scott choking on his own words as Logan cracked up laughing, brushing past the couple towards his own man.

It had been almost a year now since their time up in the mountains. By now, Remy seemed to have forgotten everything about Loki, including the time they had shared. Logan had eventually been told what had happened during the time and remembered snatches of it, but other than that it was still a mystery to him. Remy was still open to discussing the demi-god with him, but no one else.

Still, lately Logan had noticed Remy holding up his hand while they lay in bed inspecting his right hand. Especially his ring finger which he would reach up and touch stroking the middle digit before letting it drop to his chest with a sigh. He knew the other man wasn't one to brood or become overly emotional, but on the other hand Logan couldn't help wondering if Remy was beginning to question their future together.

It was one thing to declare your love for another person in the heat of battle. Another to be able the face the years, possibly decades you planned to spend with another human being. Logan wondered if Remy didn't want more out of life. Now the younger man was in the prime of his life, saving the world, working alongside the X-Men. He was even in a relationship with one of its key operatives, Wolverine himself. On top of all this, he had large stashes of money begging to be spent all over the world. Compared to all this, Logan imagined if he was in Remy's shoes, he would have retired early and spent the rest of his days smoking cigars in the Yukon.

As he finally came to the bedroom his partner and he shared, Logan came in just in time to see Remy taking off his sweat stained undershirt only to toss it aside. A growing pile of dirty clothes in the hamper announced laundry day was soon coming up. Stepping silently into the room, Logan let the door shut slide shut behind him. A low rumble of desire echoed in his throat as he came up behind Remy, sliding his arms around the younger man's waist as he growled in his ear.

"Who the hell said you could come in here? I don't remember inviting a thief to visit." Logan growled. Remy's lip twitched in amusement as he turned his head. Red on black eyes locked gazes with his partner's baby blue ones, sparking with mischief.

"Remy apologizes, _mon glutton_. He did not know he needed t' ask yo' permission t' enter yo' domain. You are not angry wit' him, are ya?" Remy whispered, a purr in his voice as he reached up to cup Logan's cheek. He drew the older man closer into a gentle kiss. Their tongues slid together in an erotic dance, igniting the dormant heat between them. Remy shifted his body, turning around to press himself against the dangerous man. A low groan escaped him as he grinded up against the feral. Logan's chest rumbled with a growl as he pushed the younger man onto the bed, climbing on top of him as did so.

Just as things were beginning to become heated, blaring music began playing from Remy's pocket. With a sigh, the Cajun broke off his make out session with his partner to reach down and fish his cell phone out of his pocket. Logan frowned at being interrupted as Remy turned his head away, flipping the phone open without checking the number.

"Dis is de Gambit. Remy is on break right now, can he take a message?" Remy greeted casually to whoever who was on the other end of the line. Logan made a swipe for the phone, but missed when the Cajun rolled over onto his stomach, frowning at his partner who glared at him.

"_Non_, it is he. Yes. What? For dat price? Are you insane? De Gambit would never accept such a meager pay! He is an international thief, not de Dollar Tree Store! Only people he personally likes gets discounts, _cher_, not de other way 'round." Remy argued into the phone. Logan knew if the thief got a client, it was imperative for him to answer the phone no matter what he was doing. Unless he was fighting for his life, Remy always answered. Even when he was busy. Being ignored, however, was not on Logan's agenda. Shifting up, he got further on top of the Cajun and leaned down to bite the side of his neck to get his attention.

"_NON!_ You fool! De Gambit is not goin' t'… Aahhh…. What? Yes, I ahhh… Aahhhh… No, no, he is listenin'. Really? Well then we… Mmmm… Yes, we have a deal den, _cher_. See you later." Remy bit out before hastily hanging up the phone. He tossed it onto the side table and turned to glare at the feral man who had made it his personal mission to either eat him alive. Or maybe just happened to enjoy chewing on his shoulder.

"_Mon glutton_, you are so much trouble! Remy is doin' business and you distract him? Shame on you, _cher_, you've made him angry now." Remy scolded him even as he turned towards his partner to continue their earlier activities. Logan chuckled at this and reached down to undo the zipper of Remy's pants. Dragging his nails like claws down the outside of other man's thigh, he ground his hips against his mate's. Both men were beginning to pant, breaking out in a sweat in their already stinking clothes. This did not pose a problem, however, as they swiftly shed the garments in their haste to rub bare skin against bare skin.

Logan let out a groan and buried his face in Remy's hair, inhaling his scent almost desperately. This, he thought, he could never get tired of. Even as they began to make love, Logan wondered why he bothered to question the future when he was always focused on the present. He doubted he would ever live a life in the suburbs working a white collar job. Imagining such a life, especially with Remy had him chuckling during intercourse. This caused the Cajun to hit him upside the head and tell him to pay attention to what he was doing. Which didn't help much...

Afterwards, they lay sprawled across the bed, side by side, staring up the ceiling as they basked in the afterglow. Logan closed his eyes, contentedly listening to the beating of Remy's heart. Beside him the younger man shifted, nuzzling closer to him. After a while, Logan cracked an eye open to check on his partner. Remy was staring at his ring finger again with a puzzled expression on his face. As if trying to call into existence an object only he was aware of.

"You know I'm starting to think you're going insane when you do that." Logan stated simply. To his amusement, the younger man jumped and turned to glare at him. Soon though, Remy's eyes sparked playfully as his partner focused back on his hand.

"_Mon glutton_, Remy is thinkin'. He thought you had drifted off t' sleep again." Remy replied, dropping his hand to pet Logan's temple. The feral man found it soothing, closing his eyes again as he enjoyed the touch. After another minute he opened his eyes again, pushing himself up by his elbows to stare down at his partner.

"Hey, Rims, what do you think happened to Loki?" Logan asked. He saw Remy's eyes flicker at the name, but the thief sighed and shook his head.

"How should Remy know? For all he knows, Loki is plottin' his next step in either claimin' Earth as his new kingdom, defeatin' Thor, or takin' his vengeance out on the Avengers. Probably all t'ree. He becomes bored very easily." Remy said as an afterthought with a roll his eyes. Logan frowned at this new information, considering it. This time he became serious, leaning on his side as he stared down at his lover.

"Think he still considers you a friend? I don't remember much, but I know-"

"Logan, enough! Why do you ask dis after we just got done makin' love? You be ruinin' the mood, _mon glutton_. Be quiet." Remy snapped, suddenly irritable as he rose from the bed and shoved back the covers. Logan frowned as the younger man disappeared into the bathroom to clean up. Though he was annoyed by it, Logan found he really had no right to be angry with his lover. In a way Remy was right. Why should he be asking such things after having sex? In truth, the reason he asked was because he worried he would lose his partner to Loki.

_I am better suited to him then you are. I am not a mindless beast seeking peace._

The memory of the whispered words even now made Logan bristle, a snarl building up in his throat. Dammit. If the demi-god thought he could simply take Remy without any resistance he was dead wrong. He would tear the SOB to pieces and then some to make sure his Cajun remained by his side. Rising from the bed, Logan entered the bathroom as well not bothering to announce his presence as he slipped into the shower with Remy.

Remy glanced at him, surprise apparent on his face when he saw his lover pull back the shower curtain and step in. He had been in the process of rinsing his long hair of soap suds so his hair hung in sleek wet locks down his back. Logan couldn't help the grin that came to his face when Remy glared at him, clearly still angry about his earlier questioning.

"What? I'm saving water. Preventing global warming and all that shit."

"Logan, you are absolutely infuriatin'. D'you know dat? You cause Remy so much grief it is not even funny anymore."

"Really? You once told me you thought it was cute."

"_Non_, den Remy learned what an unsatisfied libido you had an' all he could t'ink he was what he had been drinkin' at the time. Or perhaps you somehow used mind control t' make him like you." Remy accused him, though he made no move to force the older man out.

In truth, Remy was not angry with his partner. Rather, he had been startled Logan had noticed him inspecting his hand where the enchanted ring had been slipped on by Loki. After which, he had not heard from the demi-god at all. He had even begun to suspect that perhaps he was being used as a spy on the inside by the villain as Logan had first suggested. Still, whenever he thought of Loki, it evoked emotions in him he did not want to consider. Now and again, Remy dreamed of the demi-god. Of speaking with him over a glass of wine or walking through the forest with him in silence. They had done that often. Enjoying each other's company until Loki started talking rambling on about Asgard. Remy would tease the demi-god for liking to hear himself talk which Loki would vehemently deny before falling into a sullen silence. Only to repeat the process again when he couldn't bear to hear the crunch of their footsteps in the snow any longer.

It all seemed like a life time ago... And Remy had to wonder when the next chapter of their lives would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Remy tugged down the sleeves of his new duster, inspecting it for lint or any wrinkles he may have missed which needed to be smoothed out. Behind him stood a brooding Logan whom glared at his own reflection in the full length mirror. Night had fallen and Remy was getting ready to go meet his client. He never gave any information to his lover nor to any of the other X-Men about these meetings. Professor X even turned a blind eye since Remy was able to usually come back with valuable information or a tipoff from one of his clients. Finally, he thief sighed and glanced at his lover in the mirror.

"_Mon glutton_, de Gambit is goin' whether you like it or not. Standin' there and glarin' is not going to do anyt'ing dis time."

"Hn. I doubt it. It's gotten me whatever the hell I want most times. Besides, I don't want you going on this one. I need you to stay here." Logan pressed, going over to stand at his side. Remy sighed, turning to fully face his partner. Logan was dressed in worn denim jeans and a stained T-shirt. Reaching up, he brushed his hand over the older man's temple in a soothing gesture. Instead of being comforted, Logan caught his hand with his own bringing it down. His strong hand tightened on the slim fingers within his calloused ones, reluctant to let him go.

"Scott said dere was a very slim chance of it bein' Magneto. Besides, yo' Cajun is goin' nowhere near the area anyway. Remy is goin' t' be clear across de other side of de world when it's supposed t' go down. What are you so scared of?" Remy teased, stroking the top of Logan's fingers with his thumb. Logan frowned, his grip tightening to the point where it made Remy wince. This time the older man released his hand with a soft apology for hurting him, but cupped his cheek instead.

"Because, when we were there I didn't find Sabretooth's scent in the area."

"So? Perhaps Magneto decided t' leave 'im behind or he is back in his doghouse."

"You don't understand, Rims. Sabretooth _always_ follows someone else's commands as long as it matches up with his own desires. I'm worried someone caught wind of our relationship and is trying to draw you out. Stay here for once, tell your client to go fuck themselves. Let them find some other backwoods bayou boy to do the job." Logan snarled up at his lover. Remy sighed, closing his eyes as he reached up to gently fold his fingers over Logan's own. Kissing the inside of the roughened palm, he pulled away as he gazed down at him.

"Remy will be careful, non? He has considered de idea an' made arrangements wit' a friend. If anythin' goes wrong yo' Cajun will have backup." Remy assured the Canadian even as Logan continued to glare at him. Gently separating himself from his lover, he bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do not worry, Logan. Remy will look over his shoulder dis time." Remy whispered into the man's ear before he departed.

He could not bring himself to tell the older man the truth. In fact, Remy thought Logan may even dissuade him by unsheathing his claws and pinning him to the headboard with them for a few weeks. It was true he was going to meet a client. And it was true he had arranged "backup" in case he did happen to get into trouble. The part he simply had not told Logan was the fact that he was actually following up on a new lead concerning Loki. Having hacked into SHIELD's mainframe, he found out there had been rumors of the demi-god lurking about in New York.

Remy estimated he would be gone, three, four days at the most. He was usually gone a whole week depending upon how many clients demanded his services. Logan always threatened he would sniff him out if he didn't come back when he said he would. But since the Cajun always brought back information pertaining to their current investigations Scott usually turned a blind eye (pun intended) to his activities.

Within six hours, Remy had taken a plane to New York, flirted his way to first class, picked up a bite to eat, and then ended up waiting in a condo seventy stories up. Staring out the window, he studied the New York skyline while imagining the bridges were strings of pearls the way they glittered below him. Traffic was jammed as always; the usual roar of New York never ceasing even in the dead of night.

This was going to be a simple job. A quick fetch and retrieve one. It had actually been nothing more than hacking into a computer's mainframe to secure a file or two pertaining to a business' secret. Regimes fell every day and Stark Industries may count itself a day sooner to toppling over. Behind him he heard a door open and close in the dark room.

The room of his client was tastefully furnished with antiques from Persia and Egypt. A stone fireplace stood cold without the instant flames which were controlled by a knob on the wall. There were a few pictures, but all of landscapes or a knockoff of an original. Nothing in the room stated an actual human being lived there. All Spartan cleanliness, there was no personal touches to indicate the room was owned. Not even a piece of mail thrown down upon the table or a finger smudge on the corner of a cup. The only personal item in the entire room were the tarnished dog tags Remy wore concealed underneath his shirt.

"I do appreciate your services, sir. You do not know how difficult it has been for me, a man of business have to stoop to such distasteful means in order to get ahead. With such a bad economy, however, we all must do what we must, hm?" The man said from the shadows, placing a suitcase on a round marble table. The lights from the street filtered in just enough for Remy to catch sight of it. He didn't bother to hide his grin when he saw it. There was $50,000 in unmarked bills within that suitcase.

"Yes, _cher_, quite tragic isn't it? I do believe d'ough wit' hard work and certain _insights_ your company will be able t' pull t'rough dese hard times." Remy replied conversationally as he reached out and took the suitcase. He cracked it open and peered inside. Even taking out a stack of bills in order to count them. After his quick inspection he slid the stack back into the safety of the suitcase and clicked it shut. He nodded his head to the man in assent as he turned his back to him and headed towards the door.

No matter what, Remy always ended up with the money. Logan had never asked him how much he had, or what he did with the money. In fact, Remy didn't know quite how much he had either. He had lost track of his bank accounts, aliases, and the overseas accounts he had. One thing was for certain. He never bothered to _spend_ any of his money. Unless it was for essentials such as food which Logan, literally, ate up a big bill if he had to guess. If his partner had asked Remy could easily have arranged for them to be taken to Paris to sip champagne while living right next to the Eiffel Tower if he chose.

"Wait, I have a question for you. _Gambit._" The voice said. Remy had already plunged his hand into his pocket, picking up the first card as he spun around to meet his attacker. Across from him the man lunged the skin shifting as if scales were flipping over. Then the yellow eyes of Mystique were gazing at him her red hair slicked back as she dodged the bomb.

Shrapnel of wood and marble went flying everywhere as Gambit dodged for cover himself. He reached under his duster and drew out his Bo staff, flicking it open to its full length as he smirked at the glaring woman. She had tried to get him off guard and failed.

"An ambush, _Cherie_? Come, come, de Gambit is smarter than that. You must try harder if you wish to use such a poor tactic." Remy taunted, blowing a kiss to her. Mystique's response was to come at him, aiming a low kick at his stomach as she feinted an elbow at his face.

Remy saw the feint and caught her hand just as he swung his Bo staff around to smack her elbow away. They began to trade kicks and punches, Remy at a disadvantage due to his staff. The Cajun gave ground, drawing another card to use. Just as he charged it and it began to glow in his hand, he heard a low rumble behind him. He frowned when an animalistic growl came to his ears. Had Logan followed him?

"Hey, urchin. Nice t' see you again." Said a deep growling voice. Remy jerked in surprise as he spun, throwing the card in the direction of the voice. He barely missed, getting clipped by Mystique's fist. She was pressing forward, determined to knock him out.

Out of the shadows loomed Sabretooth; a sadistic grin on his face as he locked gazes with the Cajun. Gambit's eyes narrowed as he took in the feral mutant. He sure to keep his guard up for Mystique as well. Oddly enough, the shape shifting woman had stopped as she gave Remy a cool appraisal. It was as if she were deciding whether to take a prized cow to the slaughter house or show it for a blue ribbon.

"Remember, Sabretooth. Magneto wants him alive, not dead and shredded in pieces like the last one." Mystique instructed the mutant. Sabretooth snarled, flexing his claws as they grew longer. His hungry, amber gaze never left Remy. He was ready to tear in to him. The Cajun could tell.

"You forget, _cher_. You have t' get me first." Remy said. This caught both villains' attentions as he threw his charged card at their feet, leaping back as it exploded. The blast sent Sabretooth off his feet and crashing into the far wall. Mystique was more lucky, having dove behind the couch to escape the worst of the blast. Snatching up the briefcase full of cash, Remy spun towards the windows and spotted a flying figure coming towards them from the skyline. He looked over his shoulder one last time at the two who were beginning to recover.

Grabbing the edge of his duster Remy ran towards the window. Protecting his eyes with his arm, he used his Bo staff to smash the glass. Leaping into the cold New York night, he began to plunge towards the road below.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I don't think anyone really noticed, but the cover for this story is actually a cosplayer. No, I did not take the picture myself. I just found it floating around and Yahoo and took it. But it's Remy sitting on the throne of Asgard which I thought was funny. _

**Chapter 3**

Remy's duster fluttered around him as he fell seventy stories down. His eyes watered when he tried to focus on the ground below, a roar in his ears from the air whipping past him. He wondered distantly when his body connected with the concrete if it would hurt. A flash of pain before complete and utter blackness. Or whether the figure he had seen coming towards the room would save him in time.

Above him there was the distant roar of Sabretooth raging over his lost quarry. Remy couldn't hide the smirk that spread across his face when he heard it. It quickly vanished as he considered how Logan may react. Would the man seek revenge for him? Or else rather curse his name and go about with his life? Just as Remy was able to make out the shocked expressions of the faces below him the ground before his body stopped with a sudden jerk and he suddenly started traveling sideways. A muscled arm wrapped around his chest as it bore him aloft once again taking him up into the air towards the skyline.

"Do you often try to commit suicide? Or is it just one of your many charms?" Thor asked, glaring at the figure of an enraged Sabretooth. Remy raised an eyebrow at the thunder god as Thor flew to the next building over, gently setting him on his feet on the roof.

"_Non_, Remy tries t' usually avoid such dramatic feats. But, seeing as I was trapped and dere was no door, I opted for de window. Besides, you caught me, _cher_. Would you like a kiss as a reward f'r yo' bravery?" Remy asked him. Thor glanced at him, alarm crossing his features as he took a step back from the thief. Remy smirked and winked at the man who frowned.

"Uh I… That is unnecessary, I assure you. I do not think either Logan or Loki would appreciate us exchanging such an intimate, um, gesture. Especially Loki." Thor said, turning to check on Sabretooth. By now the feral mutant looked as if he were either getting ready to try and make a leap for the other building or taking the safer route down in order to reach him. Remy frowned as he scanned the area for Magneto. Logan had been right; he had been drawn out and ambushed. No doubt now when he returned, no matter how much he bathed, his partner would pick up the scent of his arch nemesis on him. He would become even angrier if he knew his mate had tried to conceal the fact from him.

"Have you heard from Loki?" Remy asked Thor. Thor glanced at him, his hand resting lightly on his hammer ready for use. He knew in such a highly populated area the thunder god could not employ his weapon. Too many innocent people could get hurt.

"I did, in a manner of speaking." Thor answered, shifting his weight slightly. Remy glanced at him, narrowing his eyes when the thunder god did not elaborate.

"What did he say?" Remy asked him. Thor sighed, turning his blue eyes to gaze at him. He at least appeared sympathetic as he answered.

"It was in the form of a projection, similar to a hologram. Loki bragged to me about how he now had a new weapon he was ready to employ. One he promised would bring about my downfall and allow him to become King of Asgard. Claiming he knew secrets about father I don't." Thor said, lightly shaking his head. Remy waiting to hear more, but nothing came.

"And?" Remy pressed. Thor did his best to meet the human's gaze, but he found he could not. He looked away while his finger lightly traced the symbols etched on his hammer.

"Nothing else. I am sorry, Gambit, but I think Loki may have dismissed your time together. Knowing him, he may have decided it was nothing more than a passing fancy to him." Thor said. He didn't need to look to know the mortal had grown tense. He closed his eyes and took a breath, wishing he did not have to say it. Still, he continued because it was the right thing to do; to tell the truth even if it hurt those he swore to protect.

"Remy, Loki is _insane_. He has deluded himself into thinking the entire nine realms owe him a debt. To even consider for a moment such a small gesture as exchanging a few words in the mountains could have an impact on him is ridiculous. He has probably forgotten you by now. It's been a year, hasn't it? Forget him. You have someone you love already." Thor said, finally turning to look back at the thief.

Remy had grown quiet listening to the blond haired man. Sabretooth had disappeared from the window seemingly having made up his decision. Across from them Iron Man had shown up along with Spider-Man, the current superhero for the city. Remy figured Stark was searching for the information he had stolen from his company as he glanced down at the briefcase he still held in his hand.

He gave Thor the money as the thunder god gave him a puzzled look accepting it without question. On his hand, Remy felt the ring pulse with a wave of cold as he thought of the Trickster God. Had Loki forgotten him? He would not be surprised, Remy supposed, if he had. What chance did he have with holding the demi-god's attention anyway? Perhaps he had been wrong all along. The ring had been given to him as a favor, proof Loki was indebted to him. It left the thief free to ask upon it whenever he felt the need too.

"Have you ever gazed at de moon, _cher_?" Remy asked Thor. The thunder god frowned as he glanced at the ensuing battle across from them in the other building.

"I have before. What of it?"

"She is very lonely up dere by herself, ain't she?" Remy said with a shake of his head. He couldn't see the moon with the lights of the city. From the mansion the stars came out in a burning brilliance as if claiming they would never disappear. Always there no matter if a person could see them or not. Continuing to blaze until they died in a bright flash before fading away into the dark once more.

"Do you want me to fly you home?" Thor asked him. Remy shook his head, turning his back to the thunder god as he headed for a door. He guessed he would either be lucky enough to find an elevator or would be forced to walk all the way to the bottom.

"Non… Remy'll take a plane."

Remy spent a day at a five start hotel. He ordered room service, watched TV and whiling away the hours. Finally, he grabbed his plane ticket, fake I.D., and took his plane back home. He did not know what to make of what Thor had told him. A part of him was secretly happy. He assumed that Loki may have forgotten him. On the other hand, he felt rage at having been dismissed so easily. Remy was unsure whether he wished for Loki to care for him or not. He loved Logan, and if Gambit had anything to say about, it would remain that way. Logan seemed to share the same feelings though he closely guarded the younger man without meaning too. Instinct formed the basis of Logan's decisions and abilities. In a way, Remy thought his partner and Sabretooth were strikingly similar. While he too shared a history with the murderer he could not help but glance at Logan and wonder how his partner had managed to retain his humanity. Even in his berserk state Logan appeared to have a level control. He avoided those he protected and was even able to stand near the one he loved.

It was the middle of the night when he returned to the mansion. Exhausted from jet lag, Remy was nearly dragging his feet when he slipped in through the backdoor. He considered skipping getting something to eat, then decided he could stand to stay awake for a little while longer. Logan had apparently taken it upon himself to shove food down his throat if he didn't eat. No matter how many times he had told the older man he was perfectly fine, Logan refused to believe him. Remy had even entertained the idea of telling the older man while he consumed enough food for ten people did not mean so did the rest of the world.

Opening the refrigerator Remy peered in considering what to eat. For once in his life he just wanted to slam the door shut rather spend the next ten to fifteen minutes preparing his ingredients. For that would lead to him spending another half hour cooking the food. No doubt he would probably nod off and burn the entire mansion down. He sighed, closing the refrigerator door to open the freezer wondering if he could stomach one of those disgusting TV dinners Logan always scarfed down.

"You're back early." Said a soft voice. Remy blinked, turning to glance tiredly at the door leading to the hallway. Logan stood there dressed in a white undershirt and black sweatpants. As usual the older man looked as if he never suffered from a lack of sleep. Remy envied him for his healing factor at times, but at the same time was glad he didn't have to suffer claws ripping through his knuckles.

"Good morning, _mon glutton_. Can Remy have one of dese? He is too tired t' cook." Remy said glancing at the older man. Logan frowned as he came over to him to peer into the freezer as well. There had to be at least twenty different TV dinners in there for Remy to choose from. Each one, no doubt, about as healthy if he chose to resort to eating live worms.

"You don't want any of those, Rims. Come on. Sit down and I'll cook for you. You'll just throw that shit up anyway if you eat it." Logan said, reaching up to gently close the freezer door. Remy raised an eyebrow at his partner at the offer.

"What are you going t' make? A pack of noodles?" Remy snapped. He meant it as a joke but it came out sounding irritated. At this Logan frowned, shooting him a glare as he moved away from him to retrieve a pan. Remy silently cursed at himself for snapping at the older man.

"_Mon glutton_, Remy is sorry. He is just tired and wants t' sleep. He did not mean t' sound like dat." Remy apologized. Logan glanced at him and was relieved to see there was no anger there from his partner. He did not think he could afford to lose the only other person he cared about to a short temper.

"It's fine, Cajun. I can see the bags under your eyes. Just try not to fall out of your seat while I'm cooking." Logan grunted as he took out a few eggs. They were easy to make and fast to cook. Behind him, Remy sat down at the table with a grateful sigh, putting his head in his hands. He had seen the younger man come back tired before but Remy had never outwardly showed it. As he cracked eggs over the pan he wondered how the job this time had gone.

"You make a cute housewife, Logan. All you need is an apron dat says 'kiss me'." Remy teased as he watched the other man through his hands. He saw Logan grind his teeth and glare at him as he poked the eggs with a spatula. Reaching into another cabinet, Logan pulled out a handful of random spices. He tried not to wince as he watched the man seemingly dump each one into the pan without a second glance. They weren't going to taste any better than if he ate a pre-packaged dinner.

"Logan, are you sure you want t' cook f'r Remy? Or are you cookin' f'r yo'self?" Remy asked, raising his head to peer worriedly at the food. Logan had an intense look of concentration on his face as he poked at the raw eggs. The spices looked like nothing more than a bunch of dirt floating in snot. Even the yellow yoke looked disgusting to him as he waited for it to start simmering.

After five minutes, Remy got up from the table and went over to his partner. Going behind Logan, he rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist as he watched. He felt Logan bristle at the unfamiliar touch, but he wasn't shrugged off roughly as he usually was. Remy didn't know why he was testing the older man's boundaries. He always respected what Logan allowed him to do with him. In bed, the older man was always still on top which Remy never complained about.

"Logan, dere's somethin' wrong wit' yo' cooking technique." Remy informed his lover. Logan frowned, still poking at the raw eggs with his spatula.

"What?"

"You forgot to turn the stove on."

Logan stood there for five seconds before he just turned his head to glare at the Cajun. Remy smiled, kissing a stubbled cheek as he turned the stove on. Reaching up, he took Logan's hand in his and manipulated the spatula around the egg. Soon, it was sizzling as he tucked in the corners and expertly flipped it. His partner made to allow him to continue cooking, but Remy persisted leaning on Logan more and visibly yawning as if he were about to fall asleep.

"Come on, Rims, move. You're cooking anyway. Why do you need me here?" Logan asked, trying to shrug the taller man off him. Remy frowned, but a part of him refused to be rejected this time as he tilted his head to the side peering down at the egg.

"Remy is too weak t' cook, Logan. He has t' use you t' finish it or else he will not be able t' eat." Remy insisted, draping his form against Logan's. Logan just gave him a narrowed glare, but sighed and decided it was better to let the Cajun get away with it rather than arguing. They both watched as the eggs began to bubble then turn white as Remy manipulated his lover's hand to flip the omelet over. After another few minutes, he turned the stove off and deposited the food onto a plate.

Logan didn't join Remy at the table rather taking out a cigar and lighting as he watched his partner tiredly begin to eat his food. He mulled over why the Cajun would be back home so early. Logan blew a stream of smoke out the window as Remy ate, inhaling the scents from outside. Freshly cut grass, a feral cat he had taken to feeding, one of the kids had stuck gum under the table again, and Sabretooth. The scent of his arch nemesis was faint mixed in with herbal soaps and cigarettes. Clenching his fist, Logan crushed his cigar which he just threw out the window onto the sidewalk below. Turning around and bristling, he saw Remy had stopped eating and was now gazing at him with a serious expression.

"You caught it, didn't you?" Remy asked him. Logan ground his teeth together, unable to make a coherent sound through the bloodlust beginning to rage through his brain. Sabretooth's scent was always a sure trigger to drive him to the brink of his berserk state save if it weren't for the one person now gazing back at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you bother to _call_?! Remy, if Sabretooth-"

"I called and told Scott. I told him not to tell you." Remy said before Logan could finish. He was alarmed when he saw the older man clench his fists, ready to either pound him or the one eyed mutant. Now wary, Remy stood up and wondered at the possibility of how much a table between the two of them could provide him protection. Logan just eyeballed him, a clear snarl on his lips nearly foaming at the mouth as he spoke.

"So you thought being quiet about it would help? Rims, it's _Sabretooth_. You think I tell you this because I'm planning on inviting the guy over for a fucking tea party?" Logan growled, slamming his fist onto the table. The plate and cutlery jumped as well as a large crack appearing beneath his fist in the wood. Remy glared at him from across the table, too tired to argue.

"_Non_, Logan. Remy meant t' tell you himself but he… He could not bring himself t' do it. He knew you would find out either way as soon as Remy got home, but he was scared of how you would react." Remy answered. He saw Logan study him, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. If they had not been lovers, he was positive the feral man would have punched him in the stomach by now. Finally, Logan got enough control of himself to gaze at his partner without thinking of several different ways he could tie him up and toss him into the bed of his truck.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, Rims. So don't screw me over." Logan snapped, though he already knew his partner told the truth. Remy watched him carefully now, keeping his distance lest he act out. Okay, okay, he could think rationally. At least Logan hoped he could.

"I take it he's the reason you came back." Logan grunted. It wasn't a question. Remy nodded his head as he fingered his fork, his red on black eyes flickering over the congealing food as he spoke.

"Yes. You were right on dis one down t' de last detail, _mon glutton_. Remy had assumed it was just another client. He knew de job was too easy for the amount of money dey were offerin'." Remy explained with a shrug. Logan frowned at this last part. The older man greatly disapproved of his activities, but usually never argued.

"How much?" Logan pressed. Remy raised an eyebrow at Logan, trying not to smirk. Money and material possessions quite literally meant nothing to the man. Often when they were in bed together, smoking or drinking Logan would tell him about times he had spent living in a cave during certain times in his life. Remy had always laughed at these stories, only able to believe they were real from the way he saw how at home the man was in the wild.

"Fifty thousand dollars. Why? D'you have bills t' pay?" Remy teased. Logan shot him another piercing glare as he came around the table towards him. Slightly tense now, Remy visibly took a step back when the other man came closer to him, wary of being knocked out.

"Do you need the money?" Logan asked him, his sky blue eyes sparking with intensity. Remy was uncomfortable with the scrutiny but he held his ground. His lover could be intimidating, most of the time he was, but he would never deliberately hurt him to be cruel.

"_Non_, Remy does not need it. He has accounts here in de United Sates an' several others overseas. It is just he is able to get information dat others have no access to since dey don't have questionable morals." Remy said, beginning to grin at the thought. Logan growled as he eyeballed his partner. Locking him up would not be an option, but what if he drugged him…?

"Rims, listen me. I'm taking you off the X-Men until further notice." Logan said bluntly. At first Remy only stared at him, then it clicked in his tired brain.

"W-what? _Mon glutton,_ you cannot be dat angry! Yo' Cajun only meant t-"

"Don't argue with me. You know sure as hell if I want to keep you here I can. What I'm saying is I'm releasing you from the duties of _being_ an X-Man. Doesn't mean you're leaving the mansion or anything. I just can't have you out there with Victor on the loose."

"What about the leads? All the information?"

"We managed before without it. We'll learn to do it again." Logan said, gritting his teeth. He felt some satisfaction out of picturing driving his claws through Sabretooth's skull. Glancing at his lover scowling at him, Logan could only shake his head.

"Logan, hidin' me here ain't goin' t' stop him." Remy growled quietly, his accent growing thicker while his eyes blazed.

"No, but it might just keep you alive long enough for me to kill bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Remy tapped out a wordless tune on a corner of the table as he clicked through page after page on his laptop. Logan was in the Danger Room training with the other X-Men in preparation for Magneto and Sabretooth. Newly released from his X-Men duties and unable to leave the mansion left Remy Lebeau, aka Gambit, with plenty of free time. Rather training or watching Logan fight holographic monsters, he had taken to surfing the internet.

He had been on house arrest for a week now. Attempts to escape had been thwarted by Logan at every turn. Each time Remy was sure he would be able to spend a few hours by himself, his lover would come around the corner or appear out of the shadows, claws drawn, to lead him back. Aggravated, Remy had gone into the library to be alone. Currently, he was studying a webpage he had open about the Norse God, Loki.

_In both the Poetic Edda and the Prose Edda, the goddess Skaði is responsible for placing a serpent above him while he is bound. The serpent drips venom from above him that Sigyn collects into a bowl; however, she must empty the bowl when it is full, and the venom that drips in the meantime causes Loki to writhe in pain, thereby causing earthquakes. With the onset of Ragnarök, Loki is foretold to slip free from his bonds and to fight against the gods among the forces of the jötnar, at which time he will encounter the god Heimdallr and the two will slay each other._(_Loki_, Wikipedia, Norse Mythology)

Remy frowned at the information, wondering if such a fate were true for the Trickster or whether if it was just another myth. He remembered Loki telling him ancient texts had been quite accurate in their descriptions of the Norse Gods with only a few key bits of information not included in between. With a few taps, he clicked to another page and found much of the same information, confirming the facts.

"So you're goin' t' bring about de apocalypse?" Remy asked the webpage. He leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckles while mulling over what Thor had said. Had Loki truly forgotten him? It was hard to comprehend by the way the demi-god had sought him out. Perhaps Thor was right. He should simply pretend it had never happened. How did he not know this wasn't part of Loki's plan? To make him desire his company and seek him out, only to bring about the destruction of the Avengers and the X-Men?

"Remy? What are you doing here?" Remy turned around at the sound of voice and noticed Rogue. She stood only a few yards away, a book in her hand and a book bag over her shoulder. He smiled at the young woman, waving his hand at the table.

"Don't mind Remy, _Cherie_. Dere is plenty of room f'r de both of us." He offered, waving his hand at the empty table. She smiled shyly then glanced over her shoulder before coming closer. For some reason, she was clutching her book as if it were a talisman to ward off evil.

"Actually, I was hopin' you could help me. I don't wanna get into trouble and well…" Rogue started in her Southern drawl, glancing at him almost shyly. Remy raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could have possibly done. Usually the students avoided him altogether since they had a sense he was owned by Logan in a way.

"Depends on what it is, _cher_. Remy don't want t' be gettin' int' trouble either f'r once. You know who goes and does the punishin' if'n he does." Remy reminded her, offering a charming smile. Rogue returned it as she set her bag down, though she still chose to remain standing.

"It has to do with Bobby. We tried to do… Well, I have to show you. I can't describe it. You wouldn't believe me if I did." Rogue said. Curious, Remy stood up leaving his laptop on the table as he followed the young woman. At the moment, it was break time for the students and most of them were outside enjoying the sunny day.

"What were ya two tryin' t' do?" Remy asked as she led him around the corner. Rather than heading towards the other students she went to the back of the mansion, glancing over her shoulder every now and again to make sure he was following.

By the time she had stopped, they were behind the mansion facing the woods. Remy could barely hear the children playing and instead heard birdsong. He looked around his brow furrowing as he tried to spot anything unusual.

"Rogue, Remy doesn't understand. What is-" He was cut off as Rogue swiftly stabbed a needle into his neck. He felt a cold liquid enter his blood stream as he shoved her off, reaching to draw one of his cards.

Instead his fingers only twitched as he fell first to his knees then on his back as the sedative took effect. Remy tried to talk, but all that came out was gurgle as when he tried to work his vocal cords. Above him he saw Rogue's face shift turning into the familiar face of Mystique. Her eyes were cold as she watched him begin to lose consciousness as he struggled to hold onto the last shred of awareness.

"Why do men like you always fall for the innocent little girl act?" Mystique asked him right before Remy fell into the blackness.

Inside the mansion, Logan had just finished training. Sweating like a dog, he wiped his forehead clear and wondered what the Cajun was up to now. He knew constantly dogging his every step would do nothing more than drive the other man to make even more attempts to leave. As he came to the upper levels from the hidden base, he spotted Rogue talking with Bobby. The young couple appeared to be arguing as she talked waving her hand in some other direction.

"I don't have it!" Rogue snapped, glaring at him. Bobby shifted uneasily, spotting Logan watching them as he looked back down at his girlfriend unable to know what to say.

"I saw you walking away with it towards the library! What do you mean you don't have it?" Bobby asked annoyed. Logan rolled his eyes at the couple as he turned around to leave when he caught a scent. It was fresh and hadn't Remy said he was going to be in the library?

Alarmed, Logan unsheathed his claws with a _snikt, _effectively silencing the two surprised teenagers as he dashed towards the library. When he got there, he spotted Remy's laptop still on the screen dark from being left idle too long. Sitting on the table across from it was Rogue's map decorated with pins given to her by Bobby. Logan grabbed the edge of the strap and inhaled deeply, a snarl ripping from his throat as he recognized the scent. Spinning on his heel, he leapt through an open window, startling Storm who had been tending to her plants.

He gave no explanation as he tracked both scents to the back of the mansion. On the ground he spotted a needle and flattened grass as if a body had lain there only recently. Professor Xavier and Hank were at a conference about Mutant Rights so no one else would have been aware of another mutant's presence. Scott and Jean had insisted on going as well to accompany him in case Magneto tried to make an appearance. Logan roared as he followed the scent into the woods to a clearing. That was where the scent ended, the stink of metal and Magneto the only thing he could pick up in the open air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're late." Said a quiet voice. Thor spun around, his hand automatically falling to his hammer as a figure separated itself from the shadows. They had agreed to meet in the old ruins of a castle far away from any major cities. There was a small village a few miles away, but they would notice nothing amiss unless the two brothers chose to do battle.

"Loki, you startled me. I've been busy with SHIELD since apparently a man calling himself Doctor Sinister is attempting to recruit mutants and give them an evil persona." Thor said, shaking his head at the plan. Dark jade eyes narrowed as Loki came out into the open, streaks of sun highlighting his raven black hair. His gaze shifted as he glanced first at his brother then at a faded tapestry on the wall. The pictures had long since washed away from the threads.

"Excuses, brother? I would expect more from a future King of Asgard." Loki stated rudely, pretending to pluck lint from his suit jacket. Thor was amused to see Loki had resorted to wearing modern clothing. While the demi-god still insisted on wearing all black, he did so elegantly as if he were about to walk in on board meeting. If Thor had not known his brother, he would have assumed Loki was the CEO of a corporation.

"I thought you wished to rule Asgard, brother. Or have your priorities changed since last we met?" Thor asked, crossing his arms as he awaited an answer. Mjolnir hung on his belt, crackling quietly with energy for his use. Thor had never been able to banish from his mind's eye how Loki had wielded the hammer. He had kept the knowledge to himself, unable to quite believe it, but feeling something akin to… Hope? He had hope for his wayward adopted sibling. Since then, Loki had gone about his activities quietly on occasion appearing just long enough to issue threats to SHIELD before seemingly disappearing once again.

Loki scowled at the question, beginning to pace back and forth in the ruined castle. The flagstones were old and weathered, his heels clicking on the stone as he walked. Thor recognized the outfit his brother wore as the one when he had worn when he snuck into a party in order to take a man's eye out when Hawkeye had been under his control. Strange how Loki could so easily blend in with humans and yet he seemed to stand out painfully in Asgard due to his gifts.

"My priorities have not changed in the least. I still plan on taking over the city and claiming my birthright. What of you? Are you sure it is wise to come here and seek me out? Alone?" Loki asked snidely, stopping to glare as his elder brother. Thor didn't feel the least bit threatened by his brother when he knew he should.

"I'm only asking because I met with Remy only a week ago. He asked whether you were alright." Thor stated bluntly. At the sound of the mortal's name, Loki stopped mid-step, turning around to glare at his brother. For a moment, the thunder god wondered if he had made a mistake. Then his brother sighed, closing his dark jade eyes as he reached up to massage the bridge of his nose as he thought.

"I… You may tell him I am well. I'm fine." Loki gave his permission, his tone less biting. To Thor is sounded as if his brother were uncertain of himself. In that moment, he was almost shy. Deciding to press his advantage, Thor cleared his throat trying to be casual.

"Actually, since last time you did not mention him in your last, er, message I told Remy it would best if he forgot you. That you were never a person to be sentimental towards others." Thor explained, waving his hand dismissively. Before he could react, Loki's fingers had wrapped around his throat, his younger brother slamming him against the wall with surprising strength. The entire castle keep shook, dust falling down from the few rafters that still arched across the stone above them. Thor was too shocked to do anything other than stare at Loki, mouth hanging open like an idiot. Loki growled, tightening his grip on his brother's throat as he leaned forward. His forest green eyes sparked with menace as he spoke.

"Why the hell would you tell him that?! I would never… Ever forget him. You would not understand me even if I were to explain myself to you." Loki snapped, releasing Thor as he took a step back. Loki started to pace again, agitation clear in his movements. Thor blinked, reaching up to rub his sore throat as he watched his brother warily now. Loki was not given to sudden fits of rage and the fact that he had moved so fast to catch the thunder god off guard was a shocking feat.

"Perhaps I would not understand, Loki. But how can I know what you feel if you never say anything?" Thor queried, coughing to clear his bruised throat. Noticing his brother's difficulty speaking, Loki waved his hand. The bruise marks disappeared in an instant. Thor frowned at the gesture but said nothing. He had always found magic strange despite being able to use a form of it through Mjolnir himself.

"Because, dear brother, you and I are not alike. Even if I did decide to stand here and spend several hours spilling my emotions to you; you would only call me foolish. You would tell me I am loved and to return home as quickly as possible." Loki said with a shake of his head. Thor frowned, anger rising in his breast as he ground his teeth, irritated by his brother.

"We may not be alike, Loki. But that does not mean I cannot at least glean some idea of how you may view things." Thor stated, frowning at his brother. This time Loki gave him a sympathetic look as he shook his head, turning his back to his brother as he left.

"The reason I say you will never understand me is this, Thor. You are willing to accept your role whereas I am not. I seek to be more than what I am. I refuse to let fate decide where I end up in this life." Loki said quietly as he faded away into the shadows, leaving Thor to consider what had been said.

Away from the castle keep at a remote location, Remy Lebeau began to wake up from the sedative. His head felt as if someone had smashed it against a wall for an hour than proceeded to punch him in the face several minutes afterwards for good measure. He stirred slightly, trying to remember what had happened. Beneath him he felt cold stone and instinctively shivered, frowning as he wondered why he would choose to sleep in such a place. Shifting Remy found he could move his arms and legs which, thankfully, weren't broken. Next he cracked his eyes open to get a better sense of his surroundings.

There was a pale light in the room, but Remy couldn't see the source. The room was actually big, stretching at least twenty feet upward with nothing but cold concrete the entire way up. When he rolled over to get to his feet he felt a tug at his wrists and ankles. Looking down Remy saw he had iron fetters on his hands and wrists which were attached to the floor. They were several feet long and allowed him to stand and move about, but only in about a five foot radius in either direction.

Still groggy from the sedative, Remy didn't notice the other figure in the room until he'd managed to finally stand up and take a few staggering footsteps. Sitting against the far wall, one knee up while the other leg was spread out appeared to be Logan watching him warily. Dressed in a sweat stained under-shirt, the feral man had bright flashlight on aimed at the ceiling so it illuminated the stark room. Frowning, Remy rubbed his face tiredly, feeling relief spread through his features at the familiar face despite the situation.

"Don't try to break your bonds. You'll get hurt if you do." Logan said, nodding to the bonds. Remy glanced down at the iron chains, tugging at them incessantly. They rattled with the movement but held fast despite his tugging. This was to be expected, but he still frowned at his new situation. Quite suddenly, memory returned to him and the Cajun became alarmed at the other man's presence, reaching for his cards as he took a defensive stance.

"Will you be de one doing de hurting, _cher_? Or will ya pretend t' be Logan while you do it?" Remy growled. Suddenly, Logan's features shifted as he got up, his figure becoming slimmer and filling out in other parts of his body. Moments later, Remy found he was staring into the golden irises of Mystique again who only watched him with an air of amusement. Finding he had no cards when he reached into his pocket, he also noticed his other tools and weapons he carried on his person had been taken away. Even the dog tags Logan had given him had been taken.

"No. Magneto is briefing Sabretooth on what to do. I'm only here to observe you and make sure you don't do anything foolish." Mystique said calmly as she sauntered up to him. Her features shifted until Remy was once again faced with his lover. The sly grin twitching at the corner of the imposter's mouth was so like Logan, Remy wished for a moment it truly was him. Instead he stepped back, glaring at the accursed woman.

"What's wrong, kid? Don't want to give me a kiss anymore?" Mystique teased in Logan's voice. Remy's nostrils flared at the familiarity of the old nickname, but he knew better. He decided to focus on the spot behind Mystique's head rather than the growing panic in his stomach as he began to talk.

"Sabretooth? Why not you, _Cherie_? It seems you are more suited t' tormentin' Remy dan some wild man." Remy asked as he looked around the room again. He spotted a bed with stained blankets heaped on top of it. It was too far away from him to reach, however, causing the Cajun to frown. What? Were the blankets just there to torment him as he froze to death? They could have at least left him his jacket.

"I could, but torturing people has never been in my resume. Magneto says I do not have the stomach for such 'atrocities' in this day and age. Besides, Sabretooth and you have a history together, don't you? I'm sure you'd much rather be with someone you know than with someone you don't." Mystique answered calmly, her eyes glittering as she said the words. In truth, Remy did fear what Sabretooth may have in mind with him. Though he sure as hell was not going to stand there and allow himself to be tortured. Turning his wrist, he reached down to grasp the edge of the chain causing Mystique to raise an eyebrow.

"I told you, you don't want to do that. We're under several tons of rock and concrete several hundred feet underground. You won't get far even if you do manage to get past me." Mystique said as she pulled small gun from behind her. Remy looked down at it, alarmed until the woman loaded the weapon with four darts before locking the barrel watching him the entire time she did it.

"One would think t' be knocked out would be a mercy rather dan t' keep dem awake." Remy said quietly, lifting his hands in surrender to show he would no longer attempt to escape. Satisfied she had subdued him; Mystique aimed the barrel at the ground, but still did not set the weapon down.

"This is for the greater good of mutant kind, Remy." Mystique replied with a shrug. Just then the door opened, more light streaming in from a bright hallway. Remy had to squint against it in order to see his two new visitors step into the room. One of them was Magneto with Sabretooth close behind, a sadistic grin on his face. When both entered the room, the feral man gave him a hungry look while licking his lips in anticipation. Disgusted, Remy glared at Magneto. The old man's frail appearance was deceiving considering his mutant abilities. To his surprise, Magneto did not wear his helmet which allowed him to be outside of Professor Xavier's reach of telepathy.

"I'm glad to see our guest is finally awake. Mr. Lebeau, you are probably wondering why I brought you here and no one else. You're not particularly valuable as far as mutants go if it weren't for certain connections you have." Magneto stated as he looked the thief up and down. Remy straightened up to his full height, refusing to be cowed by an old man as he glanced warily at Sabretooth who flexed his claws when their eyes met.

"As you may well know I seek to gain the freedom of all mutant kind. However, I find myself lacking certain resources in order to achieve this goal." The old man claimed, frowning as he admitted this. Remy raised an eyebrow, rocking back on his heels as he considered his options. He felt his energy tingling at his fingertips ready for his use. It would be a simple matter to break the chains and use them as weapons. However, since Magneto was his adversary, any weapon he used that consisted of metal was virtually useless. It would probably even be used against him if he bothered to even try. He would have to wait for an opportunity for when the old man wasn't here to control him.

"I don't quite understand, _cher_. Connections? The Gambit does not stay around t' get t' know his clients. Dey pay him, he does de job, and dey pay him a little extra t' keep his silence. Who could I possibly know that you would have interest in?" Remy asked in a bored tone. This time Sabretooth grinned as he held up a pair of dog tags, jingling as he shook them enticingly in front of the Cajun.

"You know the runt, for one. And the one who nearly destroyed New York. _Loki_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan smelled blood wherever he went. Claws withdrawn, he dug them into any substance he came into contact with. Rock, tree, and an imperial stag suffered his wrath as he dug them deep before ripping them out. Imagining he was tearing apart a grinning feral by the name of Victor who would regret every moment of ever knowing him. He ventured far away from the mansion, not coming back to himself until one morning he found himself standing near the edge of a lake.

Logan blinked in the pale morning sunlight, smelling the changing seasons in the air. Already around him the leaves had begun to change color. Rich reds and golden yellows curling on the branches; a few early ones even beginning to crackle in anticipation of fall. Logan thought the serene scene would calm him but it only caused him rage. And grief. An ache in his chest he could not seem to sate nor could any drink drown. It was both familiar and alien as if it had been lying in wait for him until this very moment.

He roared into the morning air, silencing the birdsong around him. He slashed out again, this time at the water. His claws cut easily through the liquid sending drops cascading onto himself and creating ripples in the lake. Logan glared at the water as if he expected it to show him how to retrieve his partner. When the water calmed, he saw his own reflection. He saw a snarling animal. His shirt was torn to shreds beyond recognition. Nothing more than rags hung on his muscular frame. Somewhere along the way he had also lost his boots as well, causing him to go barefoot.

Logan glared down at his reflection, staring at his mussed hair. A point arching up on each side making him look like some devil ready to wreak havoc on a village. He laughed at the absurd thought then felt the laughter die away in his throat. Remy had often teased him that he was the stuff the nightmares. That the sight of him lunging at someone claws withdrawn was enough for a man to put down a gun, convert to Christianity, and then spend the rest of one's life cleaning pews and helping the poor. Logan had always bristled when Remy teased him but the Cajun never backed down. Instead he laughed all the more at his anger before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. This usually meant the younger man had gotten off the hook with his partner and had won yet another victory.

He remembered how their relationship had led up to this point. To the point where one person stops and realizes they care for another as a part of themselves. An essential bond that, until then, they did not understand how they could live without. Remy had constantly dogged his steps ever since joining the X-Men. Fighting by his side, tossing an irritating comment over his shoulder, flirting with women he shouldn't which Logan found downright stupid. During those early days Logan had never given a second thought when he punched the Cajun in the stomach for talking too much or shoved him out of his way when walking down a hall for simply getting in his way.

"Rims, tell me you're just mad at me. You're being petty and this is just a sick joke to get back at me. Please, just come out right now. You win." Logan said across the lake. He imagined Remy walking out from the woods behind him chuckling at him in this moment. Making some smartass comment then apologizing and explaining he had only wanted to get out of the house.

"_Mon glutton_, you are a sight for sore eyes." Two years ago when Remy had begun to gain the trust of the X-Men and the incident with the hospital bed and claws was the first time Logan had heard the nickname. At the time he had gone to the gym in the mansion to work out and blow off steam rather than taking it out on Scott. He felt a snarl at the corner of his lips as he glared at the Cajun from his spot on the press bench.

"What the hell did you just call me, gumbo?"

"It is nothing bad, Logan, if dat is what you are asking. Remy has been looking all over for you." Remy said casually, strolling up to him and leaning against one of the sets of gym equipment. Logan growled, clenching his fists on the bar above as he eyed the younger man warily.

"Look, kid, I came here to be alone. So either fuck off or I'll fuck you up." Logan snapped. Remy's grin just grew wider to his annoyance as he took out a cigarette and lit up, ignoring the older man's piercing glare.

"Remy hasn't been a kid for twenty-five years, Logan." Remy shot back calmly. Irritated his peace had been disturbed, he set the bar down and sat up rubbing his knuckles. He felt his claws pricking the back of his hands but decapitating the younger man wouldn't really help the situation.

"Compared to me, bub, you are. Now get your ass out of here before you piss me off. I'm not in the mood today." Logan growled, deciding to try and go a different route of handling his anger. Everyone in the mansion knew to steer clear of him when he was angry. Apparently either Remy had hit his head when he had been stabbed in the chest or all the blood had gone to his head. Rising from the bench, he turned to leave and take a shower when he heard the younger man begin to follow him.

"So you be sayin' you is a senile old man, Logan? It would explain a lot. You've been gettin' a bit slow in yo' old age." Remy's voice mocked from behind him. Logan spun around, clenching his fist and ready to drive it into the younger man's mid-section. Remy's eyes widened a fraction as he quickly stepped behind a set of bars, watching the feral man warily with his red eyes.

"C'mere, lemme give you something swamp rat. Since you seem to be so intent on spending time with me." Logan coaxed, not bothering to hide the growing smirk on his face. Alarmed, Remy shook his head, warily staying out of the older man's reach.

"_Non_, Remy knows what you mean t' do! You is goin' t' punch him like you did last time. He will stay over here where it is safe, t'ank you." Remy said, watching the older man warily. Logan frowned, advancing on the Cajun as he tried to drive him into a corner.

"C'mere, Cajun."

"_Non_."

"C'mere, I just wanna talk to ya."

"_Non._"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, DAMMIT!"

"_Non!_"

Logan lunged for the younger man, but it was too late. Remy merely dodged his swipe, quickly weaving into what he probably thought was the protection of the rest of the gym. Logan pursued him, forced to dip and vault over various obstacles. He could have lain waste to the entire place, but Professor Xavier would have made him pay for it. Besides, Logan didn't think destroying the equipment was worth one irritating Cajun now fleeing the scene.

Remy managed to make it into the hallway where he slipped into the kitchen. Logan gained on him, ducking under Hank's arm as the beast man came in carrying several books in his arms. He heard Hank let out a gasp and then yell after them. Logan didn't pay him any attention as he set his sights on Remy who had slipped around another corner, heading for the garage.

Logan slid on the carpet, slamming into the wall but never slowing down as he pursued his quarry. He nearly crashed into Scott who had decided right at that moment to step out of his office. The X-Man only had a second to register a raging Wolverine was barreling down the hallway before he flattened himself against the wall, allowing him to go past. Logan didn't even notice him as he shoved the door open to the garage, nearly causing the door fall off its hinges.

When he entered it was completely silent the lights turned off. Logan stopped a low growl issuing from his throat as he carefully sniffed the air. He picked up Remy's distinct scent of cigarette smoke lingering in the doorway leading down into the garage. The garage doors were closed which meant Remy would not be able to escape. There were windows but they were all bolted down set in the brick of the mansion. Besides, they were much too small for Remy slip through anyway. So he was in the room alone with a very pissed off Wolverine.

Letting the door close behind him Logan made sure to lock it. Then he cut off the door handle to make sure the Cajun wouldn't be able to escape. Sure, he could blow the door open with his mutant powers, but it would take him a few moments to do it. In which case, Logan would have ample time to grab the younger man and beat the shit out of him.

Prowling among the vehicles, he sniffed following the scent around the garage. Remy appeared to know a bit of his tracking abilities by trying to lose him among the cars. However, considering it was an enclosed space didn't do much for the Cajun. The scent of gasoline did distract him, however, causing him to veer off and back track. Logan found himself going towards his motorcycle which needed a tune-up. He even considered just staying there on working on it, forcing the Cajun to come out from hiding. Just as Logan began to move in another direction to see if he couldn't pick up the scent one more time, music started blasting in the garage. The sound made him jump as he spun around, claws drawn as he wondered what had happened.

_We had fire in our eyes_

_ In the beginning I_

_ Never felt so alive_

Frowning, Logan quickly followed the source of the sound, gritting his teeth at the blast. He heard cursing in French and tried not to smirk as he saw a figure desperately attempting to turn off the radio in a silver Camaro.

_In the beginning you_

_ You blame me but_

_ It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_ I just don't want to hear it anymore_

Logan came up to the car and stood, watching as Remy hit the console. Even he couldn't tell how to turn off the radio from where he stood. The windows were rolled down which accounted for why the music blasted in the entire garage.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_ I just don't care about you anymore_

_ It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_ I just don't care about you anymore_

Growling, Logan leaned over in the window. Remy jumped when he noticed the older man. Spotting a knob, Logan reached over and pushed it effectively cutting off the music. Then he pulled back and stared down at the Cajun sitting in the car gazing back up at him. Logan almost felt like laughing at the way he had ended up finding the younger man. Glancing amusedly at the radio, he raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked. Remy scowled, glaring at the radio for betraying his position.

"Remy was hidin' from you, Logan. He accidentally turned de radio on when he tried to open de garage doors. Scott has a switch f'r such a t'ing and Remy t'ought dat was it." Remy stated motioning towards the knob. Logan grunted in reply as he leaned on the car, resting his arm on the hood.

"You wanna get out of the car, kid. Or you want me to drag you out?"

"Remy wants you t' do a lot of things, _mon glutton_. But dat is not one of dem. He will get out." Remy answered calmly. Logan frowned at the nickname again as he stepped back, allowing the younger man to get out of the car.

They stood facing each other as Remy let the car door shut behind him. Now that he had the younger man cornered, Logan was reluctant to hurt him. He had gone through all that trouble to chase him down but he didn't think the younger man deserved a pummeling. Despite the younger man hiding, he knew Remy was still healing from his wound. His reaction times were slower, he hesitated before attacking, and seemed to favor his right side when he fought. A few times Logan had even spotted the younger man stop in the hallway when he thought no one could see him. Remy's face would go white as he gripped his chest, staggering against the wall. After a minute to catch his breath, the Cajun would take a breath and then continue on.

"What kinda things do you want me to do?" Logan asked out of curiosity. He no longer felt angry with the swamp rat, only a mild irritation at having been disturbed. This time Remy grinned down at him wickedly, no doubt having several witty remarks on hand.

"For one, Remy would like it if'n you stopped bein' so angry all de time. Two, he is takin' you out tonight. So dress comfortably but not sloppy." Remy said reaching up and patting the older man on the cheek.

Logan immediately bristled at the unwanted touch, his eyes narrowing menacingly as he glared at the Cajun. Remy only winked at him flirtatiously taking a small remote of his pocket. He hit a button and immediately the garage doors began to open. Without a backwards glance the younger man turned his back on the older man and walked out to go around and get back into the mansion. For a moment Logan wondered when Remy had found the remote. Then an idea came to him.

Had the Cajun wanted him to chase him?

Logan closed his eyes letting the warm memory slide over him like a balm. Remy always had a strange calming effect upon him ever since he had first met him. It was strange, but something about the Cajun's presence helped Logan to be able to remember things he usually thought he would forget. Memories surfaced and stayed in place when he was around the other man. The raging berserk beast inside him rested, going down to a purr in the younger man's presence. Even in his berserk state Logan recognized the younger man, even going so far as to protect him and care for him.

_There goes another one_.

Logan heard it from deep inside him. Somehow, a part of him had almost been expecting this. Had not been surprised when he learned of how Remy had been kidnapped. His memory was vague, but he knew he had lost others in the past whom he had loved. Either to Sabretooth, or circumstances, or simply outliving them. He felt anger stir inside of him as the thought of his arch nemesis.

_Remy isn't helpless like the others. He's powerful, despite being an egomaniac little turd. He wouldn't die so easily at the hands of those guys. Remy would fight to get back, I know he would_.

Logan opened his eyes again, staring across the lake. Far away in the distance, he could see the mountains already covered in snow at their peaks. He sniffed the air and thought he caught a faint whiff of a familiar scent. Thought he even spotted a flash of forest green eyes gazing back at him intently from among the trees. Just as quickly, though, it was gone. Rolling his shoulders, Logan let a low growl echo from his throat as he turned back around.

He would go back to the mansion. He would contact everyone he knew, call in every favor, and track down every lead he came upon. He would not rest until Rims was by his side, safe and sound once more. He wanted him whispering into his ear distracting him from another meeting or winking at him from the corner of his eye, causing him to shake his head in response.

He would not rest until he found his partner. And Logan was willing to do anything to get him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At first the screams had been nothing more than curses. Yelling obscenities in defiance of his captors in order to prove a point. He refused to be broken or forced to reveal any information. Mystique had listened to Remy at first shocked by how loud his voice could become. Then it had grown quiet as Sabretooth talked to the man, telling him of the many ways Logan had failed. Telling him the pain would stop if he revealed where Loki was. Remy denied any knowledge once again, starting the cycle over. Magneto had lingered a while to listen as well but soon lost interest instead venturing deeper into his secret fortress for peace and quiet.

Eventually, Remy's screams fell down to cries of pain. Then to low moans as Sabretooth continued to torture him. His sounds eventually covered up the slap of flesh against flesh. Mystique had stood then and walked away when she began to hear that. Magneto had told the feral man to use any means necessary to get the Cajun to talk. The only rules being Sabretooth was not allowed to break any of Remy's bones nor tear out his insides. He could hurt the younger man's flesh as he pleased, but leave him intact enough for them to still be able to question.

Mystique considered herself able to withstand many of the atrocities which had passed before her eyes. Even performing a few of the duties herself in order to get others to talk. Somehow, though, knowing how Sabretooth humiliated Remy was disturbing. Where Mystique did it to gain information Sabretooth performed his duties with a sadistic pleasure. He had even told the shape shifting woman how he looked forward to hurting someone so close to the "runt".

After a while she heard the distant click of the lock being turned, then Sabretooth stepping out. She heard him let the door shut behind him as he walked up the hallway into a bigger chamber. This one was more furnished with several thick rugs spread out to prevent the cold from reaching their feet. There were even several comfortable beds for them to choose from in smaller rooms. As always, Mystique chose to be close to Magneto where Sabretooth tended to wander from room to room depending on his whims.

"Why are you in here? You didn't want to stay and have a bit of fun with me?" Sabretooth asked her with a grin. Mystique didn't look at the drying blood on his claws nor did she acknowledge the heavy musk scent coming off him.

"It's not meant to be fun. It's necessary. Did he give you any information?" Mystique asked him. Sabretooth frowned at her question, baring his teeth in a sneer as he shook his head.

"No, damn brat wouldn't say anything. Claimed he had no idea how to contact Loki or how to find him. He'll break soon enough, they all do." Sabretooth said with a low shrug. As an afterthought he reached up to touch the dog tags he had taken. It was then both individuals noticed they were missing from around his neck. Sabretooth bared his fangs as he spun back around to head back towards the cell.

Inside, Remy lay in his own blood, his mind still trying to recover from what had just happened. There were claws marks dragged down from his shoulder all the way down to the small of his back. They burned like fire and for a moment Remy envied Logan's healing factor. The older man had often told him simply because he healed so fast did not mean it hurt any less. Remy had a healing factor as well due to his energy, but it was much slower than either of the feral man's.

He closed his eyes stifling a low moan in his throat fingers clenched around his prize. The damn man had been too distracted when he had been….Remy mentally flinched away from the fresh assault of memory. Still, he slit his eyes open to look at the dog tags. They were stained with his blood, but he had them. They were a strange comfort to him as he felt the familiar letters of his lover's name on them. Not far away he heard a roar of rage and flinched. He didn't want to give them up. They were the only physical piece of Logan he had with him. The only link Logan had had to his past and given to him. To allow Sabretooth to have them….

Sabretooth smashed the door to the cell wide open. Just in time to see Remy cast a small chain to the floor as his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed something. For a moment he seemed to have difficulty then coughed as the cold metal tags went down his throat. Mystique was right behind Sabretooth and saw the action, a part of her impressed by his determination. Still, she felt a part of her heart go cold as Sabretooth stormed over to the man, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him to his feet.

"Spit them out, urchin. Before I rip them from your belly." Sabretooth threatened, his fist tightening on the other man's throat. Remy gagged, attempting to breathe as he struggled feebly in the feral man's grasp. Mystique stepped forward, putting a hand on the feral man's shoulder drawing his attention for a moment.

"You're going to kill him. Let Magneto pull the dog tags out of him. It will be easier." Mystique suggested calmly. Sabretooth glared at Remy for another long moment before he dropped him on the ground, kicking in the stomach for good measure. The Cajun immediately curled in a ball around his injury one red eye burning as he glared at them. Magneto had calmly stated to the mutant if he attempted to escape he would not hesitate in ripping the adamantium from Logan's skeleton and grafting it to Sabretooth's.

"Why call him when I can just make him spit it out?" Sabretooth growled, glaring down at the Cajun. He kicked him again and got a muffled groan in response, but Remy still did not uncurl from his position. He just closed his eyes to block out the two standing above him. Mystique glared at Sabretooth, tempted to shift her form into Logan in order to draw his attention away from the man on the floor.

"Because you're methods are too brutal. You'll end up killing him long before he spits them out. Come on, Magneto is still awake. Perhaps he can do it now." Mystique insisted. Sabretooth glared at her then back at Remy who lay on the floor curled up. He snorted, turning his back on him as he followed the accursed woman out. He would be back to punish him soon enough. And he would feast on his flesh when the urchin revealed how to summon the demi-god Loki.

"I can feel it, but I'm unable to pull it out." Magneto said his hand held over Remy. The young man had stayed in the same position, glaring at them defiantly from the floor. Sabretooth frowned at the news wanting to rip open the defiant young man and take the dog tags back himself.

"Why not?" Sabretooth ground out, trying to keep his voice in check. He could lash out, yes, but to do so he would only end up subjecting himself to being thrown in an empty cell of sorts such as this.

"Well, I _could_ simply rip the metal from his body. But the problem being I can only _sense_ the metal itself and not any vital organs I may possibly be ripping open when I extract them. Even if I were to and bring them up through his mouth, it would prove too dangerous no matter how slowly I did it. I may even end up ripping them out through his throat by accident." Magneto explained in a calm tone as if discussing the weather. He was used to moving metal about swiftly and violently, not performing slow and complex surgery. He gave the Cajun one last appraisal before he shrugged, dropping his hands as he waved his hand in dismissal to the two.

"It will pass through his body soon enough within a few hours. You can retrieve them then." Magneto said as he turned his back on them to leave the room. Sabretooth was reluctant to leave even as Mystique fixed him with cold glare meaning he had to leave as well.

"Mr. Lebeau, I'll give you a few days with Sabretooth to discuss your actions. That should give you enough initiative to tell us where to find Loki." Magneto called over his shoulder as an afterthought. Remy's eyes narrowed when Sabretooth grinned down at him in triumph.

As Mystique and Sabretooth began to leave, Remy uncurled from his position on the floor forcing himself to stand up. His legs screamed from supporting his weight causing him to gasp as he felt a few of his wounds open up again from the movement. It felt as if Sabretooth had dug his claws into him nearly to the bone. Managing to gain his footing, Remy grinned at the enraged feral man who had begun to growl at seeing his torture had not subdued the Cajun in the least.

"What's wrong, _cher_? Having performance issues again? Remy is not surprised you need t' rest. Go on, go get some sleep. A man your age needs at least several hours of rest t' do anything more strenuous dan walking." Remy mocked him. Sabretooth lunged across the room at him, punching him in the side of the jaw. There was a click as Remy's mouth closed but he rolled with the punch as Logan had taught him in close hand-to-hand combat. He let it happen rather than attempting to resist the blow which probably would have resulted in a concussion.

Instead, after the first punch Remy raised his arm, tightening the loop of chain that moments before had been laying on the floor. Sabretooth's leg went out from under him when the Cajun yanked on the chain, causing it to tighten around the ankle. For a moment Remy loomed over Sabretooth, eyes sparking darkly as he raised his fist and punched the feral man in the face. Beneath him Sabretooth snarled, attempting to rip the chain off his leg while simultaneously lashing out at Remy with three inch razor sharp claws.

Remy stepped on the crook of Sabretooth's elbow, effectively eliminating the threat of that arm as he continued to rain punches down on the other man. Now he was glad for all the time he and Logan had spent trading blows with each other for all those hours in the Danger Room. Sabretooth's fighting style was more animalistic than Logan's in a way. He was a savage beast within a man's body. But in other ways, they were vastly similar to the point where even Remy wondered how one man ended up pursuing his past while the other continued to hurt innocents out of pure pleasure.

Then it was all over. Remy felt a sharp blow to the side of his head as his chains suddenly loosened from Sabretoooth. They rose and then slammed Remy to the ground arms spread wide like a sacrifice even as he strained at the bonds. He had seen lights flash behind his eyelids from the blow, leaving him stunned as he caught sight of Mystique rubbing her fist as Magneto frowned from the doorway to his cell. Only a few feet away from him Sabretooth was even more enraged snarling as he rose up, claws scraping the concrete.

"Let me just-"

"No. It's your fault for letting down your guard when you're around him. You deserved what you got. Mystique, stay here and keep an eye on Mr. Lebeau. See to it he does not escape." Magneto ordered as he too glanced at the Cajun. He admired the other mutant's willingness to escape; to fight even in the face of being killed himself. It was a shame he had to be sacrificed in such a way. Gambit's abilities would have complimented Mystique's in many ways if he had chosen to join their side.

Magneto continued to hold the chains down even as he left the room. Remy could feel the cold iron digging into his flesh even as he strained against his bonds, twisting his wrists every which way to get them loose. He had easily slipped through handcuffs before on innumerable occasions on the rare times he had been caught. This was different matter, however, as Magneto had taken the precaution of making the fetters around his wrists small enough to the point where turning his wrists in them was nearly impossible.

Finally, Remy lay there silently, staring up at the ceiling while left to his thoughts. Where was Logan and the X-Men? Surely, the professor would have used Cerebro by now in order to locate him. Unless… Unless Magneto had found some way to block him? But how could that be? Remy stared up at the ceiling wondering for the first time where they were. He had seen no lights, heard nothing of the outside world. Magneto's helmet was made out of some type of substance, a metal he claimed locked out the professor's telepathic abilities. What if they were underground in a mountain or a quarry where the main ingredient for Magneto's helmet had been obtained? The natural deposits acting as a natural barrier against Professor Xavier's telepathic abilities.

"You're in for a world of pain, kid. Sabretooth isn't going to go easy on you just because Magneto says so." Remy winced at the sound of Logan's voice. He felt a stab of pain as he heard the familiar tone, but he knew it was not Logan. For one, Mystique was very out of date to the nicknames Logan used on him. And apparently the woman did not know the one the man had come up for him.

"Kid? You're de same age as me, _cher_. Perhaps even younger." Remy said, amused at Mystique's attempts to break him. Above him the familiar face appeared frowning down at him as Mystique sat on her haunches, watching him quizzically.

"Mr. Lebeau… You should know by now with me that looks can be deceiving…" She reminded him, her eyes trailing over his face. She looked suddenly thoughtful as she observed him. "You're only hurting yourself. You _will_ eventually break. Why not just tell them where Loki is? Or contact the demi-god yourself? It would all end if you did." Mystique said in a conversational tone as she reached down to stroke his cheek. It was disturbing to stare at the face of the man he loved and know it was someone else who spoke. When Mystique touched his cheek, the rough texture of the palm felt exactly like Logan's, roughened from years of fighting. The knuckles bearing faint scars as if blades had been plunged through them over and over again. When the hand reached up to stroke his forehead Remy began to struggle, trying to avoid the touch.

"You don't like it?" A soft rumble almost like a purr. Damn, Mystique was better than he thought. He glared up at the woman, refusing to be comforted by this fake. After a minute, the face above him took on cruel smirk. A hungry gleam entering his eyes Remy had only seen in Sabretooth as the Logan lookalike raised his clenched fist. Three, what appeared to be very razor sharp, adamantium claws glinted in the pale light. Blue eyes darkened as the lookalike glared down menacingly, showing sharp canines as he brushed the back of the claws against Remy's cheek. They even felt like cold steel.

"Come on, Remy. You could at least _act_ like you enjoy it. Didn't you say once you didn't have a knife fetish, but a _Wolverine_ fetish?" Logan's voice dropped an octave as he sneered down at him.

"So let me bring out the Wolverine for you, Rims."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

First month was spent searching frantically for any scent, lead, or hint leading towards the Cajun's location. The second month was spent cursing out every enemy he had ever known, demanding vengeance for any who had dared to touch his partner. Halfway into the third month was spent in despair when nothing continued to turn up. The second half spent drinking heavily and arguing with Scott. By the fourth month Logan had left the X-Men altogether, swearing to find Remy on his own.

Still, nothing came up. New trails lead to dead ends or had been a lie. No matter how much he flashed his claws and threatened, demanded answers from old allies, they too yielded no information. By then Logan had taken to visiting bars, swearing he was looking for answers. The sewer rats at the bottom of any town always absorbed all sorts of information and interesting secrets the higher ups never wanted to know. On one such excursion, Logan found he was being followed.

When he took a glance behind him, the stranger was several yards away attempting to blend into the shadows. He almost laughed when he saw the young blond haired man trying to be stealthy. Tall and muscular, he was handsome and clean shaven in the way women found very attractive. He must have been in his early twenties by his almost boyish features as the young man glanced naively at some the rough characters eyeing him. Logan grunted to himself, wondering if it was one of those preppy young college boys seeking excitement. He was sadly wrong if he thought he could play with these big boys.

Shoving the door open with his shoulder, several men made way for Logan as he entered. He had already made a reputation of beating down any man who dared to challenge him. A good barroom fight had helped to relieve him temporarily of the constant stress he felt. Now, all he wanted to do was drown himself in drink. Sliding onto a barstool, the bartender brought his usual and left him alone.

At the door he heard a few men begin snickering. A moment later the young man slid into a barstool next to Logan, staring at him with startling inquisitive eyes. Logan didn't spare him a glance as he drank, swallowing the beer easily in a few gulps. It was quickly replaced with another full one which he began to drink as well. Beside him the youth squirmed, either trying to decide to talk to him or trying to muster up the courage to challenge him.

"Logan, you don't look too good." The youth stated simply. Choking on his drink, Logan coughed turning to face the youth. The younger man was wearing a plain white T-Shirt and black leather jacket and worn blue jeans. After a moment Logan's mind registered the face in front of him.

"Never figured you for a drinker, star boy. Want I should buy you one?" Logan asked Steve, known as Captain America within the Avengers. Steve had to be probably the only person he considered a friend other than Remy. Steve's eyes widened at the idea as he turned to glance at the crowd behind him. Many of the patrons were shocked to see a kid getting chummy with the bull of the drinking hole. Logan smirked, a warning to anyone who messed with Steve would have him to deal with. Most glared before turning hurriedly to their drinks and sinking back into their own worlds.

Steve shook his head even as Logan waved the bartender over. The old man just gave Steve a raised eyebrow before slapping a beer down in front of him and walking away. Steve frowned at the drink as he watched Logan down two more beers. Not wanting to appear rude he took a sip, trying not to wince at the taste. It tasted more like piss than a beer. He hated drinking.

"So what are you doing here, star banner? Come to give me a lecture or trying to get me back into the army?" Logan asked gruffly. Steve was too easy to read. Already he could tell by the twitching of the youth's fingers he had come there to tell him something.

"I've been worried about you, Logan. You never… You're not yourself." Steve said to him quietly. Logan felt a growl beginning in the back of his throat, but he fought it down. The kid was just concerned for him which didn't surprise him. Stifling the urge to snap at him, he shrugged his shoulders turning back to his drinking.

"Never pretended to be someone I'm not, Steve. You know that. I'm tired. Sick of all this bullshit." Logan said grudgingly as he drank. Steve's eyes flickered as he reached under his jacket. For a moment Logan wondered if his friend were really foolish enough to attempt to use a gun on him when instead he pulled out a paper bag. With shaking hands, he set it on the bar in front of the feral man, gesturing to it.

"What the hell is this?" Logan asked, poking the paper bag. It was badly crumpled and had even been torn in a few places only to be taped back. Steve only shook his head, motioning to the bag with a wave of his hand. Around them, the sounds of the bar barely penetrated the little bubble they had formed. Smells of cigar smoke and vomit went unnoticed in the closed quarters as Logan took the edge of the bag and ripped it open.

At first he didn't get it. The items didn't register in his brain as he stared down at them. For all he knew they were random junk Steve had collected. Then he recognized the brunette lock of hair tied in a knot. The pack of cards were stained with blood long since dried out on the faces. The lock picks in contrasts seemed to mock the cards glinting in the light, unused. Logan lifted the lock of hair with trembling fingers, feeling the silken strands. They had been well cared for and felt soft to the touch. Barely able to hold them, he brought them to his nose and inhaled. Remy's scent filled his nostrils along with a desperation he had been trying to bury deep down. To be near the younger man, to inhale his scent, bury himself in his arms…

Logan clenched his fist around the lock of hair. Swiping at the items on the counter, he scooped them up and stowed them in the pocket of his jeans. Grabbing Steve by the collar of his shirt he dragged the youth out the back like a dog. A few of the patrons grinned at seeing such a young blood get what they saw as a deserved beating.

Once in the alleyway, Logan bashed Steve against the wall. The youth caught himself, watching him warily as he straightened up, glaring at him defiantly. Logan could already feel the bloodlust working itself into his veins, into his mind. The beast within him wanted to tear apart this person who had brought back a part of his mate. When he could find nothing and it was a whelp who brought him back the first physical evidence his partner still lived.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" Logan hissed, shaking his fist in the younger man's face. Steve, on his part, wasn't intimidated in the least by the gesture. He only met Logan's glare with his own unwavering gaze.

"It was delivered to SHIELD not too long ago. Fury asked me to bring it to you. He told me... He told me to tell you he sends his regards." Steve stated, his voice quiet. For a moment Logan felt as if the world stood still around him. As if all life had ceased in that moment as he stood there, the only mark of the man he loved still held in his right hand. It suddenly seemed so fragile as he forced his throat to move to work despite the choking sensation around his throat.

"Where's the body?" He asked quietly. Maybe if he could see his face all this pain would end. Remy would just become another forgotten memory to him like all the others. Maybe then Logan thought he could finally accept the reality if he managed to force himself to look down at a face that once made him smile just by winking at him.

"I'm sorry. They said in the note they had disposed of it." Steve said quietly. He didn't want to mention the pictures that had come along with the package. Of maggots writhing on a corpse somewhere in what appeared to be a cold basement. He had recognized the clothes rotten as they were on the corpse. As well as the long hair with a piece shorn off from the temple at some point. Logan didn't need to know that part of the story.

Logan stepped back from him, feeling oddly numb. He mumbled something to his friend as he turned his back to him and stumbled back home. "Home" being a nothing more than a room with stove and enough square feet for a bed, TV stand, and chair with a poker table as his dining room set. He didn't register how he managed to make his way there or how he ended up in his apartment when he couldn't even remember where he put his keys. Only that he was sitting at his table staring at a fuzzy TV screen. On top of it sat a worn stuffed dog with black beady eyes that stared at him.

When he had left the mansion Logan had been unable to do anything to change the room. He had felt it was an invasion of the Cajun's privacy if he were to toss all his clothes into the hamper. Or to move the half smoked cigarette the younger man had left in the ashtray. Logan's zippo lighter with the silver wolf emblazoned on it proof he had taken it without permission again. Logan had left the room almost intact when he left. Except for taking a few clothes that were his from the hamper.

When picking up Remy's duster to reach a shirt the Cajun's wallet had fallen out. It was stuffed with nothing but hundreds and twenties. Logan had picked it up intending to set it on the dresser when curiosity had got the best of him. He opened the wallet and found a picture of himself. It had been taken while he slept. Pale morning light streamed in from a window somewhere, highlighting his rugged features. In the picture Logan saw he slept with complete disregard, mouth hanging open slightly. A line of drool soaking the pillow beneath his head. Beside him Logan could see Remy's face, the Cajun awake as he whispered something into his ear. His red on black eyes focused on the camera he no doubt held above them, taking the picture.

At first Logan had felt the familiar irritation at being tricked again. It was so like Remy to do something like take pictures of him when he was unaware of it. Then pain as he realized the younger man carried it around with him everywhere. He didn't think Remy was foolish enough to take it with him when he went to deal with a client, but the fact that for someone who moved around a lot had such a personal piece of evidence tying him to another person let Logan know he had not only been loved. But thought of often by the Cajun.

With shaking fingers he had removed the small picture from its protective covering. It had been slid in where a person would normally put their driver's license. Flipping the picture over he saw the familiar swoop and curve of Remy's hand writing. An elegant play of cursive Logan found easy to read and made him wonder why he bothered with his messy scrawl.

_The Fearless Gambit beside the Slumbering Wolverine. Who knew? 11/9/2012_

So the picture had been taken nearly a year and a half ago. Before they had been stranded in the mountains, but also around the time they were just beginning to get used to each other. When Logan began to seriously consider a future with another man and possibly a life together. At the time he had never considered it and wondered what had happened that morning when he woke up. He could not remember it at all and mentally kicked himself for it.

Gently, Logan slid the picture back into the wallet. He made to fold it and slip back into the pocket of the duster but he couldn't bring himself too. What if someone threw it out while he was away? In the end, Logan left the wallet open. Propped up on the dresser with the grinning thief and the man he loved sleeping soundly beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I think a lot of you are thinking, "Why is she updating so much?" Well, let me tell you soemthing...it's because I'm almost done with the story. Yep, you heard it here first. Like in Mon Glutton I'm knee deep in chapters. The reason I'm putting up another chapter today is for a celebration of sorts...I already started working on a third story. Unlike the others, however, there is a new player who comes in and I can assure you in this third installment everything is turned on it's head! _

_Also, the third story will go by the name of "Carcajou" which is French for "Wolverine". You'll understand once I finish this story. But I'm already rolling a few chapters out. And just to clear things up a bit, "glouton" does mean Wolverine in French as well but is changed due to the sentence structure. I use a translator so I'm not quite sure, but be sure to keep any eye out for "Carcajou" once Peu Diable is finished. Thank you!_

**Chapter 9**

Remy's fingers scraped along the edge the bed, trying to grasp something. Anything. He lingered in a haze of pain, his mind constantly shying away from what was going on above him. Sabretooth's panting in his ear and his pumping hips made him recoil from the sensations happening to him as he sank deeper into an abyss only he could know. At first he had fought every time Sabretooth came at him. Retaliated to the point where he almost killed himself. Each time, Sabretooth had come up with a new way to tear him down. To bring him to the breaking point of the very core of his being before he fell crashing back down.

As time began to pass, Remy felt his resistance began to falter first within his own mind. Each time Sabretooth came to him with that sadistic grin on his face flexing his claws in anticipation, Remy began to become numb to his touches. They still hurt when the claws dug into his already scarred frame. He still cried out when they ripped his flesh, causing blood to spill onto the cold stone floor and staining it even further.

Thoughts of Logan had been an obsession of his the first dozen times. He took to imagining his partner as an avenging angel crashing in through the door, ready to tear his arch nemesis apart. Or even materializing from the shadows to lop off his captor's head with a glint of adamantium claws as he reached down and lifted Remy to his feet. Logan would demand to know why the hell Remy had bothered to just stand there and allow himself to be hurt. Such fantasies helped to carry Remy through the worst of what happened to him.

But Logan never came. No one did.

Mystique's constant transformation into his lover left Remy with a bitter taste in his mouth. Instead of being comforted by the fake imagery as he had before, he shied away from it. In fact, after a session with Sabretooth, he would become angry with her and scream pulling his chains taught in an attempt to lunge at her. His kinetic energy crackled at the edge of his fingertips for him to use; begging to blow the mocking bitch's face apart. Remy never knew Logan's deep laughter could ever be torture or that a few twisted insults could have such an effect on him. Yet they did.

Mystique knew much about their relationship. She knew enough to the point where one day Remy found himself in a moment of weakness asking her why she had not bothered to free him yet. Then with a sudden realization, he had remembered whom it was he talked to and gone silent. Magneto had come to ask him from time to time if he knew a way to contact Loki and each time Remy had said no.

Despite the situation, a part of him had taken what Thor had said to heart. That Loki was beyond caring about him. Whenever he thought of the demi-god, Remy could no longer feel the familiar comfort of the warmth on his ring finger. He truly thought that too was lost to him. He was alone.

He felt Sabretooth shudder than let out a low moan. Remy turned his head away as he felt a wet warmth splash on his thigh. The feral man would leave him alone soon to his thoughts. Perhaps he would get lucky today and Sabretooth would leave him alone. No such luck though as a clawed hand fisted in his ragged hair yanking his head back so he was forced to stare into Sabretooth's burning gaze.

"You didn't fight back this time. What? Miss the runt? Do you think of him when I'm fucking you?" Sabretooth asked him eagerly. His breath smelled of rotten meat to Remy, but he no longer cared. He swallowed, his throat dry from going two days without water. He hadn't eaten in a while either. This was Sabretooth's new way of weakening him even further. Though he would never let it go to the point where Remy would die. He would keep him in a constant state of hell.

"_Non,_ Remy does not t'ink of him any longer. He c'n barely remember his face." Remy answered, voice hoarse. Sabretooth only grinned at the response, seemingly satisfied for now as he let go of Remy's hair letting his had fall back on the pillow.

"You're pathetic. I thought you'd at least last longer the way the runt runs after you." Sabretooth said with a snort as he climbed off the bed. It was really nothing more than a narrow cot. Remy's chains had been lengthened in that time until he could walk at least twenty feet away from the wall. He rarely left the bed, however, choosing to escape into sleep even if it were for a brief few hours.

Outside of the chamber, he heard two distinct voices talking. Remy's eyes shot open as he raised himself on his elbows, desperate for a hiding place. As always, there was never a place for him to run and hide, but yet he still felt the urge to. His chains clinked together ominously as they curled and twisted like snakes; announcing the old man who made the door open without ever touching it.

Magneto strolled in, still in his uniform with Mystique close behind him as always. Remy had come to learn the two were inseparable; one always aware of the other. Unlike Sabretooth, who came and went as he pleased, only following orders when he saw fit. To Remy's astonishment Magneto did not seem to mind this, even encouraging it at times as long as the feral man fulfilled his duties. This time Magneto glared at Remy, the chains coiling as they reached up and wrapped around his throat before slamming him against the wall. Beside him, talking furiously was Mystique. It was unlike her to ever speak, let alone question her master's desires. But now she appeared to be highly agitated as she talked.

"He just needs more time! If you let me just-"

"I have waited long enough, my dear. We've all waited months and he's said nothing. Just look at him. Clearly he is a broken man and there is nothing left to gain. Even the other one is useless to me now, damaged as he is." Magneto said, waving a hand at Remy. The Cajun felt the chains tighten around his neck and begin to block his airway. He gasped and choked, trying to pull in air even as Sabretooth frowned at the fact his plaything was being taken away without his consent.

"You're going to kill him?" Sabretooth asked, glancing at the choking man held against the wall. Seeing there was unrest in his subordinates, Magneto sighed and let the chains loosen. Remy slid to the bed, hitting it with a creak as he gasped for air while rubbing his throat. He hastily grabbed the only blanket on the bed, despite the bodily fluids on it. Quickly pulling it around his shoulders for a source of comfort as well as warmth, he shivered from his near death experience.

"He knows a way to contact him! We just haven't made him desperate enough yet." Mystique proclaimed as she fixed Remy within her amber gaze. Where once the man may have sneered at her in scorn; he now only stared blankly back at her before averting his gaze. It was strange to see such a strong man fall, especially one she had held respect for despite him being one of the X-Men.

"How desperate can he get? What else does he have left we can threaten?" Magneto snapped back at her in a rare moment of anger.

"As he said before, he knows _nothing_ of the demi-god's whereabouts! We may have even gone after the wrong person this entire time! Logan probably has a better idea of-"

"The ring."

There was a strange silence as the trio stopped to all stare at Remy. The thief's head hung low, his shoulders tensed as if expecting a blow. Which would be true as Sabretooth often lashed out at the younger man out of fury or to see him give way to him. Sabretooth bared his fangs as he turned on him, reaching down to grab him by the hair and yanking his head back as he snarled in his face.

"Ring? What ring? We took everything away from you! How can you possibly have one?" Sabretooth snarled into the man's face. Remy's red eyes widened in terror, his throat barred so Sabretooth could easily slice it. The Cajun swallowed attempting to pitch his voice louder so they could all hear him. Even if there were the slightest chance he still had it…

"It be an enchanted ring. Loki is a master of magic, _oui_? He gave Remy a ring a year ago. You cannot see it, but he said if Remy were ever to call his name he would come." Remy said quietly.

_ If you ever have need of me, the ring will appear, and you need only to call my name and I will come to your aid. I'll come get you, no matter where you are._

Loki had spoken the words so carefully as if they held a promise. His forest green eyes had been intense when he uttered them as if he truly meant them. Did he? For the first time in ages Remy raised his hand to glance down at his ring finger. He felt absolutely nothing.

"I don't see anything." Sabretooth said in a bored tone. Without waiting for an order, he grabbed Remy's hand and squeezed the fingers until the bones popped.

"Maybe if I rip one off at a time, it will appear?" Sabretooth mocked him. When he turned to look at Magneto, the old man nodded his head in assent. Just as Sabretooth reached up to break the first finger, Remy felt as if his hand were on fire.

He screamed, twisting violently in the feral man's grip as he struggled. He didn't want the pain. The agony of whatever this was causing him. As he screamed, he became so violent Sabretooth was forced to grab him and hold him down. Even then it wasn't enough as Magneto restrained him by his wrists by pulling the chains taught. Suddenly, there a gasp as Mystique bent over Remy's left hand, touching his ring finger.

"He's right. There is a ring. And it's glowing." Mystique whispered in awe as she saw the ring shimmer into existence. There was a symbol upon it which continued to pulse as if it were a living entity. Remy filled his lungs a part of him screeching as the pain subsided even as he screamed the name.

_LOKI!_

Loki felt as if his ears were ringing when he heard the yell. Having decided to take quiet walk in a cemetery to clear his head, the shout startled him. He spun around, magic crackling at his fingertips as he searched the area for the intruder. Seeing no one, he frowned, wondering if he had imagined the voice. Then it came to him again, this time in his mind along with a sense of terror and desperation that raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

_Loki! LOKI!_

_What's wrong with him? Make him be quiet!_

_But it's glowing! Look, can't you see? The ring is pulsing._

For a moment Loki wondered if he had simply fallen off the deep end. If he was suffering a moment of madness. Then he remembered. Of course. The ring. How could he have forgotten? He had given it to the mortal a year ago when they had met at the festival. Loki almost wanted to laugh at his time spent there. He had been so foolish, thinking he had been in love! Why should Remy call him now when he knew better than to care for so fragile a thing?

_Loki…help. Please._

Loki's eyes narrowed at the last part. He had caught a bitten off sob at the end of that sentence. Deciding he could spare a moment for the mortal, Loki stretched out his chaotic energy. It didn't take much before in his mind's eye he could see where Remy was. At first he didn't recognize the wasted frame laying on the cold concrete floor curled up on itself. Then when an eye cracked open, Loki realized with a start it was Remy. Someone above him, a feral it seemed like Logan was yelling at him. He saw the stronger man raise his fist to strike Remy.

Anger infused Loki's senses. He had never been one to lash out, but to see someone to hurt another so defenseless angered him. Without thinking, he widened the spell projecting his voice so it spoke all around the mortals. Surrounding them so they may know his might.

_"WHO IS IT THAT DISTURBS LOKI?"_

The voice boomed in the chamber, causing the walls to vibrate. If before no one had been convinced Remy could contact the demi-god, they were convinced now. Magneto as well looked impressed as he glanced down at the Cajun who had a surprised look on his face as if he had not expected an answer himself. Magneto stepped forward, clearing his throat as he searched the room for any sign of the presence of the voice. There was none except for the glowing of the ring.

"My lord Loki, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I believe you and I may have mutual benefits for each other if you listen to my proposal." Magneto began with a wide gesture of his hands as if he were about to hug someone. Loki frowned when he saw the gesture, stopping under a tree as it began to drizzle.

_"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU SEEK?"_

Magneto didn't bother to hide the excited grin that began to cross his face. He glanced once at Remy who had warily sat up from his position to watch him as well. There was a quiet desperation in his face; his eyes sunken into his head. Where once the young man had sinewy muscle, there was nothing but sallow skin. He looked emaciated. He was not quite a skeleton, but clearly starved by the way he moved about. As if it pained him to even overexert himself just the tiniest bit.

"In return for your services I will return Mr. Lebeau in… Decent health. If you do not comply within the next thirty-six hours, I will have no choice but to dispose of him." Magneto announced.

Loki saw Remy hang his head, all hope gone. He was about to turn his back on the mortal when a memory came back to him. Of Remy nudging him with his shoulder and smiling at him, asking him teasingly why he was brooding. Attempting to entice him with bad poetry which included something about singing love birds and clear pools of water. Loki hesitated, knowing he owed the mortal nothing. And yet… Those old emotions still lingered? After all this time? Again in his mind's eye he saw Remy's wasted frame. He saw his shoulders slumped in clear defeat. A broken spirit barely held together by the vessel the soul resided in.

_"YOU HAVE A DEAL."_

Perhaps even more shocking was the fact how little it took for Loki to agree to the conditions. Magneto, doing his best not grin like a maniac, clapped his hands together as he turned towards his subordinates and prisoner. Sabretooth was glaring down at Remy as if it had been his fault his fun had been cut short. Remy had closed his eyes in exhaustion, waiting either to pass out or be killed, none could tell. With a wave of his hands, Magneto released the chains around Remy's wrists as he nodded to Sabretooth and Mystique to follow him.

"Well, Lord Loki, I will meet you at the Grand Canyon within the next twelve hours. There we will make the exchange so both of us can get along with our plans. Come, Mr. Lebeau, we don't want to keep him waiting." Magneto called over his shoulder.

Without ceremony, Sabretooth reached down and yanked the Cajun up by his arm. Digging his claws in punishingly got him to quicken his pace as he dragged him out of the cold chamber. For the first time in four months, Remy got a glimpse of the prison he had been staying in. As they walked by the living area, Remy couldn't help gaping at the couches and rugs while wondering how soft they might feel. The clothes he had come in were nothing more than rags which were thrown away. At some point while heading out, Sabretooth had brought him new clothes to wear, but they had been stained with dried blood. Remy had refrained from thinking about from whom they may have come from as he was led through a maze of passages.

His body tensed as they ascended steadily upwards, wondering for the first time in a while what time it was. Was it nighttime? Was it day? Remy had lost all track of time underground; often imagining it had begun to snow outside. He knew it surely had to be cold since the last time he had been outside, fall had just begun. The cold had come early that year and he remembered Logan sniffing the air, saying they may even have snow. The memory sent a mixture of feelings through Remy. One of bitter anger towards Logan for never coming for him. The other a longing to see his true face again.

Through the months, Remy had managed to keep a hold of the dog tags. By continually swallowing them over and over again to prevent Sabretooth from having them. Each time he did, the feral man would beat him within an inch of his life, usually repeatedly punching him in the stomach. At times Mystique had had to step in in order to stop him to prevent Remy from dying. Attempts to make the Cajun throw up had failed miserably or did not work. Whenever Remy suspected they had snuck something into his food in order to make him throw up, he refused to eat even when he was starving.

As they came to a flight of stairs and went upward, Remy was hesitant to approach the open door. Somehow, he knew it led to the outside. Even as Sabretooth growled a threat in his ear, hauling him up the last few steps, he wasn't sure he was ready to face the sky. Then suddenly fresh air was blasting into Remy's face mixed with the scent of snow.

They appeared to be on top of an old abandoned helicopter pad. Snow gathered in drifts about it and dotted the rest of the mountains around them. Remy couldn't help but gape at the scene, marveling at how striking the color white seemed after months being locked in a dank cell. They were completely surrounded by mountains and forest as far as the eye could see. Despite the threats being whispered into his ear and the sharp claws digging into his arm, Remy tilted his head back as far as it would go to gaze at the stars.

He knew none of their constellations and none of their names. But as he stood there gazing at them, he felt breathless by their beauty. How had he not noticed them before? Even as Sabretooth reached up and shoved him forward, Remy caught a glimpse of her hanging in the night sky full as can be and staring down at him.

It was a full moon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Loki lingered near the edge of the Grand Canyon, staring down from the tourist station they had set up. It was far too late for any travelers to be making their way along the highway except for the occasional truck driver roaring by. None took notice of the lone figure of a tall, slim man pacing back and forth. He would occasionally stop to gaze up at the night sky. He had not set a time with Magneto and even now Loki questioned why he had bothered to show his face.

What did he expect to do? Carry out his word and aid the mutant? The entire way coming there, Loki had meant to turn back around. Yet each time, a memory of Remy would come back to haunt him or a shadow of his voice whispered in his ear. Loki swore he would rid himself of the human once and for all when he came into his custody. He could not afford such a distraction, especially since he had better things to do.

Just as he was getting ready to turn around and head back home, he heard the distant sound of a helicopter approaching. Amused, Loki turned around, his arms crossed as he watched the air vehicle approach. When he saw who was at the controls, he raised an eyebrow at the blue skinned, amber eyed woman but made no comment. Obviously she knew what she was doing as she maneuvered the helicopter expertly, making it land gently on the dry dirt. A cloud of dust was kicked up from the whirling blades, slowly coming to a halt.

Loki's eyes narrowed as the woman met his gaze. It was unnerving even for him for their appeared to be no emotion there. A quiet intensity as if she were willing to take him on even if she knew she were to fail. As she unstrapped herself and stepped out, the side of the helicopter opened. The blue woman carefully helped an old man out who wore a red helmet and dark cloak. His eyes flickered to the demi-god dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, and a silk dress shirt with a black wool coat draped about his shoulders. Unlike before, Loki had cut his hair though it still came about his shoulders fanning out in a feathered manner.

"Lord Loki?" The old man asked him, bowing for effect. Loki frowned, knowing the gesture was more mocking then out of any real respect or fear of him. He nodded warily, glancing at the strangely silent woman again as he focused on the old man.

"You are Magneto, I take it? What is it you desire?" Loki asked bluntly. Magneto seemed pleased by this as he gave what most people would have assumed was a warm smile. Instead, the old man didn't turn around as he spoke.

"Sabretooth, why don't you bring out Mr. Lebeau? I'm sure he's eager to see his old friend after so long." Magneto said.

For the first time in a year, Loki saw Remy. The mortal was yanked out of the helicopter, staggering on his own feet as he tried to gain his balance. He saw the feral, Sabretooth, dig his claws into the younger man's arm, causing him to gasp in pain. Even from where he stood, Loki could smell the sour scent of an unwashed body mixed with the sweet tang of blood. Sabretooth apparently had no qualms about the prisoner's treatment as he hauled Remy across the space between them.

Remy hardly fought back as he was thrown at Loki's feet. Loki took a step back, wrinkling his nose in clear disgust. This was not the human he had met on the mountains. In front of him was a decrepit and weak creature who needed to have its life ended out of mercy. His fingers twitched, summoning magic to do the killing himself. He at least owed the mortal that much, he figured. To give him a quick and painless death.

Remy pushed himself up on his elbows, coughing when dust got in his throat. He blinked, eyes watering as he stared up at Loki. Piercing forest green eyes glared down at him. Where before there may have been warmth, even a glimmer of affection, Remy found nothing. Closing his eyes in defeat, Remy let his head fall down to rest in the dirt at Loki's feet. There were worse ways to go, he thought. At least he would die with Logan with him, in a sense. Better out in the open rather than left to rot in that cell.

"Make it quick, will you, _cher_? Remy don't like pain." Remy said quietly. Above him, Loki hesitated having raised his hand to make the deathblow. His magic wavered with the unfinished spell as he stared down at the mortal. Why could he not do it? Remy had even asked him to do it… It had been those eyes again. Those red on black eyes which were filled with so much sorrow... There had been no life within them as the mortal accepted his fate and lay down to die at his feet.

Loki wondered where the sudden irrational anger came from. He clenched his fist, ignoring the curious look from Magneto. In his hand the chaos magic crackled and burned out, being absorbed back into his body for him to use later. With shaking hands, he reached down and grasped the crook of Remy's elbow, the other one tugging at his filthy clothing to get him to stand.

Remy obeyed his touch almost instantly though he struggled to stand up. Loki could tell the human was weak and malnourished. His frame no longer held the hard muscle he had become used to feeling. It was as if the man had shrunk in on himself in order to escape notice. As Remy managed to stand on his own two feet despite swaying slightly, Loki lowered his voice going to step in front of the human.

"Stay behind me." Loki whispered quietly. Remy blinked warily at him, nodding as if dazed. Turning his attention back to the trio across from him, Sabretooth grinned at him showing off sharp incisors. Loki sneered in disgust , glaring at the feral as his eyes roved over first Magneto and Mystique. The woman was the one he needed to fear most of all. She gave off the same eerie intelligence and command of the situation Black Widow had. Remembering the infuriating red headed woman made the demi-god's blood boil as his eyes narrowed. Beginning to summon magic to back to his fingers, it crackled delightfully underneath his skin as the chaos within him begin to writhe and twist to become free.

"So, do we have a deal?" Magneto asked calmly. The excitement was apparent in his features and his eyes brightened at the idea of having the help of the arch villain. Loki felt the familiar sadistic smirk spread across his face. The same one he had worn when he had so easily swatted Thor like a flea when his step brother had been cast to Earth.

"Indeed we do not. For there is a slight problem." Loki said, his voice becoming distant as he said it. Behind him he was dimly aware of Remy's pulse quickening as he watched the scene unfold before him. Loki mentally cackled at the fact someone would now stand in awe of his might rather than condemn him for it. Perhaps it had been a good move to save the mortal, after all. Magneto frowned as on either side of him Mystique and Sabretooth stirred, ready to launch their attack at his command. When Sabretooth growled, Loki felt Remy flinch behind him as the human instinctively drew closer to him though not touching.

This drew Loki's chaotic mind to the surface for a brief moment. Long enough to sense of the desperation and fear within the mortal being behind him. Then shock as he realized Remy looked to him for _protection_. Not a source of power. Another step on his way to victory and to be cast aside. Not even a foe to be defeated. As if stretched like a rubber band, his mind snapped as he gave the trio a cold appraisal.

"You may fancy yourself a god among insects… But you have never faced a _true_ god." Loki sneered as he raised his hands. Energy crackled and then burst from his fingertips straight at the still figure across from him.

There was a wrenching sound as the helicopter was lifted, flattened out, and quickly used as a makeshift shield to block the blast. The brunt of the blast ricocheted off the hunk of useless metal shooting out in several different directions. Loki threw up a barrier just in time to prevent injury to him and Remy. He allowed the energy to wash over them as he absorbed back some of his magic he had used previously. He heard a gasp from behind him and turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Remy watching with wide eyes. Concerned, he frowned at the human, wondering what had caused the sudden reaction.

"What is it?" Loki asked his voice laced with worry. Then Remy's gaze shifted to him, sending an odd chilling sensation up Loki's spine. A sense of pleasure as the human smiled at him despite his condition.

"Dat was amazin', _cher_. Do it again!"

Loki felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout his limbs at the praise. He could not think of a time when someone had been so fascinated by his magic. Loki let a mischievous grin quirk at the corner of his mouth to reassure the mortal as he turned his attention back to the enemies at hand.

"Continue watching and I'll show you more than a light show." Loki said calmly.

Magneto had dropped the useless hunk of metal now, taking only the key components. Loki was fascinated by how the old man was able to extract the metal and then flatten and smooth it out until there were no impurities within it. He snorted at this small show of power as he raised his hands again. His chaos magic wrapped around the metal easily, yanking it from Magneto's grasp. He saw the elder mutant's face contort in rage as his power leaked out attempting to regain control.

So it was with great humor and ceremony Loki blasted the old man with his own sheet of metal, knocking him down easily into the dust as he struggled attempting to attack. Mystique quickly went to the old man's side as Sabretooth lunged, roaring his fury as he didn't concentrate on the demi-god but Remy. Loki braced himself as he moved fast, making sure he was in the feral man's flight path. A moment later Sabretooth crashed into him but Loki did not go down. Instead he withstood the snarling and clawing at his person as Sabretooth attempted to tear him down.

With a low growl of his own Loki reached out and grabbed Sabretooth about the neck. Behind him, he felt Remy press his body against his back beginning to tremble violently when he heard his tormentor's snarls. Baring his own teeth, Loki slowly began to squeeze the feral man's neck watching as Sabretooth began to struggle whilst clawing at his arms and shoulder, searching for purchase.

Despite the gouges in his arms scored right to the bone, Loki did not relinquish his hold. In fact, he hardly felt any pain at all. As soon claw raked his flesh it began to heal and knit at a phenomenal rate similar to that of Logan's healing factor. Sabretooth's lips parted in a silent roar of frustration when he saw the demi-god gave no give and showed no signs of pain. With the hand grasping his throat, he could not utilize air to put any volume into the action. As the struggles began to cease, Loki decided the man had had enough. With a swift snap of his wrist there was a wet crack as he broke Sabretooth's neck. He saw the feral twitch, a wet gurgle issuing from between blood flecked lips as the life seemed to go out of his eyes.

Loki tossed the limp body over the side of the Grand Canyon without a second thought. He didn't stop to watch as it disappeared over the edge, instead turning his attention to Remy. He could sense the weakness in the mortal's body as he shivered in the cold night air. Starved, dehydrated, and hopeless, Loki was sure he would soon perish without medical aid or some sort of help. Whipping his jacket off, he wrapped it around the young man's shivering frame and drew him close into his arms. His chaos magic spread out around them and engulfed them until there was nothing left but two sets of footprints in the dust.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Remy didn't want to wake up. It was such a pleasant dream, one of the few good ones he had where everything was right. Though, in these same imaginings Remy knew they were not real at all. He groaned as he felt reality begin to press in on his conscience, drawing him back to the surface. He fought it with a vengeance, clinging to the remnants of sleep like a drowning man. Finally, however, despite his efforts, wakefulness began to take a stronger hold on him and banished the dream. Remy sighed to himself, though he kept his eyes closed stubbornly.

It had been such a good dream. Loki had come out of nowhere and defeated his captors. He almost wished it were real. As Remy shifted in his bed, he noticed his cot felt softer than usual. The blanket covering him for once was thick enough to protect him from the penetrating cold. Confused, he reached out of the edge of the bed for the floor. His fingers brushed against a cold object beside the bed. Remy cracked his eyes open despite wondering if he were hallucinating.

Rather than his cold cell it was a large room, fully furnished. The ceiling arched thirty feet above him, rafters covered in cobwebs. Frowning, Remy looked around the room. It was warm due to a low fire smoldering in the hearth across the room. The arrangement vaguely reminded him of Loki's old hideout up in the mountains except much bigger in scale and the chairs set farther back from the fire. Obviously, the bookcases were also bigger along with several large tables set around the room featuring the usual assortment of ancient tomes and papers. If he was here then…

Remy sat up and then noticed a wing-backed armchair had been dragged to the bedside. Placed near the foot of the bed in the chair was Loki, his head propped up by a fist as he slept. For a moment, Remy's mind went completely blank at seeing the demi-god. There were a few subtle changes in him such as his hair being shorter and the calm way he slept in the chair. The man, for once, instead of wearing black was dressed in dark green which would have matched his eyes had they been open.

Hesitantly, Remy pushed himself up more. He was in a king sized bed neatly made up for the occupant to mess up. Other than the spot Remy was laying in, the rest of the bed had a Spartan neatness to it. At the foot of the bed Loki stirred, his eyes flickering open as they focused on the human staring at him in complete disbelief. For a moment, both were silent as they stared at each other. After the time they had spent together talking so easily, now it was awkward to face each other once again. Loki finally cleared his throat, straightening up in his seat as he prepared to say something.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked carefully. He had been expecting to heal the mortal's body and send him on his way. Perhaps inform Logan of what had transpired for the poor Cajun. Instead, Loki found himself reluctant to part with the mortal. Instead he had taken him back his home and healed him before placing him in the bed.

"Remy has been worse, _cher_. Why are you sleepin' dere?" Remy replied, unsure of himself. He was cautious in case this was a new form of torture. Though, he doubted Magneto would get this elaborate for just one person. A whole nation, perhaps, but not one man. Loki frowned as he glanced down at his armrest as if surprised to find himself sleeping there as well.

"Well, considering what happened last time I slept in the same bed with you I thought it best to keep my distance. But I couldn't bring myself to leave you alone. So, thus, here I am." Loki said with a wave of his hand. To his amusement this seemed to help put the mortal at ease as a small grin split across Remy's face.

"You wouldn't have anyt'ing t' drink, would you? Or eat?" Remy asked, coughing as he licked his dry lips. He saw a look of concern pass over the demi-god's face at the question as he nodded his head.

"Yes, though unlike before I'm afraid I can't simply pull things out of midair. Wouldn't it just be my luck Fury has been able to detect my energy signature when I use my magic? I take it you would like to drink water, though." Loki said as he rose from the chair with that easy grace Remy wondered if only a person born of nobility could possess.

Loki went across the room, disappearing around a corner. A few minutes later, he came back with a box balanced in one arm and a glass of water in the other. Wondering what was in the box, Remy watched with interest as the demi-god handed him the glass of water and then set the box beside him on the bed. Remy drained the glass within a few seconds, gulping it down greedily. Loki frowned, but took the glass from him and left again to refill it.

Remy opened the edge of the box to peer inside it, wondering what it was. He didn't know whether to laugh or to being devouring what he had found in it. There were mostly snack foods such as chips, candy bars, and even a few packets of ramen noodles. Towards the bottom, Remy pulled up a can of soup which he studied for a moment before setting it on the nightstand. Despite the food Remy didn't feel hungry. How long had it been? Probably four or five days since he's last meal. Long enough for him to stop feeling the effects of being hungry.

"Drink this one more slowly. You'll make yourself sick if you drink it too fast. I don't need you throwing up." Loki huffed softly. This time he had brought an entire gallon of water in a crystal pitcher for the mortal which he placed beside the bed as he handed Remy the refilled glass. He watched the human only drink a quarter of it before setting the glass down and picking up the can of soup he had picked out.

"Has Fury truly gotten dat good, _cher_? You is goin' t' get fat wit' all dis junk food you be eatin'." Remy said calmly. Loki frowned as he took the can of soup from him. Something flickered and a porcelain bowl appeared in his other hand. Opening the top of the can and peeling it back Loki poured the contents into the bowl.

"I can do small magics such as summoning small items in the house. However, calling up meals or any large objects causes his alarms to go off. So I've had to improvise as you can see. And I have a newfound respect for Kit-Kat bars as well." Loki answered calmly as he whispered another spell. The soup immediately heated up and began to steam as a spoon appeared conveniently in the bowl. He handed the bowl to Remy who accepted it with a look of awe as if the demi-god had summoned a dragon.

As Remy ate Loki watched him, staying close as he thought of what to do with the human. Once again, the young man had thwarted any plans he had had for the future. Loki did not know whether returning Remy to the X-Men immediately would be of much help. He did not know what their reaction may be to find a villain among their midst with one of their key operatives.

After he was done with his meal, Remy handed the bowl to Loki who accepted it without preamble and left once again. Remy still wondered if perhaps it all wasn't a dream. He was glad to be away from Sabretooth, but what if the feral came after him again? The thought of Sabretooth made the fear come back as he hunched his shoulders reaching up to touch his neck. He swallowed dryly when he thought of the man's fury coming to bear down upon him. He would claim it had once again been his fault in some way despite Remy never having been involved in such a situation. Loki seemed to notice his shift in mood as he returned and reached out with a gentle hand to nudge his shoulder.

"Remy, you're safe here. Sabretooth is dead." Loki reassured him quietly. At this Remy looked up at him, his expression becoming desperate at the sound of the feral man's name.

"Are you sure? Did you see de body?" Remy asked him, reaching out to grasp his shirt desperately. Loki's nostrils flared at the unwanted touch as he made to pull away from the mortal. The movement only seemed to alarm Remy who began to claw at him in order to draw him closer.

Loki steeled himself against the touch, his first instincts being to shove the human away. How could he expect Remy to know his boundaries after a year? Lowering himself onto the bed, Loki instead grabbed Remy's hands squeezing them reassuringly. The gesture seemed to work, having a subtle effect on the human. Remy calmed down, realizing his old friend meant to go nowhere.

"I broke his neck and threw him over a cliff. How could he survive that?" Loki said, hoping it would reassure the human. It hardly seemed to help the mortal, but Remy did nod reluctantly. There was still the flicker of fear in his eyes as he gently released his hold on the demi-god. Loki stroked his friend's hands to soothe him which helped him to further relax as he laid back against the pillows.

"Sabretooth has a healin' factor too, _cher_. Not as strong as Logan's but… Strong." Remy said tiredly. The warmth of the soup had made him drowsy as he began to drift off again. Beside him Loki reached down and pulled the covers over him as he nodded his head like a doting mother.

"Yes, but I can assure you he is dead. His heart stopped beating." Loki explained. After a few minutes of continuing to talk soothingly to the mortal Remy fell straight back to sleep.

Loki could only guess that such days would repeat themselves. When he had brought the human back he had immediately helped him bathe and sent him to bed. It was disturbing Remy could not even recall what had taken place after the fight with Magneto and Sabretooth. As he rose from the bed to pace in front of the fireplace, Loki thought of his options.

He needed to put Remy into someone else's care. _Immediately_.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I don't know if anyone remembers, but when Mon Glutton first came out my first two reviews were flamers. One stating that Logan is very mean and bullies Remy around. I recently just got a WHOLE bunch of Wolverine comics and mini-series, along with a couple of one-shots. In almost all of them I was shocked (and gleefully laughing more than a couple of times) at just how BADASS Logan is. Not only is he a brilliant military stratgeist, but it was actually kind of scary to see how cold hearted he could be at times._

_In one comic a hippy had set Logan up to be tracked by drinking a special kind of moonshine. The moonshine turned out to have a type of pheromone in it that allowed these "super" hunting dogs to track him. So Logan tracks the hippy down, dumps the moonshine on him, and then goes and sits up in a tree. Next the dogs come and in the panel all you see is Logan lighting a match as below him the hippy who betrayed him starts screaming in agony as the dogs rip him apart. Then to top it off Logan DROPS the match lighting the hippy and the dogs ON FIRE. _

_So yes, I have come to find out Logan can be very, uh, creative? Yep, you defenitely don't want to piss him off. Even for a ficitonal character Wolverine actually has me a little scared now. But also I'm like, "So nothing is off limits?" ^_^' For the record, however, Logan does only try to kill crimelords and scum not innocent people._

**Chapter 12**

Loki snuck up to him on silent feet, careful to keep his form hidden. Even here, hidden by the shadows, he feared detection from his enemies. One wrong misstep would set the alarms off, announcing his presence to the rest of SHIELD. He should have waited until the other had left to patrol the city or help with some dire emergency or another. However, this could not wait.

For three days, Loki had been caring for Remy, watching as his bodily wounds healed. Despite his efforts, there were scars which marred the mortal's bronze skin. Crisscrossing over his back, inner thighs, and even a few nasty ones on his throat which made the demi-god wonder how he had even survived such abuse. Whenever the human approached him, it was hesitant as if he did not fully trust him. Loki clenched his fists whenever he was approached by him, but exuded only kindness when he came near him. Remy, despite being the _Gambit_ for the X-Men, had become one of the victims he always sought to help. And Loki already knew for a fact he was no hero to save him.

Thus, he had driven him to seek out one such person despite having to infiltrate SHIELD security. He didn't dare venture towards the X-Men for fear of being detected by Charles Xavier. Loki hissed at the thought of hiding like a two-bit criminal, but he had plans in place he had to implement. To blow his cover at this point would not bode well. Other than saving Remy, Loki was no qualified hero. He was the villain and would gladly remain as such.

As he came up to one of the many doors, Loki barely had to touch the handle before it opened. He went in, gently letting it slip closed behind him. Hopefully, he had planned it right so the security camera's stationed on each end of the wall were facing different directions when he went in. Reaching up, Loki let his spell of invisibility drop as he flicked on the lights.

"Brother, wake up." Loki said without preamble. On the twin mattress his brother shot up like a bullet, already reaching for Mjolnir while grabbing his younger brother around the throat. Upon realizing who it was, Thor cursed and glared at him as he lowered his hammer unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Tell me you're here to challenge me to another fight. Or this is just one of your familiars sent to make me think I'm seeing you." Thor said warily, dropping back down onto the bed. Loki only raised an eyebrow, reaching up to smooth the collar of his shirt where Thor had rumpled it.

"Neither, I'm afraid. Rather I've come to you since I find myself in a bit of a situation." Loki said as he walked over to a small table. It was built into the wall with a booth on either side like in a restaurant. Reaching down, he studied one of the cloudy glasses on top, the smell of soda wafting off it. So he wasn't the only one finding a weakness for sugary sweets. A useful thing to know.

"You? You're coming to me for help?" Thor said in disbelief. He was only wearing boxers to his own embarrassment as across from him Loki went about his room as if he owned the place. He felt a blush creeping up on the sides of his neck. While being mostly nude didn't inhibit his powers in the least, flying into the middle of the night in such a state, bashing his brother with his hammer would not earn him any respect among the rest of the Avengers.

At his question Loki turned around to face him, eyes narrowed as he studied him.

"I saved someone and I need you to take him off my hands. Get him some help. I am… Unable to do anything for him. I take him anywhere with me, people will automatically assume it is a trap and attempt to harm him. Whereas if _you_ take him somewhere, he will no doubt receive the best treatment this realm has to offer." Loki stated, grinding his teeth at having to ask his brother for help. At the same time, he felt relief as the knot in his stomach began to loosen. Thor would take care of it. No longer would he have to bear this burden of healing another person.

Intrigued, Thor frowned as he stroked his beard while thinking. He had not expected to hear this of all things from his younger brother. A part of him considered it may be a trap to draw him out into the open alone, but they had been meeting sporadically for the whole year. So perhaps he was telling the truth. Especially if he felt the need to do it in person rather than sending in one of his minions to deliver the message.

"Him? Who is he, Loki? Could you not simply drop him off at a nearby hospital?" Thor asked as he rose from the bed, going over to the closet. Opening it inside was his armor neatly arranged on the stand. Thor didn't want to admit it, but he was glad to put it on so he no longer had to face his brother with bare legs.

"His situation is unique, I'm afraid. And no, at this point I don't think it would be wise to have him among strangers. And why do you act as if you do not know him?" Loki asked, stopping this time to glare at his step brother. Thor turned around in the process of buckling his belt as he frowned at the question.

"Know him? Have I met him before?"

"Yes! It's Remy, you dolt! Who else would I be talking about?" Loki replied snidely. He caught the flicker of grief cross over his brother's face then confusion.

"Remy? You saved Remy?" Thor said in a shocked tone. Loki sighed as if speaking to a child as he waved his hand in front of his face as if he were throwing cards.

"Yes, Remy. You know, Gambit? Magneto and his subordinates attempted to use him against me a few days ago. I met them and when I saw his condition… Thor, come with me. You'll understand when you see him." Loki insisted. Thor continued to stare as him as if he had lost his mind. Finally, his brother coughed reaching to grab the rest of his armor and pulling it over his head.

"Loki, I don't know how to tell you this, but SHIELD received pictures of a dead body. I saw them myself. They said it was Remy." Thor said watching his brother carefully for a reaction. Loki only stared at him for a few seconds, gauging his intelligence. Finally, his brother only shook his head as he turned back around casting the invisibility spell over himself and Thor.

"SHIELD is full of bullshit."

Going back proved to be much faster with Thor despite having to avoid the security cameras as they left the facility. Once free of it, however, they were relieved to move about freely. Against his better judgment, Loki led his step brother straight to his hideout. On the outside, there was a foreclosure sign stating the bank had repossessed the castle. What they did not tell the rest of the public was that the castle had already been bought by its current owner under an assumed name.

Loki flexed his fingers, scanning the area around the castle as they came up to it. Inside he could sense Remy had woken up and had begun to move about the many rooms, no doubt looking for him. He didn't understand the mortal's reasoning to constantly be by his side. As if the thought of being alone absolutely terrified him.

Pushing the heavy door open Loki entered his domain. Thor followed close behind him, closing the door behind him quietly. Already Remy had heard the door and like an eager dog was coming around the corner looking for him. With a sigh, Loki shed his coat, tossing it over the back of a convenient chair when the mortal came in sight dressed in a black undershirt and jeans. Pale scars were visible on his arms, half healed as the mortal caught sight of him, a grin spreading across his face as he came up to him.

"_Cher_, where have you been? Remy has been worried since you left." Remy said though there was a note of distress in his voice. Loki frowned as he came up to him, touching his shoulder gently with his hand as behind him Thor nervously took off his cape to drape it alongside Loki's coat.

"I apologize, I meant to be back home before you awoke. I brought a friend who can help you." Loki said, stepping to the side. A look of confusion crossed Remy's face as his eyes focused on the new figure striding towards him, a smile on his face as he held out a hand to him.

"Nice to see you alive, Gambit. Loki said you were hurt. I'm here to help you." Thor said gently. Instead of a look of relief crossing Remy's face, there was only one of horror. The mortal stepped back away from him, looking to Loki for help. Wondering what he had done, Thor stopped his advance and watched him concerned.

"You said he was _dead_." Remy whispered his voice trembling as he said it. Thor saw a look of alarm cross Loki's face as he moved to grab Remy.

"It's not him! Sabretooth-," but Remy moved too fast for either of them. Before he could be stopped, Remy snatched up a nearby vase, pouring any kinetic energy he had left into the object and throwing it at the direction of the thunder god. Thor dove out of the way as Loki grabbed Remy, pulling him down to shield him from the blast. Porcelain shards exploded in all directions piercing, the nearby furniture and tables. Loki hissed when a few of the shards pierced his back and legs, but they were minor injuries. Underneath him, Remy was already beginning to writhe about, clawing to get out from under him even as the demi-god rose while attempting to restrain the human without hurting him.

"Remy, _stop_! I won't let him hurt you!" Loki yelled. This only added fuel to the fire as Remy twisted out of his grasp, yanking away from him as if the demi-god had been on fire. At this point Thor stepped up, grabbing the mutant by the arms.

When Remy turned his head to look at who now had him, he didn't see the grim set of Thor's jaw or hear his voice telling him he was there to help him. The kind face became harsher, the moving lips pulled back to reveal snarling teeth. Remy swore he could even feel the prick of sharp claws along his skin where Sabretooth would dig them in with glee. He attempted to shake him off, yanking at his arms ineffectively even as behind him the other yanked back. Remy closed his eyes, head bowed as his muscles tensed waiting for the blows he knew would come. It must have been another trick Magneto had played on him. Making him hallucinate into thinking Loki had come to save him.

The inhuman scream that ripped from Remy's throat made both gods jump. The hair on the back of Loki's neck rose on end when the sound pierced his ears. For a moment, he felt his heart wrench painfully as seeing the mortal cower while tugging at the strong hold of his brother. Rage began to boil into Loki's veins as he stepped forward, grabbing his brother's wrist hands shaking from the contained anger.

"Let him go! You're hurting him! Can't you see he's scared of you?" Loki shouted in his brother's face. For a second he didn't care if Thor were the King of Asgard or its janitor. He didn't care the legendary hammer he had sought for years hung only a few inches from his fingertips. All he cared about was the sobbing figure slumped in the blond man's arms who looked as if he had completely given up hope. Thor released Remy who staggered, attempting to stay on his own two feet.

Loki wrapped an arm around Remy's waist, pulling him close. He led him over to a couch where he had him sit down. A piercing glare had Thor quickly disappearing into the next room out of sight. Loki petted Remy's hair though the mutant had covered his face, sobbing as he rocked back and forth attempting to stop. Unable to stand it, Loki wrapped his arms around the mortal and pulled him close into a hug. He did not know what else to do, only knowing the human needed contact with a person he trusted. Who cared about him.

"_Peu diable_, hush now. That was not Sabretooth, it was Thor. Thor, you remember? My brother?" Loki asked him quietly as he held the human. Remy's shoulders shuddered at the sound of his tormentor's name, but he raised his head to stare at him with a shocked expression.

"Thor?"

"Yes, he came here to help you." Loki said gently. Remy leaned against him on the couch, seeking support as he talked to him. Strange… Loki wondered why it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Instead of being repulsed, he felt compelled to stay beside him until he had fully calmed down. After a few more minutes, Loki managed to get the mortal to calm down enough for him to leave. Though Remy refused to meet with Thor until he felt ready, Loki assured him he could take all the time he needed before he went into the next room.

In the large room where the main living space was, Thor stood by the fire, arms crossed as he studied it. Loki sighed, massaging his temples as he fell down into a chair. He would have gladly welcomed being imprisoned in his cell at Asgard by this point. At least then he could be assured he would have some peace and quiet.

"Why was he so scared of me?" Thor asked. Loki sighed glancing up at the blond haired thunder god as he shook his head tiredly.

"He thought you were Sabretooth. A feral mutant like Logan who apparently has not shred of humanity in him. I can see it now. You both have the same face structure and blond hair but… He is worse than I thought." Loki said as he glanced at the fire. How he wished he were a seer so he could see into the future. See what it would be which would ultimately help his friend to be himself once more.

"Loki, I'm sorry to say this, but Remy is in no condition to go anywhere. His best bet would be to stay with you." Thor said gently. This time Loki raised his head to glare at him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he measured his words.

"What about the X-Men? Or Logan even? Surely the man he loves would be willing to help him."

"The X-Men have been having enough trouble helping other mutants. They deal with children mostly, not adults. If I take Remy to them they will either lock him away where he cannot hurt himself or send him off someplace where he knows nobody."

"And what of his Wolverine? Surely he can help?"

"Last I heard Logan was drinking himself into a stupor. Besides, he's been MIA for the last couple of weeks. Steve said last time he  
saw Logan the man didn't even recognize him." Thor answered. He had not seen the man himself, but by Steve's description Logan had completely drowned himself in alcohol.

"Is there no one who can help him?"

"You."

Loki froze, staring at his brother as if he had lost his mind. For once the demi-god's mind came up blank as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak. Finding his voice, he rose from his seat sweeping his arm in the general direction of the mortal. His nostrils flared with irritation as he gave his brother almost a desperate look.

"Me? Thor, I am not a healer! My very nature itself is chaos! How can I possibly help him?" Loki pressed. Thor felt an idea click in his head, gazing at his brother and then glancing at the room where the human was housed. He was not one for plans like Loki, neither was he able to predict the outcomes of his actions beyond a rudimentary understanding. However, if he could stir up those old embers between the two…

"But you don't understand, Loki. You _have_ helped him. Remy trusts you despite not having seen you for a year. Did you not see how he went to you for comfort?"

"What about you? Can you not care for him?"

"Loki, I'm part of the Avengers. If I bring him with me I will not be able to dedicate the time needed to heal him. Besides, he barely knows me. I'm sorry, brother, but you're the only person here who cares enough to heal him and has the means to do so." Thor stated. If Loki pressed, he would take Remy with him. He would challenge anyone who dared to come near the human under his care, but he did not know how to heal a person either.

Loki blinked, unable to comprehend what had just happened. There was no one who would bother to care or help Remy? In a world full of heroes and people with superpowers none could take the time to help in the aftermath? For a moment Loki felt cold fury course through him again, but just as quickly he cast it aside. His brother spoke nothing but the truth to him. Thor would be an unfit match to help the human and anyone else would just cast him aside. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Loki cast another look over his shoulder in the direction of the other room. He caught Remy gazing back at him, who only held his gaze for a minute before averting it by moving out of sight. Had he heard them?

"Do the others think he is dead?" Loki said quietly. No doubt word would get out the human had survived his ordeal. But if they could keep up the façade of death for a while longer then Remy would, for the most part, be safe.

"Yes. Logan does as well." Thor answered quietly. Loki shook his head as he rose from his seat, glancing again in the direction of Remy.

"When you find Logan, tell him his lover still lives. I suppose for now my plans to take over the world will have to wait. But be wary, brother. This is but a short reprieve until the day I rule Asgard."

"I look forward to your reign, Loki. Just be sure to give me a cell with a decent view."


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Welcome to another installment of Peu Diable! Wanted to tell you guys thanks to all the reviews thus far, they really make my day. Even if it's a few words I still greatly appreciate it. Also, I have a special treat for everyone for the New Year! (Even though it's a week late!) ^_^'_

_I have started a collection of short stories and one-shots called "Maison de Lunes" (French for "the crazy house") for many of my Remy/Logan fans. At the moment the first story of the collection is posted and I'm already working on the others. If anyone has any requests or suggestions feel free to let me know via PM or say so in the comments. _

**Chapter 13**

Loki said goodbye to his brother, watching as he left. Thor had promised to try to come back within a week's time if he could. If his visits were too frequent, SHIELD would take notice and attempt to follow him. Despite having helped to defeat him, Loki wondered why the humans still did not trust the hero. With a sigh, he returned to Remy who was more than eager to have him back. For once, Loki found he did not mind having the company. Like the old days, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

He did not mention the incident that had happened between them. Instead Loki allowed Remy to teach him Poker, Texas Hold 'Em, and the tricky magic of winning at Black Jack. For the next couple of days, Loki did nothing but spend time with the human. The entire time he still had no idea how to begin the healing process. Nor did he know it had already begun when he first appeared to save him.

One afternoon they were sitting outside outback, overlooking the valley below them. In the distance a person could just make out a small village. Below them the valley lay before them with small streams and trees covering it. Every now and again a gap in the leaf cover yielded a glimpse of a clearing before meandering off into a meadow. Across from him, Remy shuffled the cards with an expert hand. Despite being a brand new deck, they were already beginning to show signs of wear and tear. Already the edges and corners were becoming soft from the dozens of games the two played.

"Remy wishes you had TV or somet'ing, _cher_. All dese candles and flashlights are strainin' Remy's eyes. And it be so borin' most of de time. How do you stand de quiet?" Remy asked as he began to deal the cards. Loki watched with interest, wondering if he had a good hand this time. So far he had yet to win a game between them unless it was Go Fish.

"Read. Write. In Asgard we don't have anything like computers, internet, or video games. Most spend their time training for the day they might see glory in battle. Drinking is one of the greatest past times along with planning parties. A few Asgardians I know passed the time in the company of others." Loki said. He didn't need to state what kind of company such Asgardians required. Even gods felt compelled to seek the pleasures two bodies could produce. Or three…or four… Five maybe?

"So medieval, and borin' too. Remy t'inks he would die out of sheer boredom within a week. What about you? What did you do t' pass de time?" Remy asked as he put the deck between them. Loki picked up his own hand, flaring the cards out expertly as he looked them over. Not bad, but he would have to play them carefully if he hoped to win the round.

"I studied magic for the most part. Odin did teach me how to use a sword as well, but I never had a talent for it. Strategizing has always been my strong point. In Asgard people would often come to me to plan out a scheme to help them get out of trouble." Loki said as he put down a card and drew another one. Remy's brow quirked as he did the exact same move, his eyes flicking down to his hand.

"You is what dey call a tricky bastard." Remy prompted, an amused smirk crossing his face. Loki glanced at him over the edge of his cards, frowning at the curse word. Like this it was easy to pretend there was nothing wrong with the mortal. However, in the middle of the night Remy tended to wake up screaming, slashing at the air while energy crackled at the edge of his fingertips searching for his tormentor. It had gotten to the point where Loki was forced to sleep in a chair by his bedside to assure the human he was safe now.

"Tricky, yes. A bastard? May as well be. Seeing as Odin lied to me about my heritage." Loki said, his mouth set in a grim line as he thought about it. Remy blinked, sensing he had displeased him, an uneasy look coming over his face. Realizing he was scaring him, Loki calmed down and offered the mortal a charming smile.

"Enough of my sordid thoughts. What of you?"

"Don't do dat, cher." Remy said quietly. Loki blinked, wondering what had warranted the sudden caution.

"What do you mean?"

"Smile when you is angry. Don't do dat. Remy can tell you is not happy." Remy said carefully. Loki gave him a blank stare, having to hold back a sharp retort. Since they had last met, Remy had become very adept at reading other people. And, apparently, a demi-god as well.

Loki shook his head, putting the cards down. His mood suddenly soured and he no longer felt like playing. Remy meekly folded his hand, taking Loki's cards and reshuffling them.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I did not mean t' make ya angry." Remy whispered. Across from him, Loki shifted uneasily and straightened up in his seat as he shook his head.

"You are not the reason for my anger, _peu diable_. Do not worry about it." Loki assured him. Still, Remy gazed at him as if he thought the demi-god would snap at him.

"How did Odin lie t' you about yo' heritage? Is he not yo' father?" Remy pressed. Loki closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he spoke. With the mortal he felt no need to prove himself. Remy already thought he was the most powerful being within the nine realms before they had ever met. So why wear a façade around him?

"Remember when I told you about the frost giants? How they had a king named Laufey? Well, I'm his son. After Odin, my supposed 'father', injured Laufey in battle, he found me. It turned out my real father was ashamed of me because I was so small for a frost giant. So he had abandoned me in their sacred temple and Odin found me. Feeling sorry for me, he took me back to Asgard and raised me as his own." Loki explained, his eyes still closed. He heard Remy get up and pull his chair closer to his. He cracked an eye open to peer at him, seeing the red on black eyes watching him curiously.

"You be very tall d'ough, _cher_. Taller dan most people on Earth anyway. How big are frost giants?"

"The average frost giant is about ten feet tall. Though Thor and I have fought with some that are fifteen feet tall. And they are very muscular as well. So can you see why I would be considered a runt among them?" Loki asked calmly, keeping a steady gaze with his one open eye on the mortal. To his surprise, Remy cracked a smile and leaned over so he could peer more closely at him.

"You find my pain funny?"

"I find de way you are leaning back funny, _cher_. You never do anyt'ing like dat." Remy said, bemused. Loki frowned at him, his eye closing again as he went back to brooding.

"At least you be pretty." Remy said. He heard Loki snort, raising his head to glare at him.

"Oh yes, thank Odin I'm _pretty_. Clearly my looks will win me all the hearts of Asgard."

"They will adore your silken hair."

"Yes, yes they shall." Loki said, shaking his head. Remy just grinned at having put him in a better mood. Though Loki still felt a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought of Odin. Thor, he would be willing to forgive. Perhaps instead of locking him in a dungeon, he would allow his brother to become his personal servant.

"Do you really hate Odin for lyin' t' you? It sounds as if he simply did not want ya t' feel different." Remy pressed out of curiosity. Loki gave him a sharp look when he asked the question. Loki remembered his mother telling him the almost exact same thing.

"What of your past? You once told me you were adopted?" Loki said for a change of subject. This time Remy just shook his head with a sigh.

"I was, in a way. Remy was adopted by de head of de T'ieves' Guild in New Orleans when he attempted to pick de man's pocket. Remy even had a step brother as well. His name was Henri and while he was kind to Remy, he… He always reminded me dat we were not true brothers. Remy knows he is being childish, but at de time it always made him feel as if he were not allowed t' belong. No matter what he did, he would be nothing more dan a swamp rat t' dem." Remy replied. Loki sat up, interest apparent on his face at this information.

"You have a brother?"

"_Had_, Henri died some years ago. The T'ieves' Guild and Assassins' Guild t'ought Remy was going t' be de one t' join de two guilds in de future. At eighteen he was t' marry Bella Donna, de daughter of de Assassins' Guild. Her brother challenged Remy t' a duel, however. Remy won by killin' him and usin' his mutant powers and dey exiled him fo' it. Forever dooming de two guilds." Remy said, gazing down into the valley. Loki stared at him, shocked to know his history. It sounded eerily similar to what had happened to him except on Earth. To think, the man beside him no doubt harbored the same sentiments he did on his past.

"That is cruel." Remy turned to look at him at the sound of his voice.

"How?"

"To remind you every time possible that you two were not brothers? And then exile you for winning a _duel_? Ridiculous! You were in the right, not them." Loki snapped. Remy reached out and put his hand over the demi-god's. Loki was surprised by the gesture as he stared down at it in complete disbelief.

"It is in de past, Loki. It happened and dere's no changin' it. Besides, Remy would not have met you had he stayed in New Orleans." Remy said gently. Loki sighed, patting his hand as he rose from the chair and turned around to go inside.

"Well, why don't we have lunch? Talking about the betrayals in this life won't help us at this point." Loki said. Remy got up as well, moving to follow him when Loki stopped and spun back around. He almost ran into his friend.

Remy stepped around him, confused as he watched Loki focus on the sky. He saw the demi-god's eyes flicker as he studied the clouds, his gaze intense. After a minute without looking at him, Loki raised his hand making symbols in the air and whispering under his breath.

"Loki?"

"Go inside. Quickly. I'll lock the doors." Loki said, still focused on the sky.

Remy followed his orders, going back through the door. Behind him the door shut with a slam blue sparks emitting from it as the wards were activated against intruders. Remy looked behind him, having caught a glimpse of Loki disappearing down the side of the hill no doubt to search for the source of his alarm. He did not know the extent of the Trickster's powers except for what Loki had hinted at. Remy did know the demi-god could sense others from a distance, whether they were a threat to him or not. He could also change his form in order to disguise himself should he need to escape.

Now Remy went to the middle of the castle where it was safest. Instead of going in the main room which was a bedroom/library/living room, Remy went into Loki's study. Unlike the other rooms, it was a bit of a mess. A large desk sat in the middle piled high with precarious stacks of books and paper. Remy did not know how the jade eyed man was able to keep track of all his studies. He wondered if it had to do with magic or Loki claiming he was the embodiment of chaos itself. Apparently it leaked into his daily life as well.

What Remy did not expect was to see the back of another person rifling through these files. He could do nothing but stop and stare, wondering who the man was. From the back he had dark skin a few shades darker than Remy's own usual tan tone. He had a shock of short white hair which went up his neck in a V before tapering off on either side. The intruder also appeared to have pointed ears similar to Night Crawler's.

Propped on the side of the table was a broadsword bigger than the intruder raiding the desk. He wore no shoes instead bit of cloth that appeared to wrap around his toe before traveling upwards. He wore spiked armor and Remy caught sight of spiked gauntlets sharpened into claws as they carefully flicked through a tome.

"Don't move, _cher_. Remy is armed and he won't hesitate t' hurt you." Remy said taking out one of the playing cards. It was the same deck he had been shuffling earlier.

The stranger froze, having heard his voice. Then he turned around to face him. Remy watched him carefully, wondering who the hell this man was. He was about Remy's height and from the front Remy would have sworn he looked like an elf. Like Loki he had deep forest green eyes which studied him intently. He appeared young as well, Remy judged his age to be in his mid-twenties. There also appeared to be swirling silver tattoos which came from his hands and reached up all the way to his chin. He had sharp features as well and a brooding nature that seemed to come naturally to him.

"Where's father?" The stranger asked him. Thrown by the question, Remy hesitated to charge the card. Loki would have a fit if he destroyed his study.

"I think you be lookin' in de wrong place, _mon ami_. Yo' father isn't here." Remy said, wondering who this stranger was. Instead the intruder shrugged, brushing back a lock of his hair as he studied him.

"I know he is. I saw him outside just a minute ago. He probably thought it was an intruder. Or that it was Uncle Thori."

_Uncle Thori?_

"Who are you?" Remy snapped. His hands had begun to shake as he watched the stranger. Seeing he had alarmed him, the stranger raised his hands showing he had no weapons.

"I apologize, father must have not mentioned me. My name is Fenris. I'm Loki's son." Fenris said calmly. His voice was deep with a slight British accent to it. Remy lowered his card, but held on to it, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

"Fenris?"

"Yes, though technically it's supposed to be _Fenrir_. Nowadays people can't speak another language worth shit so I usually go with Fenris. It sounds better anyway, don't you think?" Fenris asked him conversationally. Remy was unsure whether to believe him or call for Loki. Even if he did, it would take the demi-god some time to reach him.

"Aren't you supposed t' be a wolf?" Remy asked. This time Fenris gave him a wolfish grin, showing off sharp incisors as he lowered his hands stepping towards him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Do I look like a wolf to you?" Fenris said quietly. Remy took a step back from the intruder, raising his card again.

"You certainly act like one." Fenris shook his head, chuckling as he held his hands out in front of him to show he had no weapons. Though he did not hold the sword, Remy knew the intruder could still do a lot of damage with his gauntlets alone.

"Why are you here?" Remy pressed as he gave more ground. Across from him, Fenris frowned glancing behind him out the window.

"I wanted to borrow a book from father. But honestly, my main reason is I wanted to meet you." Fenris answered. Remy wondered if the stranger had lost his mind.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I noticed father has been acting strangely so I came to make sure he was alright. Then I noticed you two talking outside and decided to meet you." Fenris said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it were normal. By now Remy was unsure whether to call Loki or call an asylum. Clearly, the man wasn't human, but neither did he present a threat to him. At least not yet.

"Father and I have the same eyes. Our faces are also the same if you don't believe me. I can't change my appearance like he can. Though not the vastly different ways he can." Fenris said. Remy looked the man over more carefully. It was true Fenris and Loki both had the same almond shaped eyes. And the sharp features were similar as well. He could see Loki in Fenris. Despite these facts, he was suspicious of the intruder.

"Why didn't you simply come up t' us den and introduce yourself?"

"Well, you see, I'm not supposed to be here."

"FENRIS!" Loki's voice boomed from the hallway. Both men jumped as the demi-god stormed around the corner, eyes sparking. Brushing past Remy, he walked right up the elf, Remy couldn't think of what else he could be. Loki raised his hand suddenly to slap the tatooed male sharply across the face. Fenris accepted the blow without comment, though he met his father's gaze after.

"Ouch." Fenris said in a bored tone. Loki frowned, pissed he had caught his son in the castle. Behind him, Remy watched with growing interest at the family feud as he argued with his son.

"Did I not tell you to not seek me out? Doing so puts you at risk! If any of my enemies were to catch sight of you, what would I do?! I can't protect you if you act so recklessly." Loki snarled, waving his hands. Unperturbed, Fenris only shook his head, his interest clearly on the Cajun man standing behind his father.

"So, this is him? He's cute, dad. No wonder you like him." Fenris said admiringly as he walked around his father and went up to Remy. Remy backed away from him, wary of his metal gauntlets. As if he had read his mind, Fenris stopped to remove the sharp implements pushing them into his father's hands even as Loki protested.

Taking Remy's hand Fenris bent over and kissed the top of the knuckles. Raising his head, the elf had a gleam in his eyes which spoke he was flirting with him. Remy's brow quirked as the man straightened up to give him a mischievous grin.

"A pleasure to meet you, Remy. I am Fenris, son of Loki."


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I know I don't usually reply to reviews, but I do read them and appreciate each one. I've been typing several chapters a day the past three days and now I'm almost done with the whole fic. Right now my lovely beta foxwolfmoon is swamped with trying to correct all my chappies. (I'm up to chapter 24 now.) So if your inbox is suddenly swamped with author alerts it's not a glitch. I'm just posting the chapters so you can finish the story._

**Chapter 14**

It had been six months since he had last… Last what? He could no longer remember. He no longer gave a damn. Hell, he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast that morning. Glaring across the bar in a drunken haze, he reached out his fingers to wrap around the neck of his next bottle. Lifting it up, he guzzled it down without pausing for breath. He saw the barkeep eyeing him suspiciously. What the hell did he care? He'd paid far in advance on his tab so he knew he still had a few hundred bucks left.

Tired of being eyeballed, Logan slammed his bottle down and shoved away from the bar. He staggered, nearly tripping over his boots as he left. He saw a few of the patrons eyeing him with hungry looks, but for the most part they left him alone. They knew better than to challenge him. Walking didn't prove too much of a challenge as Logan left the seedy establishment and headed towards home. He'd been moving erratically every couple of weeks, unable to settle down anywhere. Or rather it was that nagging feeling in the back of his head.

This need to constantly be moving, searching for something. Drinking kept the darker force at bay too. The one Logan didn't like. The animal within him. He could feel it writhing beneath his skin, constantly battling him for control. Last time he had let it loose, he had ended up several miles from any town devouring the remains of a freshly slaughtered grizzly bear. At least no one had been hurt. That time. Next time Logan couldn't be sure. So he drank.

At least that was what he told himself.

Staggering into his apartment, Logan fumbled with his keys only to blearily realize he didn't need them in order to lock the door. Grunting, he shoved the door closed with his shoulder, throwing the lock into place before going over to his bed. He had begun to lose track of time as the days went by. Logan felt as if most of the time he were asleep. One minute the leaves were different colors the next there was snow on the ground. To him it was all the same. Just time flying past time as he struggled to remember a part of himself. As he searched vainly for whatever made the beast inside him ready to tear into any creature it came into contact with.

Logan didn't bother to undress as he fell into bed. Spotting a bottle half filled with vodka, he grabbed it and drained that as well. By now he could barely even taste it. For all he knew it could be poisoned. Within moments, he slipped into the black abyss again, glad to no longer be thinking. This time he hoped he would have no dreams. He was wrong.

_"Mon glutton, wake up." Said a French accented voice. Logan didn't want to wake up so he rolled over. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him for him to rise. _

_"No, I'm tired. Go away." Logan growled in response. The hand retreated only to return, stroking the points of his hair. Breath tickled his ear as it whispered to him._

_"Mon glutton, get up. You has been asleep fo' a long time, cher. Won't you wake up fo' yo' Cajun? He misses you."_

_"No."_

_"Not even if he cooks ya breakfast?"_

_"No."_

_"Massages yo' broad shoulders? You are always so stressed."_

_"I'd just fall right back to sleep, Rims."_

_"A blow job?"_

_"Now you're talkin."_

_The hand continued to stroke his hair as he heard breathy laughter in his ear. Logan reached out, blindly attempting to grab the elusive figure. He met nothing even as he felt another warm body press against his. He felt a shift as the figure no doubt rested his chin on his shoulder continuing to talk to him._

_"What is wrong?"_

_"I can't open my eyes."_

_"Sure you can, cher. Just open dem a bit."_

_"No, Rims, I really can't. I can't see!"_

_"Okay, mon glutton. Okay. I'll help you den…"_

Logan woke up with a start, slashing at the empty air with his claws. His breathing had become ragged as he sat up, staring at the dark. Outside it was pitch black and his digital clock said it was only two o'clock in the morning. Logan blinked, staring out in the darkness of his room with his senses heightened. He saw no one and smelled nothing. Still, there was the phantom scent of cinnamon and sweat in his nose. Shaking his head, Logan withdrew his claws and shoved a hand through his hair. He still felt the tingling sensation of someone having stroked his hair.

"Rims?" Logan said to the empty room.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" He shook his head, getting up and going over to his refrigerator. He reached into the freezer and took out a frozen dinner. Ripping off the packaging, Logan threw it into the microwave as he punched the buttons to make it cook. The damn things were completely tasteless, but at least they were something to eat. Logan wondered why he didn't bother to learn how to cook. Maybe because every time he tried, he ended up either making a big mess or spending his money on shit he didn't even know how to cook.

When the microwave beeped, Logan took out the meal, sniffed it, then put it back in for another few minutes. Why did he always dream about that man? He never saw his face. Only heard his voice in his ear or felt him pressing close to him. Logan felt the voice must have meant something to him. Had been someone important to him. Frowning at the thought, Logan took out his meal, not bothering to wait for the beep of the microwave.

Had he ever been with another man? No. Hell no. Definitely not. Logan knew he was many things, but gay wasn't one of them. Even as he sat down to eat the tasteless fodder, the thought still disturbed him. Maybe his relationship with the man hadn't been like that at all. Maybe it had been mutual? Both of them forced to share a tent and seeing each other as a convenient warm body? Yeah, that made sense.

"Then why do I keep fucking dreaming about him?" Logan snapped. Again, there was no answer from the silent room. He thought the voice over, rolling it through his mind as he ate his half cooked food. A part of him wondered if he heard it in real life rather than within a memory if it would trigger something in him. The ghost of it certainly had an effect on him when he paused to think about it.

Logan had considered getting into another relationship. But the idea was so alien to him, he had to stop and think whether he was the kind of man to settle down. One look in the mirror screamed for women to stay away from him. Yet a part of him became enraged as well at the thought. Why settle down when he already had _someone_ waiting for him?

Waiting for him _where_? That was what he had to deal with.

Deciding the silence was too oppressing, he grabbed the remote. In doing so, his hand bumped a worn stuffed dog he tended to always make sure he took with him whenever he moved. He was sure at one point it must have been given to him. Probably a woman he guessed had loved at one point. Had even had a relationship with who had given it to him? Though why a woman would give him a stuffed animal was beyond him. Logan wasn't into corny crap, never had been, but whenever he attempted to throw the toy away, that same feeling of desperation would overtake him. So he left it out on a shelf or tossed it somewhere in the room so it would not be forgotten, but neither did he have to stand seeing it too often.

Turning the TV on presented, once again, footage of the Avengers. There was grainy footage of Thor flying in and whacking another villain with his hammer before swiftly flying back. Then a large green figure appeared, the Hulk, tearing at the mouth of a great beast as he attempted to stop it. Suddenly the camera lens shifted to a much clearer picture from a different angle as another green figure, this one a slim raven haired man with a green outfit complete with horns, as he appeared to be mocking the team from his fortress. Logan raised an eyebrow when he saw him, wondering how he was going to be defeated this time.

"You're one persistent bastard, Loki. I'll give you that." Logan said with a grunt as he finished his meal. He didn't bother to clean it up and he left sitting there, reaching into his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. He tended to leave it behind sometimes at the bar, which wasn't a problem considering all he had to do was go back down to get it. His reputation was so feared, no one ever took his cash.

Checking to see he still had a few twenties and ones leftover from his last odd job, Logan sighed to himself. Might as well go out to get himself something real to eat. There was no reason for him to remain in his apartment and cook another fake dinner. Shit tasted like plastic anyway.

In reality, Loki was indeed in another battle. Though not on the epic scale it had been when he had almost destroyed New York City. Rather facing off against the Hulk at an abandoned military base with Iron Man and Captain America as backup. Thus far, they had not managed to subdue the villain, but neither had Loki been able to slip past them either.

The reason the demi-god had gone to the abandoned military base was due to a rumor of a weapon of destruction had been left behind. Thinking he could use it as a threat to gain control of a small portion of land in order to build his empire, Loki had been met with resistance. Not far off, he could hear the desperate chatter of helicopter wings as the local media came in to capture the action. Even as he dodged another swipe to his person, Iron Man circled above, not far off as he waited for an opening. Below, Captain America easily mowed down the small army Loki had brought with him to act as a guard while he sought to take over the abandoned military facility.

Now, as he watched his minions so easily being defeated, Loki wondered if he should not seek aid elsewhere. It was shocking how hard it was to find decent help. Cursing at his minions, Loki just barely managed to dive a missile aimed his way by Iron Man, raising his hand to blast it out of the sky above the Hulk as he made a steep dive to avoid another one. This was not going to work for him, nor would it end well. He was sure of it.

Several thousand miles away, watching him on a computer; were his son, Fenris, and Remy. His son had managed to divert electricity from nearby power lines so they now had actual lights as well as an internet connection Fenris had set up which was hidden by SHIELD's own monitoring systems and satellite. Leaning on his Bo staff, Remy made an impressed sound as he saw Loki pull off a particularly difficult aerial dive which involved veering up sharply in a spiral to shoot past Iron Man. In the desk chair, his sword leaning against the table long forgotten, Fenris frowned as he continued to watch his father fight.

"You think it's a trap?" Fenris asked as he watched the demi-god on screen. So far Loki had managed to avoid being hit, but there had been several close calls. Remy grinned, shaking his head as he watched his friend dodging about with ease. It had been two months since Loki had taken him into his care with Fenris now a common visitor. The two had just been training when Fenris said he wanted to see how his father's fight was going.

"Ow! That has to hurt." Fenris said with a wince. Loki had been in the process of going for Iron Man when Captain America's shield came seemingly out of nowhere to clip him on the side of the head. The blow must have been strong as they saw Loki's eyes roll to the back of his head as he began to drop.

Fenris and Remy both leaned forward, tense as they watched him drop. Below him, the Hulk looked ready to take advantage of his unconscious opponent. Iron Man as well stopped going after him, raising his fist as a missile came out of his suit ready to launch at the first signs of consciousness. Remy gripped the edge of the screen, gritting his teeth as he watched his friend fall.

_LOKI!_

The yell jolted the demi-god awake, wondering blearily why he was falling. Within a fraction of a second, he remembered what had happened to him as he finally managed to focus on what was below him. For a moment his vision shifted, watching himself being hit by a shield. Cursing under his breath, Loki flipped over in mid-air, narrowly missing Hulk lunging for him as he blasted clear of the giant green man's hand. Without even looking, he reached out and caught Captain America's shield just as it flew past him again.

"The same trick won't work twice!" Loki yelled above the roar of the helicopters hovering several yards away. They dipped and rose like balloons as they maneuvered for the best view of the action happening right in front of them. Watching them, Loki dove among them startling several humans as he zipped past them and seemingly vanished. Above, he heard Iron Man beginning to curse in his helmet as the Hulk began to search for him among the helicopters.

"Damn! I lost him in the media! Hey Fury, can you hold back the paparazzi for five minutes? Photo-shoots are supposed to happen _after_ the movie." Iron Man yelled into his transmitter. Loki couldn't help the smirk on his face as he slid his arm into the shield, the invisibility spell cast over him. For moment he was at least now safe. Not far off he heard the crack of thunder as they called his brother to join in the battle. Loki frowned, wondering how it would play out if they faced each other.

Shooting up from the helicopters, he spun around, dropping his spell to face him. He would have to depart now if his brother was becoming involved. Thor spotted him, hammer in hand and cape blowing in the wind created by the same weapon. Loki let a malicious grin spread across his face as he raised his staff to point it at the thunder god.

"Let's see how it plays out, shall we?" Loki mocked. To his amusement Thor let out a roar, raising his hammer so it charged as he came down towards him. Loki narrowed his eyes, shooting straight towards his brother. He could not tell whether he meant to harm him or was putting on a show for the cameras. At the last second, Loki raised the shield, falling backward when the hammer collided. There was a bright flash and the shield shuddered as it absorbed the impact, causing Loki's arm to go numb. The blast was negated to the sides, causing the helicopters to suddenly whirl as at the controls their pilots wrestled with them attempting to ride the wind out. Iron Man was blown clear away into the sky as Loki was thrown into the ground, leaving a good sized crater. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Fenris clenched his fists as he sat back, glaring at the screen. Remy only smirked as he turned around just as a figure shimmered into existence. Loki swiped off his helmet, allowing it to drop to the ground with a clatter. Next he reached up and removed the shield from his now tingling arm which he shoved into Remy's hands as he walked past him. Shaking dust from his hair and wiping it off his shoulders, he walked over to a chair to sit down.

"A gift for you, Remy." Loki said wearily, falling into the wing backed armchair. Remy grinned even as Fenris turned around, propping his chin up with a fist as he glanced at his father. Loki waved his hand so that a glass of wine and a bottle appeared on the small table beside him. He grabbed the neck of the bottle and yanked the cork out with his teeth, pouring the rich red liquid into the glass. Without a breath, he drank the entire glass in one smooth swallow, his adam's apple bobbing as the alcohol went down. Remy raised an eyebrow, weighing the shield in his hands as the demi-god drank.

"You tired, Loki? You seemed t'be doing well in de fight."

"It was a losing battle. I decided to cut my losses before being caught myself. Or mutilated. Or hammered…" Loki said calmly, trailing off as he poured himself another glass. Fenris raised an eyebrow at his father's drinking, but said nothing as he turned back to the computer, his hands tapping the keys expertly to bring up another screen.

"You is goin' t'be hammered if you drink like dat, _cher_. Did de shield knock your brain around?" Remy asked him as he hefted the shield up on his arm. He had seen Steve in action before, but the two had barely met. Each time Logan had been with him and quickly led him away from the old soldier. Perhaps Logan had been ashamed of his relationship with another man? Or was it because Steve was attached to SHIELD?

"I can assure you, _peu diable_, that is not the case. It is simply that I find myself contemplating certain subjects I shouldn't." Loki answered, swirling the wine around in his glass as he gazed down at it. Fenris sighed, shaking his head at the two as he rose up and closed the laptop.

"Father. Remy and I trained today, but there have been poachers in Yellowstone going after my wolves again. So for the next couple of days, you need to train with Remy, understand? And no using magic. Use a sword or something." Fenris said, waving to his own weapon. Loki frowned at the order, glaring at his impudent son who only smirked at him in response. Hefting the large weapon effortlessly, Fenris left them, walking towards the back door. Loki shook his head with a sigh, glancing at Remy who watched him with dark eyes, the shield still on his arm.

"Don't you just love how he talks about you as if you're my pet? Honestly, Fenris acts as if you have no choice in the matter." Loki said with a laugh. When Remy didn't reply, he assumed the human had no interest in conversation. So it surprised him when the mortal did speak his mind.

"Aren't I? It's not as if Remy has a choice of leaving. He has t' stay here day after day waitin' for either you or yo' brother t' visit him. Once in a while, Fenris has t' sneak in lest you turn him away. Remy would not be able t' eat or drink if it were not fo' you." Remy said icily, his gaze burning into Loki's. Loki blinked, wondering what had brought on the sudden heat as well as a sense of worry. Putting the glass to the side, he rose from the chair and stepped towards his friend.

"You're not my pet, Remy. The reason you can't leave here is simple. If the people who lived in the valley caught sight of you, they may start asking questions. And then they would know someone lives here. Which would ultimately blow our cover." Loki explained calmly. Remy still seemed displeased with him as the human took off the shield, leaning it against the wall as he spoke.

"Yes, Loki, Remy understands de necessity of dat. What about de rest? Do ya remember Remy is de _Gambit_? He has duties t' take care of. People t' protect, _cher_. He cannot hide here forever wit' you, lickin' his wounds and hopin' none of yo' more formidable enemies find you." Remy said with a shake of his head. He didn't have to turn around to know he had irritated the demi-god. When he turned back around, Loki was bristling, his eyes narrowed to slits as he gazed at him.

"I'm fully aware you are _de Gambit,_ but I have found no trace of Magneto! He'll come after you again if he can. Besides, the X-Men will not fall just because a few of their members have gone missing! They're as fine as ever without you there." Loki snapped. At this new information, Remy gave him a confused look and then became angry.

"A few? Loki, who else has left!" Remy snapped. Loki sighed, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose. He hated arguing with the human, especially since he could not simply silence him with a flick of his wrist without appearing rude.

"The one they call Rogue left some time ago to join another team. I'm afraid I don't know which. Jean Grey ahh... Passed away yesterday." Loki said quietly. He heard a sharp intake of breath from his friend and cursed himself. He had meant to tell him that night over dinner, holding off as long as he could. This time, Remy stepped close to him until there were almost nose to nose.

"Jean died? Scott, is he…" Remy began before trailing off. Loki sighed and shrugged, his shoulders uncomfortable from bearing the weight of bad news.

"He's taken it very hard from what I last heard. Remy, I mean if… I'm sorry." Loki said. Remy gave him a sharp look for the apology.

"Remy is surprised you can apologize with yo' ego. Almost as if dis were an alternate universe." Remy said as he thought of his friend. The woman had been one of the first people to accept his relationship with Logan without comment. She had often joked with him and Logan how they seemed more attractive now that they were unavailable. Scott had grudgingly accepted their relationship with great reluctance, often disproving of his wife's easy way of joking with them.

"I know she was a friend of yours. Since I don't have too many beings I can call that, I do know they're important. And I know the impact they have on our lives." Loki said quietly. Remy had turned his back to him and walked away into the main living area. He walked after him on silent feet, wondering what the human was thinking. After a few minutes, Remy turned back around to face him, taking a deep breath.

"Loki, where is Logan?" Remy asked him with baited breath. Loki gave him a blank stare in return as his mind worked to supply an explanation.

"I have no idea." The lie fell from his lips with ease. Loki never lied to the human, no matter what. He did not feel compelled to since Remy had no one to expose his secrets to if he did. He saw Remy's gaze flicker as if he wished to question him.

"Oh. Dat is a shame. Remy t'ought you may have found him by now." Remy said quietly as he intently studied the fire. They did not have any central heating since there was a fireplace in nearly every room. A convenient way to either burn the castle down in their sleep as well as a nice place to relax. Loki swallowed uneasily, waving his hand non-chalantly as an explanation formed in his mind. At least, this time, he was telling the truth.

"SHIELD has been focusing on recruiting your boy for some time. I've made inquiries to his whereabouts with a few contacts with varying results. I'm afraid if I become more aggressive in my search efforts, they will detect me. So for now we can only keep our distance and wait for an opportunity. Or until he lunges at me from a building." Loki said with a sigh. He had only ever been attacked by the feral man once and it had been while the man's claws had been withdrawn. Remy nodded his head, relaxing a bit as he took in this new information.

"At least you are searchin', _cher_. While Remy spends his days here doin' nothin'. Growing fat while watchin' TV and readin' enough books t' fill a library." Remy said with a shake of his head. His anger had begun to ease as well as the nagging sense of loss he felt.

He still wore the dog tags around his neck. Fenris had complained of them clinking together as they fought, saying it grated on his ears. Remy had grown so used to them, he barely heard them anymore. Loki had given him a chain to replace the one he had lost a while ago. Reaching up he fingered the two familiar pieces of metal he had carried with him through his time with Sabretooth.

At times, Remy felt as if he were in complete control of himself. Then while watching TV or talking with Loki, something would set him off that reminded him of Sabretooth. Next would follow a mood swing or a sudden memory of the feral man bearing down on him. Usually ending in an object having been destroyed or a flash of anger which led to him arguing with Loki. On a few occasions, he had completely broken down in tears for no reason. These the Cajun considered the most embarrassing. How could he show such weakness?

Yet Loki withstood each storm as it came to pass. Wading in through the debris to help him clean up in the aftermath. The demi-god's endless patience astounded the man even as Loki helped him to regain his strength. Stepping in to help him gather the pieces of his life back together even when it seemed at times there was nothing left. Filling in the gaps and wedging cracks back into place where he could.

For now, Remy had an odd sense of déjàvu, being trapped within the castle. It even caused him to panic at times until Loki came near him to ask him what was wrong or to offer him comfort. Even now, Loki stepped up behind him to put a hand on his shoulder. At times, Remy did not want to be touched, but otherwise he did not wish to be left alone either.

"Is there someplace you wish to go? I believe I can take you almost anywhere your heart desires. A person can go crazy being cooped up in the lap of luxury for so long." Loki said with a wave of his hand. To his relief, Remy laughed, waving his hand at the demi-god as he moved away to retrieve his pack of cards.

"_Non_, let's play a round o' Black Jack instead. See if you c'n win back yo' other cloak dis time."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Remy glared out the window at the falling snow. He had woken up late that morning and had come to find it already thick on the ground. Relaxing on the king sized bed, feet propped up on a pile of pillows was Loki calmly reading a book as he raised a pen to take down a note in a spiral notebook he had lying beside him.

"Stop glaring. There's nothing I can do to make it go away. My expertise is in magic, not the weather." Loki said as he continued his reading. Remy frowned, turning to scowl at him before focusing again on the window.

"You cannot even just clear it away from here? Surely it can't take much magic to make the clouds go somewhere else." Remy protested. Loki sighed, pushing his spectacles up his nose when they slipped down to glare at the human.

"It would look suspicious if the snow suddenly stopped falling here in the valley and nowhere else. Weather magic is tricky anyway. If you mess with it too much, you throw off the entire natural order. It's a very delicate balance and there are complex rules you have to follow when you do attempt to control the weather. Even then, there is always the chance something goes awry." Loki explained, his focus still on his book. He had taken to reading books on war strategy. He wanted to find the aspects a person needed to be a perfect warrior without being completely brainless. Remy huffed softly and glared at the falling puffs of ice as if he could vaporize them with his gaze.

"I take from your constant fidgeting that you're not fond of snow?" Loki questioned. This helped for the mortal to at least focus on him as his source of irritation. It had only been two days since Loki's battle with the Avengers.

"Remy does not like bein' cold. He does not mind if it is chilly or if de weather is hot and humid. But when it be so cold dat yo' bones feel as if dey are made of ice and yo' fingers be frozen even in gloves; den it annoys him." Remy said a frown still on his face. Loki did his best to keep a straight face as he raised his head to focus on his friend.

"Why does the cold weather never bother you?" Remy pressed. At this Loki only shook his head as he went back to his book.

"Me being a frost giant doesn't make it obvious?" Loki said. Remy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he continued to talk.

"Well, yes cher, dat part is obvious. But Remy does not understand why you would wear a coat. Even when it is warm you have long sleeved shirts on. Do you always feel chilly?" Remy asked, plucking at Loki's sleeve. The demi-god swatted his hand away, giving him an annoyed look as he wrote something else down in his notebook.

"I wear a coat during winter to not draw suspicion to myself on the rare occasion I have to go out in public. I can feel the temperature change, but it doesn't bother me like it does you. Why I insist on my wardrobe options is far more personal." Loki answered. Remy waited to hear more, but the demi-god remained silent. Remy reached up and stroked the slim man's hair, causing jade green eyes to narrow behind the spectacles as he still refused to acknowledge him.

"Fine, be stubborn. Would you mind transportin' Remy to a town so he can at least walk around without too much trouble?" Remy asked him. Loki raised his eyes to stare at him in shock before he took off his spectacles to set them aside.

"Transport you to a town?"

"_Oui_, yes. Dere is a small café dere Remy used t' visit. Dey have a very good caramel cappuccino. Do you want t' come?" Remy asked casually as if the demi-god had already agreed to send him. Loki looked as if he were about to say no but frowned, glancing at him suspiciously.

"You know I'm studying today, Remy. I can't go with you." Loki said though he began to feel uneasy. Sending the human would not set off SHIELD's alarms, but retrieving him would prove more of a problem. Those infuriating eyes crinkled as the human winked at him with a sly grin.

"Come now, Loki. Remy promises not t' get into trouble if'n you set him loose. Just give him some money so he can enjoy de sights, eat some food, and perhaps pick up a few t'ings you may need. Hm? Does dat not sound like a good plan?" Remy teased him. Loki glanced at him then back down at his spiral notebook. He was in no mood to go anywhere; intent on making a list of requirements for hiring his next batch of minions. Glancing at the human again, he felt a bit of his reluctance easing.

"How long do you plan to stay there?"

"Only a few hours. Remy can spend de night in a hotel if ya wish t' be alone." Remy said with a shrug. Loki gritted his teeth, holding back a retort Remy would be staying nowhere without his explicit approval. Finally, with a sigh he rose from the bed going over to his armoire.

"You're going to have to wear sunglasses, of course. And I suppose, while you're at it, you can pick up a few novels for us to read. Used ones, mind you, I don't like new books. When you need me to come back, call like you usually do with the ring. Understand?" Loki said, taking out a wooden box. When he lifted the lid, Remy was shocked to see stacks of twenties, fives, ones, and even hundreds. The demi-god slipped out several of each bill; sliding them into a brand new wallet to which he handed Remy. A fake I.D. appeared as well in appointed sleeve before Remy pocketed the money.

"Wear this. Where do you want me to send you?" Loki asked as Remy accepted the wool coat offered to him, shrugging it onto his shoulders. Remy frowned as if having a hard time deciding before shrugging his shoulders.

"Second Chance. It's a town right on the inside border of Canada. It's big enough Remy won't be noticed walking around with glasses on." Remy answered calmly. Loki's displeasure deepened even as he began to work a spell to send the human there.

"You'll call me if anything goes wrong, right? If you need any help?" Loki pressed despite himself. Remy just sighed; shaking his head as a pair of sunglasses materialized out of thin air which Loki pressed into his hand. Remy smirked; sliding them on and effectively hiding his eyes as he grinned at the demi-god.

"Stop fretting, _cher_. Remy will be back in one piece."

Within an instant, Remy was standing on the edge of town and hidden by a copse of trees. He blinked as he staggered forward, catching himself on a nearby branch to steady himself. It felt as if he had been taken apart only to be roughly shoved back together. He took several deep breaths, getting his bearings as he peered out of the trees. Not far away was a street and several small shops. There were not many people about in the cold weather with the snow lightly falling. Stepping out from the trees, Remy did his best to act casual as he walked up to the line of shops. He quickly slipped into the first one he came to.

Inside it was blissfully warm which made Remy sigh with relief. Luck must have been on his side because it seemed as if he had walked  
into a small café. The woman behind the counter gave him a strange look at seeing a handsome stranger walk in wearing sunglasses when the light was very pale outside. Remy offered her a charming smile as he walked up to the counter, taking a brief glance at the menu above her head.

"Can I have a caramel latte an' a baguette?" Remy asked as he took his wallet. He took out a twenty as the old woman stabbed at her register, narrowing her beady eyes at him as she rang him up.

"Why are you wearing glasses in this weather?" The little lady demanded. Remy didn't break his charm as she gave him his change; handing him his food as behind her a young girl prepared his drink.

"Weak eyes, I'm afraid. Sensitive t' light." Remy explained. This seemed to satisfy her enough for her to mutter something under her breath as he went to a table near the window. A couple of the other patrons watched him curiously as he drank and ate.

Remy had slightly bent the truth when he spoke to Loki. He knew when the demi-god was completely focused on his research that anyone who disturbed him would be ignored. Second Chance was more of a small town rather than a large one. Already Remy knew he was drawing suspicion to himself. Dressed in fine clothes and appearing seemingly from nowhere made the local residents suspicious of him already. But there was a reason he had done it despite the uneasy anxiety beginning to creep up on him from so many strange people watching him.

Remy had managed to hack into the SHIELD mainframe due to Fenris's experiments with the system. Entering Logan's name brought up several files which the Cajun had to sift through. After an hour he had managed to narrow down an area where Logan would be and then the actual town. The town was a longshot, but Remy knew the man well. There was a certain type of environment the feral man sought out in his wanderings whether he was aware of it or not.

One of the first requirements of any place Logan went to had to at least be partially isolated. There were times Logan had said he needed to hide to make himself almost invisible without much effort. Second, the place had to have a bar for him to drink at. Third, it had to be a small town where the people knew each other. Who were aware when a stranger came into their midst and, much like birds, went silent when a predator approached.

Sipping at his latte, Remy studied each person intently as they walked by. His heartbeat rose each time he thought he caught a glimpse of Logan. Each time he was disappointed, knowing it would not be so easy. If he wanted to find the short man he would have to go to him. Remy finished his food within a few bites before tossing the remains into the trash along with his cup as he walked back out into the cold air. Even though it was only three o'clock it had already started to become dark outside.

Remy crossed the empty street, scanning for signs of a bar as he walked. He spotted a few families hurrying home as night descended upon the town. Within an hour into his searching, Remy already began to see the undesirables trickle out. He did his best to remain inconspicuous as he stopped to study a Christmas scene in a store window. In the reflection he was able to see what was going on behind him.

At first he thought the short figure he saw in the window was just another false hope. But when the head came up eyes narrowed against the wind that had picked up, Remy caught a full view of his face. For the first time in half a year Remy saw the face of his lover. Logan's eyes were still the same pale blue they had been before. The frown lines on his face had deepened as if he more often contemplated negative thoughts rather than positive ones. His forehead creased as he frowned shaking his head as if to rid himself of a thought as he bent his back down to face the wind and continued trudging along with the others.

Remy spun, around his breath rising in plumes in front of him as watched Logan disappear through a door behind another man. He didn't bother to look at the sign as he hurried across the street, his heart pounding in his chest as he went towards it. With a shaking hand, Remy pushed the door open and entered the dimly lit bar. Already the local hunters and woodsmen had settled down with their drinks for the evening discussing what they had caught that day. A few who brooded at tables all by themselves raised their heads to peer at the newcomer curiously. Most were blank stares others were sneers at this young rich man among them.

Remy was too old to be a young college student come to challenge them. Yet he was too young to be one of these men drinking his days away in order to forget his past. A quick search showed Logan on the far side of the bar; a beer already in front of him as he stared at the far wall, appearing to be in deep thought. Remy took a hesitant step toward him, unsure of how to approach him. What should he say? Would it even be wise to approach the older man after so long? Remembering Mystique's way of messing with his mind by transforming into his lover made Remy's muscles ache from the memory of straining against his chains to get at her. Banishing the depressing thoughts from his mind, Remy approached the feral man, licking his suddenly dry lips in anticipation.

Logan was completely alone on the far side of the bar. Even veteran patrons avoided him; choosing instead to share a table with a rival rather than the dangerous brooding Canadian who only had to glare at them to give them nightmares. As Remy came within ten feet of him, one of the patrons suddenly reached out to grab the sleeve of his jacket.

"You wanna die?" The old man asked him. Remy glanced at him, the old man having startled him. He frowned, glancing at Logan who appeared to be deep in his own world. Or perhaps Logan was listening to them; taking his measure of the situation.

"Why are you so concerned, _cher_?" Remy whispered to him in question, tugging at his coat. The old man frowned, giving Logan a fearful look before focusing back on the Cajun.

"Messin with him will get you killed! Just the other day he sent a man to the hospital just for lookin' at him funny." The man hissed, casting a cautious look at Logan. Remy yanked his jacket out of the man's grasp.

Already he was nervous. He did not need a stranger to express concern for his safety. Loki was merely a whisper away thanks to the ring on his finger. The old man muttered something about being foolish and digging his own grave before turning back to his drink. Remy closed the distance between him and Logan. He stopped behind the older man who still made no sign of acknowledging his presence. Remy steadied himself to talk to him. He felt excitement at finally seeing this man again after so long. Yet he felt like a stranger as he took a breath to speak.

"Logan?" Remy said quietly. The older man said nothing, only taking a drink of his beer. A warning. Logan was giving him a chance to walk away unscathed.

"_Mon glutton_, it's Remy." Remy said more incessantly. He began to feel a sense of desperation when the older man didn't answer him. He had thought of him for months wearing the dog tags as if they were a talisman to ward off evil. The old pet name seemed to get his attention as Logan turned around to give him a cold glare.

"Do I know you, bub?"


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I'm surprised this little series has gone on for so long. Well, if anyone is not already falling over from to much Remy/Logan I was considering writing a third fic called "Carcajou". (French for Wolverine) But I'm still on the fence about it. I have skeleton of the plot layed out for the story and it would be the final installment. After that I would be moving on to another project. Don't know if I will stick with the X-Men fandom or go on to another one. Thanks for reading! XD_

**Chapter 16**

Logan heard the stranger call his name. He ignored him, making it obvious he was in no mood to deal with people today. Or any other day for that matter. A man had thought to challenge him last night in a drunken rage and had quickly regretted his decision. Behind him the young man shifted, clearing his throat nervously. Did he really think he would turn around and talk to him if he asked?

"_Mon glutton_, it's Remy." The stranger said softly with a French accent. Logan frowned, turning around to face him. The nickname rang a bell for him somewhere as he focused on him.

He would give the guy credit for being taller than him. The guy had to be at least six feet tall if not taller. Inside, the guy wore sunglasses making it impossible for Logan to tell what the guy was really focusing on. His sense of smell picked up an excitement and nervousness from the younger man. While Logan didn't know him, this guy did.

"Do I know you, bub?" Logan asked him, testing the waters. In front of him, Remy shifted on his feet; despair cloying Logan's senses now. With shaking fingers, he reached up removing something from around his neck.

"Yes, _cher_. You know me _very_ well. We were close, once. But like you told me before; dere may be a time when you don't remember." Remy said to him. Logan could tell the young man was telling the truth. He had to be Cajun by the sound of his accent. Remy shook the chain around his neck loose; sliding it off before holding it out to him.

Logan felt something press against the back of his mind, attempting to break free. It was early in the night and he had just started drinking. The roiling berserk rage he always felt curled in his belly was slowly leaking into this mind. He growled, causing the young man in front of him to take a cautious step back. He was still holding out a pair of dog tags. Logan snatched them out of the stranger's hand and inspected them.

_Wolverine_ was printed on top of the first one along with an identification number and information. The second one was more information such as blood type. After several seconds of inspecting them, he handed them back without a word. Remy took them back and held them to his chest; watching him almost eagerly for his response.

"Nice tags. Whose are they?" Logan asked him. He saw the young man's face fall and had to hold back from laughing in his face.

"You were supposed t' remember!"

"Look, bub, I don't remember much these days. Much less if someone hands me a pair of tags and expects me to recognize them on sight. Now why don't you run along before you piss me off? I'm not in the mood for company." Logan replied in a bored tone. He would cut the kid a break only because he'd had the guts to confront him directly rather than trying to trick him. Turning his back to him, he deliberately took a deep swallow of beer to begin the process of getting drunk. To his irritation the kid didn't stop rather sliding on the barstool right next his.

"You _have_ t' remember, _cher_! Do you not feel anyt'ing? A memory? A voice? Even just a picture in yo' head will do. Remy had t' trick a dear friend t' come find you. De least you could do is pay attention t' him." Remy pressed. Logan growled, his patience waning the longer he was bothered. It was like poking a bull with a stick. You could only prod him for so long before he charged your ass and trampled you into the dust.

"Look, "_cher"_, the only picture in my head is bashing yours into the floor. Now why don't you get lost before I throw you out into the street myself?" Logan snarled dangerously. He felt his claws pricking the insides of his knuckles, wishing to come out. He needed a good brawl, not just a one sided beating. In front of him the kid, Remy, frowned as he reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Logan. _Please_." Remy whispered desperately. He needed Logan to smile at him even grudgingly, admit he felt a stirring of old sentiments. Instead he got the familiar sneer; one he recognized very well. Logan usually gave it to a person whom he planned on pounding with his fists if not slashing him with his claws as well.

"Get lost, bub. You're pissing me off." Logan said, his voice dropping to a coarse growl. He bared his teeth unconsciously, showing off his sharp canines. Inside of him he could almost _hear_ his animal side rise up with a roar. This guy might not mean him any harm, but there was definitely the feeling of having been hurt by him.

Without explanation, Remy reached out grabbing his wrist. Logan felt a jolt of what felt almost like electricity shoot through his body. It set the hair on his arms on end as whatever it was zinged through his bones, trickling down to his feet. At first the shock was almost pleasant to him. When it left him the animal inside of him seem to thrash about; fighting even more to come out. Logan shoved the offending hand away; getting from his seat abruptly and sending it clattering to the floor.

Not looking back, he stormed out of the bar, shoving the door open with his shoulder. The wind immediately bit through his black leather jacket, causing him to shiver. Separating himself from a situation usually wasn't his style, but a part of him felt the overwhelming need to not hurt the young man. As he walked he heard the door open behind him and the crunch of snow underfoot as Remy came after him.

Logan waited until the fall of the footsteps came right behind him. Turning expertly on his heel, he pulled back his fist and punched the stranger in the stomach. The young man folded over his fist a gasp coming out of his mouth as the breath was forced out of him. Logan stepped back, watching as the young man fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach as he gasped for breath. He had hit him hard. Enough to leave good sized bruises in the morning, but not enough to break bone. When the young man raised his head, the glasses had slid off to hit the snow. When they focused on Logan's blue ones, the red on black eyes triggered something in the Canadian.

It completely consumed him when those eyes met his. Memories flooded his mind at hyper speed along with the constant sense of desperation to draw close to someone. A French accented voice whispering a joke into his hear, chuckling softly. Along with the press of another warm body against his offering him comfort. As fast as these came, they melted away to be replaced by the beast within.

Remy struggled to catch his breath as he stood back up; his stomach aching from the punch. When he looked up, he heard the quiet _snikt_ of Logan's claws being drawn. Remy saw the glint of the adamantium before he even looked up to see the crazed expression of the feral man. This, too, Remy knew all too well. Lurching to his feet, Remy began to back up, holding his hands out in front of him in the universal gesture of peace. In front of him the feral man snarled, clenching his fists as he began to approach him.

"Logan, _non_. It's Remy. You remember me, don't you? Logan-," Remy began but was cut off. Without warning, Logan had lunged for him; his claws coming within inches of almost cutting off the Cajun's head. Only his recent training sessions with Fenris made Remy instinctively dodge, keeping the feral man within his sights.

Remy backed away, keeping one eye on the claws as Logan stood swaying in the middle of the street growling ominously; his muscles instinctively tensing and relaxing as he sniffed the air taking in his environment. Logan's wild eyes never strayed from him as he let out another snarl, baring his sharp canines as he advanced. Remy felt the ring pulse, enticing him to summon the demi-god. Instead, he continued to give ground to the feral man as he continued to come close to him.

"_Mon glutton, _come back. You don't need t' attack. Remy is a friend." Remy said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Logan only growled in response, smelling his fear, arms tensing with the need to plunge his claws into something. He ignored the shouts and cries of fear from the few people left on the street quickly fleeing the scene at the sight of the two men. None stopped to help the Cajun being slowly backed out of town into the open wilderness behind him.

"_Why_?" Logan ground out in a hoarse voice. Remy froze, confused to hear him speak. Their entire time in the mountains the man had never uttered a word, rather grunting or giving him a dismissive huff if he was not pleased. Even howling at times in order to communicate with the pack of wolves they had lived with for a time.

"Wha… What did you say?" Remy asked, his breath a plume of smoke in the chill air. Logan crouched as if ready to pounce; his eyes bright with fury as he ground out another sentence.

"_Why… Leave… ME?_" Logan asked, each word seeming as if it were forced out. Remy would have even guessed the feral man seemed confused by the fact he was able to talk.

"Your Cajun never left. He was kidnapped by-"

"_You leave me! Why? You go with wolf man. Live with him. Leave me to DIE!_" Logan roared at him. Remy shuddered; his heart beginning to accelerate as his breath came in short gasps. He had thought he would be able to handle himself out in the real world without being watched by Loki. Already Remy could feel his mind disintegrating into senseless panic as he began to look for an escape.

"You never came." Remy whispered quietly. This gave the feral man pause as he stopped three yards away, raising his head slightly as if to listen better.

"You never came t' save me, Logan. Remy waited fo' you fo' months on end while Sabretooth hurt him. Where were you when I _needed_ you?! You say Remy left you? You _abandoned_ me!" Remy yelled at him. Logan snarled, flashing his claws as he charged forward.

Remy barely had time to register it before he dove to the right, the claws clipping the side of his jacket. The adamantium effectively shredded the coat, causing the cold air to rush in. Quickly shedding it, Remy threw the coat over Logan's head, effectively blinding him for a few seconds. While the claws rose up again to tear the cloth away, there was already a whirlwind of snow and ice forming in the middle of the street. Not waiting to see if it were friend or foe, Remy fled toward the icy whirlwind. Within its center, a figure began to take shape which appeared to be dressed in long dark green robes. A moment later Loki took full shape, his jade eyes sparking as he opened one arm to wrap around the shivering human's shoulders as with the other he raised his hand towards the feral man pursuing him.

"Freeze." Loki said simply. Logan made to charge at him, but his feet would not move. A look down showed ice had engulfed both his feet, effectively locking him in place. Logan roared; yanking at his feet as he glared at the pair staring at him. One with the frightened gaze of a hunted animal, the other with the confident smirk of a cat having outsmarted the dog.

Loki had sensed Remy panic only a few moments ago. Not far off, Loki heard the whir of helicopter wings coming towards them. He would have to make this fast if he wished to escape unnoticed. Though no doubt the eye witnesses would confirm what they had seen and SHIELD would make the connection. His grip tightened around the trembling mortal beside him as he sneered at the Wildman.

"You failed, Wolverine. You should have saved him, but instead you come here and waste your life drinking. Forgetting the only person who ever loved you." Loki said maliciously. Logan howled as the two figures disappeared in a blast of icy wind.

For one moment the constant desperation had ceased within him. For one moment his mate had been near enough for him to touch. The feral barely felt the tears on his face as they froze, turning into hardened crystal as SHIELD descended upon him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Do you understand the _gravity_ of our situation, gentlemen?" Nick Fury yelled at the assembled Avengers. All wore stoic expression on their faces. Black Widow had been out on a mission when the call came in and would be joining them tomorrow. Captain America, aka Steve, took a deep breath as he glanced at the footage on the screen.

"Are we sure it's really…_him_? They said the dental records matched the body of Gambit from the X-Men. His funeral was held two months ago." Steve insisted. He could not believe what he saw on the screen. Logan, for reasons of his own, had kept him distant from Remy. When the news came of a body having been found dumped in a trashcan, SHIELD had quickly identified it. Steve had even gone to the funeral in Logan's place to honor the fallen man.

"Well, it's Gambit or it's his evil twin. Either way as we can _clearly_ see here last night at exactly seventeen hundred hours Gambit provoked Wolverine. When Wolverine proves too much for him; all he had to do was call and Loki appears to take him to safety. We suspected Loki and Gambit may have been involved but the case was dropped."

"Gambit was kept on as a 'person of interest' and here it's pretty clear to me. He didn't like being the superhero and playing the good guy. It wasn't enough danger for him. So what does he do? Hook up with the biggest badass he knows." Fury sneered as he glared at the screen as if he wished to rip the pair from there and throw them both back to the Earth from the moon. Thor swallowed dryly, watching his other teammates from the corner of his eye. Steve was frowning, still on the fence about the whole affair. Bruce and Stark gave each other a look as if secretly coming to a decision. Hawkeye seemed wholly convinced Gambit had been a turncoat and looked ready to aim his arrow in any direction Fury pointed out to him. Thor was the only one who knew the truth of the matter.

"Why would Loki pair himself with Gambit? He's always stated how superior he is to the rest of the universe. Why lower himself by working with someone who is 'mortal'? No offense." Thor said to the rest of his teammates. Stark only grinned at the whole thing as Steve sighed, leaning back in his seat as he thought about it.

"That would make sense. But maybe Gambit has something which made him an exception to Loki? I bet you anything it has to do with his relationship to Logan." Steve said matter-of-factly. At this Bruce, who was also the Hulk, jerked in reflex sitting up.

"Relationship? You mean as a close friend?"

"Close. Logan and Remy were intimate with each other. Didn't you know?" Steve asked him. Bruce seemed completely stumped by this new information as Tony Stark's grin only grew wider.

"You have something you want to share with the rest of us?" Fury demanded of the CEO. Tony stood up as if he were on a stage, motioning to the screen with one hand.

"Pretty damn clear they had a lover's spat if you ask me. So what does a hurt lover do when they feel abused? Run to the rich, pretty man they've been screwing, pardon me children, _playing_ with on the side on the sly for a time. I think our man may have tried to convince our honey badger to join the dark side. But sadly, if he did, he wouldn't get his cookie like he did before." Tony said with a smugness only a Stark could have. Thor clenched his fists under the table doing his best to keep his temper in check. They had not seen what he'd seen. How broken the man had been when Loki had first brought him back from the brink and attempted to heal him. Thor knew he should have informed the other Avengers, but by doing so would have led to Loki being captured again. Which meant Remy may as well have been locked away in an asylum somewhere due to his unique mutant powers.

"How do we know Remy isn't been controlled by Loki?" Steve spoke up, glancing at the screen again.

"I've worked with Logan before, and I know he doesn't do anything in half doses. For all we know Loki may have threatened Logan in some way. Forcing Remy to come back to him or else Logan is hurt." Steve explained. Bruce seemed to still be struggling over his shock of one of his old enemies having a relationship with another man while Tony went about it as if it were a big party.

"Yeah, _for all we know_ is exactly it. There are no definite answers here except that Logan is pissed, and Remy is seen running into Loki's open arms who, let's face it, doesn't like to be touched to begin with. But judging by the way he's holding him, Gambit is either under his influence or Loki likes to bat for his own team." Tony stated, pausing the video. He zoomed in on the shot of the pair for the rest of the team to see.

Loki did indeed have his hand around Remy's shoulders holding him close. His face a mask of fury as he locked the man who had attacked his companion in ice. Fury studied the image for some time. Watched the video more than a dozen times looking for new information. After another moment he turned back to the team.

"For now, let's keep it simple gentlemen. Until proven otherwise, Remy Lebeau is an associate of Loki's. When these two are captured, we will question Mr. Lebeau and gain any information we can from him by any means necessary." Fury declared. Steve didn't nod as the others appeared to give their reluctant agreement except for Thor.

Bruce and Tony went back to the lab; heads bent as they talked physics. Hawkeye went with Fury to get in contact with Black Widow on her status. Leaving Steve and Thor the only two members of the team to still be lingering at the table. Steve sighed; nodding to his fellow team member as he turned around and walked away. Thor hesitated, then rose up as well quickly following after him. When they were in the hallway the thunder god put a hand on the super soldier's shoulder.

"Do you want your shield back?" Thor asked. It had not been what he meant to say but it came out all the same. Steve stopped, turning around to give him a puzzled look at the question.

"My shield? You have it?" Steve asked incredulously. He had been held back by SHIELD until enough vibranium could be gathered to issue him a new one. Which was coming along very slowly all things considered.

"No, but Loki does." Thor said, lowering his voice to a whisper. Steve's eyes widened as he made to step back from the thunder god, jerking in his grasp.

"You know where he is? Why didn't you say anything at the meeting?! Fury will be-"

"You were right about Logan. But you don't know the real reason why Remy is with Loki. I can't tell you here, but I can show you. Please, Steve, you have to see it for yourself. No one else will believe me if I'm the only one who speaks up about it." Thor said urgently, keeping his voice low.

Steve went silent, watching him carefully as if he suspected his teammate had lost his mind. Thor could hardly blame him for his suspicion, but time was of the essence. If Fury went forward under the assumption his brother and Remy were working hand in hand to bring them down would spell disaster for both. After a moment, Steve seemed about to go inform Fury of this new information until Thor spoke up again.

"If I am wrong, then I will lay down my hammer Mjolnir for the rest of eternity. You have my word as a prince of Asgard." Thor said breathlessly. Steve froze, giving him an odd look as if he had lost his mind. After another moment of consideration, Steve shook his head with a defeated sigh as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll probably regret this later. But let's go get my shield. It's hard trying to fight without it."

They waited until things had quieted down to leave the next day early in the morning. Thor had wanted to give his brother time to calm down and perhaps assure Remy of the recent scare. While the man had come a long way in two months, he was still shaky around other people. He often still pulled away from Thor and went back to Loki for comfort. Thor feared the human was becoming too dependent on the demi-god for emotional support. While he would never fully heal, Remy still had to go through the process of functioning with other people again. Which meant leaving Loki's side to venture out on his own.

Thor landed in the courtyard of Loki's castle, setting Steve down. Rather than wear his Captain America outfit, Steve had opted for a white T-shirt, worn jeans, and his brown leather jacket. Slim protection against the cold considering the snow on the ground. Steve looked around at the empty courtyard which clearly had been swept clean. Outside they could hear nothing except for their own breathing. Motioning with his hand, Thor led his comrade to the door cautious of any traps Loki may have set. His brother had become very protective of the human he now sheltered within his care.

Nothing happened as the two entered through the door. Thor let out a sigh, clearing his throat loudly as he looked around. The space looked occupied as usual which meant Loki had not yet felt the need to move. In fact he could hear voices in the next room over. Motioning for Steve to follow, Thor went to the main living area located in the middle of the castle. When he came in it was an unexpected scene.

Loki and Remy were both on the bed. Loki reading a book clearly relaxed beside him Remy sleeping soundly. His head resting in the demi-god's lap, hair mussed from shifting in his sleep. What made the scene awkward was the fact Remy wore no shirt; only dark sweat pants that hung low on his hips which were clearly too big for him. Without looking up from his reading, Loki spoke up clearly irritated.

"Either you drank too much and thought to throw a party under the naïve assumption I was away. Or you've come to put Captain America into my custody so I may use him at my own convenience at a later date." Loki said, his eyes flickering up to glare at the pair. Thor stepped in front of his comrade, raising an eyebrow at Loki.

"We just came to take back the shield you took."

"If I remember correctly it was thrown at my head and I just happened to catch it. Besides, it's no longer mine. I gave it away."

"To whom?!"

"Remy, of course. Who else?"

Steve glanced at the half naked man on the bed who slept so soundly. It was disconcerting how comfortable Remy looked to be there. He remembered when he had first lain eyes on the other man. Their relationship had just been fairly new when Logan had come to meet him at a café to talk. Attempting to ignore the man walking behind him grinning as if he had just won the lottery when Logan had entered.

Steve had simply stared as Logan made a gruff introduction between the two of them. Shoving Remy out the door with stern threats that he was doing business and to leave him alone. Steve had refrained from questioning his old friend. The second time he had met Remy had been less informal. Logan and him had gone out to a bar to hang and chat when Remy had walked in. Without looking at anyone else the Cajun had walked right up to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He had then proceeded to ask him whether he wanted to try scallops that night or whether he wanted to eat Alfredo instead. Everyone in the bar had stared at the two men before Remy gave Steve a mischievous grin, winked at him, and then turned around and walked out after Logan had decided he would try scallops.

"You got a problem with whom I spend my time with, bub?" Logan had snarled at another man at the bar who looked as if he were about to say something. The man opened and closed his mouth a few times then quickly went back to his drink. That was when Steve had realized what the two meant to each other. What Remy must mean for Logan to go in well… The opposite direction?

"Is Remy okay?" Steve asked, slightly breathless. He had firmly believed the Cajun had been dead. Annoyed, Loki reached down and shook the man's shoulder. Remy stirred, sitting up groggily with his hair hanging in his face in a tangled mass as he sat up. Pushing the hair out his face, Remy squinted at the pair with narrowed eyes. He glanced at Thor blearily, shifting uncomfortably as he glanced at Loki. The demi-god put a comforting hand on the human's shoulder. Steve saw an unseen agreement pass between the two as Remy nodded, then rose, stretching his arms as he looked at the newcomers.

"Nice to see you again, cher. See you brought a friend. An old one at that." Remy said, focusing on Steve. Steve coughed, clearing his throat as Remy gave him a flirtatious grin. Winking at him as he walked over to a chair where he grabbed a shirt, slipping it on over his head to cover the scars going up and down his body.

"As you can see, _peu diable_ is… In a much better condition than when he first came to me. Unless you're here for a different matter other than pertaining to Remy's health, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." Loki said, rising as well from the bed. Remy glanced at his companion, shaking his head. He walked over to Steve who could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

Steve had delivered the photos to Logan himself. He had seen them put the coffin in the ground. Steve remembered setting a packet of cards from Vegas and a pack of cigarettes onto of the gravestone. Hoping wherever the Cajun was he would be able to use them. Now, standing here with him not only alive but well made his head spin. Remy stopped three feet from the military man, watching him carefully for any sign of rejection.

"It's nice t' see you again, cher. You been doin' well?" Remy asked him. Thor looked in between the two, noticing Loki as well made no move to stop them despite saying they had to leave. Steve shrugged his shoulders, raising his eyes to gaze at the walking dead man.

"Yeah, you could say that. I've been working with SHIELD on a few missions. They've mostly been bringing me up to speed though about the world. Helping me to cope better since the time difference. I still don't know how to really use a computer though. Or do research on the internet…" Steve said, beginning to ramble. Remy nodded as if he understood the difficulties of waking up in a world completely different from your own. Then with a shock, Steve thought perhaps the Cajun did know. Being torn away from the X-Men to be tortured for months on end was a living nightmare. Shaking the dark thoughts from his mind, Steve gulped as he glanced at the other man wondering how to talk to him.

"We thought you were dead. I went to your funeral in Logan's place. I… I couldn't find him. Thought maybe you deserved better than to, you know, not have anyone there at all." Steve said quietly. He didn't know why he was telling the red-eyed man this. Remy straightened up, his eyes flickering with an unsaid emotion at the news.

"Dere was a funeral?"

"Yes. All the X-Men were there. Scott made a speech. Sorry, I can't remember exactly what he said. But he said how you were a good man. How you helped to save so many lives and despite his never fully trusting you, you always acted selflessly in the face of defeat. Joked about how he could never figure out how you and Logan made it work." Steve joked then regretted it. He saw a flash of pain cross over Remy's face when he mentioned it. Loki's eyes narrowed as he began to walk swiftly toward them. Thor moved away from his friend's side, holding a hand out in supplication to his brother.

"Remy, I-"

"It's okay, cher. Remy knows you didn't mean any harm by it. You were just talkin', is all." Remy said. He sounded a thousand years old to Steve. His shoulders slumped as if he could not bear to even hold his own weight. Behind the Cajun, Loki and Thor argued quietly;Loki hissing at his brother as he glared at Steve, clearly displeased for him being there.

"Remy?" Steve asked hesitantly, taking a step closer. Remy glanced at him again, his eyes tired and the familiar spark of mischievousness long gone.

"Yes, _mon ami_?"

Steve held out a hand to the thief. Remy glanced down at it as if he did not know what to do. Then slowly he raised his own hand and grasped Steve's. He was surprised by the strength behind the handshake. Remy's grip was firm, sure of itself as a slow grin begin to spread across his face. Steve felt himself responding in kind as he stepped closer and gave the other man a one armed hug, slapping him hard on the back. He heard Remy's chest vibrate with a suppressed chuckle as the Cajun returned the hug, stepping back to study the American.

"I'm glad to see you, Remy. You have no idea how worried I've been about you. Good to know I'll have time to finally get to know you better." Steve said, trying to cover up the awkward situation. Behind the Cajun, Loki and Thor had stopped arguing though Loki was clearly displeased Captain America was now standing in his home.

"Ah, it is good to be alive, yes. Remy will have t' take ya down t' Vegas sometime, _mon ami_. Show you how t' win at cards an' make a fortune within a fortnight. As well as how t' woo de ladies, yes?" Remy teased him. When Steve began to blush, the Cajun cracked up laughing and shook his head.

"I-I-I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment."

"Oh, really? You like other pretty boys such as yo'self?"

"Wha-?! NO!"

"Come on, cher, be honest. You an' Stark would make an excellent couple. He is the red to yo' white an' blue, yes?" Remy teased. Steve frowned, glaring at the Cajun as Loki sighed heavily. He shoved past Thor to stand beside his companion, jade eyes sparking with fury as he glared at his enemy.

"As you can clearly see, Remy is thriving under my care. Now leave before I change my mind of keeping matters civil." Loki said his voice tight. Steve clenched his fists, his emotions warring with each other. This was the same villain who had threatened to kill an old man for daring to speak up against him. Yet at the same time, according to Thor, this very villain was protecting a person who had desperately needed help. Glancing between Remy and Loki, and then at Thor, Steve sighed and forced himself to relax his fists. This was no time to fight.

"So, Thor, you mind explaining what it is that's going on here?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It took some talking on Remy's part to convince Loki to allow Steve to remain there. Then what followed for the next two hours was drinking tea as Thor explained along with Loki what had transpired in the last six months. Remy jumped in now and again to confirm a part of the story or to correct what either of the two brothers may have gotten wrong.

By the end of it, Steve was massaging his temples and shaking his head. He and Thor had told SHIELD they had gone off to do check out something pertaining to a personal matter. Neither had waited to receive word from Nick Fury who no doubt would be raging about the headquarters since two of his Avengers had gone MIA for a day. Remy sat back, relaxed in his own chair near the Yankee; Loki and Thor across from them. The demi-god watched Steve warily as if expecting him to jump up and challenge him to battle. Which might end up happening anyway if he didn't stop glaring at him that way.

"I can see why now you didn't tell Fury." Steve said with a sigh as he set his cup down on the table beside him.

"Yes, you can well imagine how… Complicated the situation is. I don't think Fury would understand the, um, necessity of the situation at hand. Or see the good merits behind Loki's actions as well." Thor said. At his, Loki shook his head, stroking the rim of his cup as he eyed the two Avengers.

"Don't speak of me as if I am not here, brother. I can very well explain myself to your super soldier boy without aid." Loki said with annoyance. Across from him, Remy tilted his head to the side, glancing at Steve as he did so.

"Cher, you hear somethin'? I think dere's a fly buzzing around in mah ear." Remy said. Steve did his best to keep a straight face as Loki scowled at his companion, shaking his head in disgust.

"Enough from you, Remy. Well, what are you going to do now, boy? Tell Fury where I'm at?" Loki asked. He glanced at his companion who watched him carefully. With a sigh, Loki shook his head and sat back in his chair, sipping at his tea.

"I don't know, Loki. Should I turn you in? You've committed crimes and for that you have to be punished. No one is above the law in this country. Not that what you're doing is a bad thing…" Steve said, glancing at the Cajun. Remy's eyes were hooded as they talked, listening intently to the conversation rather than joining in.

"But ultimately you are going to have to pay. How long is this going to last? Eventually Remy is going to have to return to Logan. He can't hide out here forever with you. Once he's fully healed and Logan is of his right mind don't you think he going to come get the man he loves?" Steve asked, his voice rising as he talked. Remy rose without a word, leaving the three other men with surprised looks on their faces as he exited the room. At this Loki stood up as well, all pretenses of them have quietly talked for the past two hours gone.

"How dare you! You do not even _know_ the extent of Remy's injuries! As for that… That _animal!_ He did _nothing_ to save him! The wounds here go far deeper than the skin, mortal. Sabretooth ripped apart not only his mind, but his body and soul. When I found him, I was shocked Remy could even _respond_ to my kindness. So do not sit here and lecture me on matters you know nothing of." Loki yelled, his voice ringing throughout the castle. Steve stood up to face him, glaring at the demi-god. A nervous look came over Thor's face as he got up as well, wondering if a fight was going to break out. It would be hard to hold either of the combatants immobile without hurting them.

"Logan was searching all over for Remy! You think he didn't care? That he didn't hurt as well to have Remy gone? He's completely lost himself ever since Remy was taken. It's not his fault. If anything he blames himself for what happened. Logan just… He broke down, Loki. Even as we speak, SHIELD is trying to calm him down but they can't. He's in pain. Fury had to order his men to lock Logan up like an animal to prevent him from hurting himself and others." Steve explained, beginning to calm down as he talked. Both were bristling, glaring at each other.

"It seems we are at an impasse then, Captain America. Fine, yes, I did commit those crimes. And the fact you seek justice for those crimes is commendable. I respect that. But what if Remy doesn't want to go back? He will never fully heal from what has been done to him. It will stay with him for the rest of his life. What if he says he wishes to stay with me and come to Asgard? What then? Will you force him still to return to Logan who, let's face it, doesn't even remember him?" Loki pointed out. This seemed to shake Thor out of his reverie as he stared at his brother in complete shock. Yet another surprise from the god of mischief.

"Loki, you said nothing of this. Asgard? You mean…?"

"Yes, you idiot, I fully plan on returning to Asgard once all is said and done. But this isn't about me. It's about Remy." Loki said quickly to cut his brother off. Thor continued to stare at his step brother with a blank expression. After a minute, he put a steadying hand on his brother's shoulder slightly breathless as he talked.

"When did you make such a decision? I thought you had planned to stay in hiding?"

"Well, seeing as you're here, I highly doubt staying hidden is an option. Besides, I have found that I… No longer have any desire to become king. It is a foolish notion. Anyway, I've told Remy about Asgard. He has expressed a desire to see it someday. Seeing as I mean to go back, I plan on extending an invitation for him to come with me." Loki said, meeting his brother's gaze. Challenging him to question his decision.

Thor could not deny he was happy to hear the news. He had hoped by healing Remy Loki may heal himself as well. Assuage the feelings of betrayal for not being the heir of Asgard. What he had not predicted was that Loki may want to bring someone back with him. Not that it was forbidden, as Thor had meant to do the same thing himself.

"What about Logan?" Steve asked, stating the question Thor himself had been wondering. Loki's expression hardened as he looked in between the two Avengers.

"Sorry, the invitation doesn't extend to him." Loki sneered sarcastically. Steve frowned, sighing as he studied the shelves of books Loki had. It was still strange to talk to the man who until recently had been a sworn menace to society.

"And if Remy says no? What if he wants to stay on Midgard?" Thor asked quietly. At this Loki seemed to lose most of his fury. Letting out a soft sigh, he gave the thunderer a sympathetic look as if he were a lost puppy.

"I may not allow it. It's not safe here for him, Thor. Even in Asgard, yes, there are dangers. But at least he will have the protection of father and the entire kingdom. They will not allow any harm to come to him." Loki said tiredly. Thor frowned, squeezing his brother's shoulder harder then he meant to.

"What do you mean? You speak in riddles, brother! Get to the point." Thor demanded.

"I gave him my ring, Thor." Loki said simply. Steve wasn't sure why Thor turned as pale as he did. Of course, he too knew the significance of a ring on a finger. What it meant between two people, the promise made. Yet just as quickly, the thunderer seemed to swell up as he glared at his brother.

"Why?! That is only meant for-"

"Yes, brother, I know. I'm no idiot if you remember the countless times I've tricked your sorry hide. I gave it to him last year. I mean to keep that promise as well. But for the most part it affords him the complete protection of Asgard. None will deny him." Loki said, crossing his arms as he quirked an eyebrow at his brother. An adult scolding a child.

"What do you mean? So what if Loki gave Remy his ring? It doesn't really… _Mean _anything, right? Right?" Steve asked, looking to Thor. The Asgardian scowled even as Loki continued to stand there defiantly, making no move to defend himself. After a moment Thor sighed, shaking his head.

"Shall I explain or you?" Thor asked his brother wearily.

"You do it, he's your teammate. And no friend of my mine." Loki snapped. With a heavy sigh, Thor turned to Steve as Loki continued to watch on as if supervising them.

"In Asgard, mother gave Loki and I each a ring. It's a simple thing, one we keep until we find a person we love. If we wish to spend the rest of our lives with that person we give them the ring. It's not ordinary, either. The ring forever ties us to this person. No matter where they are we will be able to find them no matter what enchantment, barrier, or obstacle is between them. It has even been said these rings allow us to bring them back from death as well."

"Only a person of royalty in Asgard will possess such a ring. By Loki bestowing his ring upon Remy, he has made Remy his betrothed. While Loki will never be king, he is still considered Asgardian royalty. Meaning Remy is as well. Since he is Loki's betrothed because he bears the ring, Odin, our father will protect Remy since he is family as well and thus a part of Asgard." Thor explained, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"So you see why it's a bit of a… Problem. Remy doesn't _have_ to marry Loki. They can be engaged indefinitely if they so choose. But until then, Loki cannot seek to marry someone else. It would be considered breaking the law."

Now it was Steve's return to stare at Loki who leered at them. He had seen no ring on Remy's finger, but according to Thor it was a magic ring. No doubt Loki had it concealed in the event someone tried to take it from the Cajun. It also explained why the demi-god was so protective of the Cajun. Why he so much wanted to take him back to Asgard with him even if it meant for him to be punished for his crimes. Why he longer cared to be king or not.

Loki was in love with Remy.

An awkward silence followed with the trio watching each other. After a while, Loki excused himself quietly saying he wanted to check on his companion. He left the room quietly, leaving Thor and Steve to themselves. Both Avengers shuffled their feet, unsure of whether they had just been dismissed or to follow. A simple act of kindness had escalated to a love triangle of sorts. With Remy the primary focus of the demi-god who had saved him and a feral man who risked everything to be with him. Suffice to say it was a sticky situation.

"Fury never prepared me for anything like this." Steve said quietly to break the silence. Thor just groaned, sinking into his seat again with his head in his hands. At the moment he wished Loki truly were evil so he could defeat him. Everything would be simple and then they could all go home to celebrate their victory.

"Neither did father I'm afraid. What do we do? Take Loki into custody and just toss Remy back into the fire when he's not yet ready? Or just let Loki do as he pleases and hope Logan never remembers he was in love?" Thor asked his fellow warrior.

"Did you know that Loki…?"

"No, I had no idea. I just thought they were friends, nothing more. Had I known Loki had affections for Remy I would have… I don't know what I would have done. It's not my place to tell him whom he can and cannot love." Thor explained. Both fell silent again, wrapped up in their own thoughts. They could both simply tell Fury where Loki was, let him deal with the entire situation. Yet all Fury would do was take them both into custody, and no doubt during his interrogation do things that would send Remy backwards down into the abyss he had struggled so hard to escape.

"Well, at least Loki isn't interested in causing trouble. As long as he's here taking care of Remy he's not, well, _most_ of the time not making our jobs harder for us. I can tell he's not the same from before. He's changed." Steve said helpfully. At this Thor smiled sadly, raising his head to nod to his fellow man in arms.

"True. Loki has changed since he met Remy. It's like he's finally woken up. He wasn't so bad, actually, before. Loki once blew a hole in the wall and somehow convinced me to stand guard near it. We both got in trouble with father that day." Thor said, smiling at the familiar memory. Steve had a hard time imagining the god of mischief ever being playful. Tugging at his watch, he checked the time. Late morning, and they had planned on staying away all day.

"I guess it all rides on whom Remy chooses then. Other than that we can really do nothing but wait. He's the one that decides he's healed enough to the point to reclaim his life." Steve said, studying the thunderer. Thor nodded solemnly, his face an unreadable mask.

"Yes. And if Remy decides to stay with Logan, then we may have some problems."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Remy wasn't sure what to make of the situation. To see Steve after so long had brightened his day. Especially after what had happened between him and Logan yesterday. At the same time it had also brought crashing down around him the stark reality of his situation. One he had been avoiding by using Loki as a shield against the rest of the world. He didn't want to admit it to himself regardless of the consequences.

This life he lived with the demi-god could not last forever. Already his flesh wounds had healed as much as they could. Scars remained, forever a reminder of what had been done to him. Yet now Remy was still shaky when he ventured out around other people, but he was able to do it. Thinking about it, he found he missed being around others. Loki was always good company, as was Fenris, but seeing Steve reminded him of the life he once led. No doubt he would be welcomed with open arms back into the X-Men if he chose to go. He could continue to heal protected by his friends until he made a decision to either continue fighting against rogue mutants or to venture out on his own. Perhaps those who had not chosen either side and whom only wished to leave peacefully.

Remy could see himself aiding lone mutants. He already knew he would never start up his own force. Probably stealing food or sneaking them across the border to places where they would be safe. It was a nice fantasy he had always entertained. But recently it had always included a rugged man with deep blue eyes at his side. Flashing adamantium claws when anyone dared to challenge them.

"Remy?" Loki's voice came to him. It was quiet, soothing, and very familiar. Remy sighed, shaking his head as he turned to face his friend. On his finger he felt the ring pulse when his friend came closer to him. It always did whenever Loki was near. A reminder he was not alone in this world.

"Loki, why are you not wit yo' brother? You will have t' tell Steve Remy is sorry. He did not mean t' leave as he did, it is just… Confusin'. He doesn't know what t' t'ink." Remy said, shaking his head. He felt pathetic having left like that. Even after Logan's reaction to him, he still wore the dog tags he always had. But was it for naught? Did the feral man even wish to have him close anymore?

Loki offered him a kind smile. Remy didn't respond in kind as the demi-god began to walk with him. Remy had simply been wandering the hallways, ignoring the occasional tapestry they came across. A entire castle for only two people. It always felt so empty to Remy. He wondered if Loki had ever gotten lost within his own home.

"I left him and his associate to discuss a few matters. My main concern, though, is you. You do know you have all the time in the world to proceed as you see fit, correct? I would never rush you into a situation you did not feel prepared to handle. Which brings me to my next question..." Loki began, looking at him seriously. Remy braced himself, mentally wincing as he waited for the fall. Loki telling him it would not work out, that he had to either begin helping him in his exploits to rule Earth or hit the road.

"I rather find I don't really have much of an interest in becoming a ruler anymore. It's far more trouble than it's worth and I've never been much of a diplomat to begin with. I wanted to know if you would be interested in going to Asgard with me for a time. Since you've mentioned wanting to visit ever since I first told you about it." Loki said casually to him. Remy stopped in his tracks Loki having to jerk to a stop beside him. For a few moments the Cajun was completely silent, staring at his friend in disbelief. Loki's expression did not change as he watched the human, patiently waiting for an answer.

"You is pullin' a joke on Remy. You got bored and dis is all a trick so you c'n get a cheap laugh. Shame on you, Loki!" Remy said, glaring at the demi-god. Loki only quirked a brow at him in question.

"Hardly. If I was seeking you for entertainment I would hardly do so by making such an obvious statement. I am serious. I can talk to Odin about my punishment and have it worked out to where I can still care for you. Come to Asgard with me, Remy." Loki said gently. He was alarmed when the human said nothing continuing to be completely silent. After a minute Remy suddenly reached out, grabbing Loki's arm in a vice-like grip as he stepped closer to him as he talked.

"You mean it, cher? Remy can come wit you t' Asgard? He t'ought de rainbow bridge had been destroyed." Remy said softly, his voice shaking as he said it. Loki huffed, frowning in disapproval as he reached up to brush back a strand of hair in Remy's face.

"There are other ways to get from one realm to the next without the use of the rainbow bridge. My magic is sufficient enough to get us there, but it would be awhile before we could return to Midgard. If you so chose, that is." Loki explained. The last part was a lie. He could exhaust himself of magic, but would be ready to cast another major spell within the matter of a few hours. But he did not want Remy to return to Earth so quickly. He wanted a chance to woo the human to his world. Convince him it was far better to live in paradise rather than so small a rock.

"Loki, dat is… T'ank you. I-" Remy had no chance to give his answer. For Loki had grabbed him and shoved him to the floor, shielding him with his body. A second later the entire castle shook with an explosion. Underneath them the floor rocked as in the distance Remy heard a familiar roar that made his blood run cold.

The Hulk was here.

Loki hissed, throwing up a barrier as stone began to fall around them; continuing to shield the human from the worst of the blasts as his shield made sure they weren't crushed. Outside, both could hear helicopters circling the now ruined castle seeking the two occupants. After a few moments, Loki dropped the barrier straightening up to stare at his fallen home.

Where he and Remy were at, the wall had partially collapsed allowing them to look outside into the abandoned courtyard. Outside it was jam packed with SHIELD personnel and vehicles. Trained soldiers had their guns trained on the pair as Remy staggered to his feet, staring at them in complete shock. Leading the entire parade was Nick Fury himself arms crossed as he studied the pair. Acting as if he came around to ruin a people's lives everyday, which he did in a sense.

"Loki Odinson and Remy Lebeau, you are hereby under arrest by SHIELD. If you do not comply we will be forced to react accordingly." Fury shouted; his voice carrying over to them despite the noise.

For a moment it looked to Fury as if Loki meant to surrender. The demi-god raised his hands palms open to show he had no weapons. Then the next second an explosion made the ground quake a second time as soldiers and vehicles went flying. Even before the last soldier had landed Loki's body shimmered as his helmet appeared rising into the air even as he was shouting down to Remy.

"RUN!" Was all Loki had to time to yell as he spun to engage Iron-Man. Remy had already disappeared back into the ruins of the castle, sprinting towards where he and Fenris kept their weapons. He didn't see Thor or Steve on his way there, wondering if they would slip out and join the fight. Skidding to a halt in front of the room, he heard the Hulk roar again making the hairs on the back of Remy's neck rise. Banner had killed him once before. There was no saying in his current state he wouldn't be tempted to do it again.

Shoving the door open, Remy went in, snatching up Steve's shield as he did. He didn't think he could really use it as a weapon when the time came, but it would at least provide him some protection. Next was his Bo staff which Fenris had made him. It collapsed to a fourth of its size for easy travel. Remy slipped the staff under the straps of the shield to fit snugly against his arm as he drew one of his cards instead. Again he heard the roar of the Hulk, the ground under his feet shaking. At the very least he might be able to make a distraction in order to escape.

Remy left through another door leading back into the room where Thor and Steve had been. To his relief, the room was still intact but Remy doubted it would stay that way for long. SHIELD operatives were known for their stealth. A sense in his gut was all that warned him as he spun to the right bringing up the shield. A split second later Remy heard the faint _twang_ of an arrow being released just as he managed to raise the shield to cover his face. He felt something hit the shield before the arrow skidded away harmlessly. Lowering the shield an inch Remy saw Hawkeye perched near the ceiling, already drawing another arrow to aim at the Cajun.

"Damn, you missed." A woman's voice said from behind him. Remy spun around again just in time to block a kick from Black Widow herself. Now he was at an disadvantage with the shield on one arm. A quick scan of the room revealed no one coming to his rescue.

"No, _cherie_, Remy was just admirin' de view. You're so much prettier in person. Just like _mon glutton _described ya." Remy teased. Black Widow only raised an eyebrow at his flirtation, holding up her hand for Hawkeye to not shoot the Cajun in the brain.

"Gambit, I know about what happened. About you and Sabretooth. We don't have to fight, you know. You could put down your weapon and come quietly. Save me the trouble." She told him. Remy didn't know what to make of her offer. He was far enough away that if she made a move, he would have some warning. Hawkeye above him though shooting arrows presented a problem. He had the high ground leaving Remy at his mercy. With slow fingers he reached up and slowly began to take the shield off.

"Where's Logan?"

"Back at SHIELD waiting for you. Little uncle hasn't been normal since he saw you." She said, her eyes sparking. In that moment, Remy knew. Black Widow blamed him for what had happened to Logan. She did not mean to help him but simply make it easier for her to take him into custody. And Loki…

Remy ripped the shield off turning on his heel to throw it in the direction of Hawkeye. The man threw himself from his perch, barely dodging as the shield hit the stones. The charge leaving it causing the blocks to explode. In his hand Remy had withdrawn his Bo staff letting it come out to his full length as he spun in a long sweep. The reach was long enough Black Widow had to block it as Remy came full circle.

He threw a card at her feet causing her to fall back even more. Not enough to hurt her, but the blast big enough to give Remy more room. Not pausing Remy caught the shield as it came back towards him slipping it back onto his arm. Charging forward he came up on Hawkeye hitting him solidly over the head with the shield causing him to sink like a rock. The man would not rise for a while.

Still running, Remy threw two more cards over his shoulder hearing them go off like grenades as he darted down another hallway. Outside he could hear shouts and crashes going on as well as the occasional explosion. Could Loki hold up against the Avengers? Last time he had had an entire army at his back. Now all he had was himself and a emotionally scarred mutant trying to stay alive.

Remy felt his heart pounding as he skidded down another hallway. There were a few that were partially collapsed, others where it led deeper into the castle. Soon Remy came to a door he recognized. Pushing the door open, he came into Loki's study. As usual it was a mess strewn about with papers and books.

Unlike before, however, the curtains were drawn casting the room in darkness. Remy frowned closing the door silently behind him. He locked it, even if it would do him little good. Stepping over to the curtains he pushed them apart only slightly to peer outside. What he saw was not promising.

Loki was clearly losing the battle.

Time and time again Remy saw the demi-god get hit. Be it either a punch from the Hulk, a missile from Iron-Man, or just plain gun shots. Steve was not present as far as Remy could tell but Thor was mixed in the battle. Remy felt his heart stop when a lightning struck Loki causing him to freeze in midair as his entire body shook from the bolts going through it. Afterwards Loki looked as if he were half dead, but still he flew into battle. Meeting Thor head on to send him flying before turning sluggishly to deal with the Hulk yet a third time.

"He's losing, isn't he?" The deep voice made Remy jump. He turned to see a pair of forest green eyes gazing at him. Fenris put a hand on his shoulder, his sharp gauntlets brushing along Remy's collarbone as he to leaned forward to gaze out the window as well. A low growl echoed from the dark elf as he shook his head, letting the curtains fall back.

"Father needs help. At this rate he is either going to be captured or kill himself." Fenris said flexing his wrists. Remy frowned, turning around to look at the elf.

"What d'you suggest we do, Fenris? Raise our swords, go in screamin', and just scare dem off? Dere is only two of us, cher, an' frankly Remy doesn't know if he c'n even take on _one_ of de Avengers by himself." Remy snapped. Despite having taken down Hawkeye he did not know about the others. His guess would be Steve would agree with Fury and aim for the greater good rather than an individual. At his tone, Fenris gave him a wolfish grin his eyes flashing as he began to talk.

"Have you never read the story of Loki?"

"Now is not de time for a history lesson."

"You know he had four children, yes?" Fenris asked him quietly. Remy rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what he had read six months ago.

"Yes, a daughter named Hel. A horse, you, and a serpent." Remy said, unable to remember the complicated names.

"My birth name is _Jörmungandr_, but I find it tiresome to pronounce all the time. You may simply call me Morgan, Remy. My brother, Fenris, and father do so since it's much easier to pronounce." Remy saw another pair of green eyes exactly like Loki's open up in the darkness. In the light coming in from the curtains stepped forward a man Remy had never seen before.

Morgan was seven feet tall. With broad shoulders and a slim frame, he could have easily pass as Asian. Like Fenris, his ears were pointed and he bore prominent cheekbones. Unlike his brother, however, Morgan had the appearance of a thirty year old man. His skin was milky white compared to his brother's dark tone. In what little light was available, Remy saw the stranger was dressed in soft blue robes trailing down to his feet. In his right hand he had a golden trident as he bent over to take a closer look at the Cajun. Remy frowned as he studied the man. Morgan's hair appeared to the same color as his robes but seemed to be continually shimmering in the light, constantly changing color. It was long, reaching down nearly to the man's ankles. His hair reminded Remy of the inside of a scallop shell once it was picked clean. Not quite one color but different shades if one tilted it in the light to find a hidden rainbow.

"You're de snake?" Remy asked dubiously. Morgan smiled, revealing sharp teeth like a shark's. Remy jerked back, but Morgan only laughed while holding out a hand to him in greeting.

"Please, Remy, don't be scared of me. Fenris has come to visit me and has spoken of you often. You are as dear to my heart as you are to my brother. I'm only here to help, not to hurt. As for the snake thing…" Morgan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I believe there is such a thing as misinterpretation, don't you?" Morgan said. Before Remy's eyes a lock of the lustrous long hair rose and twisted like a serpent, reaching out to stroke the Cajun's cheek as he stared in disbelief. The rest of Morgan's hair began to twist and writhe as well as if caught in a constant breeze despite the still air.

"Well, they were almost right." Fenris said.


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Yep, yet another chappie for all to enjoy! Though I have to say some of the reviews are rather quite funny and kind. Thus far there has been a lot of support for Remy/Loki rather than the original Remy/Logan. I rather like Loki myself as he was quite the unexpected treasure when I decided to try my hand at the X-Men fandom._

_I may have said this before, but Loki was never meant to come into the picture at all in Mon Glutton. At the time I was writing I could not find that extra ingredient to put into the story to give it some "kick". Since I had just gotten done watching "The Avengers" (which is probably one of the best movies by far) I decided to toss the handsome Trickster in and see how it went. And, quite frankly, as you can see by the results he is well loved. ^_^'_

**Chapter 20**

"I surrender." Fury heard the accented voice before he saw the person himself. He turned, gun raised to take down any who dared to oppose him. Instead, Remy raised a hand to show he had no weapons while his other tossed Captain America's shield at his feet. It landed in the dust only a few inches away.

"You planning on helping Loki? Why surrender now, faggot? I thought you and pretty boy had a nice thing going." Fury said, beginning to edge closer to the Cajun. Remy raised both hands where the man could see them, shaking his head.

"Remy gave it a shot, cher, but it didn't work. He'd rather get out of dis alive rather dan end up a smear like soldier boy." Remy said jerking his head in the direction of the shield. Fury paused, risking a glance at the shield. He had not seen it before, but there was blood smeared on it. A clear handprint before someone had been dragged off it. With a snarl he shoved the gun against Remy's head, glaring down into his smirking face.

"You bastard, when I get you back to base I'm gonna-" Fury had no time to finish.

There was a deep rumbling beneath the earth. Then all at once he was thrown backwards as a geyser of water erupted from the ground, knocking him back. Remy rose to his feet, bending down to retrieve his Bo staff and allowing it to slide to its full length as he quickly retrieved the shield.

Iron-Man and Hulk had both stopped, momentarily confused by the geysers. Everywhere they looked, water shot up from the ground, effectively cutting off their view. Remy saw Iron-Man rising, probably talking to Jarvis and asking him to figure out what had just happened. Even Loki and Thor had paused in battle; Thor having been low enough to be hit by one of the streams of water, sending him reeling back in the air.

A war cry came from near the Hulk as Fenris charged forward, his silver tattoos flashing blue while his sword rose to strike. Hulk roared back, accepting the challenge as he charged his new opponent. Of course, the flashing tattoos and raised sword were all for show. Before Hulk could land a blow, the elf had easily dodged sheathing his sword as he did so. As he continued moving, he unwound what looked like a silver ribbon from his hand which he let drop to the ground. Dancing away from the Hulk as if he knew where he were to hit ahead of time, every time the Hulk moved the ribbon wrapped around him and hindered his movements.

"Morgan, Stark is dere!" Remy yelled, waving in the general direction of the suited man as he dove behind an upturned vehicle to avoid gunfire from Fury. In the sky, the mist from the sprays had begun to form into the head of a serpent. Above the snake hissed opening its mouth to reveal ten foot long fangs as it lunged for Iron-Man.

Even as Iron-Man let out all he had on his thrusters, the snake still hit home. For anyone watching, it looked as if the water snake simply splashed onto the armor before falling turning back into water. What was really happening small particles of water were working themselves down into the suit's systems, slowing them down and causing Stark's armor to malfunction as first one thruster gave out, then another. He was forced to make his way as best he could to the ground below or to risk plummeting to his death if the suit continued to shut down.

For Fenris, things were going well. By now the silver ribbon had successfully bound the Hulk who roared his frustration as his muscles strained to break it. Yet the more he struggled, the tighter it became. The tighter the ribbon became, the more Hulk struggled. Remy felt his heart sink when he saw him attempting to break free of the bonds. Who knew what it was like to be bound by that stuff?

"It's not permanent. Once we leave or if he turns human he'll be free. This is the same ribbon that bound me." Fenris said, touching a piece of ribbon that seemed to be coming directly from his tattoo.

"Y'know, cher, Remy was always curious. How did ya escape yo' bonds?" Remy asked despite himself. Fenris smirked, winking at the Cajun as he stroked one of the tattoos, causing it to glow.

"I didn't. I simply took them with me and found out how to use them for a weapon." Fenris bragged. Before Remy could ask more, there was another war cry, this time from above.

Loki and Thor had continued their aerial battle. Thor had managed to deliver a blow to Loki's stomach. The demi-god coughed up blood as he suddenly dropped from the sky like a stone plummeting down to Earth. From one of the geysers leaped a figure in shimmering blue robes that caught Loki in his arms, landing crouched and cradling the injured demi-god in his arms as forest green eyes focused on Fenris and Remy.

"I think it's about time we leave! Or are you two just going to stand there and talk all day?!" Morgan yelled above the noise. Fenris ran towards his brother to join him. Remy was about to follow when he heard a familiar sound behind him. One he had grown so accustomed to it brought a sense of safety to his mind.

Remy turned around when he heard the _snikt_. The sound was laughably faint compared to the noise going on around them. Yet despite that he heard the claws being withdrawn. As well as the man who bore them.

Logan stood framed against one of the geysers. The strong spray causing his collar to flutter as his eyes focused on his partner. While the man appeared to be drenched from the water, his claws glittered in the sunlight sparkling when beads of water gathered on their surface. Beautiful and dangerous all at once, Remy took a hesitant step towards him. Dressed in faded jeans and a white T-shirt he didn't look menacing save for the claws. Logan's shoulders tensed as he let out a low growl brandishing his claws when he saw who came towards him.

"Logan?" Remy asked, despite his fear. His heart fluttered in his chest like a trapped bird even as he drew closer to the man. He knew Logan had lunged at him, but something had been bothering him about it. If his former lover had meant to kill him why had he not done it? Logan was far faster than Remy when he chose to be as well as swifter in delivering his blows. Yet he had chased him on foot through the street and made a swipe at him. The claws had been drawn but it had seemed as if he were reaching out to grab him rather than to skewer him.

Logan didn't move, still tensed as Remy came ever closer. Logan frowned when Remy came within ten feet of him, sniffing the air experimentally like a dog. After a moment the anger slowly faded from his face as he lowered his hands, the claws withdrawing back into his flesh as the feral man took a step forward as well. His hand shaking as he reached out to Remy still keeping his eyes on him as if he expected the younger man to disappear.

"Rims? You really here?" Logan asked. He felt light headed at seeing his former lover in front of him. Yet he recognized the dog tags around the Cajun's neck. The familiar smile of relief, almost shy as Remy approached, reaching up to gently grasp his hand as he came closer. Unlike in the dreams, Remy's touch was arm. Alive. Real.

"You remember." Remy said quietly. Both men were completely unaware of the world around them. So focused were they on their reunion, none saw the robed figure descending upon them.

Remy was suddenly yanked back from Logan as what felt like silk wrapped around his waist, his arms, and neck as he was pulled backwards. He saw Logan's face contort into a mask of fury as he roared. A cry of desperation as the claws came out as he charged after his mate, trying to keep up with him. To catch him and bring him home. Remy to felt a cry rip from his throat as he clawed at his bonds, trying to get back to the man he loved.

In a swirl of mist Logan watched as before his eyes Remy turned into nothingness. He slashed at mist praying for purchase. A portal of sorts he could leap through to follow. Each time his claws passed through even when he ran through it, yelled curses, and searched in vain for Remy. Yet even as he looked the geysers stopped. The Hulk's form began to shrink as he once again became the man known Dr. Banner; the silver ribbon fading as it fell off him until it turned to dust. Stark tore at pieces of his suit, taking off his armor in order to escape. Even Thor seemed at a loss as he slowly came down to Earth his feet landing in the mud as he stared at the wreckage.

"Little uncle?" Logan closed his eyes forcing himself to calm down. After a moment his claws went back into their sheaths as he turned to Natasha, known as by her code name Black Widow; nodding to her.

"Hey. I'm fine just… Not in a good mood." Logan said. He could feel the animal inside of him screaming in pain. Wishing to be released so it could tear apart whoever had taken his mate away from him. Natasha watched him warily, ready to take him down if he showed any sign of losing control.

She had brought him the uniform of one of the soldiers Fury was bringing with him so Logan could sneak out. Instead, upon seeing his Cajun amongst the battle he had ditched the uniform not soon after going off to pursue him. At first he wondered if he just wasn't hallucinating like he had back at the base. But now seeing what was around him and by the cursing coming from Fury he knew it had to be real. Not a dream like last time.

"You weren't able to catch him, were you?" Logan asked tiredly. SHIELD had only been anticipating Loki and Remy. Not two more supercharged opponents on his side. He saw Natasha look away, her eyes cast down as she spoke. She was berating herself for having failed him when he had given her so simple a request.

"No, I'm afraid not. He managed to slip by me when he brought Hawkeye down." She answered in the same neutral tone she always had. Logan nodded, but he was already scenting the air for the smells of the two newcomers they had faced. They shared Loki's scent, so they must be family.

"Wonder who those two were with him." Logan said. Remy's scent still hung in the air, but it was different from his dreams. There was no more tobacco smell now. The Cajun probably hadn't smoked in a while. Instead his scent was mixed intimately with Loki's with hints of lavender and grass. He frowned, a low growl of jealously vibrating in his chest at the thought of the demi-god laying with his mate.

"I believe I know. They were Fenris the wolf and Jörmungandr the serpent, better known as Morgan. They are my brother's children." Thor said, slightly dazed from the battle. He had only ever have caught a glimpse of either of the two brothers. He had not known they held such power when they chose to battle. It was strange to think Loki had not employed them before rather choosing to now. Thinking back to Remy, Thor wondered if his brother had not been trying to protect more than one person.

"So you're saying we're not only up against your brother but his freak kids as well?! FUCK! Why didn't you tell me this when you knew?" Fury yelled, storming over the thunderer. Thor frowned at the language, looking down at the one-eyed man as he stormed towards him.

"I did not know they were here! Before father could make a decision about what could be done to help them, they had disappeared. Everyone in Asgard had always assumed the two had fought each other and died. Or else gone to a place where they could not be… Discovered…" Thor said, trailing off as Fury continued to glare at him. Logan coughed, glancing at Bruce who stumbled towards them pulling on a spare shirt as Stark trailed behind him.

"So now you're saying we're not only up against the diva but now he's packing the kiddies along for the ride? Dude, you _really_ need to get on Family Feud. You'd win." Stark said, nudging Thor's arm. Thor leered at the CEO, shrugging him off even as Logan raised his head again, sniffing the air.

"Hey stripes, nice of you to join us. What took you so long?" Steve shook dust from his coat, muttering to himself as he came towards his teammates. Spotting his shield on the ground he picked it up, holding it close to his body to prevent theft as he continued towards them. Fury most of all seemed dumbfounded as the soldier nodded to him in greeting.

"Sorry, got buried under some rubble and had to dig myself out. Helped a few of the others, no bodies as far as I can tell. Hawkeye is a bit bruised from being hit on the head, but otherwise he'll live." Steve said, offering them all a bright smile. When the entire group glared at their leader ,Steve only shrugged dusting his shield off. He avoided making eye contact with Logan as he did so. Once he and his old friend were alone, they were going to have to talk.

"Yeah, tin can, those 'kiddies' kicked our asses. You especially. Work on making your flying scrap heap water proof so next time you don't just drop out of the sky." Logan snapped at him. It was Stark's turn to stare curiously at the rugged man standing next to him.

"Oh, right. You were the half naked guy who was slobbering up in the mountains. Nice to see you again, um, honey badger was it? The short, hairy angry guy, right?" Tony said, sticking out his hand. Logan only sneered at him, taking out a cigar which, remarkably, wasn't damp as he lit up. Puffing away on it, his eyes narrowed as he scowled at the rest of the group.

"Adamantium versus iron, wanna see how that plays out, bub?" Logan growled. Tony just shrugged, choosing to go silent when saw the rest of the team giving him the evil eye.

"You know…" Bruce said, wiping his glasses on his new shirt as he put them on glancing around at the defeated Avengers.

"If you ask me, with those two in the mix I think we're screwed."

"That's why no one asked you, bub."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Morgan had set his father, Loki, in his own bed, standing near him as he whispered spells over his prone form healing him. There was no response from the demi-god, only the slight rise and fall from his chest as his wounds reluctantly began to close. In another room, Remy had been dumped unceremoniously onto a couch before Morgan had gone to attend to his father. Pacing the small space was Fenris still dressed in his armor save for his sword which he had tossed to the side.

"He hit him too hard! What was he trying to do, kill father?" Fenris growled to himself as he continued to pace. Remy watched him blankly from the couch, still unable to comprehend what had happened. They appeared to be in an apartment; something Remy did not expect a giant serpent who supposedly held the world together would live in.

It was small with a couch and a love seat pushed up against the wall. The love seat was on the east wall with a large lamp next to it which cast light on the room. Next to the couch was a desk squeezed in beside it, poking beneath a bar. Everything was neat and immaculate, as if the apartment had not been used in a while. There was not even a single dirty dish in the small kitchen beside the living room. The counters wiped clean and floor swept.

"We need to go back." Remy said distantly. Fenris stopped his pacing to give his friend a blank look, dragging a gauntlet covered hand through his hair in frustration.

"Why? You want to turn yourself into SHIELD? Regardless if you're innocent or not you attacked them, Remy. You're on their most wanted list along with my father." Fenris snapped. Remy massaged his temples glancing at the elf as Logan's face flashed before his eyes. They had been so close…

"Then I need to go back, Fenris. Tell Morgan to send me back." Remy begged him. Fenris eyeballed him, clearly wondering if the Cajun had lost his mind. After studying him for a minute, he shook his head waving a hand to the bedroom where his father rested.

"Father was the one who brought us here, not Morgan. Though this is probably my brother's place. Until father wakes back up and manages to heal some we're both stuck here. Unless you watn to go outside and start walking." Fenris sneered.

Remy frowned getting up and heading towards the door. He cracked it open to peek outside only to see it was a hallway. So they were in an apartment building most likely filled with people. People who would most likely call the cops as soon as they caught sight of an armed elf and a red eyed man wandering the building. With a sigh he closed it again, making sure the door was locked as he went to fall back onto the couch again.

Eventually Fenris took off his armor to stretch out on the floor, letting Remy have the couch. Morgan only came out twice from the bedroom. The first time to tell them Loki was going to be fine, nothing serious, but he needed rest. The second time to give them extra blankets and pillows before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Fenris eventually drifted off to sleep as the day crawled on. Remy found himself beginning to fall asleep as well, thoughts of Logan filling his mind as he did. For the first time in half a year he began to think of returning to the man he had loved. The feral man had recognized him unlike the first time. Had been ready to take him home probably once all was said and done. Remy felt a tear trickle from the corner of his eye, but he did nothing to wipe it away. He just let it slip away to absorb into the comforter he had thrown over himself as he began to dream.

It was more of a memory than a dream. It had been a few months after they had returned from the mountains. Logan had reluctantly agreed to allow him to leave the mansion to attend to another client. Remy had been clear across the country in L.A., but he had some time before he had to complete the heist. So on a whim he had laid down on his cheap motel bed, taken out his cell phone, and called the older man.

The phone had rung five times before Logan had picked up. His voice sounded groggy over the phone as if he had just woken up. The slight burr in his usually deep voice was exaggerated due to lack of sleep.

"What?"

"Hey, Logan, Remy had a question fo' you." Remy said, studying the cracks in the ceiling. He could have afforded something nicer, but he would only be in town for a day or two. He was planning on returning to the mansion soon to celebrate his birthday with him.

"So you hafta call me in the middle of the fuckin' night to ask me?" Logan's growl came over the phone. Remy felt a devilish smile cross his face as he took off his gloves, tossing them to the side and using his shoulder to keep the phone in place.

"What are you wearing, _mon glutton_?" Remy purred into the phone. He heard a moment of silence then the dial tone as his man hung up. Remy sighed, hitting redial as he waited. It took three more tries before Logan answered again his voice gruff as he answered.

"Howlett residence, Logan's out but Wolverine is here." Logan answered sarcastically over the phone. Remy chuckled as he stretched out on the bed with a sight of contentment.

"You never answered my question, cher." Remy said. He heard a muffled curse over the phone and what sounded like Logan rolling over onto his back on the bed as he talked.

"I'm wearing a white undershirt and boxers, Rims. What'cha gonna do to me?" Logan said in a bored tone. Remy frowned as he thought of how to get his lover in the mood over the phone.

"Oh, dat's good cher. Means there's no resistance. You alone?" Remy asked, lowering his voice conspiratorially.

"Yeah, I'm in our room." Logan said. Despite his act of having disinterest in the conversation, his voice had dropped an octave as well.

"I'd like t' nibble on yo' neck when we start, cher. Nice an' slow workin' my way down your body. Run my hands over yo' chest, teasin' your nipples wit my teeth…" Remy said, already sliding off his own shirt. Over the phone he heard a what sounded like something between a growl and a purr. He knew the noise well. Logan's chest would vibrate with the suppressed moan when he was aroused. He didn't want his partner to know he had gotten him aroused.

"So this is why you called me." A deep chuckle over the phone came from the feral man.

"You know Rims, I don't like bein' teased. Drives me crazy when you do that. I'd rather just flip you over and bend you over the bed. Get what I want and leave you a hot mess." Remy shivered, letting out soft moan into the phone.

"Ah, Logan, y'know Remy doesn't do like it rough like dat all de time. You don't want t' make love wit Remy? He's already kissing the inside of yo' thigh." Remy said softly. He heard Logan shift on the bed uncomfortably, grunting as he did so. Remy felt the mischievous grin spread across his face. Now he had the man wrapped around his finger.

"I wrap my hands in your hair. Feel you movin' against me. Hopin' you'll finish what you started…"Logan replied. Remy heard a groan over the phone.

"Not so fast dere, _mon glutton_. Remy isn't done havin' his fun yet. I kiss my away back yo' body, start makin' out wit ya. The scrape of yo' stubble always turns Remy on... Grindin' against you as I pant in yo' ear. Begging you t' take me, t' make it hard and fast." Remy continued, his voice dropping to a seductive purr.

"Who am I not to oblige you? I grab you by the shoulders, shove you down onto the bed so I'm in control. I bury my nose in your hair, inhale your scent. Bite your neck so you know you're _mine_." A snarl ground out the last word as if his partner would question the fact.

"Mmm, Remy likes you bein' dominant. He drags his nails across yo' back, beggin' fo' more. Grindin' against your leg feeling yo' erection against his own. Darin' you t' take him now if'n you have de guts…"

Afterwards, Remy was quite satisfied with the results of the phone conversation. He and Logan chatted for a time afterward about any topic that came to mind. Reluctantly Remy had hung up the phone, promising Logan he would call again once he came back to the motel. As he cleaned up, Remy could not help but wonder why he didn't bother to call Logan more often when he was away.

He had never considered himself one of those people who always needed to the hear the voice of their lover 24/7. Still, despite the actual reason behind his phone call in the first place it had been nice to hear the older man's voice over the phone. To be able to talk to him when he could not lay down next to him when he was gone.

When Remy left for his heist that night, he carried a warmth in his heart. He looked forward to returning to the mansion. Even as he thought this, the dream began to fade away. The memory retreating to the back of Remy's mind as he awoke to stare at the ceiling once again.

On the floor, Fenris snored softly, clearly deep in sleep. Remy frowned since the room was pitch black. He figured it had to be the middle of the night for him to be awake. Wondering what had woke him, he turned his head, searching the room for the source. That was when he saw Loki framed in the doorway to the bedroom, talking quietly to Morgan who had to bend over to hear his father. Funny how Loki's son was taller than he was. Remy could hear them from the couch despite their lowered voices.

"It would be the best for you two to go into hiding. Take Remy with you because I can't-"

"Father, no matter where we go, they are going to search for us." Morgan hissed, frowning at his father.

"Don't be foolish, child! If you went back to as you were before, they will eventually lose interest. Everything is compromised now because you two became involved with the Avengers. I can't promise your safety in Asgard like I can for Remy." Loki explained, gesturing to what he assumed were the two sleeping figures in the room.

"Then why send Remy with me and Fenris? Why not send him to Asgard as you had originally planned?"

"Because now I have to lead the Avengers and SHIELD off of our trail. They are mainly going to be searching for me, but they know hardly anything about you and your brother. And besides, I can't send Remy to Asgard alone! He knows no one there."

"He knows Uncle Thor, doesn't he?"

"Thor is an idiot."

This last part was stated so bluntly, Remy couldn't contain the snort that escaped him. Two pairs of green eyes immediately fixated on him as Morgan quirked an eyebrow. Stepping past his father, he went over to the couch to glare down at Remy.

"Eavesdropping much?" Morgan whispered. Remy couldn't help grinning as he pushed away his cover, getting up from the couch as he studied Loki. The demi-god bowed his head to him slightly in a sign of respect as he came over to him, glancing down at Fenris who continued to sleep soundly on the floor.

Other than appearing a bit haggard, Loki seemed to be completely healed.

"It's good to know my son can have a full night's rest when I'm half dead in the other room." Loki snorted sarcastically. Remy grinned from his spot on the couch, glancing down at the elven warrior.

"He was worried about ya, cher. Fenris almost wore a path t'rough de rug, but Morgan wouldn't let him in t' see you. So in de end he fell asleep." Remy said. Morgan frowned, his hair writhing and twisting upon itself like live snakes. Now the man could see why Morgan may have been called a serpent rather than… Whatever it is he was.

"Yes, allow my brother to come in and yell in father's face, further making things problematic while I'm trying to heal him. Certainly, Mr. Lebeau, that is clearly the answer to everything. Being reckless and, when the person is helpless, shake them awake until they respond." Morgan said, scowling at him. Remy glared right back as Loki held a hand up to his son's chest, shooting him a glare before glancing at his companion.

"Enough, Morgan. I'm fine now, and you did the right thing." Loki said, dismissing his son. Remy watched as Morgan narrowed his eyes at both of them, giving Remy a warning glare before reluctantly going back into the bedroom to give them privacy. Loki sighed, going to sit on the couch beside his companion. Seeing the Asgardian in such an urban setting was strange to the Cajun. He had always seen Loki as a cast off scholar surrounded by his studies.

"No doubt you overheard our conversation." Loki whispered to prevent waking up Fenris. Remy nodded in the dark, then realizing the demi-god could not see him, reached out and touched his slender hand. Loki's fingers felt cold to the touch as if he had dipped them in ice.

"How d'you feel, mon ami? When we brought you here you weren't even awake." Remy whispered back. He heard a chuckle come from the Asgardian as he squeezed his hand back.

"Tired, peu diable. Very tired. I fear I may not be able to cast any spells for a while. Which you can imagine leaves me in a vulnerable position." Loki explained. Remy only sighed in the dark, understanding where the other man was coming from. He had meant to ask the demi-god if perhaps he could find a way to get him back to Logan but his mind was distracted.

The terror of the battle, and then several tense hours of waiting to hear news of his friend's welfare left Remy feeling emotionally exhausted himself. Loki sitting so close to him, the sudden realization how warm it felt to be next to him sent shivers down Remy's spine.

"Y're not going t' leave me here, cher. I'm coming wit you whether you like it or not." Remy said with vehemence. His eyes had begun to adjust to the dark and he saw Loki give him a sad smile. It was rare to catch Loki in an unguarded moment. Here the Asgardian was, at his lowest in a place he had tried to rule. Yet gazing at him now, Remy could not help but feel he only looked upon a lonely man who sought to prove himself to his father. To show those he had grown up with that strength and brawn were not all one needed to be great. In truth, Remy wondered if Loki simply did not represent how so many people felt when they were cast aside for being different.

"You don't like Morgan, do you?"

"Remy hardly knows de man. He can't say whether he truly likes him or not." Remy argued quietly, pressing his leg against the demi-god's. His mouth had suddenly gone dry as he continued to talk, attempting to bring the trickster closer.

"I suppose if SHIELD has already seen them, then they are already searching for you. Though, if you come with me, it's going to be to a much more secluded area. Fenris will not be able to visit us as he has before. One of my first priorities is to keep my children safe, especially these two." Loki said, his eyes glittering in the pale light. Remy looked away to study the far wall. There was a big screen TV set there, but neither Remy nor Fenris had bothered to turn it on. Letting out a soft sigh, he looked back at the demi-god again.

"As long as Remy is wit you, Loki, he will be fine. You is all he needs t' be happy."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Remy and Loki whiled the hours away until dawn talking quietly until Fenris awoke. Seeing his father alive and well, Fenris exclaimed they should all drink. Morgan, surprisingly, obliged him by taking out a two bottles of wine for them to drink to Loki's health. Sitting in the small apartment as Fenris made exclamations about Asgard and other worlds Remy did not know the names of; he had to wonder why the neighbors had not filed any complaints.

"Isn't it dangerous for us to be here?" Remy asked Morgan. The strange man frowned stroking the rim of his wine glass as he glanced out the window as if expecting the answer to present itself.

"No, the room is concealed with my magic, not my father's. A small area like this is not a problem, but it's only temporary. No doubt Fenris and I will have to clear out tomorrow and seek shelter elsewhere until this whole affair blows over." Morgan stated calmly. Loki frowned, giving his son a sharp glare from where he leaned against the wall talking with Fenris.

"I would recommend taking special caution about where you flow from now on, Morgan. The Avengers probably already know who you are no doubt thanks to Thor. They also know what you look like. As soon as Remy and I leave I can create a diversion to help cover our tracks, but it will be up to you to make sure you and your brother remain undiscovered thereafter." Loki said. Remy raised an eyebrow, spread out on the couch as Morgan gazed out the window, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"Who's de older of you two?" Remy asked the siblings. Immediately Fenris smirked, straightening up to his full height. He was only as tall as Remy. He then made a gracious bow to the Cajun.

"I am, of course. Morgan is my baby brother." Fenris said with a grin.

Morgan frowned, walking over to the dark elf and towering over him as he glared down at his much smaller sibling. Loki raised an eyebrow, watching with his interest as his two sons sized each other up. Fenris crossed his arms, returning his brother's gaze defiantly even as he had to crane his head back in order to look at his face. Remy shook his head as the two stood there glaring at each other.

"Unfortunately, Fenris _is_ the older of the two. But Morgan is by far the stronger and more sophisticated counterpart of his older brother." Loki said tersely ending the contest. Fenris scowled even as Morgan let a rare smirk cross his face.

They enjoyed themselves for another hour before Loki wished his two full grown children good-bye. Wrapping his arms firmly around Remy; he teleported them to a new hideout. Before Loki had been hesitant to touch him. Now the demi-god acted as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Even up in the mountains when they had come to comfortable terms with each other, Loki had always kept his distance.

Remy felt the warmth of Loki's chaos magic flow over him. It was oddly soothing to his turbulent mind. Thinking of Logan, questioning his relationship with the demi-god, having survived the ordeal that was Sabretooth… He had been through a lot with Loki.

Suddenly, Loki shuddered his grip tightening on Remy to the point where the Cajun could not breath. There was another jerk and it felt as if someone were tearing at the magic around them. Loki hissed, his chaos magic sizzling over his skin, sparking off every pore of his body as he fought to break free of whatever had captured them. There was another yank, this one far more forceful than the last one, nearly tearing them apart.

Remy screamed as he felt a burning sensation start traveling up his arm. The pain originated from the ring around his finger which had begun to pulse with an eerie glow. Loki only held him tighter causing Remy's bones to grind together as he struggled to relieve the pressure; hardly able to breathe.

Then they were falling. It only lasted for a second as Loki's back hit the floor, a groan of pain coming from him. Remy rolled off the demi-god, rising shakily to his feet as he gazed around the room his senses muddled from the magic. They appeared to be in a large throne room. What was strange was there was no one present; only large columns stretching up to hold aloft a ceiling so far up Remy could not see the top. Curious, he turned around to see a large golden throne. Leading up to it were wide steps so it rose above anyone who approached it.

Loki rose to his feet as well, staggering to stand by the human's side as he gaped at the throne. Remy watched curiously as Loki turned around to stare at the columns, a look of growing panic on his features as he walked the length of the room to a hallway. After a moment he returned, his eyes blazing even as his face turned pale as he looked again at Remy.

"No, no, we're not supposed to be here! I had it all planned out to transfer us to another hideout. Why are we here? We were hidden, no one should have been able to see us…" Loki muttered to himself as he continued to go from door to door testing each one. Remy watched with a growing sense of unease when each one proved to be locked to them. Finally he reached out to grab the Asgardian's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Loki, do you know where we are?" Remy asked his voice tense. He saw Loki grind his teeth as if deciding whether to answer or not. Before he could, a door behind the throne opened. Both looked in the direction to see who it was.

A old man had entered the throne room. He was dressed similar to Thor, gray hair falling in waves about his shoulders. An eye patch covered his right eye as he focused on the two newcomers to his castle. Remy did not know what to make of the old man. He was dressed in armor but was far too old to be any warrior. Beside him, Loki tensed, grabbing the Cajun to pull behind him as the old man walked towards them descending the steps at a sedate pace. As if he had all the time in the world.

"If you harm him you feel my true wrath." Loki said coldly to the figure. The old man stopped moving as the Asgardian threatened him. Remy wondered who the man was for Loki to make threats rather than use his magic. It was then he felt the trickster trembling when he rested a soothing hand on his back to calm him.

The old man blinked slowly, his eye flicking first to Loki then to Remy. Remy saw his gaze rest on him a fraction longer before it focused again on the magic user. Finally the old man spoke, his voice carrying in the large hall as if he were familiar with having an audience within these chambers.

"I see you've met someone special since being on Midgard. Does he have a name?" The old man asked. Loki went still for a moment, keeping his eyes on the old man. Remy frowned, wondering what the man meant as Loki answered slowly still using himself as a shield between him and stranger.

"He has nothing to do with what happened in Jotunheim. Or with the… Incident on Midgard. He is a mortal whose life I saved from the clutches of a vile creature who sought to use him against me." Loki answered. The old man shifted his weight, letting out a soft sigh as if it hurt him to do so.

"You do not answer my question, boy."

"And I do not plan to." Loki snapped, his eyes blazing. Remy felt the tension shift in the room as the old man straightened up, frowning at Loki. There was a power emanating from the old man, an aura he was far stronger than his appearance showed. Stepping out from behind Loki, Remy held the trickster's hand, squeezing it as he had done last night. To assure him he would not abandon him.

"My name is Remy, mon ami. Loki has been a good friend an' more t' me. May Remy ask who you are?" Remy stated, his voice stronger than how he felt. The man studied him for a moment before he answered as well.

"I am Odin."


	23. Chapter 23

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Thank you guys so much for the support! Here is yet another chappie! Almost done with the final chapters of the story. Don't worry, there are at least ten chapters I have not posted so there is quite a ways to go. Just waiting on my Beta to correct them. She is a very, very busy person so please give foxwolfmoon some love. Our only payment in this are reviews (and the occasional random gift in the mail). XD_

_Criticism is welcomed, but flamers will be fed to my pet dragon. _

**Chapter 23**

Logan chomped on his cigar glaring at the screen in front of him. Fury had seemed under the assumption if he watched the footage of himself losing control would help matters. Instead it only raised the hairs on the back of the feral's neck causing the animal within him rise up. Forcing him to fight it back down before it over took him completely.

_Mate… Mate leave._

_Kill… Kill Loki._

_Kill. Kill._

_KILL!_

"Logan?" He felt his muscles clench; suppressing the urge to punch whomever had been foolish enough to disturb him. He turned his head to see Steve standing there at his shoulder. By now his old friend had cleaned up and dressed in a pressed shirt. He too glanced at the frozen video on the screen.

"Saying it's not my fault is just gonna piss me off. Fair warning if you were planning to say that." Logan said, reaching up to minimize the video as he fell heavily into his chair. Bruce and Tony had gone off to whatever it was they did leaving him alone to mess with SHIELD's database. At the moment Logan had been busy looking over the entire collective file Fury had compiled on Remy. So far everything he found pertained to Remy and Loki being star crossed lovers seeking to rule the world. Complete bullshit.

"Dully noted then, Logan. But I actually needed to discuss something with you in private." Steve said. Logan frowned, glancing at his younger friend. He could smell the nervousness emanating off the blond haired soldier as Steve gazed at him. As if trying to tell him with his only his eyes how important this was. With a sigh, Logan stood up from his chair, letting smoke stream from between his lips as he lead the younger man out of the computer room.

Steve followed him silently as Logan pushed a door open that led out onto a balcony. They were at the Avengers tower in New York provided by Stark himself. Logan peered over the side at the long drop below, wondering if even he would survive such a steep drop. After a few moments of watching the wind catch the smoke blowing it away over the city; he turned around to focus on his former teammate.

"What is it? Finally gonna admit you've had a crush on me all this time?"

"Yes, Logan. Your overzealous hairdo drives me wild." Steve said sarcastically, shaking his head. The Canadian grinned at his own joke; glad to derive some pleasure despite the situation.

"Really? Here I thought it was the chest hair." Logan grunted in response.

"Logan…"

"Hm? What you wanna discuss star boy?"

"What do you know about Remy's disappearance?" Steve asked. Logan frowned, immediately suspicious as he eyed his friend while he weighed the question. Steve had been the one to bring him the evidence of what had been found on Remy. Even when he had lost himself in drink he had still carried the lock of hair in a locket around his neck. In moments of weakness he would crack it open and inhale the scent like a drug addict. A sense of euphoria descended upon him even he couldn't describe before he clicked the locket shut again.

"Beyond the fact I was coming back from the training room and found he was gone? Nothin'. I caught a scent, but I can't remember who it was. After that it was just a blur of scouring any leads I could find. Got into an argument with Scott, left the mansion. You giving me the bag and the news Rims was dead. And then I woke up and found myself strapped to a table with fucking needles jammed into my arms pumping who knows what into my veins so I wouldn't kill everyone in the building." Logan growled, chomping again on his cigar. Steve let his gaze fall toward the city to avoid looking at his old friend. So basically the Canadian knew nothing of his lover.

"I recently came into some new information about the case." Steve said quietly. From the corner of his eye he saw this had caught the older man's attention. Logan's face remained grim as he took a step closer to him; his forearms tensing as if wishing to unsheathe his claws.

"You mean Rims still bein' alive?" Logan asked. Steve raised his eyes to meet Logan's unwavering stare. Wondering how to tell the older man what Loki, Thor, and Remy had ultimately told him. Laying out the entire situation for him as to why things had happened as they did.

"No, well I mean yes, it pertains to that but… Remy was kidnapped."

"By Loki, I know."

"NO! A mutant calling himself… Magneto? He had Remy kidnapped by the woman Mystique." Steve said. Before Logan could interrupt Steve hastily continued on; the words coming to him as he talked. He barely understood the meaning of the names as he explained it all to the man.

"Magneto was going to use Remy against Loki. His plan was to get Loki to help him bring down the X-Men, but Remy said no. So Magneto handed him over to Sabretooth who-" Steve was cut off as Logan moved faster than he could blink. Suddenly Logan had grabbed a fistful of the super soldier's shirt and shoved his face into his. A low growl emanated from his throat.

"What the hell did Sabretooth do t' my Cajun?" Logan ground out, each syllable a signed death warrant for the other feral. Steve couldn't bring himself to break Logan's grip. Even he had been furious when Remy had told him. The story had spilled forth in between gasps; his eyes clouding over with terror as he recounted what had been done to him.

"Sabretooth tortured him. Remy told me the man raped him regularly... In an attempt to get him to talk." Steve said quietly.

The entire time he talked, Logan did not relinquish his hold on the American's shirt. Only towards the end as Steve recited what Remy had described to him did the feral man begin to turn pale. Several times during his explanation he would clench his fists, turning his back to his friend to punch the wall. He took deep breaths as he listened to what had happened to his mate in his absence.

Now he understood. Why Remy had been with the trickster. Loki had come with the intent to retrieve Remy and to dump him back at the institute. But seeing the Cajun's condition had decided to help him regain his sanity first. Logan didn't know if he blamed the demi-god or himself most of all. He knew why Remy had opted to stay with Loki. The demi-god was familiar, he was someone Remy felt he could trust.

"Did Rims say why he didn't want to come back?" Logan asked quietly. Steve winced at the question, hoping he didn't have to answer. But he had asked a similar question of Remy as well. It had confused him until the Cajun had admitted as to why he did not wish to return.

"Remy said when Loki saved him he had been confused. Mystique would often transform into you and mock him from across the cell. A psychological torture to help break him. Remy also said he felt…unclean. He had nightmares about how you were disgusted with him and refused to take him back because of what had been done to him." Steve explained. He saw Logan's shoulders sag; his head bowed as he braced himself against the wall. His arms tensed as if he was suppressing an urge to punch someone.

"So you sat down and actually talked with him? How did you find Loki?" Logan asked him quietly. Steve gulped; forcing himself to admit it even if he didn't want to.

"Thor. He seems to have known where Loki was for some time." Logan kept his head bowed for another minute. Finally he straightened up, dropping his cigar to the ground as he ground it out with the toe of his boot.

Just then, two flying figures appeared coming towards the headquarters. Steve looked up and recognized Stark and Thor coming towards them. Tony landed first; his armor coming off due to a mechanism of his own design as he walked. He bore a curious look on his face at seeing two of his teammates out on the balcony. Thor landed a second later as well only ten feet away from Logan, his hammer hanging on his belt as he waved towards the general horizon.

"We searched everywhere, but we could find no sign of them. Not even Fenris or the serpent. They've completely disappeared." Thor said.

Logan pivoted towards the thunder god, heading towards him. Before Thor could raise his hammer, his claws came out with an audible _snikt_ as he raised them under the Asgardian's throat. Eyes blazing, he came closer despite the alarmed look on Tony's face.

"Where the hell is he, goldilocks?"

"I told you, we couldn't find them! I-"

"I can smell when you're lying! Steve just told me you've been flying off to visit that nut job on the sly! Now, tell me again where the hell Loki is before I make it so you don't exist anymore." Logan snarled, pressing his claws against the thunder god's throat. Thor's eyes flashed and a second later Logan was flying across the balcony hitting one of the railings before dropping to the ground. With a snarl the feral rose back up; his eyes flashing dangerously as Thor rose back into the air his hammer out at his side ready for use.

"I am not your enemy, Wolverine! I speak the truth, I know not Loki's whereabouts. If I did we would have found him by now." Thor shot back. Logan glared at the Asgardian, turning to look at his other teammates. Steve he could forgive. He had been the one to tell him the truth from the beginning. These others, however, other than Natasha and possibly Bruce, he couldn't trust them. He withdrew his claws as he stormed past Tony.

He had been invited to join the Avengers. Certainly a promotion up from the X-Men. Saving the world, making a difference, defeating any super villain who came up… No he wouldn't be the superhero this time. Logan had caught a glimpse of whom he had been searching for so long. He wasn't about to give up on Remy and question whether he had done everything he possibly could. Done everything within his power to bring the Cajun home.

Tony gave the Canadian a wide berth as he stormed back into the building. Snatching up the small satchel he had packed from his apartment, Logan headed towards the elevator. It opened up just as Fury stepped out. Logan stepped past him, punching the button for the bottom floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fury asked him as if he had any authority over the feral. Logan shot the black man a glare; baring his fangs as the doors began to shut.

"I'm going to get back Rims." He snarled just as the elevator doors closed, cutting off Fury.

It didn't take long before the elevator reached the bottom. Logan stormed out of the building, already sniffing the air. In truth, he barely had a plan in his mind. But he did know one thing. Loki's kids. They no doubt had an idea of where there father might be if they had helped him win the battle. Which would mean he would have to head back to the scene of the battle if Fury hadn't already scoured the place with cyanide by the time he got there.

Acquiring a bike to ride wasn't too much of a problem. Logan wondered how he had managed to not lose the vehicle over the last six months as he took off from the curb. Between the drinking and losing his memories due to the trauma of losing the Cajun it was a miracle it had not been wrecked or stolen.

Logan blasted past the cars in the street, only slowing down when he was forced to. Two hours of navigating the city and he finally hit open road. Twisting the handlebar to urge his bike faster, he headed towards his destination. Yet he had already decided he wasn't heading back to the scene of the battle. There would be nothing there even if that was the last place he had seen the Cajun. What he needed was to pick up a scent. He had memorized the armored guy's scent, Fenris, but had been unable to pick up the snake's due to all the water.

As the sun went down, Logan flicked his headlight on. He didn't want to have to deal with police coming after him for driving in the dark. The wind in his face calmed him somewhat; helping to soothe the beast inside him. It reminded him of hunting up in the mountains. How simple a life it had been. Peaceful. Taking what he needed in order to survive. Returning at the end of the day to shelter, to a warm body, to be greeted with kisses. Soft murmured words in his ear as he and the Cajun lay down together.

_When I get back, maybe we should leave._ Logan thought to himself as he stared at the darkness ahead of him. By now the sun had fully set and he had the road to himself save for the occasional car passing by on the opposite side.

_Rims likes the city, but he didn't mind living like that. Maybe I can convince him to move out to a place like that. Get away from the rest of the world. _Logan wondered how it would work out. Of course he and Remy couldn't live in a cave. But perhaps he could get the Cajun to live in a cabin with him. Just the two of them. No one else for miles to disturb them. There had to be a place where they could live peacefully but still allow the younger man to reach civilization fairly easily when he needed to go out on a heist.

Logan was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost didn't notice the figure sneaking up on him. At the last minute he jerked his head around to stare at the black clad figure gaining on him. They wore a black leather jacket, military boots, and jeans. The figure rode a motorcycle as well with the same color as their outfit. Logan frowned, clenching his fists ready to reach out and slash at the strange figure if they thought to hinder him.

He couldn't see the figure's face due to the helmet. Heck, they even wore gloves. The stranger came up beside Logan; raising its hand and making a motion for him to pull over. Logan frowned, taking one hand off the handlebars as he slowly let each adamantium claw slide out from his fist. The metal flashed in the dim light cast from his headlight as he raised them for the stranger to see.

"I don't think so, bub! Either get lost or you and that bike is scrap metal!" Logan yelled above the wind. The figure made another motion for him to pull over, this time reaching up to press a button on the side of the helmet.

The visor flipped up and Logan caught sight of two jade eyes gazing at him before the figure slowed down, falling behind. Logan cursed, beginning to slow down as well to park alongside the road. It only took him a minute to slow down and park. Propping his bike up, Logan turned around to face the stranger.

Already the figure was coming towards him, taking off the helmet as they did so. In the faint light, Logan recognized Fenris. His hair stood out in the dark as if it glowed by its white color. The silver tattoos along his skin shimmered as he nodded warily to the feral.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"Give me a reason not to, bub. I'll consider it while I'm skinning your sorry hide." Logan growled. For the second time that day he unsheathed his claws. Fenris tensed, his eyes narrowing as he dropped the helmet in the dirt, shifting subtly so he could meet any attack Wolverine threw at him.

"You want me to help you get Remy back, don't you?" Fenris asked, his voice guarded. He could all but see Logan's ears perk up as the feral growled at him.

"I want Rims back, yeah. But I don't know about you helpin' me. What makes you think I need you?" Logan snarled. Fenris flared his nostrils, picking up the anger from the mutant. He had to be careful with this one. Logan wasn't like the others where he had to simply bear his fangs and scare him into submission.

"You need me because I know where they are. And you're going to need my help to get there." Fenris said smugly. Logan huffed going into a half crouch, ready to lunge at the dark skinned elf at a moment's notice.

"Why you suddenly so charitable? Get tired of helping daddy?"

"I'll be loyal to my father 'til the day I die. Before you get any funny ideas, I'm doing this for Remy. He's been a good friend to me and my father. When I got to know him, he would talk about you all the time." Fenris snapped. Logan felt some of his anger begin to slip away at the sound of the Cajun's name.

"Alright, say I believe you. Where is Remy and your father? I'm pretty sure they're in a place I can get to." Logan said, his mind beginning to work. Could it be possible Loki had gone back up into the mountains? Had he sought out another castle? At this Fenris shook his head, pointing up at the stars as he answered.

"Not likely. Unless you can get a rocket and find a wormhole. They're in Asgard."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Remy felt his blood run cold when he realized whom it was he addressed. He had always imagined Odin as a large figure. Easily three times the size of Thor, glorified by his strength and power. Now he understood why the old man had a commanding presence, but it was subtle. His aura caused a person to fall to a hush despite there being no direct order to do so. Loki had gone completely rigid; digging his nails into Remy's arm as he held him close. He could still feel the trickster shaking slightly despite the unthreatening stance Odin had.

"Wait, so we're in Asgard?" Remy asked despite himself. Odin nodded his head sagely, sweeping his hand across the throne room.

"This is but one small piece of my kingdom. If this amazes you then perhaps you should see the city as well." Odin said. To Remy's surprise, the king had a kind voice. He was being patient even as his wayward son stood within the throne room.

"There's a city too?" Remy asked breathlessly. Behind him he heard Loki give an irritated sigh as Odin nodded again, looking at him curiously.

"This is only the palace. There is much to see here as well, but you must know our people to truly understand Asgard. What we represent. What our people live by." Odin said calmly.

"You brought us here." Loki snapped, drawing Odin's attention to him. To his relief he was glad to see Remy was recognized as a member of royalty in Asgard. If Odin accepted his companion then the rest of the kingdom would as well without question. Now all that remained was whether they could leave or not.

"Yes, I did. I sensed you moving through the ether and a brought you here. Where you are going to stay until I have properly dealt with you." Odin said, his voice becoming harsh as he addressed his son. Loki clenched his fists, trying to call his chaos magic, but there was none. He had still not fully recovered from his battle the day before. He had only been able to gather enough magic to transport him and the mortal to another concealed location.

"You is not goin' t' tie him t' de rock wit' de snake, are you?" Remy asked, looking alarmed. Odin gave him a strange look as if he had lost his mind. Shaking his head slowly, he replied.

"I have no intention of tying my son to a rock with a snake, I assure you. Why? You fear for his punishment? You do not think he is deserving of the crimes he has committed?" Odin asked him with a deep rumble. Around them it felt as if the very air vibrated when he spoke.

Remy tensed, yanking his arm out of Loki's grasp as he withdrew his Bo staff. With a flick of his wrist it came out to its full length. Drawing out two cards, Remy held them casually in his other hand as he swung the staff around; going into a half crouch to lower his center of gravity. His red on black eyes blazed as he stood between Odin and Loki. A challenge if ever the Norse god had ever seen one.

"Depends, _Père _Odin. Does Remy have t' fight ya fo' Loki's freedom? Or will ya listen t' reason?" Remy challenged. Odin only watched him, reading his moves. Remy saw the old man nod, raising his hands in the universal gesture of peace. Odin had to respect a person willing to defend the one they loved.

"Perhaps not, then. I would not enjoy battling you, Remy. I am willing to listen but I doubt whether anything you say is unbiased due to your close relationship to my son, Loki." Odin said, fixing his steel gaze on his son.

"You have no power here. I suggest you stay within the palace until I summon you. Preferably in your room if you can. There are a few questions I wish to ask of your betrothed, if he would be willing." Odin said glancing at Remy.

Loki hesitated raising his hand as if to stop his companion. Then he seemed to come to a decision, turning Remy to face him. The mortal's red on black eyes gazed up at him ever trusting. For a moment Loki wondered what he had done to earn such unwavering trust. He brushed a thumb over the mortal's lips, imagining kissing them. How he had longed to make such a dream a reality. Perhaps it was still possible now that they were far away from Earth. Perhaps Remy would forget Logan and choose to stay with him.

"If you have need of me, you have only to call and I will come find you. Wherever you are, I will be there." Loki said softly. He saw Remy's eyes flicker at the familiar promise. He held his gaze for a moment longer before he let his hand drop, turning his focus back on his father.

"I will go to my chambers then, your majesty, if it so pleases you. But know this. If Remy is hurt I will hold you personally responsible." Loki said as a last warning before he strode from the room. Remy watched as Loki disappeared through the same door Odin had come through; leaving the old man and Cajun alone. Odin wasted no time in signaling for Remy to follow him as he walked past him towards the large double doors at the end.

With barely a brush of his fingers they opened enough for Odin to slip past them. Remy following him soon after as the door swung shut behind him of its own accord. Remy pocketed his two cards; his Bo staff going back to its normal size as he put that away as well, following the old man through the palace. As they walked, he saw other examples of the richness of Asgard. Paintings on the wall depicting battles he had never seen before with fantastic creatures he wondered if truly existed. Now he began to see guards patrolling the halls, a few stationed at intervals. They were well trained, their eyes focused straight ahead as the pair walked past. But Remy caught a few of the guards eyeing him curiously, whispering from the corners of their mouths to their comrades.

"You don't mind me asking if you're truly from Midgard? You have strange eyes for a human." Odin said. Remy walked beside him, gazing in awe at the splendor of the place as he answered.

"Remy is from Midgard, yes. But down dere people will tell you dere are two species of humans now. _Homo sapiens _bein' de original ones, and _homo superior_ bein' de new species. Better known as mutants. An' trust Remy, cher, dere are many more mutants who look far stranger dan he." Remy answered as he caught the eye of a servant woman. Unlike Odin, she was dressed in more subtle, earthy tones rather than the fiery reds and royal purples. She gasped when she saw Remy, dropping the bowl she was carrying. It fell to the ground; smashing into a million pieces as her hands flew up to her mouth, a scream apparent in her throat. Before she could, Odin had stepped up, holding up a hand to reassure her.

"Frost giant!" The woman whispered in horror, stumbling back. Odin flew forward; catching her wrist gently but firmly as he pulled her towards him, talking soothingly as he did so.

"No, my dear woman, he is not. He is the betrothed of my son. Treat Remy with the same kindness you would any other. Our ways are strange to him and he does not yet know our customs." Odin explained to her, the entire time his voice patient and kind. The woman nodded as Odin let go over her hand. Seeing Remy staring at her dumbfounded; she gave a curtsy, bowing her head as she mumbled an apology for mistaking him for such a monster.

"It is, ah, okay cherie. Remy is used t' such reactions." Remy said, unsure of what else to say. The woman gave him a curious look before she hurriedly cleaned up the broken bowl; plucking the pieces up with deft fingers before disappearing down the hall. Odin let out a soft sigh, shaking his head as he turned around. He continued on the path he had been leading Remy.

"How I wish others would not be so swift to jump to conclusions. But then it is partially my fault, I suppose. For allowing the stories to persist all these years about the giants. Jotunheim is a harsh place so its people must be born of the land itself. This does not mean they are monsters. They are simply 'different' as you might say." Odin explained. Remy frowned, searching his memory for something Loki had said.

"Loki mentioned somethin' about him bein' a frost giant. But Remy don't see de difference. What made her t'ink Remy was one?" Remy asked him. Odin stopped when he heard the question, his eye flickering with a hidden emotion as he gazed at the human curiously. Or should he be saying mutant?

"He told you he was a frost giant? Did he not tell you what one looked like?" Odin asked the human carefully. Remy frowned, shaking his head.

"Only that they are very tall and muscular people. Nothing very specific to be honest with you. Why?" Remy pressed. He could see the wheels turning in Odin's mind as the king nodded again, his eye distant as he thought.

"Perhaps you should spend some time with Loki in his chambers. I have to discuss a few things with my wife. I'm sure your husband to be is eager to talk to you." Odin said. He led Remy past the opulence to another part of the palace.

Here there were less doors; the decoration less prominent save for the carpet spread out for a person to walk down. Remy guessed these were the private chambers as Odin walked up to a door. The king knocked gently twice before opening it and waving Remy in. He wished him good bye before the door closed softly behind the Cajun. Once again, Remy was left alone in a strange place with a person he wasn't quite sure he knew.

Remy stepped further into the room unsure of whether he wanted to venture in further or not. The first thing he noticed was the huge bed, similar to the one back at the castle with a canopy around it. Venturing in further, Remy saw it was instead a small collection of rooms each one leading to different parts.

On one side was a door that clearly led into a bathroom. From where he stood, Remy could see what appeared to be a Roman style tub planted solidly into the stone steaming with hot water. On the other side was a closed door through which Remy suspected may be a closet or perhaps a study.

The room was tidy and neat, giving off a warmth Remy did not expect. There was an open fireplace on the far wall across from the bed. A fire fully ablaze in the grate with Loki standing in front of it, gazing into its depths. Wondering if the trickster had not heard him enter, Remy set his staff on a nearby dresser along with his deck of cards. He was not going to need these items when he was with the demi-god.

"Did Odin give you a tour of the palace?" Loki asked calmly. His gaze still not turning from the flames. Remy let out a soft sigh, coming up behind the demi-god. He was not sure how to approach him like this. It had been awhile since he had even thought about such a thing with another person. After another moment, Remy wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, nuzzling into his back as he did so. He felt the trickster jump in surprise at the unfamiliar touch.

"Yes, cher, he did. Remy saw a little bit of de palace. A woman thought he was a frost giant." Remy answered softly. Loki had gone rigid at his touch, but did not push him away. Instead Loki turned around, forcing the Cajun to release his hold for a moment as those burning jade eyes made contact with his red on black ones.

"She did? And what happened?"

"Remy did not understand what she was scared of. You are de only frost giant Remy knows, an' you are no monster. Unless you is hiding somethin' from him." Remy teased, reaching up to brush a hand through Loki's hair. He was surprised by how silken it was to the touch. Loki closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he allowed the human to continue to caress him. He felt at peace when the human was near. As if he had nothing more to do than offer him his presence and all would be well.

"She has a right to be scared, Remy. I was born a monster even if I do not act like one." Loki said, reaching up to grasp the stroking hand. Opening his eyes as he held Remy's hand close to his cheek, he felt the warmth from it.

"Remy does not understand. You look no different from anyone else." Remy pressed gently. At this Loki gave him a sad smile as if he were explaining something to a child.

"Kind words but… This is not my true appearance. I only told you half of the story. I did not wish to reveal the rest to you. For I feared you would think me a coward for not being able to live in my own skin." Loki said quietly. Remy's brow furrowed as he puzzled over the words trying to match them up with what the demi-god had told him in the past. Loki only shook his head, dropping the hand as he took several steps back from Remy.

"Showing you is the only way you'll understand. Odin was wrong, I do have magic here, but very little. Just enough, however, to take down the illusion he has made me live most of my life." Loki said, his tone growing cold.

Remy watched as Loki undid his shirt, tossing it onto one of the winged back chair in the room. Loki's skin was milky white; the firelight playing over the shadow of a muscled stomach. Sinewy muscle worked up the length of his arms, tastefully defining the trickster was no light weight. He could hold his own in a fight if need be.

Loki muttered a few words Remy could not understand, reaching up to his forehead and drawing his two forefingers down the middle of his face. At first nothing happened as Remy watched, wondering if it was a joke. Then he began to notice a subtle change on Loki's skin.

The skin had begun to fade away turning a deep blue like the ocean as it went away. There were intricate swirls and designs, similar to tribal markings along the new skin. These circled around Loki's waist traveling to his navel, the rest of the pattern disappearing down into his pants line. Remy saw Loki's eyes shift in color, the familiar green eyes turning into the inverted versions of his own. Black on red rather than red on black.

Remy took a step closer; studying Loki's face as the rest of the skin faded away. Now stood a creature Remy had not imagined as he drew closer. Reaching up with a shaking hand, Remy moved to stroke one of the designs on Loki's cheek. His trickster flinched away from his touch as if he had been struck. Confused, Remy dropped his hand, wondering what had warranted the sudden fear.

"Loki, what is wrong? I only-"

"Go ahead, say it. I lied to you. I betrayed you. I should have shown you from the beginning what I was. Revealed my true form but I... Did not have the courage to." Loki said, shaking his head and refusing to look at the mortal. This had been a mistake. All of it. He should have taken Remy back to Logan first chance he got. Perhaps left him with Thor for his brother to handle as he had originally planned.

"Yes, cher, you should have." Remy's voice cut into his thoughts. Harsh. Accusing. Hurt at being lied to. Hurt at being tricked.

"I know." Loki said, closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands. He was at his lowest point now. There was nothing left but to wait for the inevitable. To be left alone as he always was to his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He whispered ever more softly. Then he felt a gentle hand tug at his wrist, drawing it down as those eyes, so similar to his own, gazed at him.

"As well as you should be, Loki." Remy whispered, stepping closer to him. His breath hitched as he talked as if scared he might startle him.

"You are _beautiful_." Remy said in awe of the trickster. Loki stared at him; a look of complete shock on his face. He had been expecting a different reaction. One of disgust from the very person he secretly harbored his love for. After a moment, Loki reached up; brushing back a lock of Remy's hair as the human pressed closer to him. Tilting his head up slightly, he met his gaze.

Loki didn't know quite whether it was a dream or not. Whether he had completely lost his mind or if it was some hallucination he was having. Either way he had not imagined Remy's kiss would taste like honey. A hint of spice to it that fanned the flames in the demi-god's body as he crushed the Cajun to him.

Remy responded in kind, reaching up to grab a fistful of Loki's hair and tugging him down into a deeper kiss. Loki's tongue delved into his mouth as if seeking a drink to satiate his thirst. There was a hunger to the way the trickster made out with him. As if he had been waiting for the longest time to do this.

Loki broke off the kiss long enough to guide Remy to the bed. Pushing the red eyed mortal down, he climbed atop him and continuing to kiss his breath away. With fumbling fingers, Remy managed to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Loki laughed when he had trouble, having to help him take it off. They continued their activities, beginning to stroke each other. Exploring each other's bodies as they traveled over planes of muscle. Attempting to memorize the one they grasped at so desperately.

Only as Loki's hand traveled down to his waist, teasing his thigh did Remy begin to feel uneasy. He remembered distantly Logan reaching out to him to bring him back home. But his sad expression was quickly enveloped by a nightmare. Of Sabretooth laughing cruelly at him, whispering into his ear if it felt the same way it did with Logan. Taking away the only way Remy knew to express himself to his lover.

Sensing something was wrong, Loki stopped, panting as he pushed himself up by his hands to gaze down at Remy. He recognized the familiar glaze of terror that crossed his to be lover's face. Loki had come to know it well in the first few weeks since rescuing him from Magneto.

"Remy, you owe me nothing. We can stop here if you want." Loki said quietly. He waited until Remy's eyes came back into focus. The sweat on his brow was not from the activities they had currently been attending to.

"I will stop. There is no need for you to force yourself to do this." Loki said. He began to rise from the bed, intending to slip his shirt back on. To end it before it began. Instead, Remy reached up and grabbed a fistful of the trickster's hair once more. Yanking him down roughly to the bed, Remy kissed him full on the mouth.

"No, Loki, you finish what you started. Or do you t'ink you can't handle de Gambit?" Remy challenged, his eyes sparking with mischief. Loki's outrage turned to amusement as he chuckled, burying his head in Remy's hair and inhaling his scent. He rubbed the length of his body against the mortal's, drawing out a sudden gasp of pleasure from the friction.

"Oh no, _peu diable_. I rather think it's you who can't handle _me_." Loki said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. He chuckled, gently licking the rim of Remy's ear as the mortal moaned again and writhed against him.

Loki continued to tease him, giving him soft nibbles along his ears and moving down to nip at his neck. He found to his delight that Remy had a soft spot beneath his chin. When nibbled it caused the Cajun to buck beneath him, making the trickster groan with pleasure when the movement caused his own erection to rub against the inside of his thigh.

Loki thrusted his hips against Remy's, drawing a similar frustrated groan from the mortal. They were so close to crossing that last barrier between them. Loki wondered distractedly if he would be allowed to proceed that far. Beneath him Remy only hesitated for a moment before he began tugging at Loki's pants, drawing them off the demi-god's body with gentle hands.

_Well_, Loki thought, _that answers my question_.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

They spent the rest of the day in bed. Only pausing to rest, to talk to each other as they both lay there exhausted, spent from making love before they committed the act again. Loki wondered if a part of him did not feel guilty. Enjoying his last hours of freedom with the human before mounting him again. At first there were mistakes as both of them tried to figure the other out. Asking with silent caresses whether the unfamiliar touch brought desire or not.

It was late before they finally stopped. Remy slipping into an easy, dreamless sleep nuzzled against the demi-god. Loki continued to rain kisses along the Cajun's shoulders and back as the mortal fell asleep. He stroked Remy's hair, watching the slight rise and fall of the mortal's chest. In his chest Loki felt his heart fluttering as if he could barely breathe.

Across the room he heard a gentle knock at the door. Loki frowned; wondering who would disturb his peaceful moment as he rose from the bed. Reaching out to grab his pants and a green robe, he hastily pulled the pants on and wrapped the robe around his bare shoulders before he answered the door.

Standing there was Thor, slightly breathless as if he had run a great distance. The thunderer stared at his step brother, his eyes traveling to the figure on the bed. His eyes widened comically as he slowly came to the realization of the scene. When he tried to back up, muttering apologies, Loki reached out and snagged him by his armor; dragging him into the room before he closed the door and locked it. He all but threw Thor in the direction of the fireplace as he walked after him, glaring at his brother whose face had begun to steadily redden.

"Loki, I don't think this is a good time. Let me come back later when you don't have company." Thor pleaded, glancing at the sleeping form of Remy. He had felt his heart sink to his boots when he had laid eyes on the human. This could only end in blood if the feral human on Midgard had his way.

"Well, you seem to find it necessary to disturb me. So you are going to stay here. Sit, Thor." Loki hissed, pointing at a chair. Seeing he had no other choice, Thor sighed in defeat, falling into the chair. They spoke in hushed tones so as to not wake the slumbering mortal.

"I'm not a hound to be ordered around, brother. So don't treat me as such." Thor growled, but there was little heat behind the threat. Loki sank into the chair opposite him, smoothing back his mussed hair as he shot his brother another glare.

"If it's any consolation; you not only act like a mutt, you stink like one as well."

"I bathe!"

"Barely."

Thor shook his head as Loki sneered at him. He hated it when his brother was in a mood. Loki could be completely unwavering in an argument, refusing to hear any other side but his own. In a way his stubbornness was the exact same as the thunderer's. Thor did not bring this up however. Loki would only vehemently deny it and blame him for his problems.

"Have you spoken with father and mother since you've been back?" Thor asked quietly. Loki frowned, studying the flames as he talked.

"Odin and I came to a disagreement. I did not see mother when I came to my room. I assumed she was dealing with informing the servants I had finally come back." Loki answered, propping his chin up with his hand. He glanced at the bed, making sure his lover still rested.

No, not his lover. His _betrothed_. He had given Remy the ring.

Thor coughed; uneasy as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Loki appeared to take no notice, simply turning to fix his gaze on him. He still had not bothered to bring back the illusion Odin had cast upon him. Of green eyes and pale milky skin which his children appeared to have inherited; the magic seeping into them to change their forms as well. Thor had never seen him in his true form as Remy had, but he knew him to be a frost giant.

"You don't like my appearance, do you?" Loki asked. Thor glanced nervously at his brother, unsure of what to say. It had been a shock to see Loki in his true form, but he could not deny it did not help the situation. Though the way Loki said it was as if he genuinely wished to know.

"A bit yes, I'm sorry to admit Loki. What did Remy say when you showed him?" Thor asked, his curiosity peeking despite himself. He saw the corner of Loki's mouth twitch as if the trickster were suppressing the urge to grin.

"He demanded to know why I had not revealed myself to him before. He said I was beautiful." Loki said, studying his hand. He was still not used to seeing the intricate markings on his skin. Yet Remy had traced each one, following its path down his entire body.

"I'm happy for you." Thor said. And he meant it. He had never expected Loki to fall in love with Remy, but his plan had worked better than he had hoped. In the process of healing Remy, Loki had somehow been able to come to terms with his own demons. Remembering how Logan had attacked him though made Thor's mood sour. A sense of guilt weighed heavy in his chest.

Logan had suffered for so long searching for Remy. Now here he was, the god of thunder, hiding the Cajun away from the person who truly loved him. Yet gazing at the peaceful look on Loki's face, Thor was once again faced with a difficult choice. Was it his right to take away what made Loki happy? It was not as if Remy did not have the same feelings for the trickster. In fact, it appeared as if they had been returned quite happily on the Cajun's part.

"Strange you say that, brother. I find myself pleased as well with my new situation." Loki mused, glancing at his brother.

"You know this entire time I've been wondering why I ever wanted to rule Asgard? Unlike you, I'm not tied down. I can go wherever I please. Not that being king doesn't have its merits." Loki said when Thor scowled at him.

"But being a person of my own agenda has its conveniences. I can pursue my passions as I please rather than having to wait to do so. I think I shall be ready for what is to come." Loki mused, stealing another glance at Remy. Thor coughed, still unsure of what he may have done.

"Loki, there is something I have to confess. You may not like it. Actually, I can guarantee you will want to kill me afterward." Thor said nervously. Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother as if this were no new information.

"Oh please, I would not waste my time killing you. I would have you tied up and locked in the dungeon to humiliate you for the rest of your life. After going through all the trouble of bringing you down, I want to enjoy my victory." Loki said. Thor wasn't sure if his brother was joking or not.

"How gracious of you." Thor said sarcastically. Loki waved his hand in dismissal as if his brother were naught but a servant to him.

"Confess, then, if you must. There is little I can do to threaten your health at this point. No doubt the Warrior Three will be coming after me once they hear word I am here." Loki said with a shake of his head. When he saw Thor blush, he raised an eyebrow.

"They already know, don't they?"

"Well, that is… I told them you were with your betrothed at the moment. A human from Midgard you had saved who had befriended you while you were hiding up in the mountains. It was the truth. I just didn't tell them it was another man you were in love with." Thor explained hurriedly.

It was not unusual for two men to be as close as brothers in Asgard. Nor for them to work side by side as they constantly went into battle in pairs. Such partnerships became blurred though when love entered the picture. Thor had seen one or two such couplings. Both men were fiercer than any other warriors perhaps because their lover fought by their side. Once a victory had been achieved, they retired to their shared room to celebrate in private. So Loki's choice of a betrothed was unusual, but not unheard of. Since he was not in line to rule the throne anymore there was no reason to worry about having to produce an heir either. Even if there was, Loki always had the choice of producing one through a concubine if he so chose.

"And that alone did not have them coming to tear down my door? How fascinating you have a brain!" Loki exclaimed. Thor frowned, shaking his head.

"It took a bit of persuading on my part to calm them, but they agreed to leave you be. I told them Remy had helped me on a number of occasions. So at the very least they will not be out for blood if they happen upon him." Thor said carefully. Loki raised an eyebrow at his step brother, surprised he had lied to his friends for his part. Glancing at the bed, Loki wondered how he would protect Remy from the Warrior Three.

"No doubt they will come sniffing at my door soon enough. I wonder what they will make of my _wife_ when they meet him." Loki mused, smiling to himself at the thought. It would be strange indeed when they were faced with the Cajun. Remy tended to not care whatsoever what others thought of him. He usually chose to go his own way rather than to stand their awaiting judgment.

"Mother is happy you have finally returned. She's missed you, ever since you left." Thor mentioned suddenly. At this, Loki's eyes focused on him, unsettling due to their true color.

"Mother? And what does she think of Remy?" Loki asked quietly. Father he hated, but Mother… He could not bring himself to even so much as scoff at her. The woman had always treated him with love despite him not being her true child. Somehow that seemed like a greater sacrifice to him than what Odin had done.

"Mother said you have good taste. She thinks he's handsome." Thor said with a tired sigh. Loki's grin widened at that; a look of mischief glinting in his eye. Thor had often wondered if Mother preferred Loki over him but did not say so. No reason to give his brother a bigger ego then he already had.

"And what of you, Thor? Do you think Remy is quite delicious for a human? You never have told me what you thought of my relationship to him." Loki said, steepleing his fingers in front of him. He enjoyed watching his step brother squirm as Thor appeared to be struggling to say something to please the Trickster, but yet remain truthful.

"I, um, that is I think… Why must you know? Is there any particular reason?"

"I simply want to know your opinion. Is that so bad?"

"You never cared to hear it before!"

"I care now, don't I?"

"Well, he is quite ah, beautiful in his way I suppose. He certainly compliments your personality. I've never known anyone in the nine realms could quite as devious, nor as frustrating, as you are, Loki." Thor said with a shake of his head. Loki narrowed his eyes when his step brother began to smile at the idea. A glance at Remy, however, had the wheels in the trickster's mind rolling as he considered it.

"Yes, well, perhaps I've finally met my match in that regard. More so than I would have ever expected when I went to Midgard." Loki said quietly, his eyes softening at the thought.

"I rather think it was unexpected." Thor said honestly. His heart began to pound in his chest as he licked his lips. Trying to dig up the courage to tell Loki he had to take Remy back. To return him to Logan.

"Loki? _Cher_, if you is goin' t' keep talkin' t' yo' brother; keep it down. Remy's back hurts an' he is tryin' t' sleep." Complained a soft, thickly accented voice from the bed. Thor saw Loki's expression soften as the sound of his lover's voice as he rose up, waving his hand for his brother to leave as he went back to the bed.

"I'm sorry, _peu diable_, did we wake you? Thor was just leaving. We apparently had to discuss a few matters before I could take my rest. Go back to sleep. I'll join you in a bit." Loki's voice answered, gentle in tone. Thor froze when he heard the way his brother talked to the mortal. This did not bode well with him as Loki turned back around; scowling at the warrior as he pushed him out of his room back into the hallway.

"Loki, I need to-"

"Another time, brother, but I'm tired. I must rest and Remy is exhausted as well. Go save the world or defeat some miscreant beast! If you bother me again I will turn you into a toad and father can ask why an amphibian has your likeness." Loki threatened, shutting the door in the thunderer's face. Thor was left standing in the hallway; gaping at the door and wondering why he had not simply come out and said what needed to be said. Yet now it seemed he had no other choice but to turn around and trudge back the way he had come.

Tomorrow, perhaps, he could confess his brother. Then make funeral arrangements afterwards as Loki tortured him to death.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When Remy awoke he was confused as to why it was so bright. In the castle bed chamber sunlight had come in, but it had always been diverted by curtains being drawn to block them at least partially. That way they did not blind the occupants inside but rather gradually woke them up. This time, however, it felt as if someone had brought the sun in an aimed it directly at the Cajun. Remy groaned, reaching over to pull the covers over his head which helped to block some of it out.

As his body slowly began to wake up so did his mind. It took him a few minutes to realize he was alone in the bed. Squinting his eyes against the light, Remy peeked out from under the covers. Loki's side of the bed was empty, long gone cold. Peering around the room, Remy spotted the source of his torment; an open balcony he had not seen before last night. He had mistaken it for a window since the curtains had been drawn. Someone had come in at some point and thrown the doors open, allowing sunlight to stream through.

Cautious, Remy rose halfway out of bed; self-conscious of his nakedness. He heard no one else in the room except the slight flutter of the curtains as a cool breeze blew in. Spotting a black robe folded neatly over a chair, Remy grabbed it and pulled it on as he got out of bed. Thankfully the room still felt warm despite the breeze coming in as he wrapped the robe around himself and went to peer out at the balcony.

There was no one out there save for a set of chairs and small table. There was a plate covered by an ornate domed top which Remy assumed was his breakfast. When his gaze turned to the outside view it took his breath away.

There were no true words to describe it in the Cajun's mind. Only that he gazed upon a city of gold when he looked out at all of Asgard. It lay before him, a city of gods he stared down at it in awe from his loft up in the palace. Truly it was a spectacle to see the rising domes of the city. Buildings suspended in mid-air held by nothing but dreams by the way they slowly rotated around one another. Everywhere Remy looked he spotted something new to stare at before his gaze was drawn to another.

Below him at the foot of the palace he saw what appeared to be a stadium of sorts. At the moment it was empty, but he imagined many battles of strength took place there. His eyes roved around spotting a Pegasus go by, a woman upon its back as she appeared to be patrolling. She was armored head to toe but her armor seemed of a lighter make. It was clearly meant more to allow her to move freely; sacrificing protection in favor of speed and agility.

Spotting the Cajun gazing at her, she spun her flying steed around and headed straight towards him. Surprised, Remy quickly retreated back into the bedroom as horse and rider stopped only a few yards away from him. The horse beat its wings to stay aloft; allowing it to hover above the balcony as its rider gazed at the newcomer. Remy felt his powers surging to his fingers as he retreated farther into the room, searching for his cards.

"Good morning, my lord. I'm glad to see you're finally awake." The woman greeted him with a bow of her head. Her eyes were a dark gray like storm clouds as they peered at the man. Remy pulled up short; staring at her in astonishment as she continued to hover there upon her steed. She was beautiful in a dangerous way; a sword strapped to her side and a bow slung across her back. Remy judged the woman to look at least in her early twenties, but as was with the age of Asgardians such things were deceiving.

"Who are you?" Remy asked dumbfounded. He really wanted to ask _what_ she was but could not bring himself to. The woman appeared to be annoyed by this; her brow wrinkling as she answered.

"I am Sonia, one of the All Father's Valkyries, my liege. I and a half dozen of my sisters have been commissioned to protect you and render any service you may require if necessary." Remy was digging through his mind, trying to remember what he had read on the subject so long ago.

"Valkyrie as in you roam de battlefields fo' fallen warriors an' take them t' Valhalla? T' battle fo' an eternity an' t' feast each night?" Remy asked. Sonia nodded her head, her long raven locks bobbing with the gesture. Remy thought he saw a look of approval cross the warrior woman's face but it quickly passed.

"So you do know of our ways, at least some? I had thought all mortals ignorant of the ancient legends. We have not visited Midgard in some time. It is good to know we are still remembered there." Sonia said. This time Remy could only sigh and shake his head.

"Remy knows bits an' pieces, yes, but he does not know how much of it pertains t' Asgard. Why is Odin havin' you protect Remy? Is it really so dangerous t' live here?" Remy asked, looking around as if expecting a dragon to come flying out of nowhere to attack him. At this the warrior woman gave him a grim smile in return as she answered. As if relishing the words even though she was forced to serve him.

"You are the betrothed of Loki, traitor to the All Father and Prince Thor. Even within the palace walls you may not be safe so we are to see it no harm comes to you. Your husband to be has many enemies here, my liege, so I would suggest watching your step." Sonia sneered. Remy stared at the woman for a few heart beats, wondering what to make of her. He detected a threat in her voice as she clearly saw it as beneath her to protect him.

"So you blame me fo' his crimes?" Remy asked her bluntly. There was anger in his voice at the thought of so many accusing Loki. Yet the former prince had committed crimes he would have to answer for. Where did that leave Remy?

"I am only meant to protect you, my liege. Not to advise you." Sonia answered stiffly.

"Dat's bullshit, Cherie, an' you know it." Remy shot at her despite himself. The warrior woman's nostrils flared as her steed reared mid-air, neighing as if wishing to battle. Sonia's eyes narrowed at the Cajun as she answered, her voice dripping with venom.

"I suggest you watch your back, my liege. I am obligated by the All Father to serve you but beyond that I render no other service to you. My advice to you would be you should have never fallen in love with the Trickster God." Sonia snarled before turning her steed's head around and diving down towards the city. Remy peered over the edge; watching her descent before she pulled up sharply barely missing the ramparts of the buildings below.

Remy frowned, imagining her pulling him off the balcony and causing him to fall to his death. Retrieving his plate of food, he retreated into the bedroom and sat at a small table to eat as he considered what to do. His old clothes from yesterday had either been taken away to be washed or destroyed because Remy did not see them. Instead there was a set of clothes laid out for him similar to Loki's, only dark red in color like blood. Some parts, such as the sleeves, were black to compliment his eyes. Remy only shook, his head wondering who had tailored his clothes. It seemed as if these people were willing to tolerate him, but not about to roll out the welcome mat.

After getting dressed and eating his late breakfast; Remy could not help but wonder what he was meant to do now. There had been no note or sign from Loki for him to stay in the room. Neither was there an invitation for him to go out and explore the palace. He debated the worst that could happen if he ventured out of the bedroom. Between being eaten alive by wolves and possibly being imprisoned for life for being with Loki, he opted to leave the room in his new outfit. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they said; only to end up as a red smear at the bottom of an unknown cliff several months later.

This time Remy noticed there were guards posted outside the bedroom. They did not stop him as he walked out but he thought they may have stiffened when they saw his eyes. So among Asgardians he was mistaken for some type of frost giant offspring, when on Earth people thought he was some type of demon incarnate. Certainly it was the inside that counted, not how one appeared on the outside.

Remy walked down the hall, trying to remember the way Odin had come from the throne room. His eyes flickered to the unfamiliar faces as servants and vassals of the palace stopped to stare at him. Most were discreet about it, their eyes flickering towards him before turning away. Others openly stared aghast at this newcomer among them walked by. Remy touched the ring on his finger which had shown itself ever since he had come to Asgard. He could feel slight pulses coming from it reassuring him Loki was close by. Where had the Trickster gone to this time?

He continued walking until he came to what appeared to be some type of sitting room. There were soft seats, similar to round couches, placed around a fireplace at its center. Several windows opened up to a view of the city for one to enjoy as they sat and talked with friends. If a person wished to only gaze out and ponder mysteries they could do so in quiet and privacy without actually feeling secluded or being separated from those around them.

Curious, Remy walked into the room. The fire had fallen to low embers to be woken up at a person's convenience. It appeared to be late morning as he walked over to the windows to gaze out. He was trying to decide if the sitting room held a better view than the one in Loki's room when he heard loud laughter from down the hall. It sounded like a drunken laughter as three men appeared in the doorway grinning and laughing as they talked amongst themselves. Their faces were flushed from drink as they stumbled in, each trying to talk over their companions.

One of the men was young and handsome, slender compared to his friends. He had blonde hair and a mustache he constantly reached up to stroke as if checking to make sure it stayed properly in place. The second companion was not what Remy would call fat, but he certainly seemed as if the man ate with a huge appetite. He had a large read beard and a booming voice as he talked, shoving the handsome one for making a comment about his supper including three boars. Their last companion was a serious fellow not quite smiling but a quirk of his mouth showing his amusement. He seemed to be in control of his actions better than his friends. If Remy did not know any better he would have mistaken the serious man for Japanese on the street.

It took the trio a minute or two to realize they were not alone in the room. When they caught sight of the Cajun, they all fell silent almost at once. Their smiles disappeared as they stared at him their mouths set in grim lines as they studied him. Remy met their gaze dead on, silently daring them to tell him to leave. On the inside he was shaking at being faced with these foreign people. He did not have Loki nor Thor to back him up, not even Fenris to lend his support. He would have to face this new challenge on his own.

"Ho there, stranger, who are you?" The blonde asked his eyes flaring as he glared at the Cajun. Remy found himself frowning as he answered, displeased even though he was scared of the group.

"I could ask de same thing of you, _cher_. I live here." Remy answered defiantly. The words surprised him yet he was quite sure of the fact. The blonde frowned; his mustache seeming to droop at being talked down to by this person. Beside him his large friend, the one with the beard, muttered under his breath before coughing and raising his voice to be heard.

"We've never seen you here before, friend. So please forgive Fandral for his rudeness. It's not often we see new faces here." The man said with a nod to the handsome man. Remy's frown turned to one of puzzlement as the name rang a bell in his head.

"Fandral? As in de Warriors T'ree?" Remy asked despite himself. At this the bearded man grinned at having stumbled upon familiar ground with him.

"Why yes, you've heard of us? I am Volstagg and this here is Hogun. Do not take offense if he never smiles at you. As a matter of fact, if he shows any signs of amusement it means either he has gone insane or it's not him. Usually the latter." Volstagg said bursting into laughter at his last comment. Beside him Hogun scowled at the large warrior as Fandral shook his head in disapproval.

"We still do not know who you are. Even though you _claim_ to live here." Hogun said, addressing Remy. Remy raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he looked the serious man in the eye.

"My name is Remy Lebeau, cher. On Midgard my enemies know me as de _Gambit_. My friends know me as Remy an' a choice few know me further as 'damn Cajun'." Remy replied. This was greeted by more pleasantries as Volstagg chuckled as his bad joke. No doubt he got the gist of it even if he did not know what Cajun meant.

"How did you come to live here in Asgard, Remy?" Fandral asked, his curiosity piquing. Remy didn't hesitate in his answer even as his better sense told him to hold back.

"I am to marry Loki. He's my fiancé." Remy answered. This brought their polite conversation to a halt as they all stared at him with mutual expressions of shock. Then anger reared its ugly head as they suddenly surged upon him, forcing Remy to give ground even as he reached down for his weapon feeling his folded Bo staff in his sleeve ready for use.

"You are going to marry that traitor?!"

"He tried to kill the King! Loki almost had Thor banished from Asgard for life!"

"Loki betrayed us all!"

"You're fiancé is nothing more than a-"

Fandral was cut off when Remy whipped his Bo staff out; smacking the man in the larynx and effectively stopping him mid-sentence. Fandral immediately started coughing as he staggered back into Volstagg and Hogun, stopping their advance. Remy braced himself; glaring at the trio as rage pumped through his veins. His voice dripping venom as he spoke, daring them to speak up.

"Do not speak about him like dat. When you've spoken t' him when his guard is down, den you may truly know him. If not; you know not'ing of him." Remy growled, bristling as he glared at them. He saw Hogun tensing as if meaning to attack as Remy braced himself ready for a fight.

"STOP!" A voice boomed into the room.

Four heads focused on the doorway as Thor came striding in; sparks flying from his eyes as he stormed into the room. He walked past the trio and went to stand next to the Cajun, frowning at his friends. The Warrior Three only looked on their friend in puzzlement, wondering if he had lost his mind. Thor glared at them as Remy lowered his staff, folding it back up to slide back into his sleeve as the thunder god spoke. His voice boomed in the small space as he addressed the trio.

"You promised me you would not harm Remy. He is a good friend to me and a good warrior on Midgard. He deserves your respect, not your hate my friends. Treat him as you would me."

"Is dat with or without you drinking?" Remy asked the thunderer. Thor frowned, turning to Remy. For once he did not smile at the Cajun's joke as he spoke, his tone serious.

"This is not the time, my friend. We are not allowed to fight within the palace. The only reason you are forgiven in this matter is because Fandral intimidated you and you do not yet know the ways of Asgard. Please, don't use your weapons here." Thor instructed him, though his voice became more gentle as he squeezed Remy's shoulder. Remy raised an eyebrow but nodded his head in ascent. In front of him the Warrior Three appeared to relax at seeing their friend and leader accept the Cajun without question.

"Where is Loki? I didn't see him when I woke up this morning." Remy asked a note of panic creeping into his voice.

"That is why I'm here. Father wished to speak with both you alone at breakfast. Loki refused to wake you though so they've been talking all morning. Come, we must not keep him waiting." Thor urged Remy. Remy glanced at the Warrior Three as Thor hustled him out of the room and back into the hallway.

They only walked a short way before Thor led him into a dining area. At the moment a long table had been loaded with food and dishes Remy had no names for. He recognized a large boar set in the middle with an apple in its mouth as the main course. Fully roasted no doubt with heaps vegetables piled around it. Seated at the end of the table were Odin and Loki talking in hushed tones. A woman was at Odin's side whom Remy assumed was the king's wife as Thor entered with him. When they came in Odin spotted them with his one eye, rising to greet them. Thor immediately balled his hand into a fist; touching his right shoulder as he bowed to his father. Remy awkwardly copied the gesture hoping he at least made a good second impression.

"Thor, it is good to see you have finally found him. I take it you had a good rest, Remy? You slept for quite some time." Odin addressed them waving his hand in dismissal of the pleasantries. Remy nodded his head as he approached the old man, his eyes flickering to Loki nervously. The trickster god looked displeased with his being there but said nothing as he watched the exchange along with the woman.

"Remy apologizes, yo' majesty. He was very tired an' would have come sooner if someone had woken him up." Remy said shooting an accusing glare at Loki. At this Loki frowned, returning his glare.

"We've been in battle, I nearly died, and on top of which we were brought here none too gently. You needed a good rest, Remy. Don't say otherwise because we both know you would be lying." Loki snapped, sounding annoyed. Remy couldn't help the teasing grin that came to his face at Loki's tone.

"It is no problem, I understand the need for rest. This is my wife and queen, Frigga. My dear, this is Remy, our son's betrothed." Odin said with a light bow to his beloved. Frigga offered Remy a kind smile as she to rose, her husband offering her a hand up. She only came up to Remy's shoulder, but Remy found himself smiling none the less. Frigga had a warmth about her which he thought made even the fiercest of men soften around her. There was simply a gentle kindness to her demeanor which put the Cajun at ease. He had nothing to fear from this woman. Nothing to hide for which he had to be ashamed of.

"A pleasure to meet you, Remy. My son has told me a little about you. Though I have to say it is much better to meet you in person." Frigga offered as she smiled up at him. Remy returned it as he saw Loki from the corner of his eye tensing as if expecting a blow. What did he have to fear?

"I'm afraid your son finds me quite infuriating most of de time, Cher. He claims Remy drives him crazy an' is frustrating when he doesn't listen t' him." Remy offered. Loki huffed, scowling at his lover as Frigga laughed; reaching up to cup Remy's cheek as she stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek. Surprised by the intimate gesture, Remy only stared as Frigga gazed up at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It is good to know someone tests his patience. Often we need loved ones there to do so since we often cannot remember good times. They remind us to appreciate what he have and can be lost if handled carelessly." Frigga said to him. With that said she offered Remy a seat beside Loki who looked relieved to finally have the Cajun by his side again.

Thor sat to the right of his mother while Odin sat to her left. Shyly Remy sat down next to Loki, suddenly conscious of his aches and pains from the night before. When he winced, he saw the trickster give him a sly look, knowing what the cause of it was. Remy nudged the demi-god's leg under the table quirking a brow in response. Loki smirked back at him before turning his attention to his family, his beloved at his side.

"So here we all are. You wished to discuss this with Remy present, father. I see no reason to delay it any longer." Loki said, meeting his father's steely gaze. Odin nodded his head slowly as he glanced in between the two.

"First off, I'm curious as to how you two have even come to know one another. What happened on Midgard for Remy to convince you to change your ways that all of Asgard could not do?" Odin asked. His tone was curious, sincere in the question as he wished to truly know. Loki glanced at Remy for him to answer.

"You know this part better than I, _peu diable_. It is you who attracted me, after all, not the other way around." Loki stated simply. Remy took a deep breath, his mind going back to the first time he had ever met the demi-god.

"Well, your majesty…"

"Please, call me Odin."

"Ah, Odin. Well, Remy got trapped up in de mountains. He came across a place where dey used t' house mutants and experiment upon dem. Remy was exploring, looking for food or some way t' contact help when he managed t' lock himself in a cell." Remy said, wincing at the memory. It had been stupid and foolish of him to trip and be locked inside.

"Remy was trapped dere at least all day. He called fo' help, but no one heard him. At least he didn't t'ink so." Remy said, glancing at Loki. Taking his cue, the demi-god then spoke up as well, continuing the story.

"I had heard yelling earlier, but there had been humans roaming the mountains for the past couple of weeks. I assumed it was them, but this one voice stayed persistent. So, having nothing better to do, I decided to go and see who it was. Low and behold when I opened the door there was Remy standing in the cell. Half-starved and nearly freezing to death." Loki answered, his eyes distant at the memory. At that moment, Remy realized something when the demi-god spoke.

"Remy would have died dere if Loki had not come. At first I did not know who he was. Remy t'ought it strange for a man t' just be wandering around in de mountains, alone. Let alone in an abandoned mutant testing facility."

"You thought I worked for SHIELD. A most ridiculous notion if I ever heard one." Loki scoffed with a shake of his head.

"Shut it, Loki. Anyways, yo' son led me t' his hideout where he let me stay de night. Over de next couple of months we came t' befriend each other. Loki gave me de ring at a festival I was attending." Remy explained, twisting the ring on his finger. Mention of the festival brought back the memory of Logan giving him the dog tags. It had been quite the gesture at first glance. The dog tags were Logan's only link to his past. For him to give them up to a person meant the feral man expected to stay with him for a while.

"Yes, unfortunately I had to go into hiding after that. We did not see or speak to each other for a whole year." Loki said, his voice growing quiet as he remembered the time spent part. At this point even Thor looked uncomfortable as Odin frowned, leaning forward.

"What made you decide to seek Remy out again?" Frigga asked. It appeared as if Odin had not mentioned anything to his wife. Loki and Thor both looked at Remy; waiting for him to decide whether he should speak or not.

Remy felt his tongue catch in his throat; his mouth going dry. Loki's eyes flickered; worried for his lover. He reached under the table to hold Remy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he spoke quietly to him yet loud enough for the others to hear.

"You are under no obligation to say anything, Remy. If you don't feel comfortable with telling them then it is fine. We can leave right now and I can show you the city. You would love the fountains here, the water shifts in mid-air." Loki said gently. Remy turned his head to gaze at the familiar forest green eyes. Those eyes were completely unguarded, filled with love for the person beside him. Logan had gazed at Remy the same way.

"It is fine, cher. I can… I will tell dem." Remy said, his voice shaking slightly. He turned back to focus on Odin, Frigga, and Thor. He took a deep breath; bracing himself as he told them what had transpired to bring him back into the demi-god's presence.

"ere was a man called Sabretooth. He kidnapped me for a man named Magneto, who sought t' use me against Loki." Remy began, his voice strong despite himself.

"For four months Magneto kept me locked away underneath a mountain. No one knew where I was, or who had taken me. For four months Sabretooth… He tortured me. Demanded t' know where t' find Loki or how to contact him. At de time I t'ought Loki had abandoned me so I did not t'ink t' use de ring until I was about t' be killed." Remy said. By now he felt tears streaming down his face as he talked. Remembering how easily he had been hurt during those months spent laying in the dark wondering if he would ever escape. Wondering if he would ever see the light of day again or taste fresh air.

"When I called him Loki answered. Dey took me t' a meeting place and Loki was waiting dere fo' me. He… He killed Sabretooth. I don't know if he killed Magneto or not, but de old man was not moving when we left. After dat, Loki helped me t' heal. When I first came into his care I was not even able t' t'ink coherently." Remy said, now having a death grip on Loki's hand. Loki only stroked his hand comfortingly; offering his support.

Silence filled the room as they listened closely. Frigga's expression was sad as was Thor's at hearing the news. Even though Thor had heard it once before, it still hurt him to see how pained Remy was by the memories. It reminded him of how much Remy truly needed his brother. Odin himself seemed slightly stunned by the account as a now a teary eyed Remy, a full grown man, sat beside his son looking lost. Loki's eyes had dimmed as well as he comforted the mortal speaking beside him quietly.

"You truly care for him, don't you?" Odin asked quietly. He had thought Loki was using the mortal as a means of getting out of his punishment. No one, however, could pretend to care for someone truly in need. Loki dropped the barriers he had around Remy; bearing himself for the human to judge. When the trickster was around the human, he became vulnerable yet stronger than he had ever been. Loki turned his gaze on his father, his eyes intense as he spoke.

"I love him, father. Remy is my reason for living." Loki answered. At that, Remy suddenly stood up; startling the trickster as he swiped at his eyes shaking his head.

"Remy apologizes t' y' all, but he is bein' pathetic. He will leave you t' yo' meal now." Remy said quickly. Before either of them could say anything, he was already striding across the room. He quickly slipped past the door; walking blindly back towards the bedroom he and Loki shared. A moment later he heard a pair of footsteps not far behind.

"Go away."

"Remy, wait-"

"I don't want t' hear it. Remy is a fool, ain't he? Actin' like dat in front of yo' father, de king of Asgard. How weak he must t'ink Remy is for burstin' into tears like dat for no reason." Remy snapped as he continued to walk.

He felt hand wrap around his arm as he was suddenly spun around to face Loki who gazed down at him. Remy yanked at his arm, but Loki did not relinquish his grasp; instead pulling him into his embrace. Surprised by the unfamiliar gesture, Remy could only stand there as Loki buried his head into his shoulder, whispering into his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Remy. I knew you weren't ready to speak of it. Don't cry, please. It was my fault for not coming to you sooner. I promised to protect you, to come when you needed me and I wasn't there." Loki implored, his voice urgent. He held tightly to the mortal, scared he would slip from his grasp. Loki could not remember when he had ever been more scared in his life. If he lost Remy… It would be the death of him.

"Cher, it's not yo' fault." Remy said. Loki only shook his head, still holding Remy as he spoke.

"Yes, it is. Don't say it isn't. Remy, you have no idea how much it hurts to see you cry." Loki whispered into his ear.

"It kills me to see you so sad."

Remy had never heard the demi-god sound so desperate in his life. He had grown used to a kind Loki, one who tended to be short tempered yet still able to care. It was rare he ever showed emotion beyond a smile or a kind gesture. He then felt the demi-god tense, suddenly stepping in front of him with a growl in his voice as he spoke.

"Do not come further. If any of you so much as glares at my betrothed, you will feel my wraith. If you thought you saw my true power when I was angered with Thor, then you are sadly wrong. You will regret the day you heard the name, _Loki_." Loki hissed.

Remy peered around the trickster to see what had angered him. To his shock it was the Warrior Three again who had stopped in their tracks. They had caught the demi-god hugging the mortal as he comforted him. The trio was silent as Loki stood there, a shield between them and Remy. Then it was Hogun who spoke first.

"You have my word. No harm will come to your beloved. I will do everything in my power to see to it he is safe in and outside of Asgard." Hogun swore, touching his fist to his shoulder.

"Aye, I as well. I'll defend him until there is no breath left in my body." Volstagg said, copying the gesture.

"Any person worthy to marry a prince of Asgard is a friend of mine." Fandral repeated as he too repeated the oath in his own words. Loki for once looked at a loss for words when they said this. Remy stepped around him, peering at the demi-god. To his astonishment there was a tear going down the trickster's face. When Loki caught his puzzled look he returned it as well.

"What?" Loki demanded of him suddenly. Remy could only shake his head, reaching up to draw the demi-god into a kiss despite the warrior's watching them. Privacy be damned.

"Nothing, cher. Just t'ank you. T'ank you fo' lovin' me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not in particular, no."

"Oh come on, you'll like it!"

"_Non_."

"Please? It's a surprise."

"_Non_."

"You'll understand why when we get there."

"_Non_."

"Remy, will you just come with me?" Thor insisted, frustrated with reasoning with the Cajun. It had been two weeks since he had arrived in Asgard. Thus far it appeared Odin had decided to wait on his judgment about Loki's punishment.

It had put the All Father in a tough position with the arrival of Remy. It soon became clear to all that Loki loved Remy deeply. The two could always be seen together walking around the palace, in the gardens, and even a handful of times kissing without a care for who watched them. Thor could not remember a time when he had ever seen his brother smile so warmly towards another person. Nor had he ever appeared to not have a care in the world while in Asgard; his only focus on the mortal whom now Thor argued with.

Remy crossed his arms defiantly, glaring at the thunder god. Thor would never say so, but he thought the new clothes Remy now wore made him look even more handsome then before. There had been no shortage of tailors scrambling to make robes for the new royal member of the Odinson family. Thus far the Cajun had turned down offers for his own armor; instead opting for the softer black and red robes the tailors had quickly become fond of designing. They would say how the color scheme so easily complimented Remy's uniquely colored eyes.

"What are you so hell bent on Remy seeing? Loki has already taken him t' see de fountains as well as de statues of your father and forefathers down in de city. We even went riding across de plains wit' Odin and a group of hunters for some of dose great white stags. Remy has been dragged around ever since he has got here. He wants a day of quiet and relaxation, not sight-seeing." Remy snapped. Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I assure you, it is close to home. Loki even wants to show you. We'll be back within the hour, I assure you. Come on, Remy. Just entertain me this one time. If Loki wants to do something you follow without question." Thor argued, throwing his arms wide for emphasis. This time Remy gave him a wolfish grin, shaking his head.

"Dat's because he and I are getting married. If Remy doesn't do what Loki wants he'll never hear de end of it. Loki is quite adamant about doing t'ings his way." Remy said chuckling. Thor began to blush, catching the innuendo.

"Just follow me. Before I grab you and fly out the window." Thor snapped exasperated. Remy laughed at the embarrassed warrior as he shrugged his shoulders; walking after him towards the front entrance to the palace. It was actually a wide courtyard with a stable off to the side which housed the finest steeds in all of Asgard.

Already mounted and ready to go, Loki was waiting for them. He was astride a black steed near the stables when the two came up to him. Thor made haste; quickly retrieving a golden stallion for Remy and a white one for himself. Once he was mounted and so was Remy, they turned their mounts around and trotted them out of the courtyard. They could not go at a full gallop since there were numerous vassals coming in and out of the palace that day on business.

"Where are we going?" Remy asked, waving flirtatiously to a group of pretty ladies who giggled when he rode by. After people had got over the initial shock of his eyes they seemed to accept him without question. He had become popular among them rather quickly mostly due to Thor spending time with him when Loki was called away for private matters. If not with Thor, then then he was usually with the Warrior Three whose company Remy became grateful for. The trio he found rather hilarious often telling him of their adventures to other worlds. Volstagg in particular Remy liked despite them both being vastly different. Volstagg was always willing to go off and do something with the Cajun, consequences be damned. If anything Remy could convince him to do anything if food was offered as a reward at the end.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Thor said a smile on his face as he veered away to the side behind the Cajun. Loki rode in front of Remy as he too grinned at the Cajun's puzzled expression.

"You'll see soon enough, peu diable. I thought you might like to see this before we become so busy we never have any more free time." Loki said as he led them past the crowds. Once it cleared Loki glanced at Thor, his brow quirking.

"Remy, do you know how to ride?" Loki asked as Thor mirrored Loki's look.

"A little bit, cher. Why?" Remy asked, suspicious of his fiancé's intentions. At this Loki cackled whipping the reins of his horse at the same time as Thor their horses flying forward on the cleared path.

"Try not to lose us in the dust!" Thor called over his shoulder. Realizing he had just been conned by the two brothers, Remy let out a yell; his steed surging forward after the two.

Loki and Thor were bent down neck and neck as they raced towards the bridge. Thor could not help but sneak a glance at Loki as they rode, risking the tie they had. They would often race across Asgard when they were younger, causing an uproar among the populace with their troublemaking.

_It's as if he never left_. Thor realized, gazing at his brother who was focused on winning. His hair streamed behind him in the wind as they raced, whispering encouragement to his horse.

_We're brothers again, he and I. All because he fell in love with Remy_. Thor smiled at the thought. Catching his brother staring at him, Loki gave him a quizzical look. Then he returned the smile, winking at him as his horse pulled forward by a few inches. Realizing he was falling behind, Thor let out a yell causing his own mount to even the odds once again.

Unbeknownst to them, Remy was catching up to them fast. As they thundered across Asgard, Remy kept urging his horse to go faster. Rubbing its neck to encourage it, the steed ran after the other two to close the gap. His encouragement seemed to be working as the horse came up behind Loki and Thor and then veered off the side to pass them both. Remy laughed to see their faces as he pulled ahead; letting out another shout as his horse neighed in answer, charging down the path.

It wasn't until Remy became aware of his surroundings that he realized they were no longer within the city. Rather they were racing across a clear bridge, colors shimmering over its surface as the riders crossed it. Amazed, Remy pulled on the reins his horse, coming to a halt as he stared down at the surface. Loki and Thor slowed down behind him, slightly out of breath from the ride as they watched Remy come to the slow realization about where they were at.

Remy dismounted, sliding off the horse's back as his feet hit the ground. He felt a slight humming from beneath his feet as if the bridge were alive. Remy knelt down, touching the humming crystal, for that was what it appeared to be made out of, and lightly charging it. Underneath his hand a small part lit up, shimmering different colors before going back down.

"De Rainbow Bridge." Remy said breathlessly as he gazed at it. Staring at the water below, he wondered how it all worked. Behind him Loki and Thor both smiled having dismounted themselves to join the Cajun.

"I thought you might like to see it. Loki told me this was one of the first places you wished to see when you came to Asgard. It never occurred to me until later you might want to see it. So I apologize for not brining you sooner." Thor explained. Remy stood up, walking along the edge as he gazed down at his feet; watching as the bridge lit up wherever he stepped.

"It's a wonder you're able to concentrate with this here. How do you not simply stand here and spend your time walking all day?" Remy asked in amazement. Loki smiled glad to see Remy in awe of the bridge.

"We often take for granted the things we live with daily. Come, we should return to the palace. Father will be wondering where we have gotten to." Loki insisted, waving to Thor. Remy frowned, spinning on his heel to shoot them both a glare.

"I just got here! Give me a few minutes, I'll catch up." Remy snapped. Loki frowned wondering if he should allow such a thing.

"Remy, we can't simply leave you out here by yourself. We'll come back later, I promise." Loki insisted. Remy only swatted his fiancé's hands away, continuing to walk along the bridge. Thor laughed, motioning for his brother to follow him.

"Oh, he'll be fine brother. Father always has one of his ravens following him around. Nothing bad will happen. Let Remy explore, we've been hounding him ever since he's gotten here. I'm sure he could use a break from us." Thor teased, trying to draw his brother away. Loki hesitated he had a meeting to attend with Odin on the political matters with few of the lesser nobles. Why the king brought him to such meetings was beyond the trickster considering what he had done. Yet with Odin there was a purpose to everything he did.

"Fine, but Remy please be back soon. You're welcome to come to the meeting if you wish. It's in the main dining hall if you wish to attend. No doubt I'll be stuck there for a few hours listening to the nobles complain." Loki said, shaking his head. He glanced at Thor who nodded since his brother had to attend to matters of his own.

With great reluctance Loki left Remy to his own devices on the bridge, galloping back to the palace. Finally alone, Remy continued to walk along the bridge, his horse following behind him like a dog. There was not much to explore beyond walking along the bridge or gazing down at the water beneath. Still, he was fascinated by it having never seen it before.

When he raised his head, he spotted a figure standing at the end of the bridge in golden armor. His back was turned to Asgard as he stared out into space. Remy stopped, realizing it was Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifrost. Or former keeper he supposed, since the Bifrost had been destroyed. He remembered Thor telling him once that Heimdall could see everything in Asgard and the nine realms.

"You are to wed Loki?" Heimdall asked without looking his way. Remy was only a few yards away from the guardian but he still jumped when the man spoke. Cautious, he approached, wondering if he should not leave now.

"Yes, but we have not set a date yet. Loki has been busy attending to politics with Odin." Remy answered. Loki had eventually told him of his crimes to Asgard which helped the Cajun to understand why the demi-god was so hated among them. Heimdall especially had every reason to hate the trickster.

"May I ask why you have chosen to be with him?" Heimdall asked, his back still turned to the Cajun. Remy's interest was piqued now and he felt compelled to answer the guardian despite himself.

"Loki adores me the nine realms over. He's willing to lay down his life for me no he matter what the cost. I care for him deeply as well. Is there no reason I should not?" Remy snapped. This time Heimdall turned to face him, his golden eyes boring into the Cajun's soul.

"There is and there isn't, if you must know. You're the only one who can decide whom you wish to be with. Loki has his merits, I will give him that. He has become worthy in his own right by being with you. Is there not another, however, who also cares for you?" Heimdall asked. This brought Remy up short, his mind shying away from any thought of Logan. Yet, he felt a familiar ache in his chest for the feral man.

"Logan is not exactly who you would call perfect." Remy said, his voice growing tense as he said it. He'd hated being shrugged off when the older man did not feel like having another close. The hurtful words when he became angered if Remy bothered him. Logan blindly barreled into any situation he saw fit to use his claws for, often causing more trouble than was necessary.

"No one is perfect, Remy. We all have our doubts and faults. I am simply telling you the truth. I meant no disrespect by it." Heimdall replied. Remy frowned, wondering where the line of questioning had been leading to.

"No, cher, Remy is sorry. You are right. He should not have snapped at ya so." Remy apologized. Heimdall nodded; accepting his apology as he gaze turned back towards the universe laying before him.

"You quite literally stare into space all day, don't you?" Remy asked petulantly. The corner of Heimdall's mouth quirked as if he was suppressing a smile.

"As if I have never heard that joke before. Yes, I do in a sense. I watch the cosmos and guard Asgard. You, however, and your predicament have caught my eye."

"Predicament? Remy is happier dan he has ever been, cher. What more could he ever want?" Remy asked, gesturing to the city.

"True, you are royalty now. An entire kingdom is at your disposal. The citizens adore you and you have brought back a prince once thought beyond help. You have done more in the last year and a half then even Thor has. You are truly a blessing to Asgard. I ask you, however, at what cost?" Heimdall pressed. Remy did not know why, but a picture came to mind of Logan.

The feral man standing framed upon a hilltop smoking his cigar with the dying light of a sunset at his back. His face cast in shadow save for his eyes. Eyes as blue as the sky as they focused on a figure below approaching him. Ever watchful, protective of the person who came to tell him dinner was ready. A secret smile when Remy raised his eyes to focus on the older man. Logan dropping his cigar and stomped it out with his boot, coming down to meet him.

"Hey Rims, how you doin'?"

Logan's voice sounded so real to the Cajun, for a moment he became confused. He even turned to look behind him to see if the man stood there. He would be lying if he said he did not find Logan frustrating most of the time. He was unbearable more than half of the time as the man had a bad temper along with claws. Yet, Logan had never doubted him. The feral man had always had his back when no one else did. Seeking to protect him from those who wished to hurt him. Logan had never held any secrets from him. He had always been bluntly honest even when he knew the truth may hurt for Remy to hear.

Logan was a man who loved without regrets. Ever loyal he never turned his back to Remy. Even when the Cajun had felt alone; his partner had been there for him, silently offering his support or backing him up. Drawing his claws would help drive home a point when necessary. Logan had often told Remy he did not know how to love another man, but would give him everything he had to make him happy. All he needed to be happy was to see his Cajun smile, Logan said. He would be satisfied with his life if he could do that for Remy.

"What is he doing now?" Remy asked desperately. Heimdall said nothing for a moment as if focusing on one person.

"He searches for you." Heimdall answered calmly. Remy felt his heart skip a beat at the news. After all this time Logan still looked for him?

Heimdall knelt for a moment, grabbing something. With a yank he pulled something from the rainbow bridge handing it to the shocked Cajun. Remy accepted it without a second thought wondering what it was.

"A gift, if you will. You are a good person with a pure heart. Any happiness you find in being here you deserve. All I ask is you continue to follow your heart. In the end, that is all any of us can do." Heimdall said simply.

Remy felt his mouth go dry as he whispered his thanks, heading back to his horse. When he mounted his steed he made it gallop as if hell were at his heels. Memories of Logan crowded his mind, the good with the bad. Him and Logan yelling at each other over giving mercy to any enemy. Logan hugging him from behind, his head on his shoulder as he talked to him while they laid in bed. Logan touching his cheek as he bent his head to kiss the Cajun's neck, inhaling his scent in the process. Their secret gesture between each other.

When he reached the palace Remy could only stagger as he wandered the halls; thoughts of the feral man still crowding his mind. For once he doubted his betrothal to the Asgardian prince. Did he truly love Loki? Would he be willing to stay here and live with him for the rest of his life?

It was not as if Remy did not care for the demi-god. As matter of fact he had come to love him in his way. He and Loki had made love countless times which Remy had had no regrets about. It was a relief knowing he was still able to commit the act without fear had helped to heal his fear of Sabretooth. Still, Loki's touch had always left him wanting. A need he could not satisfy even when he buried his head into the demi-god's shoulder suddenly aroused which Loki had always been more than happy to oblige no matter the hour.

Remy retreated to his shared room with Loki, unable to concentrate. He needed time to think, to consider what Heimdall had said. It was not until evening that Loki came to the room looking annoyed and exhausted. At seeing his lover there he could only shake his head in disgust, motioning the door behind him.

"Nobles are twits, let no one else tell you otherwise." Loki snapped as he undid the clasps of his cloak, tossing it to the side. Remy had been sitting in front of the fire gazing into its depths as he thought.

"Loki? May I ask you a serious question?" Remy asked from his seat by the fire. Loki frowned as he began to remove his customary robes, tossing those onto the bed with the same carelessness as he had done with his cloak.

"Of course, ask me anything. Your wish is my desire." Loki teased as he continued to undress. He imagined taking a warm bath with the naked Cajun pressed against him. It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and had helped to bear the worst of the meeting.

"Can we go back to Midgard?" Remy asked without looking at the trickster. Loki froze halfway through undoing the silk shirt he wore underneath the robes, turning his full attention to the mortal his voice became tense as he answered.

"Yes, if you really have to. May I ask why? You've never wanted to go back before." Loki said. This time Remy got up to meet his gaze, his eyes sparking as he spoke.

"Did you know Logan had regained his senses? He remembers me?" Remy snapped. Loki's face became neutral as he spoke not wishing to give away his worst fears.

"No, I did not realize. Why? You wish to return to him now?" Loki snarled the question coming out like an accusation. He saw Remy's face fall at his reply as the Cajun closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands as he spoke.

"Non, no, I don't know! I just… I never said good-bye t' him. When you were injured, Logan reached out for me and I never said anything about it. When you woke up and you were okay Remy realized he… he loved you. He didn't want to see you leave." Remy said. Loki sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to calm down.

"A bit late, don't you think? Considering where we are?" Loki asked tiredly. Remy looked back up at him his eyes wide as he spoke.

"Loki, I do love you. Never doubt dat. It's just… Logan does not deserve t' suffer. At de very least I can tell him the truth. Leave him without a doubt in his mind whom I chose." Remy said gently. For once Loki did not know whether he wished to trick the Cajun for what he wanted or to allow him what he wanted. He closed his eyes, momentarily considering the prospects of what would happen if the mortal came into contact with the feral man again.

_I do love you_. Remy was not in love with him, however.

"Peu diable, I know the matter is urgent but please, can it not wait until tomorrow? Just sleep on it for one night, is all I ask. In the morning if you still wish to go we will. But please, wait so there is no doubt in my mind." Loki pleaded, the words twisting easily on his tongue. He saw Remy frown, already onto him, but still trusting him none the less.

"You is shooting below de belt, cher, but alright. Only because you never ask Remy for anyt'ing. He owes you at least dat much." Remy agreed.

For the rest of the evening the silence was intense between them. Loki did not press the mortal into bathing with him, choosing to do so alone. When it came to bed time, Loki pretended to fall right to sleep as Remy tossed and turned. Eventually, the mortal did drift off into an uneasy sleep.

It was then Loki rolled over onto his side to face his lover. Reaching out, he whispered small spell, a gentle one as he pressed two fingers to Remy's temple. With a slight tug he withdrew the memory from Remy's mind, the request of going back to see Logan. With a flick of his wrist the memory dissipated into thin air as Loki wrapped an arm around the Cajun's waist, pulling him closer.

In the morning Remy awoke as usual, a puzzled expression on his face. Loki said nothing as he gave the mortal his usual morning kiss, going about dressing and brushing his hair as usual. Even when breakfast arrived Remy only picked at his food, taking slow bites as he stared out the balcony as the morning sun lit up Asgard.

"Is something troubling you?" Loki asked. Remy slowly shook his head as he stared at the trickster with a questioning glance. As if the demi-god knew what he had forgotten.

"Nothing, cher. Remy t'inks he may have forgotten t' do something. It was important, he knew dat much." Remy answered, scratching his head. Offering him a kind smile, Loki took seat beside him.

"Well, you know, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to have the wedding three days from now? That will give us enough time to send out the invitations and have everything prepared. Make what we have official rather than wandering around called you my betrothed." Loki said slyly. Remy quirked a brow, turning to him.

"Really? Dat fast, cher?"

"Three is considered universally to be a magic number. So why not? Weddings in Asgard are generally a simple affair. There is the usual drinking, feasting, drinking, and celebrating. Beyond the ceremony itself there is not much to it." Loki explained. Remy sat thinking, letting the idea sink in. It did not feel right, what Loki had mentioned. Yet he had forgotten to do something important.

"Unless you're having doubts you can reconsider my offer…" Loki mentioned, trailing off. At this Remy laughed, turning to kiss the trickster full on the mouth.

"There is no doubt in my mind, cher. None at all."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Logan felt a growl building in his chest as Fenris walked around him, sprinkling what looked like white chalk mixed with coal around him in a circle. He had been forced to work alongside the elf for the past two weeks. Fenris stated if they were unable to acquire the technology to get to Asgard then they would resort to the next best thing.

Magic.

After taking down Dr. Sinister whom Fenris had claimed had a rare ingredient needed for the spell, what had followed had been hasty preparation and avoiding Morgan. Who Logan assumed was some type of water serpent judging by the strange man's command over water. When asked, Fenris had only shrugged his shoulders stating he had always assumed his younger brother to be a type of snake. A magical snake with a human form and writhing hair which could change into several dozen sharp whips at once.

"Would you get on with it?" Logan snapped despite himself. Fenris frowned, chanting under his breath; a bead of sweat going down the bridge of his nose as he finished making the circle. A four pointed star with Logan at its center.

"I have to be precise or else your head will end up in Asgard and the rest probably sent to Jotunheim. I doubt you want to end up screaming obscenities for the rest of your life." Fenris snapped impatiently as he reached into a pouch on his belt. He muttered another chant, throwing a handful of sage into the air above Logan's head. A few pieces caught in the feral man's hair. He could smell their sweet green scent as they fell around him, others carried away by the wind.

"Mind telling me how this works again?" Logan asked to distract himself from pummeling the elf. Fenris scratched his head, narrowing his eyes up at the sky. A full moon was rising that night which the dark skinned elf claimed they needed to increase the chances of the spell working correctly.

"Well, a big cloud of light pops up. There's a light show and then a hurricane touches down, sucks you up, and _hopefully_ drops you somewhere near Remy. Do you have the hair?" Fenris asked. That was another part of the ritual. Something of Remy's such as a personal item, a vial of blood, or a lock of hair in order to direct the spell so it knew to go towards the Cajun.

Logan's nostrils flared as reached under his shirt to draw out the locket. He cracked it open taking out the lock of hair in there. Ever since Steve had given it to him, he had held on to it no matter what. From thinking his lover was dead to finding out the Cajun not only lived, but had been taken under the protection of the villain named Loki had sent the feral man on a roller coaster ride. A silent desperation to retrieve his lover no matter what the cost. Despite his unwavering loyalty to the younger man, he still felt a bit of hesitation about what he was about to do.

"Bub, how the hell are we gonna get back? You got some hocus pocus for that, don't you?" Logan asked. Fenris frowned as he pondered the question; going over to stand beside the feral man.

"Yes and no. I have a personal item of Morgan's I can use. I don't know how well that will work though. He could be in the Arctic or twenty leagues under the sea for all I know. I was actually counting on Odin sending us back. He has a better command of this type of magic then I do." Fenris said as he accepted the lock of hair from Logan. Logan was reluctant to give it up after so long.

Fenris took it from him, handling the lock of hair gently. Turning towards the full moon, he set the end of the hair alight. Holding it aloft as an offering as he spoke aloud, the strange tongue falling on Logan's ears.

*_Praestet nobis in terras aeterna._

_Lucidum in tenebris, ubi dii._

_Quaeso, hoc animo ut rectum._

_Cápite nos ad Asgard!_

The cloud cover began to converge above them. Gathering and rolling into storm clouds as if dragons had decided to play. As they gathered, Logan felt all his hairs stand on end as Fenris stood unmoving by his side; eyes narrowed against the wind that had picked up as he glared defiantly up at the sky. With a clap of thunder the clouds began to form into a funnel; reaching down towards the two lone figures. Tensing himself, Logan felt the pull as the wormhole fell upon them; sucking them into its depths before bearing back up into the sky towards Asgard.

In Asgard Loki was pacing back and forth in a small chamber. Thor stood nearby; watching his brother with growing concern as the trickster became more and more agitated. He could only imagine his brother may start having second thoughts about marrying the Cajun despite his claims of loving him.

"Are you well, brother? Shall I get you a drink?" Thor asked, imagining Loki drunk. He felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips, imagining his brother arriving at his own wedding unable to even walk straight. Loki scowled at him, stopping in his tracks as he waved towards the main room.

"Where is Remy?! He was supposed to be ready ten minutes ago and I have not seen him! Any minute now I'm supposed to walk out there in front of all of Asgard. How can we proceed without the other groom?!" Loki snapped at his brother. Thor could only sigh, shaking his head as he waved his brother towards the door.

"You haven't seen Remy because he's in another room. Don't worry, brother, just go out there. The ceremony is going to be starting soon. If you're not in place you'll be the one who's blamed for the late start, not your husband to be." Thor pressed. After a promise he would drag the mortal to the altar if he had to, Loki finally put on his helmet. They were all dressed in their formal attire, the same they would wear for battle. A sword hung at Loki's side as well to which the trickster had to ignore as it bumped against his thigh when he walked.

Forced to go around, Loki walked out of the room into a large hall. It was actually the throne room, but Odin did not sit on the throne today. Instead he stood near the bottom of the steps, scepter in hand. A red carpet rolled out from one of the end of the hall to his feet. On each side Asgardians from all over the realm stood at attention, all eyes focused on the green eyed prince who stood at the end.

Soft music began to play as Loki steeled himself, head held high as he first walked down the carpet alone. Thor appeared to have disappeared from his side which was just as well. He did not need his bull headed brother to distract him just now. Behind him followed couples, warriors of the realm and nobles who owed their allegiance to his father.

Loki barely saw the people on either side of him. Before he knew it was standing erect beneath his father, slightly turned towards the main entrance; waiting for the love of his life. A hush fell over the throne room when Remy appeared, Thor at his side. It was customary for the father to give away the betrothed, but seeing as Remy didn't quite have any relatives to speak of Thor had volunteered to fulfill the role. In the end it seemed fitting, Loki supposed, that his brother would give away Remy to him. If it had not been for the thunder god insisting he care for the mortal, this day would have never been possible.

Arm in arm the two walked, Remy stunning in his new battle gear. A new trench coat had been tailored to fit him, pure black with three rings emblazoned in silver on the back. Armored plates were along his forearms and shoulders making the Cajun appear stunning and deadly at the same time. Loki felt his heart stop when their eyes locked; his heart pounding in his chest as the man came up to him.

Thor bowed, gently releasing Remy from his care into Loki's. Remy came to stand beside the demi-god, his red on black eyes glittering playfully when he winked at Loki. The trickster quirked a brow in turn at the gesture but nothing more was said. It was then Odin raised his voice to address all the kingdom it seemed; drawing their attention to the two figures before him.

"My fellow Asgardians, we are gathered here today for the joining of these two great warriors. Our prince, Loki, had gone astray. Through be it by either fate or luck, I suspect both; he found a person to love whom led him back from the abyss. A fellow comrade in arms by the name Remy."

Remy gave Loki a mischievous grin at this last part. Loki returned it with a small one of his own. He could not remember the last time he had ever felt so happy or complete. For once in his life he was completely sated. He would ask for nothing else but to spend the rest of his days beside this man.

"Now, I would ask, Loki Odinson, do you deem yourself worthy of this mortal?" Odin asked his son. Loki took a breath; his voice ringing with the same strength in the room as he spoke. Withdrawing a black ribbon from his sleeve which had been tied to his wrist, he held it up for all to see. Remy raised his arm as well so his wrist was side by side with Loki's.

"I, Loki Odinson, hope I am worthy of your affections. I will stand by you 'til the day of Ragnarok and beyond. Through sickness and health you need not fear for I will be there to care for you. Until my last breath, the last beat of my heart, I will defend you. I will protect you from the darkness and remain at your side for an eternity. To this I solemnly swear." Loki said, wrapping the ribbon loosely around their wrists. Now he had nothing to do but to wait for Remy to say his vows.

"And do you, Remy Lebeau, accept his oath?" Odin asked. Remy raised his eyes, meeting the demi-god's fiery green gaze as he spoke. His voice carried to even those at the very back as the ceremony went on.

"I, Remy Lebeau, find you worthy of mah affections. I was not born in Asgard as you were, nor know yo' ways. I do so swear t' be at yo' side fo' evermore. T' fight by yo' side when de time comes t' war. T' nurse yo' wounds during times of unrest, an' t' make you laugh during times of peace. Know dat I will always be vigilant when yo' back is turned so you need not look over yo' shoulder. T' dis I solemnly swear." Remy said.

Reaching up, he withdrew a red ribbon from his sleeve. One end had been tied to his wrist as he wrapped his ribbon around both their wrists. Then together Loki and Remy tied the ribbons off to trail from their hands, their ends lightly touching. A warmth began to spread through the trickster as he felt himself smiling at Remy. Odin as well beamed at seeing his son become so happy.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I Odin the All Father, hereby deem Loki Odinson and Remy Lebeau husband and-"

Odin was cut off abruptly as at that moment a crack of thunder sounded throughout the room. Heads craned looking for the source of the noise as Loki frowned, his gaze immediately glaring at Thor. Thor as well looked surprised; shaking his head furiously when his brother glared at him. Then there were cries of fear as suddenly a group of people surged backwards, falling over each other in their haste to get clear. When Thor saw who it was, he felt his blood run cold.

"Where the hell is my Cajun?!" Logan snarled, his claws unsheathed. His teeth were bared, showing his sharp canines as his gaze fell upon the two stunned figures gaping at him. Remy's eyes widened as he turned away from Loki; his wrist tugging at the ribbons that bound them together. The ribbons that represented the oaths they had just taken to remain by each other's side.

"Logan?" Remy gasped in shock. He had not seen the older man in so long he had almost forgotten what it had been like to see him. Logan too stared back at him, his expression losing most of its fury as a look of relief crossed his features.

"Rims?" Logan asked, his hand shaking as he reached out to him. His claws began to slide back into his forearms as he came towards him. Loki hissed; yanking his arm back and forced Remy to stagger back, falling onto Odin. The king caught the Cajun, momentarily caught off guard as Loki broke the bound ribbons, drawing his sword as he advanced on the feral man.

"Father, protect Remy." Loki snapped as he launched himself at Logan.

"Be gone, demon!" Loki screeched as he swung the sword around. Logan leapt back out of reach, snarling as his claws snapped back out to their full length with an audible _snikt_. Loki continued forward, slashing at the feral man and attempting to cleave him in two. On his third swing, Logan caught the sword in one set of his claws; sparks flying as metal screeched against metal. At Loki's surprised expression, Logan growled; leaning forward and talking in a low voice.

"My turn, reindeer boy." Logan said, taking a slash at Loki. Instead Loki used pure strength to step out of Logan's attack; swinging his sword around and dragging the Canadian along with it. With hardly any effort, Logan found his feet had left the ground as he was thrown across the room.

He twisted in mid-air, ramming his claws into the floor to prevent himself from going further. Nostrils flaring, it was then he caught the scent. Partially turning his head, Logan sniffed carefully in Remy's direction. His expression was inquisitive as he worked out the scent. Thor saw the feral man suddenly began to bristle; a snarl appearing on his face as he turned his burning glare on Loki once again. Yanking his claws out of the marble, Logan crouched on the floor claws catching the sunlight.

"You bastard! After what Creed did to him, you think that gives you the right to take him too?!" Logan roared, charging Loki. The two clashed; struggling as Loki once again found his sword locked in Logan's claws unable to shake him off.

"Why did you not come save him then? Are you not the one who is the best at what you do? I had to come save him, not you! In this instance, you beast, your best wasn't good enough." Loki hissed, throwing the man back. But not before Logan managed to graze the demi-god with his claws.

Loki let out a pained gasp, stumbling back as he stared down at his chest. There were three shallow cuts which had gone right through is armor. Loki raised his head just in time to raise his sword to block another slash from Logan. All around them the guests who had stood silently earlier now fled in fear; scattering to the halls of the palace to get out of their war path. Odin stood, his scepter in hand as with the other he attempted to hold Remy back who had begun to yell as he tried to reach the two men to stop them.

Logan made a feint for Loki's stomach, causing the demi-god to shield his mid-section. Withdrawing his claws, Logan pulled back his fist and punched the trickster in the temple with all his might. The blow sent Loki staggering; his eyes glazing over for a fraction of a second as he tried to regain his bearings.

Not giving his opponent a chance, Logan rammed the trickster with his shoulder; driving him to the ground. He heard a hollow gasp as the air was driven out of the demi-god's lungs. With a mighty roar, Logan pulled his fist back while his claws slid out silently. Loki's eyes caught sight of them just as the feral man brought them down, aiming for the trickster's chest.

"NON, LOGAN! DON'T KILL HIM!" Remy screeched.

"Brother!" Thor yelled. He had been trying to direct the crowd out of the room to general safety. It was now empty save for himself, his father, Loki, Remy, and Logan. Without hesitation, Thor threw Mjolnir at the feral man. It hit Logan full in the chest right as his claws had touched Loki's cheek. Logan was driven into the far wall, causing marble to break down around him before Thor called his hammer back. It flew into his open fist just as Remy managed to slip away from Odin, rushing to where Logan had been thrown.

Loki rose on shaking legs, staring at first in disbelief at his brother and then to Remy earnestly shoving rubble off of a prone figure laying in the dust. Odin as well had risen his scepter to demolish the intruder, but now watched Remy with a puzzled expression. Neither brother knew what to do or say. It was clear Remy cared for the feral still.

"My son, what did you do?" Odin asked quietly as he continued to watch Remy. Loki's nostrils flared, whether from anger or to prevent himself from crying out Thor did not know.

"I told you, I saved him."

"You stole the love of another."

"I did no such thing. It is not my fault that beast of a man is barely human. He did _nothing_ to come and rescue Remy. I did. I have sacrificed _everything_ to be with him." Loki hissed quietly, his green eyes sparking as he continued to watch the pair. Thor saw Odin's eye flicker to the trickster before turning away once again. Thor knew father's mind had begun to work to piece together what had happened.

Logan gave no response even as Remy continued to shake him and yell in his ear in order to wake him up. He did not even appear to be breathing to the Cajun even when he gently put his hand over the older man's nose to feel for breath. He put his ear against the man's chest listening for a heartbeat. Remy heard a faint stutter and let out a breath of relief. It was there, but faint. As he continued to listen the beat grew stronger starting to become steady. Soon he heard a gasp as Logan began to breathe again.

Relief flooded Remy as he sat up to study the feral man. He saw Logan's eyelids flicker as his eyes moved rapidly beneath them. Almost as if the man were dreaming. A second later the older man let out a groan as he rolled over, pushing himself up wearily. His back faced the Cajun who hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to not be shrugged off.

"Cher, are you alright? Dat's quite de hit you took." Remy said, gently shaking the older man's shoulder. Logan gave no response as he continued to breathe steadily. Taking a deep breath, Remy continued his voice shaky but growing stronger as he continued.

"Logan, Remy did not mean to… He did not know what came over him. It just felt so long since someone had shown him any kindness. Locked in the dark he did not even know how much time had passed. Whether it be a few days, weeks, or even years. So when Loki offered to help me heal how could I refuse?" Remy explained softly. He saw Logan's shoulders tense as if fighting the urge to punch something. Or someone.

"I remember now. You did come to get me, didn't you? When I was drowning in my misery at the bar. No matter what, I felt I had to search for something. Took you getting taken away from me a second time to realize it was you." Logan answered. His tone was neutral as if reciting from a book. Remy squeezed the older man's shoulder. He wanted to ask for forgiveness and yet demand why the other man had not come sooner. Why now he decided to do everything he could to find him.

"I failed you, Rims." Logan said. It hurt to admit it. To know he had failed the only person in the whole world, no, the universe who loved him as much as Remy did.

"No you didn't, Logan."

"I'm the best at what I do, Rims. And what I do isn't very nice. Where is there room for me to look out for you? When you needed me most I just-"

"_Mon glutton_, stop bein' so fuckin' bull headed an' listen t' me fo' once!" Remy snapped. It surprised the feral man. Rarely did the Cajun swear, usually choosing to go with a much more creative way of insulting a person if they truly pissed him off to such a point.

"Yes, cher, you were not able t' find me. Remy was kidnapped by Magneto an' tortured. It had _nothing_ t' do with you other dan Magneto findin' a way t' gain more power. Remy does not blame you, cher. In fact, he is glad t' know you searched fo' him so much. Even when you could not remember yo'self, you remembered me. Doesn't dat mean anyt'ing t' you?" Remy argued.

Logan forced himself to keep his back turned. He didn't want the Cajun to tell him it was all alright. They could look past the fact of him having ever been in pain. His guilt wasn't the only thing Logan was fighting to keep down. Inside of him the animal had got the scent of Loki all over Remy. He could feel it, the beast inside him lurking near the edge of his mind ready to leap out.

"Rims, get away from me." Logan growled, shrugging the hand off. Remy frowned but complied, taking a step back.

"Are you okay, cher?" Remy asked the man quietly. He could see the signs already in Logan's tense posture. At first he had assumed the older man had simply been too angry to look at him.

"_Peu diable_, please, step away from him." Loki said softly, starting to come forward. Remy's gaze turned to him, the red on black eyes sparking. A slow realization seemed to dawn on the Cajun as his face paled as well when his eyes fell to the two torn ribbons still hanging off of his wrist. Reaching up Remy began to gently unknot them as Loki watched on with a growing sense of horror.

"Loki, I… I'm sorry, but we need t' stop dis. I have a lot of t'ings I have t' deal wit'. I need t' talk t' Logan. We should have never gone dis far." Remy said as pulled the ribbons off with shaking hands. They fell to the floor at his feet between them. Loki watched him as if he had just torn out his heart and dashed it across the steps of Asgard.

"You can't do this." Loki said. He meant it as an accusation. A rock to throw into the face of the mortal he now faced for the slowly spreading wound in his chest. Yet it came out as hardly a whisper. A desperate plea against the inevitable even as Remy stared at him apologetically; confusion in his own features about how he felt for the trickster even as he slowly shook his head.

_Please_. _Don't leave me alone._

*Bear us to the land eternal.

Take us to where the gods live.

Please, guide us to this soul.

Take us to Asgard!


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay, so after this chapters just to be fair I thought I should give you guys and gals some fair warning. Updates might start to get a little patchy. Yes, stor ywise the fic is almost finished I have it all planned out. It's just I have some stuff in real life I'm dealing with. Though I am glad to announce I will be pursuing my Bachelor's in Creative Writing. :D _

_Some people might think I'm joking when I say this, but the reason being writing stories is really the only thing I can do right. As per usual criticism is welcomed on all fronts. And reviews are very much appreciated even though I hardly ever reply to them to which I apologize. But I do read them and there are some days they really make my day so for that I thank you. _

_Also, since I'm already rambling here one reviewer mentioned Remy is out of character. Yeah, I ain't gonna lie, he was kinda off track right from the first fic but I didn't mean for him to end up like that. Though Remy is still a bit shaky after being tortured/being held captive by Sabretooth for four months which accounts for Remy being a bit OOC lately. I will do my best in future fics to get him back on track as best I can. _

**Chapter 29**

Logan could feel the anger rising in him like a plague. It nipped at the corners of his mind, turning his vision red. Even as he struggled to control it there was little he could do. He was drowning in it. His pulsing heart sent blood crashing through his veins, causing him to clench his fists tightly. His claws prickled the inside of his knuckles, thirsting for the flesh of the man who had dared to lay with his mate.

"Remy, you can't just… There _must_ be another way around this. You can't mean to actually just leave like this, do you?" Loki begged, hoping the human would see reason. With Odin there he would not be able to utilize his magic to bend Remy's mind to his will.

"What the hell do you think you were doin' with my Cajun?" Logan growled, turning around to face the two. Remy glanced in between the both of them, unsure of how to proceed. Loki glared at the feral, daring him to take another stab at killing him again.

Thor could feel the tension in the room building again. Helpless, he turned his gaze to his father. Odin only watched from where he stood, doing nothing to dissuade the feud. If anything the old man appeared to be studying the love triangle as he watched them exchange words back and forth. Deciding he did not want to stop another fight again, Thor stepped forward; raising his hands to calm the two.

"That's enough. Logan, my brother is not to blame for this. I am."

"Really, bub? This should be good. With all the shit I've seen today I'm ready about to murder not only you but the trickster to."

Thor frowned, clenching his fists in the same manner as the feral man had. He called on patience he did not have in order to not send his hammer at the man again. Remy as well now focused on Thor, his brow crinkled as he considered what the thunderer had said.

"So Remy is not allowed t' speak fo' himself? Or is he simply not allowed t' choose his own fate here since you seem hell bent on controlling it?" Remy asked coldly. This brought the thunder god up short as he had been about to speak. Logan grunted in what Thor assumed was amusement as the red eyed man chewed him out.

"I am simply saying at the time you did not-"

"Remy knows he was not in his right mind, cher. But he is also not stupid nor naïve. He knows you pushed Loki t' help him because you t'ought it would help yo' brother t' come back home." Remy said, glancing at the demi-god who now glared at them all with his piercing green eyes.

"He can't be saying you weren't wrong." Remy added as an afterthought. He did not blame the thunderer yet at the same time he could not bring himself to quite forgive Thor. His predicament left him in a difficult position between the three men.

"So, what do you wish to do then?" Loki asked quietly of the Cajun. Before Remy could answer, Odin waved his scepter, the air beside him beginning to shimmer as he called forth his power.

"I'm afraid this has gone on long enough. Loki, my son, I had thought you had changed for the better. You have, but you have not yet truly learned your lesson. One of my Valkyries saw what you did to your betrothed." Odin said as the portal beside him began to solidify. Loki watched his father suspiciously, wondering what he meant to do.

"Did what? We fell asleep as usual. Do not dare to accuse me of a crime I did not commit, All Father. In this instance I am innocent. It is Thor who even admits he has done wrong this time." Loki snapped, his fury growing at the accusation. Being rejected by the only person whom he had ever come to love. What he had thought to be the happiest day of his life denied him by a man who was immortal but did nothing to appreciate the fleeting beauty of the only person willing to spend his time with him.

Logan cocked his head to the side, his nostrils flaring as he took in the demi-god's scent. Loki scowled at him, Remy not far from the feral's side watching them both anxiously. His eyes held no accusation for the trickster. Perhaps that was what made Loki hesitate. Such unwavering trust from a person he wished to protect. He did not wish harm on this mortal. He only…

"I only did it to protect him." Loki admitted in a whisper. It felt as if it barely left his lips as he uttered the words. Odin bowed his head slightly, acknowledging what the trickster had said. There was a look of sadness on his face as reached out to grasp Loki by the front of his armor, drawing him forward. The demi-god allowed himself to be pulled close to the portal, feeling it tugging at his person as he stared into Odin's one eye.

"By the power of the All Father, I cast you out." Odin said quietly. Then with a mighty heave, he shoved Loki through the portal. Even knowing what had been coming, Loki offered no fight or quarter to defend himself. Even as he fell into the bright light of the portal, he felt a coldness begin to grip. For a moment he panicked, fearing he would freeze to death. As he struggled to right himself as he fell, it was when he gazed at his hands he realized why he had felt so cold.

Odin's spell had stretched further than even Loki had known. It had raised his body temperature to a normal one, but now it plummeted to a freezing ice in his chest. As the ebony skin slid away to show the glacial blue of his true form, markings trailed from his wrists upwards to his face revealing the trickster for what he truly was. Loki almost laughed at the obscenity of it all. Was this to be his punishment? Forever to fall with the realization he could never hide from his true nature? What a fool, he, for believing he could prove himself to a king who had conquered his people! Whom had killed his father!

Abruptly the light ended, leaving Loki to total darkness. The next instant he landed on a slope, beginning to roll as he flailed, attempting to right himself. It was then he felt his magic rushing back to him, eager to greet him after so long an absence. This small blessing help to push away his growing sense of panic. Casting a spell, he halted his descent; his fingers tingling pleasantly with the magic. Getting his feet underneath him, Loki staggered to his feet, head still spinning from the rush of power. Blinking rapidly, he waited for his eyes to adjust as he gazed out at the barren landscape.

It did not take long to come to the slow realization about where he was. He felt hysterical laughter begin to bubble in his throat. It now made sense why Odin had allowed him to retrieve his magic as he had. Even as Loki called its power to him to wrap around himself in an intimate embrace, he still could hardly believe it.

Loki's eyes trailed over the barren ice fields, jagged glaciers marking the landscape devoid of life. No sunlight had ever struck this place. Perhaps never would. Jotunheim had always been referred to as a realm in which the people were rumored to be born of ice itself. Existing on nothing but their hatred for those who basked in the sunlight.

"If only it were true. To be numb to all the world." Loki said to his birthplace. No one answered him, not even the wind. The air around him was completely still. Out there, though, Loki knew the ice hid the frost giants. And now he had been cast back down among their midst even if they did not know it yet.

In Asgard, Remy had been horrified at seeing Loki being cast through the portal. Even after Odin had told him what the trickster had done, the Cajun could not come to terms with it. He had seen the look of defeat on Loki's face as the trickster gave up. Accepting his defeat with quiet serenity as he fell into the portal. Still Remy felt his heart wrench in pain, wondering where the demi-god had been taken too. Even as beside him, Logan had begun to talk quietly in a low voice. His voice strained with the effort to not raise it. To control his anger.

Thor had begun to yell at his father, throwing his arms up in the air as he gestured to the spot where Loki had been only moments before. Tears streamed down the Thunderer's face unchecked as he demanded Odin bring his brother back. Remy had never seen the Norse God in such a state. Even as Odin raised his voice above his son's, attempting to explain, Thor would only shake his head. He refused to hear what his father had to say. Threatening to take him down in battle if he did not call his brother back.

It was then Remy spotted a silver wolf with green eyes standing in the doorway. The wolf's fur shimmered as intelligent eyes met the Cajun's. Remy frowned, wondering where the animal had come from. The animal looked eerily similar to the alpha wolf, Silver, Remy had known back up in the mountains. He had never told Logan, but he had always suspected the creature had an uncanny awareness for wild animal. How Silver had come out to greet them almost as if the animal had been waiting for their arrival.

As the beast stepped forward, Remy began to have a growing sense it was Silver. It came into the room, its eyes never leaving the Cajun's as it slowly began to transform as it walked. Becoming upright as it came forward, the fur sliding down to form spiked armor. The skin become darker as the ears moved back to become pointed. Within a few seconds, Fenris stood before Remy; his dark green eyes flickering warningly as he gazed past the Cajun to the arguing pair of Odin and Thor. Logan snorted, breaking off talking to Remy to glare at the dark skinned elf.

"About time you showed up. Get lost?" Logan snapped at him. Instead of the usual sly grin, Fenris only shook his head, pointing over his shoulder.

"Had another passenger who wanted to come along. That's why I'm late to the party." Fenris said dully as if he truly did not care. Behind him a pillar of water had begun to form taking the shape of Morgan. Within moments the tall serpentine man stood there, his hair constantly shifting as he too came forward; trident tapping the marble stones as he came to join his brother. The noise brought the attention of the king and prince as they gazed at these new intruders in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, Remy. We have business to attend to with our grandfather and uncle." Morgan said politely, stepping around the Cajun as he stood erect while glaring down at the two men. At eight feet tall Morgan towered over anyone in the room, Fenris leering at his side. Loki had once told Remy that Morgan was truer to his frost giant heritage than any of the others. Fenris was a distant second as the elf preferred to be in the cold climates. Which was why the brothers were so close, perhaps; allowing them to share in their same lost culture.

"I know what brings you to Asgard." Odin said wearily. Remy could all but feel the tension building up in the room. Another battle about to break out as Morgan and Fenris glared at the All Father. Even Thor seemed at a loss to the appearance of his two nephews who had defeated him in battle only weeks before.

"Then we can skip the pleasantries then." Morgan said, his hair beginning to writhe as it rose up and curled into whips as he hissed his next reply. His lips pulled back to show his sharp teeth as he asked the question.

"Where did you send father?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Remy watched with a sense of detachment as both parties stood gazing at each other; taking the measure of the other's strength as the silent challenge was issued. Fenris bristled, his eyes sparking dangerously as he glared at the two warriors. Morgan as well seemed about ready to start a fight; his hair twisting in on itself as if wishing to squeeze the life out of Thor. Remy wondered distractedly if Thor knew about the legend behind Morgan. How it said when Ragnarok came Morgan would bite him, thus ending the Thunderer's life after he had taken eight steps.

"Loki was sent to where he belongs. That is all you need to know." Odin said coldly, his one eye bright with adrenaline as he watched the two brothers. Thor seemed at a loss whether to side with his nephews or to defend his father. Remy glanced at Logan who was watching with rapt attention ready to defend his Cajun if need be. Fenris let out a low growl, reaching up with his hand to grip the hilt of his sword as he spoke.

"Tell us where father is, Odin. And we spare your life." Fenris snarled. Thor apparently made up his mind holding his hands out to the two brothers as he stepped between them. Trails of the tears he had shed earlier were apparent on his features as he spoke. His voice shook as he tried to calm them.

"Stop. We will find Loki but threatening my father-"

"What kind of man would cast out his own children? First you, and now father! It's as if he wants none of us simply because we have flaws." Fenris shot back at Thor, his tattoos springing to life as he spoke. Logan snorted, drawing the attention of the family momentarily.

"A man who knows he needs to teach his children a lesson, that's what. It's called tough love wolf boy. Loki has to answer for his crimes. Even if he did have a change of heart at the last minute." Logan stated bluntly. Remy turned on the feral man, anger flaring in him as he snapped at the reply.

"So you're saying a man who attempts to redeem himself is damned either way? If so, then why are you still here?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. A look of utter shock came to Logan's face at the accusation as he stared at the Cajun. At the moment Remy didn't care. He was tired of being handed from person to person as if he were nothing more than a mere toy. He was tired of his future being decided by people who barely knew him. Who claimed to have had a hand in fate itself, perhaps even the making of the world. He would not stand for it any longer.

"Rims, I'm not going to justify what he did. I'm just sayin-"

"Remy doesn't want t' be hearin' it from ya, cher. You is six months too late t' come rushin' in and savin' him." Remy snarled into Logan's face. This time he saw a look of rage then sorrow pass over the feral man's features. Loki's face swam into the Cajun's mind, the look of complete loss as after they had just uttered their wedding vows to each other and Remy had decided to put an end to it. Taking a shuddering breath, he turned his back on everyone in the room and quickly headied to the hallway.

"Make sure no one kills each other, Thor. Remy needs time t' think fo' a while. _Alone_." Remy left even as he heard Logan calling his name. He walked fast to escape them all as he entered the hallway. Once he was around the corner out of sight, he broke out into run; dashing past doorways and curious eyes. He didn't even stop as those who had attended the wedding asked what had happened. When the palace guard tried to stop him, Remy only ordered them to stay away from the throne room by Odin's order. Whether they listened to him or not he didn't care.

It wasn't long before Remy found himself outside of the palace, headed toward the stables. His breathing was ragged as he came in. The smell of hay and horse was strange to him yet comforting as he walked among the stalls. There were a few steeds housed there, the others no doubt had been taken out for a hunt that was to occur later in the day in honor of Remy and Loki's wedding. He wondered distractedly if the hunters even knew what had transpired and that there would be no hunt that day.

Unlike the palace, the stables were plain. Strong stone walls kept the occupants warm. Plenty of straw laid about to soften the step of hoof upon the ground. Remy saw no one there to care for the horses save a slumbering stable boy atop a pile of hay. Quietly stealing past him, Remy found himself headed towards the last stall. He did not know why, but he was drawn there for some odd reason. His ring pulsed gently almost soothingly as he spotted perhaps the finest creature in the stables.

A large gray stallion stood alone in its own stall at the end of the stables. It's ears pricked up when Remy approached, neighing softly as the Cajun raised his hand to greet it. The horse did not shy away, instead pressing its nose gently into Remy's hand. Allowing him to stroke the fine animal as he came closer to peer into its large gentle eyes.

The gray stallion was twice the size of a Clydesdale and just as heavily muscled. Yet much like the gentle giants themselves the horse did not use its power or size to hurt others. Almost without thinking Remy opened the stall door to step inside to join the beast. Leaving it open as the horse bowed its head to Remy allowing him to hold it in his arms in a hug.

"You're very kind, aren't you?" Remy asked the horse as he buried his face in its mane. Strange, he thought, he had never been one to hold a great love for animals. Yet this one he found comfort in as he stroked its soft fur as the great head pressed against his chest as if seeking comfort.

"Remy doesn't know what t' do, cher. He blames himself fo' Loki bein' sent away. You should have seen his face... Remy should have said something or reached out fo' him. Not let him fall like dat. To give up everyt'ing…" Remy said to the animal. He felt tears staining his cheeks and he cursed himself for crying over it. Yet it felt good to admit it. Even if it was to a horse outside of a place he had began to think of as home.

_So father did leave._

Remy jerked back when he heard the voice in his head. Almost as if someone had spoken in his ear. It was not a question, but a confirmation of what the person had been thinking. But who? Remy pulled back to gaze into the horse's eyes. They were dark and kind, but held a keen intelligence the Cajun now recognized having seen in Silver when he had first lain eyes on the wolf.

"Not of his own will, cher. I'm sorry I did not stop Odin..." Remy said almost choking on his own words. The horse raised its head then to gaze down at him then; no hatred in its eyes. Only sorrow as it blew a stream of warm air in the Cajun's face as it spoke.

_I know. I felt father leave when Odin cast him out. We all did even if we do not admit it among ourselves. _

"We?"

_Fenris, Morgan, Hel, and I. We can sense each other when we wish to. Hel wants nothing to do with father even if she does feel his sorrow as sharply as we do._

"Remy almost forgot about you, cher. The horse, Sleipnir." Remy answered, his voice strangely calm to his own ears. The great steed snorted, shaking its head as it replied.

_Please, call me Seth. I could never understand father's love for such long and complicated names. _

This last part was spoken with such an air of annoyance that Remy could not help but laugh. His voice broke the silence in the stables even as the other horses began to neigh as if in agreement with their more intelligent companion. Seth snorted as his ears flicked up towards the entrance of the stables just as Remy heard heavy footsteps approaching.

_You finally come to Asgard, and only now you're coming to say how much you've missed me?_

Remy turned around to see Morgan and Fenris hurrying towards them their faces grim as they came to greet their third brother. Fenris only shook his head as Seth stepped past Remy careful to avoid stepping on the Cajun's toes as he stretched out his neck to greet his elder brothers.

"We apologize, brother, we did not mean to ignore you. We have been only trying to help father lately. He is always so sad most of the time. His sorrow makes even me weep at times." Morgan admitted reaching up to stroke his younger brother's neck.

"Can't you shape shift like your brothers?" Remy asked of the horse. Seth turned his great head to fixate the Cajun in his dark gaze. As if he could see into the mutant's very soul if he wished to.

_Pardon me, I forgot. I'm so used to being in this form I rarely transform into the other one._

With that said Seth began to shrink. Bowing his head and then arching his neck as his back began to curl. Remy watched fascinated as the front hooves shrank, forming into hands. The glossy fur drew back to become bronze skin taught over hard muscle. Then the figure stood a foot shorter than Morgan, but still towering over Remy. Only the eyes really remained the same dark color. Now though, Remy could see they were merely a deep green. A hidden forest cast in shadow as the features of Seth's human form began to settle.

Seth features were striking and handsome, almost the exact copy of Morgan only a darker, shorter version. His hair was gray as his mane had been, making him appear wiser than he truly was. He wore no shirt only faded linen pants which revealed his muscled build. His stature was similar to a strong warrior as he straightened up to stare at his companions. Fenris smirked at his brother's lack of clothing, shaking his head in mock shame.

"When you take on that form it makes we wonder how many women must wish to ride you so badly. Would you let them?" Fenris teased. Seth frowned as shook his head, his hair swaying with the movement. It did not move as Morgan's did, and was only so long that it reached his buttocks. Remy had the sudden urge to brush it, wondering if it were as soft as it looked.

"Do not tease me, brother. As of yet I've had my share of pleasure for the moment. However, you're not here to tease me. We must leave immediately if we're to help father." Seth stated, his eyes never leaving Remy as he spoke.

"By the way, the man you call Logan is headed this way. His mind is not his own at the moment and I fear he will not go easy on you once he finds you." Seth told the Cajun.

Remy felt his blood run cold. He had thought it had passed, but the feral man had merely hid it. Logan's animal side had come out to hunt him down. For a moment he felt panic. Imagining the man overtaking him as Sabretooth had, forcing him down to the floor completely as his mercy. Under the feral man's power who would only stop after he had completely satiated himself in his own pleasure. Remy didn't even realize his eyes had glazed over or he had begun to breathe heavily when he heard Fenris talking low in his ear. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders as the elf talked to him, drawing him out of the darkness.

"Remy, what should we do?"

"Huh?" Remy said. All three brothers gazed at him, waiting for him. As if they expected him to have all the answers.

"Do you want to save father with us? Or do you want to go home?" Fenris pressed. Remy went silent fixing, his eyes on each of the brothers. There was no judgment there. No demand for him to do anything for them. They could claim loyalty only to Loki if they so wished it. Yet here they stood by him, ready to aide Remy in any way he wished. Taking a shuddering breath, the Cajun met their gaze. His red on black eyes burned as they had once before. His kinetic energy surged to his fingertips, ready to charge a card at his command.

"Let's go save yo' father. He saved Remy's life; It's about time dis Cajun paid back his debt."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Loki staggered through the land of Jotunheim, gazing up and up at the glaciers that towered above him. He did not know what he sought, but it became apparent to him once he reached the temple. Stopping, he stared at the surprising splendor now ruined from the war between Odin and Laufey.

It had been carved from the ice around it. Fashioned to be beautiful, depicting forests made out of ice. Creatures Loki could only guess at littered the walls as he walked through the halls towards the end. A cold sun rose above this frozen wildlife as if once the land had been warm here. Had seen light at some point as Loki came to the altar to gaze at it.

Only now did Loki truly begin to feel like the runt the frost giants had called him. He realized he was nothing compared to the giants he shared a common blood with. No wonder his father had left him here at the altar to die. What king could claim to love such a flawed creature? What father would dare to stand by and love something so weak knowing it could die soon? What mother would hold it to their breast to give it life?

_Odin would give it a chance. Frigga would see to it that it would survive. She would sit by its crib each night to sing to the creature. Hold it each time it cried._

Loki thought his heart suddenly heavy. He had almost forgotten those long ago days when he had been nothing more than a babe. She had kept him and Thor in the same room which they shared until Odin had decided it was time they needed their own rooms. Loki remembered crying at the age of five when his brother Thor had been moved to another room. How Frigga had yelled at Odin for making him cry. It was Thor who had calmed him, had explained to him Loki was welcome to come to his room whenever he felt like it. How the door would never be closed to his brother.

"I certainly didn't abandon my children." Loki said to the altar. He had never seen them as flawed or forgotten creatures. Often coming to them to show them how to master their nature. How to not let it rule over them instead make it their weapon. Hel had found her place long ago in the universe. Morgan had decided to play as Neptune on Midgard. Fenris had followed his younger brother, wishing to roam the lands at his will. Seth had been the only one who wished to remain in Asgard only because he wanted to stay close to his "mother".

Loki had told Remy of Seth, of how the father of his horse child had chased him down while he was a mare. A forced mating had followed with the strong stallion. How it had kept him trapped in a canyon unable to leave before it had been sure Loki had been with a foal before leaving him to return to its master. Loki had then hidden in the nearby forest in his mare form for nine months before finally giving birth to Seth. Secretly, Seth was the most beloved of all his children for his gentle nature.

"You dare to return to us? After you murdered our king, runt? We should string you up and torture you. Make an example of you to what happens when Asgardians dare to venture into our realm." Snarled a deep voice from the shadows. Loki's gaze snapped to the stranger as he stood at the front of the altar.

Several yards away standing near one of the shattered walls hiding within its shadow lingered a frost giant. Their eyes met as the giant sneered at the trickster. Loki's nostrils flared; his heart beat suddenly increasing two fold as the creature separated itself from the shadows, coming towards the altar as well only to stop a few feet away.

Loki could never grow used to the sight of frost giants. Despite knowing he was one, he always had the urge to take an involuntarily step back. He hated having to crane his head back in order to just see the face of the person he talked to. The act of looking up reminded him he was no true Asgardian. Just a useless whelp who had managed to escape death on the whim of a king. How he truly was nothing more than a relic which had been taken deep into Asgard until the time of when Odin decided to make use of him.

"Whom you call your 'king' was still my father. Which would make me your prince, would it not?" Loki said. His voice confident as it always was. A plan forming in his mind as he smirked at the frowning giant. Acting the assured prince he had always pretended to be, he crossed his arms and motioned to the ruins of the temple.

"You were left for dead. Runts have no place among us." The giant snarled in answer. Loki felt hysterical laughter bubble in his throat at the thought. More to hide the rising panic he felt than to mock the giant.

"No place, for sure, but who rules you now? You cannot tell me you know how to rule a kingdom better than I! At least I was raised to be a prince and trained as such be it a lie in Asgard or not. My heritage remains true here. When the king dies the prince is next in line to rule, is he not?" Loki mocked him. This dance was familiar to him now. Twisting the words of another to make his own. Instead of challenging him the frost giant only gazed down at him coldly. Loki wondered if there were hatred there for him being different. Instead the frost giant shook his head, closing his eyes to the trickster as he turned his back on him.

"You sought first to destroy us and now you wish to rule us? You do not even have the power rule over yourself, Loki. How do you expect to command an entire kingdom?" The giant asked. His voice sounded almost sorrowful as he began to walk away.

This threw Loki for a loop at he stared at the giant's retreating back. He had been expected to be met with war. Not this admittance of what had once been. Suddenly angry, he began to summon magic into his hands. The raw energy stung him as he prepared to launch it at the sorry creature. Before he could the giant looked back at Loki over its shoulder; eyes glittering as he spoke.

"Claim the throne then, if you wish it so dearly. None will care who are or whether you can rule or not. There is nothing left here to take, son. The last thing of value to have ever existed here was you. Now it seems even you are as worthless as I am." Laufey said his voice carrying in the emptiness.

Turning his back on Loki's stunned expression, he left; disappearing back into the ice. For a long time Loki stood in the ruined temple feeling numb. The magic evaporated in his hands when he did not use it. There was nothing to aim it at except perhaps the walls. Yet, despite his anger, Loki could not bring himself to ruin such beauty. So little existed in this place it saddened him to think that was all that was left. Besides, it seemed as if he had nowhere else to go.

Loki had tried to use his magic to leave the realm. To see if he could transfer himself to Midgard. While he did have all his original power, something bound him to Jotunheim. He could travel clear across to the other side of this realm if he so chose. But a different one altogether? There was an unyielding wall which had been erected that he could not breach. Loki knew he could throw himself against that wall over and over again until he was bruised. Until his bones were broken and his will finally shattered. Clawing at it to get to the other side proved to no avail.

He was almost able to convince himself he too could be made of the ice itself. To be unfeeling and hate those who had wronged him. Yet a familiar face swam out before his mind's eye. A French accented voice whispered a joke in his ear as he tried to read. Annoying the trickster yet bringing forth a carefree laughter he had not known since childhood. To gaze at the one person whom completely understood him and did not question him. Who made Loki begin to believe he could be more than what he thought he was. Dare to believe there truly was more to his life than he had first thought.

"_Peu diable,_ why did you leave me?" Loki whispered to the empty air. There was no answer from the silent walls. The frozen creatures were unmoving to his pain forever frolicking in a snow white sun. Loki felt bile rise to the back of his throat as the pictures suddenly angered him. Throwing his insults to the empty walls as if it would make a difference.

"Why him and not me?! Have I not stood by your side whenever you hurt? Was it not I who came to save when you cried out for help? He _abandoned_ you! He's nothing more than a beast! In fact, he would prefer to stay as such!" Loki screamed at the walls. Glaring into the dark, empty sky as if seeking retribution there.

"Would you prefer to be with a monster? Shall I growl and snarl to please you? Shall I scrounge in the dirt for scraps like a common beast at your feet so you may take notice of me?! Why, Remy? _WHY_?!"

No one answered his cries. No one cared. There was no one to hear him or to come forward to assure him. No one even to come out and to challenge him to a battle. It seemed as if Jotunheim had truly been defeated. None there cared whether Loki came into their midst to claim the throne. This was all that was left, as Laufey had said. All its treasures long ago stolen away.

"Why did you abandon me at the altar? Could you not find it in your heart to be merciful enough to kill me yourself?" Loki asked the empty air. He did not expect an answer but it came to him unbidden. The voice seeming to surround him as it spoke.

"Odin thinks us a cruel race. We are not, only we are what we are. What else does he expect of those who have lived so long in dark? We know no spring, summer, or fall. Only an eternal winter which has never ended. I had thought to end your life myself, but I could not. I knew Odin to be an honorable ruler."

"I knew if I left you at the altar after my defeat he would take pity on you. Would take you away from this miserable place to where it was warm. Where you could truly live rather than stay here and suffer as we did." Laufey confessed, his voice ringing amongst the ruins. Loki grit his teeth feeling an unfamiliar snarl at his lips as he shook his head, refusing to believe yet.

"So you left me to die here because you _loved_ me? On a chance your opponent would not slay me himself yet take me in as his own?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in the answer. Truth had a way of being absolute among those who said it. Of the events they say and from their perspective had happened. Loki could only gape at the carved walls, speechless for a few seconds. Then closing his eyes, suddenly tired, he only shook his head. All the anger left him, leaving him exhausted in its wake. World weary, he turned on his heel and began to walk in a random direction. Not once did he peer over his shoulder to see if he was being followed.

Jotunheim seemed to be truly abandoned as Loki walked. He saw a huge crater which he recognized had come from the bifrost. When he had tried to destroy the realm when he had first realized he was not of Asgard. Gazing at it now, Loki could not help but wonder what madness had befallen him at the time. How could the destruction of such a sorry place have proven to Odin he was worthy to rule Asgard? If anything it only served at best to show how unfit he was for a throne. Sad, now that Loki thought about it. He and Thor were exactly alike. Rash by nature and acting on their emotions rather than stopping to think. Remy would often tease him how he could see how easily the two were brothers by how they bickered when the Thunderer came to check on the mortal.

_Remy… My true heart. _

Loki shook the thought from his head. He would not dwell on the past now even as he felt his heart begin to grow darker. No, he would not fall for it again. This time he would do it right. There would come a time when he could leave Jotunheim at will. When Odin fell into his slumber Loki would raise the long forgotten armies of this sorry realm. Would bring with them full force to Asgard's gates and make them surrender. He would sit upon the throne and all would bow at his feet. Then, then they would all see they had been wrong all along.

First, however, Loki decided was to throw away this foolishness of falling in love. How could he have fallen so far from his goals? He had gained nothing but insight into his own weakness by being with the mortal. Forcing himself to bury the sorrow he felt when the red eyed human had turned his back on him, Loki turned his eyes to Jotunheim. In the distance he could make out a tall structure, the battlements long since ruined but still standing. Within those walls he would proclaim himself a king. Declare war on Asgard and see to it once and for all people bowed before him.

Odin had always said he had been born a king.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"My liege, wait!"

Remy stopped, turning around to face the palace guard who had come to fetch him. The man stopped a few feet away from him, trying to hide the fact he was close to panting. The Cajun crossed his arms and sighed impatiently; making the perfect picture of royalty being held from important appointments by lowly vassals. A bored expression graced his features as he waited for the man to speak.

"What d'you be wantin' at this hour, cher? Don't y' see Remy is busy wit' other matters?" Remy asked the man impatiently. The guard flushed, straightening up to attention as he delivered his message; his eyes confused at being addressed by the mortal.

"I apologize for bothering you, my liege. But your presence is requested by the All Father himself. He wishes to see you immediately. Even his majesty, the prince Thor, has been seeking you out." The guard told him. Remy appeared to think carefully about what the man had said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Are either of them bleeding?" Remy asked the guard. Taken aback, the guard spluttered as he answered confused by the question.

"N-n-no, my liege!"

"Either of them dying?"

"No!"

"Are aliens attempting to take over Asgard?"

"No."

"Then they don't be needin' Remy at this time, cher." Remy told the guard. Before the man could protest he had turned on his heel and disappeared around a corner. Walking fast to turn around another corner and another as behind him he heard the guard calling for him. Around his neck he felt a slim bright blue snake shift, raising its head to whisper in his ear. The tongue tickled his lobe as the small serpent spoke.

"Would this not be a good time to run?" Morgan asked. His voice was so soft only Remy was able to hear it. With a grin, Remy shook his head while continuing to walk fast as he slipped into a room unnoticed, closing the door silently behind him. He heard the guard rush past still calling for him.

"Before Remy was ever an X-Man or playin' at hero, cher; he was a thief. So rather than makin' a fuss and sendin' everyone in an uproar…" Remy said as he pulled back the curtain of a window to peer outside. It was a long drop to the bottom, a good two hundred feet from where he stood.

"We be sneaking out like thieves in de night. Though, in dis case daylight will have t' do since Remy can't be waiting too long. Try not t' let go when he jumps." Remy said, putting one foot on the windowsill as he righted himself up. Balancing on the edge, he stared straight down. It gave him a sense of vertigo as he stood there. A sudden urge to fling himself off the edge surged through him as he gazed down at the ground.

"My liege, what are you doing?!"

Remy didn't look back as he jumped into the empty air. Behind him he heard the guard lunge across the room grasping at the fluttering coat even though it was useless. Remy was beyond reach as he plummeted to the ground, eyes narrowed against the wind as he arrowed himself downwards. Above him he heard a distant yell from the guard, but the roar of the wind in his face blocked out most of the noise. As the ground rushed up to meet him he felt Morgan unwind from around his neck, quickly expanding his body as he grew bigger.

Then all at once Remy was surrounded by shimmering strands of hair. Each lock wrapping around a part of his body slowing his descent as Morgan spun in mid-air so now he held Remy against his chest. His back facing the ground as he summoned water from the air, continuing to slow their descent so when they met the ground they were gently placed on its surface. Despite his mission, Remy could not help but grin, his heart still pounding at the thought he had almost died.

"We should do that again, cher. For practice."

"Trust me, the more you do it the less you get of an adrenaline rush out of it. Come, my brothers await us." Morgan ordered. Among the Asgardians he was a giant, his eight foot stature and writhing hair making him appear as a monster in their eyes. Albeit a strikingly beautiful one in Remy's opinion as he let the serpent man lead the way. No one challenged them as they hurried towards their destination, Morgan's appearance allowing them to travel swiftly unmolested.

They were nearly to the Rainbow Bridge when they were met with a challenge. It seemed as if from nowhere the Warrior Three appeared. Weapons out and bristling as they formed a defensive line, blocking the street as they glared at Morgan.

"You're rampage ends here, foul beast!" Fandral said brandishing his thin blade as he advanced forward stabbing the air in front of him to show he meant business. Morgan stood erect, frowning down at the handsome man as he came forward poking him in the chest with the sword.

"Will you surrender here now, or forfeit your life in hopeless battle to the handsome Fandral? Either way, you lose serpent. So choose wisely on my count of three." Fandral said valiantly. A wrinkle appeared in Morgan's brow as he glared down at the man his hair twisting as if he imagined wringing the man's neck.

"Shall I gift Asgard with three new sculptures? I have the power to see it that the ice will never melt." Morgan said studying Fandral. The warrior frowned annoyed at being so blatantly ignored by his opponent. Remy couldn't help but sigh, shaking his head.

"No, cher, dey're Thor's friends. Dey is good men and mean well. Besides, t'ink of how heartbroken yo' uncle would be if dey were hurt." Remy said to his bodyguard. At this he saw a flicker of emotion pass over Morgan's face. So he did acknowledge after all that Thor cared deeply for his father. At that Morgan sighed, shaking his head as he turned his gaze to the Warriors Three.

"You could not defeat my brother, Fenris, when you had the chance. So what chance do you stand against me? As you can see, Remy is not with me unwillingly. In fact, I serve him. It is only at his word I withhold from beating your sorry asses because he says so." Morgan snapped. Remy almost laughed when saw Fandral's mustache droop, taken aback by the words. Morgan slapped the slim blade aside with his hand, a lock of his hair reaching out to wrap around Remy's arm. Showing he meant what he said.

"This is thievery! You cannot leave here with Loki's betrothed, you snake! Release him this instant or else-"

"Odin banished Loki, Volstag." Remy said to the fat warrior. This brought the large man up short as he glanced at the Cajun in surprise.

"We're on our way t' save him right now. So, please, step aside. You and yo' friends, cher. Did y' not all pledge yo' service to me if I ever had need of yo' help?" Remy pressed. He was beginning to tire of this game everyone appeared to play in Asgard. It felt like he had been dropped in a medieval fairytale only the twisted version where the prince was the one that had to be rescued. And his rescuer a handsome thief he had met by chance. It was really all starting to get old in the Cajun's mind when he thought about it. There were days he had wished he had simply stayed locked in that cell a day or two.

"As you command, my liege." Hogun said curtly, sheathing his sword. Volstag muttered and grumbled even as he lowered his war axe, frowning at the pair. Fandral was the last one to obey, muttering to himself even as Morgan touched Remy's shoulder gently, urging him to hurry as they went past the trio.

"Don't make me regret pledging my blade you, Gambit. You're like no warrior I've ever met." Hogun said as the Cajun passed him. Remy could not help the mischievous grin that passed his lips when he heard the familiar name. It had been so long since he had been called that he had wondered if he still had it in him to bear the nickname.

"Oh don't you worry, cher, de Gambit be de one bringin' de thunder dis time." Remy said. He heard a groan from Morgan which Remy could not help but laugh at. They broke out in a sprint, the bridge in sight as they continued, praying no one else stopped then.

"Of all things, why must you say that?"

"Why not? It's a classic. Remy is surprised Thor has not used dat one yet."

"Uncle Thor doesn't bring the thunder because he _is_ the thunder!"

Neither of them saw the figure dive upon them until the last minute. Morgan was the first to notice and shoved Remy away even as he fell back hissing. His hair rose up like whips as he faced his opponent, brandishing his sharp fangs as he gave ground. Remy caught himself spinning around to see who it was. Standing between them was Logan, claws withdrawn as he growled at the serpent. Brandishing his blades, Logan answered him with a deep growl of his own. Snarling as he glared daggers at the serpent.

"You. Steal mate." Logan growled the words, carrying a heavy burr to them as he spoke. As if he were not used to stringing together coherent sentences.

"Kill. Hurt mate." Logan snarled. Remy looked back the way they had come but there was no use. Seth would be appearing on the bridge any second to take him to Jotunheim to save Loki. To bring him back home.

"Go! I'll distract him. He can't think clearly in this state." Morgan called as he and the feral man circled each other. Remy hesitated, but Logan's focus was clearly on the serpent. His path was open to the Rainbow Bridge, which was only a hundred yards away. Shooting one last glance at the dueling pair, Remy made a dash for it. His feet pounded on the flagstones as he headed straight towards the bridge.

Soon he was on the bridge itself, headed as fast as he could towards the end. He was not supposed to have run this far by himself. Morgan had said once they had reached the bridge he could use the water beneath against any who tried to follow them. It would be an easy matter to stay wide of Heimdall as they passed. Riding upon Seth's back to go into another realm. The stallion had the ability to pass through the realms at will. One it rarely used unless called upon by Odin.

Breathing hard Remy only heard the pounding of feet behind him before he spun. Barely missing the whistle of Logan's claws as they swiped at where his head had been earlier. Shocked to see the feral man there, Remy could only imagine what had happened to Morgan for Logan to catch up so quickly. They circled each other, Remy unarmed with his hands beginning to shake as he tried to keep his thoughts together. The familiar terror of when he had been with Sabretooth almost engulfing him as Logan snarled and growled at him.

"Move, cher, you don't know what you're doing. Let Remy go. He will not hurt you." Remy said his voice sounding desperate to his own ears. Yet Logan did not seem to heed his words. He had gone into his berserk state. At one time Remy would have no fear of being skewered on those adamantium claws. Now, though, he was not sure if the feral still recognized him as his mate or not.

"Hurt mate. Hurt mate." Logan chanted his blue eyes blazing as he ground out the words. Remy's face paled when heard the chant showing his hands to the feral even as his entire body began to tremble. Talking more to keep his thoughts together than to calm the man.

"Yes, cher, Remy knows he hurt you! But he did not do it on purpose. You must listen t' him now though. Let him go. Let him leave. He has to save someone now before it's too late." Remy pleaded, his voice shaking as he said it. At this Logan only roared in reply, causing the Cajun to flinch.

Remy tried to escape by going to the side, but Logan was there to meet him. Each way he turned he was met with six adamantium blades gleaming in the sun. Still, Logan continued his chant which mocked Remy's ears. The Cajun closed his eyes slowly, going down on his knees as he reached up to cover face with his hands his shoulders shaking as he said the words. Praying it would be over soon as he submitted himself to the feral man's will.

"Go ahead, then, Logan. Remy will not fight back. Do as you like." Remy whispered. He knew with the feral man's sharp hearing he would hear the submission. Though it was not needed as his posture got the point across.

He felt rather than saw Logan's shadow fall across him. Imagined the man's face dark as he towered over him claws poised to dig into him up to the hilt. Remy felt a sob in his throat as he waited for the inevitable. Wondered in some distant part of his mind if he did not deserve this. Had not earned it himself for being so foolish when he had been kidnapped. Perhaps in some twisted sick sense it had all been his fault. He had been the one to cause his kidnapping all along. Having blindly followed a person he had thought was Rogue outside only to be so easily tricked.

Remy felt Logan draw close to him, but still he kept his face covered. He did not want to see what was to come. Often Sabretooth had got a kick out of blinding the Cajun, watching him shout and yell into the dark as he laughed at him. Enjoying taking him unawares when Remy had thought there was no one there. One of Sabretooth's favorite ways to get at the Cajun had been to take him when he was asleep. Exhaustion forced Remy to finally close his eyes against the dark to finally admit he had no power. Only to wake up an hour later to Sabretooth raping him.

Remy flinched when Logan touched him. He did not cry out though a scream froze in his throat. He had learned early on they only fueled the rage. Best to be silent and to think of something else. Not to dwell on what was about to happen. A second later the touch returned, gently stroking his hair. Remy took a shuddering breath despite himself. Sabretooth had done the same thing. Pretending to be giving a soothing gesture before he dug his claws cruelly into the Cajun's hair. The claws scraping Remy's skull drawing blood as he yanked the younger man's head back. Biting his neck with sharp fangs and embedding them in the skin until he drew blood. There were scars underneath Remy's chin from the forced couplings. Mercifully he could hardly see them and neither could other people most of the time.

Still, the touch persisted. First his hair then his cheek, and then an arm around his shoulders. Was someone kneeling next to him? Then Remy felt strong arms lock around him as he was drawn into an embrace. Logan on his knees as well as he stroked the Cajun's hair continuing in his deep burr of a voice.

"Hurt mate. Hurt mate." Remy slowly cracked his eyes open lowering his hands. His head was tucked under Logan's chin as the man talked. The deep rumble in the feral's chest soothing to the younger man as he realized what it was the other man was saying.

_Mate hurt. Mate hurt._

"_Mon glutton_, Remy is hurt. Badly." Remy said relief washing through him. He heard a deep rumble in Logan's chest causing it to vibrate. It came out as a growl, but the next second the feral went back to the odd purring he did whenever he was content. Continuing to hold the Cajun in his arms, he refused to let go.

"Hurt where?" Logan asked, holding Remy away from him so he could gaze into his eyes. Remy stared at him, his eyes glazed over. Logan saw the tears in the corner of the Cajun's eyes and had to fight down a slew of curse words. Up close he could see the scars where Sabretooth had left his mark on his lover. Seeing the man had regained control himself Remy reached up, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck as he drew him back into the embrace. Burying his face in Logan's neck, he answered him.

"Everywhere, Logan. Everywhere." Remy answered desperate. Logan squeezed the Cajun, never wanting to let him go. The ache inside him withdrew as he held the man he loved.

Logan could have stayed there for an eternity. He never wanted to let the Cajun go. Even if the world around him was ending, as it usually was; he would have still held the younger man. It was only when he sensed someone approaching that he let out a low growl in warning. Reluctantly releasing his hold on his Cajun, he turned to meet the intruder. Claws unsheathed with an audible _snikt_ as he faced his opponent.

Standing there silent was Thor. His blue eyes were uncomprehending of what he saw before him. Logan snarled, bracing himself on the bridge as he faced the thunderer preparing for an attack. He would give no quarter this time. Whether the thunder god liked it or not, he would not allow Remy to be taken away from him again. The only way Logan would allow the Cajun to leave him was if Remy himself told him he no longer had need of the feral man. Only then Logan swore to himself would he let the younger man go from him willingly.

"Where are you taking him?" Thor asked. He sounded distant when he asked the question. His face was pale as if he were ill and he did not hold himself with the usual confidence Logan had come to expect. Still, the feral did not drop his guard, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the other man. He bristled, preparing to attack.

"Wherever the hell Rims says he wants to go. You got a problem with that, bub? If so, I can help ya with that." Logan said brandishing his claws. Thor studied the weapons, but he didn't seem able to focus on them for long. Instead his eyes fell to Remy who had risen from kneeling on the ground to stare mutely at the thunderer.

"Where will you go? Is not your place here, with my brother?" Thor asked Remy. Remy did not have to ask to know why the thunder god was sad. If anything, it seemed as if the Avenger had become depressed with the knowledge his brother had been cast out. A cruel joke to Thor since it seemed just as he had his brother back he was taken away from him once again.

"Thor, I don't think I belong here. Asgard is a beautiful place, it's paradise. But…" Remy began, glancing at Logan. He was in slight awe of the feral man standing so steadfastly by his decision. Logan was ready to either let him stay or go in the direction he chose.

"It's not home to you. I understand." Thor finished even as his hand felt down to his hammer. Wrapping around the grip as he continued to speak the same sad look on his face regretting his actions now.

"I can't allow you to leave, however. You're the only person whose been able to bring him back. You understand, do you not? Of course you do." Thor said as he began to call upon his the power of his hammer.

"No, cher, I don't understand." Remy said stricken by the former Avenger's decision. Thor only shook his head, continuing to stare at the Cajun past Logan. Though he did not appear to see either of them with the distant look in his eyes.

"You'll understand in time, Remy. I promise. Step down, Logan, please. I do not wish to harm you. You're a good man. But Remy has to stay here. If he doesn't my brother will never come back. Ever." Thor said, raising his hammer. Remy's eyes widened as in front of him Logan growled, clashing his claws together to draw sparks. His eyes blazed with fury as he bared his teeth at the other man in a sneer, daring him to come closer.

"Over my dead body, pretty boy. Why don't you c'mere and I'll show you what I'm best at?" Logan snarled.

With a battle roar he flew forward, sweeping upwards with his claws. Thor took to the air, barely missing the claws by inches as he turned to bring the hammer down. Mjolnir crackled with lightning as he prepared to bring it down. As he began to swing the hammer down a blast knocked him askew, causing him to aim the lightning into the water. Furious, he glared at whom had dared to hurt him. Returning his glare with one of his own, Gambit brandished his Bo staff another card already in his hand as he crouched on the Rainbow Bridge ready to take on the thunder god.

"Come get Remy, cher, if you want him so badly." Gambit mocked him. Gone was his earlier fear though the stains from his tears were still upon his cheeks. Thor heard Logan yell distantly, but he turned his back on the feral to face his brother's beloved.

"You dare to challenge me?!" Thor yelled at the mortal. To his shock, Gambit only laughed, openly wagging a finger at him as if he were but a child.

"Why don't you put down the hammer, Cherie? Even the odds between us a bit. Who know, maybe I can beat you with one eye closed." Remy mocked reaching up to cover one eye. This only enraged the warrior who roared coming for the Cajun instead.

"I'll put the hammer down!" Thor cried raising it above his head. To late did he hear the pounding of hooves behind him. A second later something smashed the back of his head sending him flying back down towards the Rainbow Bridge.

Gambit dodged easily as Thor crashed; bouncing once, twice, a third time, and then rolling to a stop completely unconscious. A grey stallion landed lightly on the bridge, pawing at the ground as it snorted. Tossing its proud mane, it stared at the fallen thunderer. Astride its back was Fenris staring anxiously at Remy as Logan ran up to check on his mate.

"Close call, Remy." Fenris said, glancing at his uncle. Logan growled as he grabbed his Cajun around the arm, yanking him closer to check him for any signs of wounds. Other than a tattered trench coat and dust he appeared to be fine.

"Don't you ever do that again, Rims. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Logan grunted glaring at his lover. Remy only quirked a brow glancing back at the unconscious warrior. Mjolnir had fallen not far from Thor laying upon the bridge.

_We'd best hurry if we wish to reach father._ Seth said, his voice echoing in all their heads. The grey stallion tossed its head again as Fenris slid off his back to help Remy get atop the stead.

_Try to pick up the hammer, Remy. We may have need of its power within Jotunheim. I fear what may happen should Uncle Thor awake and wield it._

Remy glanced at his lover. Logan watched him anxiously, clearly not wanting to do anything but drag him home. For a moment the Cajun could picture nothing else. Returning to Xavier Institute astride a horse known only in legend. He imagined the reception they would receive when the others saw him. How annoyed Scott would be... Hank would love to meet Seth, Fenris, and Morgan. Morgan with his vast knowledge of books, Fenris with his charming wit and battle expertise could help the X-Men, and Seth with his gentle nature could help the students. They could all have a place on Earth.

Just as fast, though, the man known as Gambit changed his mind. It went to another man whose place seemed to be to forever rejected by those he called family. Of how Loki had struggled all his life to fit in with those around him. How they so easily cast him aside for simply being different and never appreciated him for who he was. Remy glanced down at his hand, the ring shimmering in the sunlight.

_I will stand by you 'til the day of Ragnarok and beyond._

Casting aside his doubts, Remy walked over to the hammer. He knelt, reaching out to grasp the hilt of the weapon. Underneath his touch he could feel Mjolnir pulsating with power as he tightened his grip on it. Remy began to lift it and for a moment it seemed as if the hammer weighed a ton. Then suddenly he was rising, testing the hammer in his grip as he turned it over and over. When he turned to face the others, they all stared at him dumbfounded with their eyes fixated on the weapon.

"Remy doesn't know why everyone makes such a fuss about it bein' so heavy. It hardly weighs anyt'ing at all." Remy said tossing the hammer end over end and catching it by the hilt. When the others flinched, he only gave them a strange look.

"Please, don't play with it." Fenris said as he edged around the Cajun to attend to his uncle. He knelt by Thor's side and reached over to unclasp the red cloak from around his shoulders. Rising back up, he shook it out revealing a hood on the cloak. Going back over, he threw the cloak around Remy's shoulders tying it to the Cajun's armor as he ripped off the remains of the trench coat as he was at it.

"Here, this will keep you warm in Jotunheim. It's freezing cold there, but Logan will be okay. Remember, though, only use Mjolnir if you absolutely need to. Once you find Father, Seth will take you all back to Midgard. Seth and I have found a place where Father can reside in peace until he chooses where he wants to go from there." Fenris said, his voice growing thick as he talked. Remy frowned as behind him Seth nickered softly coming up to nuzzle his brother's neck. Fenris took shuddering breath,s reaching up to pat his younger brother's neck as he shook his head.

"I know, Seth, but I'll be fine. Morgan and I can't go with you. Please, brother, be safe. Out of all of us, your father's favorite even though he never admits it. Hel won't even acknowledge him anymore." Fenris said. Remy looked away, instead turning to gaze at Logan. His feral watched him with sky blue eyes, waiting for him to make his choice. How hard it must be for the man to come all the way to Asgard to retrieve the man he loved. Only to find out he may not be loved anymore by the man he had saved.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Fenris." Logan said, never taking the eyes off his Cajun. Remy nodded slowly he reached up to grab Seth's mane, pulling himself up onto the horse. To help Seth knelt on his front legs to allow both men to clamber onto his back. Swinging their legs over to settle down before rising, neighing softly as he took one last look at his older brother.

"Ride safely, all of you." Fenris said tears in his eyes.

"Bring father back home safely."

"We won't come back without Loki, cher. I promise." Remy said. He hooked Mjolnir onto his belt, glancing at the thunderer who stirred with a low moan. Strangely Remy felt guilty, but he would return the hammer to Thor once they returned. Underneath him, Seth snorted; rearing on as he broke out into a canter, then a gallop as he began to head down the bridge. Oddly enough, Heimdall was not at the end.

As they began to come to the edge, colors began to swirl around them. They formed into a tunnel of light which Seth traveled down fearlessly. Crying out, he leapt; leaving the bridge behind as he continued to gallop, lowering his neck against the wind. Remy leaned forward as well while behind him Logan copied his gesture. The red cloak fluttered behind him as he rode.

"To Jotunheim!" Remy yelled into the wind right before the tunnel engulfed them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

There was nothing but silence yet at the same time there was so much noise Remy could not even think. At times it seemed as if it were dark and yet the light was so blinding even when closed his eyes he was not able to block it out. All he could do was cling to Seth's mane, praying he would not be swept away to be lost in the tunnel. Behind him he felt Logan's arms locked around his waist in a near crushing grip. He dared not even breathe for fear of shattering his own ribs.

Time seemed to drag on forever. Then, in another instant it was all over. They were galloping through snowdrifts; glaciers towering above them stabbing into a pale grey sky. Remy blinked; disoriented as Seth slowed down to the trot snorting. His breath rose up in a steam about his face as he gazed upon the world where Loki came from.

Shakily, Remy sat up, reaching down to touch Logan's hand still wrapped around his waist. The hold was reassuring, letting the Cajun know the feral did not mean to let him go. Turning his head to take in the new realm, he could not help but begin to feel sorry for Loki.

It seemed as if all of Jotunheim was dead. Remy wondered if the realm resembled what the first ice age must have looked like on Earth. Devoid of life and nothing but ice and snow everywhere one looked. There wasn't even any color only white and shades of grey from the ice. Beginning to shiver in the cold air, Remy drew Thor's red cloak tighter around him, suddenly glad Fenris had given it to him.

"So this is where he's from, huh?" Logan said into the empty air. His voice seemed loud in the silence. Remy had the urge to shush the man as he searched for signs of Loki.

"Yes, mon glutton, Loki is from here. I can see why he hates it." Remy said studying the glaciers. Was there truly no life present here anymore?

"There's _nothing_."

They fell quiet, the silence broken only by snorts from Seth as they continued to walk among the ruins of the realm. It felt like hours until he stopped neighing softly as he pawed the ground. They had stopped upon a ridge with fresh snowfall atop it. Remy looked down, wondering what he was supposed to be seeing until he saw it.

There was a path leading down from the ridge as if someone had fallen. Then footsteps leading away past the glaciers as the person staggered up and seemed to have chosen to explore. His heart nearly leapt into his throat as he scrambled off the stallion to study the footprints. They were deep, but they were fresh. Beside him Logan sniffed the air experimentally, studying the footprints as well.

"His scent his fresh. He wasn't here more than a few hours ago. Question is, where was he headed?" Logan said as he craned his neck as if he could see where the footprints led away. Remy only shrugged; his heart pounding as beside him Seth began to shrink as he took on his human form.

"Probably a place to hide, cher. Loki often told me he held no love for de Frost Giants here." Remy explained as he began to walk down the slope.

"Get tired of us riding upon your back?" Remy teased as Seth threw back his long hair. He was dressed as before save the grey cloak about his shoulders that completely covered him down to his knees.

"It is not that. It's not wise for Odin's steed to be seen wandering about Jotunheim, is it? In this form it will be easier for me to conceal myself as well as you two. Besides, mother will recognize me. He knows each one of us no matter what form we take." Seth explained as they began to walk. Remy only nodded his head as Logan walked beside him, following the path of the footprints.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but ain't you supposed to have eight legs?" Logan asked as they walked. Seth smiled at the question shrugging his shoulders as he looked ahead wondering where all the giants had gone.

"When one runs so fast that eyes cannot follow, they often assume you must have more than four legs. That part of the story is false. My extra legs are nothing more than an after image seen by the others. Gods and mortal alike." Seth answered calmly.

"So which parts of the legend are true and which are false?" Remy asked. Talking helped to pass the time as they walked. He did not want think about what would happen once they found Loki. Would the demi-god even be grateful to know they had come to save him?

"I can't recite all of them from memory. But the main parts I do know. Hel's story is the most accurate actually. As if Fenris's to a certain extent. Though I think Morgan's is cuter."

"How so?" Remy asked. Seth frowned thinking as he answered.

"Well, when Morgan was just a baby he often took the form of a small snake. Mother had a globe on his desk that Morgan was fond of resting upon. He would often wrap himself around the top and bite the end of his tale to keep from sliding off it. Mother told me he used to spin it slowly to see if Morgan would become dizzy and fall off but he never did. So that's where the part about him holding the world together came from." Seth said with a sigh shaking his head in dismay. Logan smirked at the image even though he said nothing.

"Fenris was bound by the ribbon, though. Mother had to go to him deep beneath the Earth and remove the sword himself. There was nothing he could do about the ribbon though. So he told Fenris if he could not break his chains, then to make them apart of himself. To better use against his enemies should the time ever come. That is why Fenris bears those silver tattoos all over his body." Seth said tracing his skin lightly at the thought. Remy nodded understanding dawning on him.

"Loki has the right idea." Logan said causing the two to look at him in surprise.

"If they were stupid enough to give you something more powerful than you are, wield it to your own advantage. Destroy your enemies with it if you can." Logan said, clenching his fists. He had withdrawn his claws but he felt them pricking the inside of his knuckles. He could also feel the Cajun's eyes on him but refused to meet his gaze.

They continued to walk in near silence, breaking it from time to time with small talk. Seth did most of the speaking as he recounted memories from his childhood with Loki growing up. Telling them stories about his two elder brothers who always seemed to be there. Remy found it strange Morgan had fangs but no venom to speak of. So the legend about him biting Thor was complete bullshit. Out of all three it seemed Fenris was the weakest magically. While Morgan was truer to his Frost Giant heritage than the others. Even Seth was envious of his serpent brother's powers despite his own being wholly potent on their own.

No one came out to challenge them even when they came to what appeared to be an old temple. Logan growled at that, stating he smelled an unfamiliar scent, but there was nothing they could do about it. Staying on their guard, they fell silent, moving past the ruins and continuing to follow the footsteps in the snow. By then it had been at least two hours since they had come to Jotunheim. Remy had begun to shiver despite the cloak, pulling it tight around him to contain what little warmth he had.

When night began to fall it was then Logan finally had to call them to a halt. He could not stand to watch his Cajun continue to freeze to death even though he did not say it aloud. Walking helped to warm them, but he could see the two needed rest. After a few minutes of searching, they found a snowdrift big enough for them to burrow into. Once inside Logan covered the entrance to their makeshift igloo until only a hole the size of his fist remained allowing from fresh air to flow in, but enclosing enough warmth for them.

"Strange, I did not expect mother to walk so far. I was positive he would have stopped by now." Seth said, huddling next to Remy in his cloak. Remy only shook his head, barely able to talk through his chattering teeth.

"What did you expect, cher? Loki is probably still walking as we speak completely lost. Just because he was born here doesn't mean he knows his way around." Gambit snapped at the other man. Seth only shrugged his shoulders; refusing to pursue the conversation as he huddled inside his cloak, drawing his legs up under him as he settled down to sleep. They had decided on a four hour watch for each of them. Logan had volunteered to take the first watch, Seth the second, and Remy the third. The Cajun could not help but wonder if it was out of kindness or a ploy from the older man for him to deliberately not wake him up.

Even as darkness fell, Remy could not fall asleep. Beside him Seth had fallen into an easy slumber, his breath misting in front of him as he slept. Half his face was hidden by his cloak as he nuzzled down under its warm covering. Despite being huddled next to his companion, Remy could think of nothing but Loki walking through the snow alone. His feet bleeding as he stared ahead with empty eyes waiting until the inevitable took hold of him. The footprints left behind him stained a bright red as he continued searching for the one person whom he could not reach.

In the end Remy supposed he slept some, because when next he awoke he was freezing cold. His teeth were chattering and it felt as if his bones were made out of ice. Shivering violently he felt Seth shift beside him, pressing against him. Then he felt a tug on his cloak as his companion sought cover beneath it. He yelped when he felt a cold hand slide up his arm, instinctively kicking his companion in the dark. Cursing ensued in a rough voice which Remy recognized as Logan's automatically.

"Mon glutton, you're freezing!" Remy said, yanking his cloak back. He heard a low growl as Logan pressed closer against him yanking back on the cover and before the Cajun could do anything pressing up against him again.

"Yeah, standing outside in the fuckin' snow will do that to ya. Would you stop?! I'm cold and you're warm so hold still! I'll warm us both up in a minute so quit your squirming." Logan snapped, huddling next to the Cajun. He had hoped to slip in next to him unnoticed but apparently that plan was shot. Beside him his lover let out a frustrated sigh, his teeth continuing to chatter as Logan wrapped his ice cold arms around the warm body beside him while drawing him close to inhale the scent of his neck. Other than being cold he also wanted an excuse to hold the younger man in his arms again.

"Didn't you walk around outside?" Remy growled despite himself. Beside him the feral chuckled, sliding his fingers up the Cajun's shirt. Remy yelped when he felt the freezing digits spread over his belly drinking in his warmth as the older man talked.

"Yeah, I did, but unlike you and horse boy I don't have cloak. Hell, even my boots are cold. Think I might have caught frostbite on my toes."

"If Remy hears a cracking sound he'll be sure to return them to you."

Logan chuckled, pulling the younger man closer to him despite the resistance. A part of him knew he should give the Cajun his space. Let him grow used to him again first. Yet the animal side of him said to hell with it and only wanted to hold the younger man tighter. It was all Logan could do not to let his fingers wander down further to burrow between Remy's legs. To see if his mate was still aroused by his touch. That, too, would be not only be selfish but cruel. Even if Loki's scent drove him to the brink of madness. Logan wanted nothing better to do than to reclaim the Cajun as his own.

"Thanks, Rims. Nice to know you're lookin' out for me." Logan answered. He heard an indignant huff in answer as the Cajun finally relented, huddling next to him. Reluctantly he withdrew his fingers from the Cajun's stomach to wrap an arm around the younger man's waist. Holding him would just have to do for now.

"You alright?" Logan whispered when the younger man did not answer. For a moment he thought Remy had fallen asleep but he felt the Cajun shift next to him. Drawing closer so he could whisper in his ear lest Seth overheard them.

"Non, it is just Remy has not been called that in a very long time. It's strange to hear it again after so long. He is almost wondering if it's a dream." Remy answered. Logan snorted at that, flexing his fingers as warmth returned to the digits.

"Yeah, and it's been awhile since I heard my pet name too. You know, where did you come up with that anyway? I've been called a lot of things but never that." Logan asked curious. Remy shifted into a more comfortable position leaning against the older man for warmth as he thought.

"Ah, cher, it has been a long time since Remy has started calling you dat, isn't it? Remy t'ought of de 'glutton' part every time he saw you eatin' food. You acted as if you were a starvin' man each time you sat down to a meal. De 'mon' came about when Remy decided you were his." Logan frowned as he listened, lightly punching the Cajun in the shoulder.

"Again with the eating. What wrong with having a healthy appetite?"

"Nothing, mon glutton, nothing! It is only if you keep eating like dat you is going t' get _fat_. Remy does not want to start referring to you as _mon gros_ _glutton_, do you?"

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"My fat wolverine."

"Bastard. I have a healing factor. For your information takes up a lot of calories in any given day. So yeah, when I do sit down to a meal, I gotta chow down."

"Den by all means, cher, chow down! But do not force food down Remy's throat when he's not hungry!

"You need more meat on your bones! You're so damn skinny if you turned sideways you'd disappear. I'm just trying to make sure you don't snap like a twig every time I go to hold ya."

"Remy does not need t' gain weight! He's perfectly fine de way he is. Besides, you're always eating crap."

"No I ain't. I just happen to like junk food because it tastes good and it's high in calories. Exactly what I need most of the time anyway."

"Non, Remy cooks good food for you an' you still insist on eating dat junk! It smells like crap, it tastes like crap, and it looks like crap. So it must be crap, cher."

"Never knew you had such a dirty mouth on ya Cajun."

"Yeah, well, you is pissing Remy off. First you force him t' cuddle with you because _you're_ cold. And den you tell him he's too skinny for his own good. You're table manners are terrible as well, cher. You have no grace what so ever."

"I admit it. I ain't nothin' but an untamed red-neck compared to you. Go ahead. Say it."

"Non, Remy never said anything like dat."

"Non, but you were thinkin' it."

"Don't copy Remy!"

"Don't copy Logan."

"You is so frustratin', cher. What is Remy t' do with you?"

"Come back and tame me I guess. You did it before you can do it again."

Remy fell into a sullen silence which Logan could not help but laugh at. It warmed him to know they could still have those pointless arguments even out in the middle of nowhere. Their conclusions to such discussions often led nowhere in particular and hardly ever solved the problem. Neither did they seem to ever stay on track of what they had been discussing. Finally, Logan sighed, nuzzling the Cajun's neck as he spoke lowering his voice.

"No offense, Rims, but you have gotten a lot skinnier since the last time I saw you. Makes me kind of worried since you never had extra weight on you to begin with. So when you start losin' pounds I get a bit antsy. I'm scared somethin' is wrong with ya and you ain't tellin' me about it." Logan admitted quietly. He felt Remy huddle closer next to him now the new one seeking warmth.

"I know, cher. Remy is glad you worry about him." Remy replied.

"Sometimes, though, Remy t'inks you take him for granted. It hurts him when he sees you eatin' out when he just cooked fo' you. It makes me t'ink you don't like what I made. You just ate it t' be nice."

"Heh, Rims, that ain't true. I love your cookin' so don't ever worry about that. I just don't want you to spend your time makin meals twenty-four hours a day so I eat out more often."

"You're a stupid man."

"Never claimed to be smart."

"If you two are done, we have a situation." Seth said his voice strained as he spoke. It was closer than either of them thought it would be. Logan let out a growled curse, unsheathing his claws as he rose stepping past his Cajun. With a roar he burst from the snowdrift scattering it everywhere in a white explosion as he spun out, claws gleaming in the faint light. To his dismay he saw Seth glaring defiantly at least nearly three dozen frost giants.

Each giant had to be at least twelve feet tall, others reaching at least fifteen feet tall and higher. Logan gnashed his teeth, showing his sharp canines as he raised his claws. Smirks met his challenge as each giant held up their own closed fists. Then right before his eyes, Logan saw them form claws similar to his own, only made out of ice. Behind him, Remy came out with three cards drawn and his Bo staff out. Seeing who had greeted them, he paused as well, staring at their choice of armament.

"Maybe you should have waited to show de claws, cher." Remy whispered from the corner of his mouth. Logan shot him a glare, keeping one eye on the giants who stood before them.

"You think?" Logan growled, shifting into a crouch. One of the giants stepped forward, the tallest in the group as he eyed the trio as if measuring how much they may feed him if he decided to cook them.

"You want something, bub?" Logan snarled. The frost giant smirked at him, pointing past the feral at Remy who seemed surprised to be singled out.

"Yes, we came for our majesty's pet."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Wolverine had sworn to himself he would keep his bloodlust at bay. Yet for them to point at _his_ Cajun and call him a _pet_. As if Remy were nothing more than a possession to be claimed made him snap. He roared, his claws singing through the air as he leaped for the first giant while bringing his claws slashing down.

The leader casually lifted his own set of ice claws thinking to fend him off with a flick of his wrist. Instead, in a spray of red mist there was nothing left but the stump of his hand. A yowl came up from the leader even as Wolverine helped himself to another slice, watching the meat and bone tumble away neatly cut. The blood steamed in the cold air as the giant fell back, calling for his henchmen to attack.

Wolverine welcomed the fray as he spun hacking and slashing at limbs. Twisting his claws when they were embedded in flesh, he ripped them out to bring the giants around him crashing down. They thought because they were bigger than he was that they had nothing to worry about. He almost laughed at how easy it was. Here his size gave him advantage, making him a smaller target as he darted between their legs. He found himself in a moving forest of blue stomping feet and legs trying to crush him underfoot. Not too far away he heard a yell from Seth either from pain or attack he could not tell. A slew of French words reached his ears as several explosions went off at once. Logan smiled to himself when he saw two giants go down. That was his mate alright. Explosions galore whenever he took to battle.

He continued to dodge and spin away from the large grasping hands. Reaching up almost casually, he took a swipe at a face that came to close. He even managed to hack off half a nose of one giant who howled in agony while staggering away from him and clutching at his face. Crashing into his brethren, he caused several to fall down in his wake. Not waiting for an invitation, Wolverine jumped onto the pile of giants with his claws flying as he dug into them. Beneath him the pile heaved and screamed each time his claws bit into them. As if from a distance he heard a screech and then a voice calling for him.

"_Mon glutton_, stop!" Wolverine ignored the order, continuing to rip apart the giants beneath him. How were they still alive and moving with all the parts he had torn from them?

"LOGAN HELP!" This was followed by a pained cry which caught the feral's attention. Then the sudden realization he had left his mate unguarded. With a roar in his throat he abandoned his task, making a beeline for his mate.

Before him the frost giants made way for him avoiding the small man with six daggers as his weapons which seemed to magically come from his fists. When he reached where he had left the Cajun he came to a full stop. Growling menacingly, he glared at the leader whose hand he had sliced off. Most of the wrist had followed as well stopping a few inches from the elbow. The giant held an ice sword under Remy's throat a smaller giant holding the Cajun's arms behind his back. He had twisted them behind the Cajun's back which explained why Remy had cried out.

"Sheath your weapons, little man, and I won't cut his head off." The leader threatened though his voice held a tremor to it. Wolverine only smirked, his canines showing as he advanced on the frost giant while his claws dripped gore to steam in the snow.

"How about you lower your sword and I won't cut what's left of you?" Wolverine challenged. The leader's face fell as his bluff was called, not expecting his small opponent not to give a wit if the red eyed mortal died. Panicking, he raised his sword meaning to cut the mortal's head off regardless.

A moment later an ice sword went spinning through the air with half an arm attached to it. The leader howled, staring at where the stump where the second half of his elbow had been a moment ago. His henchmen holding Remy hesitated, seeing the smirking small man staring straight at him. With a choked cry he released his prisoner spinning on his heel and running away. Wolverine killed him as well watching as the head rolled down the slope away from him. The body had been in mid-stride before it toppled down, twitching even though it had already died.

Turning to his mate he quickly went to his side. Sheathing his claws he reached out, checking the Cajun for injuries. Other than a small cut underneath his chin his mate was unhurt. A bit of blood had welled up on the skin and had begun to run down Remy's neck. With a gentle hand Wolverine reached up, tilting his mate's head back to better access the cut. Lapping at the blood as he kept one eye on another stranger who stood shaking in the snow shocked by the carnage he had just witnessed.

"He… he killed them all. Without mercy." Seth muttered wide-eyed. He had seen battle before. Had seen others fall before Odin's blade as they were cut down. Yet he had never seen so swift a slaughter as the mortal had done. Across from him the feral began to growl; his warning audible in the silent air.

"Seth, go find Loki." Remy said, only raising his voice enough for his companion to hear. With the other hand he reached up to gently touch Logan's cheek, hoping to calm the feral.

"Can you hold him? Ser Logan looks as if he wishes to kill me as well." Seth said worriedly, beginning to back away. Wolverine frowned, turning to face this new stranger wondering if he posed a threat to his mate.

"No, cher, I can only distract him. Quick, transform and go! Once you're out of sight he won't pursue you." Remy hissed at the man. Seth turned pale when he saw Logan's claws slowly begin to unsheathe.

Thinking fast, Remy let out a sharp cry falling his knees as he gripped his wrist as if injured. The noise brought Logan's attention back to him who stared at him with a frown. Unsheathing one set of claws as he wrapped an arm around the Cajun's shoulders to shelter him with his own body. The claws pointed away to be of use if any dared to attack. With the other hand he gently took the Cajun's wrist to inspect it for injury.

"Run." Remy mouthed over Logan's shoulder. Seth nodded transforming into a horse as he fled, galloping the way they had come. Remy hoped the horse was smart enough to circle around the carnage and continue following the footsteps to wherever Loki had gone. Until Logan managed to regain control of his senses, Remy would be forced to remain by his side.

After inspecting the wrist for five minutes Wolverine could find nothing wrong with it. His mate did not cry out when he moved it and neither did the bones feel broken when he gently prodded the flesh. Neither was it swollen. Seeing his mate was no longer in distress he could think of nothing to do but kiss the supposedly injured wrist hoping that would suffice. His mate let out a heavy sigh, leaning his head on his shoulder as he talked.

"You're so infuriating, Logan. You know dat? Now all of Jotunheim knows we're here. What d'you have t' say for yo'self?" Remy asked the feral, raising his head to look the older man in the eye. When the older man said nothing he sighed heavily, letting his head fall back onto his lover's shoulder.

"Why the hell did you leave me?" The tone was rougher, the burr more pronounced when he spoke. Yet the voice was unmistakably Logan's. Still, it was significantly different as well. Remy had only ever heard it when Logan spoke when in his berserk state. Then with a shock he realized the older man was _still_ in his berserk state.

"Logan?" Remy asked breathlessly, raising his head to stare into the older man's eyes. Yet when he met the man's gaze they still burned with bloodlust. Those eyes shook the Cajun down to his core as he quickly averted his gaze to stare at the snow.

"No." The feral said. Still the same rough burr and the tone was deeper too than Remy had realized. The animal side was only supposed to have a rough understanding of what went on around it. At most perhaps it was able to tell friend from foe while still going on instincts. The exception being Remy himself.

"_Wolverine_?" Remy whispered. He felt fear gripping in his belly when he said the name. It instilled a sense of awe and panic in him. Few had faced that persona of Logan without quickly regretting it.

"Yes. Look at me."

"_Non_." Remy's hands had begun to shake. Calloused fingers reached up to gently cup his chin, turning his head to gaze into those sky blue eyes.

"Yes." The tone had grown gentler though the fierceness had not left the man. Remy closed his eyes to avoid looking into those eyes again. They made him feel guilty even though he had committed no crime. He heard an irritated sigh from the feral as a thumb gently stroked his cheek.

"Mate, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. I never would." Wolverine whispered gently. Remy slowly opened his eyes. Two blue orbs completely entranced him; almost hypnotizing him as the feral spoke. Continuing to stroke his mate's cheek to soothe him as he spoke.

"I never left, cher. I was stolen from you." Remy said. His voice sounded distant to his own ears as he stared into the feral's eyes. How had he never noticed there were flecks of green and gold within them?

"By Loki?"

"No, Sabretooth."

Wolverine bristled at the name but remained calm. If he showed outwardly he was irritated at even the sound of the enemy feral's name his mate would automatically think the anger was directed at him. Instead he reached up to stroke the mane of auburn hair of his mate. This seemed to calm the younger man further who let out a soft sigh continuing to relax beneath his lover's hands almost half asleep.

"Do you remember where you were kept when he captured you?" Wolverine questioned him. His mate swayed slightly; almost asleep as he spoke completely unaware of his answers.

"A mountain. Up high, it was cold. Not as cold as here but there was always snow. And an abandoned helicopter pad. The mountain was hollowed out as if people had lived there once. I'm not sure where."

"Where was Sabretooth the last time you saw him?"

"Grand Canyon, Loki broke his neck and tossed him over the edge of a cliff." Wolverine silently cursed, clenching his fist and imagining digging his claws into the other feral's neck. Ripping his neck off with a satisfying crunch as the bones broke beneath his hand. Still keeping his mate hypnotized, he continued to talk to him. He did not want his mate to remember this questioning ever. Remy did not need to recall those painful memories.

"What did Sabretooth do to you?" Wolverine asked quietly. At this even in his hypnotized state his mate shuddered as he spoke.

"Raped me mostly, cher. Other times he would beat me tryin' t' get de dog tags out. For some reason he wanted dose most of all."

"Why? What did you do with the dog tags?"

"I swallowed dem. Over an' over I swallowed dem. I didn't want him t' have dem. Dey were mine. Dey were all I had left of you when I was trapped dere. You gave dem to me. Not to him." Remy answered blankly. Wolverine's nostrils flared as he scented the air, still keeping his mate close. He caught a faint scent on the wind he recognized from the mountains. Letting out a low growl he gazed at the glazed over red on black eyes Wolverine envied Logan being able to gaze upon that face every day and the mortal to be aware the man existed. Remy could never know the animal. Remy assumed the animal was nothing more than a mindless beast who just happened to recognize him. Not a completely different identity existing within the same body. Created to take the brunt of the slaughter the man Logan could not handle.

"I love you, Remy." Wolverine said to him. In a moment he would have to break the trance and pretend to be the mindless beast again. He hated it, yet he had to do it to protect his mate.

"Try not to cause Logan to much trouble. He gets antsy when you're upset and it drives me insane." Wolverine kissed his mate gently on the lips. Then with a snap he broke the trance, hearing the mortal let out a gasp as if coming up for air. Remy would remember nothing except dozing off for a few minutes. With a growl Wolverine rose, allowing his claws to slide out as he turned to face this new intruder. Behind him Remy staggered to his feet, reaching up to touch his shoulder as he glared at a tornado of snow headed straight towards them.

"What's dat? A storm?" Remy asked dubiously as it came closer towards them. Warily his hand fell down to the hammer, but he had no idea how to use it. He had often seen Thor wield it on TV but he had no idea how to call down lighting. Perhaps if he just threw it at his opponent; would that work?

In a swirl of snowflakes the tornado stopped and standing before them was Loki in his true form. Wolverine growled, brandishing his blades even as Remy exclaimed in surprise. Stepping around his lover, he moved to go over to the demi-god. Eyes bright, he reached out to grasp Loki's hand while relief flooded his features at seeing his friend safe and whole. Loki's eyes flickered down to focus on the mortal before him then went over to the blood spattered feral.

"You killed my henchmen." Loki said disappointed. A look of confusion crossed Remy's face when Loki did not greet him with his customary smile. He turned to look at the carnage and winced, realizing how it must look.

"Sorry, cher, dey attacked us. We were just defendin' ourselves. We didn't mean t' kill dem." Remy explained. Loki's hands felt colder than he had expected. It was as if the trickster were made out of ice. With a soft sigh the demi-god reached up, stroking a lock of Remy's auburn hair as he gazed at the snarling feral.

"Not particularly a huge loss, I admit. Though I did tell them to be rid of Logan and to bring you to me unharmed. It seems they completely failed on that account. However, spilt blood is still blood. And that you must pay for the lives you have taken." Loki said casually. This time Remy dropped the trickster's hand, taking a step back to gaze into his eyes. There was no warmth there from the former Asgardian; only a cold calculation as he looked upon them with disinterest. Almost as if they were nothing more than insects.

"What do you mean, pay?" Remy asked. He had sheathed his Bo staff when he saw who it was. Yet now something warned him to draw his weapon. Before he could, Loki moved forward faster than the eye could see catching the Cajun's wrist and twisting it sharply. The folded staff fell from the younger man's hand as he let out a sharp gasp of pain.

"Why, with his life and yours, of course. I'll take you as my own and you'll serve as a thrall for the rest of your days. Logan, however, will simply have to die. That will suffice." Loki said calmly.

Remy yanked sharply at the hand holding him intending to go back to the feral. Even as Logan began to advance to help his lover, Loki made a hand signal in the air. A second later a dozen ice spears seemed to descend from the air arching over the demi-god and piercing the feral man. The sharp cry that came from Logan made Remy's blood freeze as he began to fight Loki's grip. Trying to get to Logan who lay moaning on the ground, bleeding out from being pierced in half a dozen places by spears as thick as his fist.

"Hush now. He's dying whether you like it or not." Loki snarled, yanking the Cajun away from the apparently dying man. Remy dug his boots into the snow; throwing his entire weight against the pull and wanting to do nothing more than to reach Logan.

"No, NO! Loki, let me go! Logan, LOGAN!" Remy yelled, struggling against the trickster. Loki hissed, grabbing the edge of the red cloak and yanking it around the Cajun. Trapping him within it, he grabbed the other edge as he wrapped an arm around the struggling bundle. The snowstorm began to engulf them as Logan watched them from the ground.

"You took an oath to remain with me 'til the end of Ragnarok. So with me you will stay." Loki whispered into the Cajun's ear before they disappeared into thin air. The snowflakes fluttered down, melting in the congealing pool of blood around the feral.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Remy felt as if ice pierced every corner of his being. When Loki held him close it felt as if the trickster sucked all the warmth from his body. So when they finally reached the ice citadel half an hour later, Remy had become pale. Shivering, he huddled inside the cloak for warmth. He had planned to fight Loki once they stopped, but when he saw frost giant after frost giant walking along the walls and posted as guards at every entrance he knew he was outmatched. There was the hope Logan would survive his injuries and come help him, but what then? Did he just go along with Loki?

The only thing Remy could think he could do now was to see what had happened when the demi-god was sent to Jotunheim. He had the faint hope once they were alone that he could try to talk some sense into the trickster. After all, he had come to save the Asgardian. Perhaps Loki would see the truth of things.

Loki released Remy as soon as they landed, walking briskly into the citadel. Two guards flanked Remy; leaving him no choice but to follow after the man he had meant to marry yesterday. Loki walked briskly past the halls and guards a small figure among his own kind. Now Remy could understand the demi-god's reluctance to speak of his true heritage. Among these giants he truly was nothing more than a runt.

Once they came to what appeared to be a bed chamber, Loki dismissed them. With a wave of his hand a fire sprang to life in the hearth. Thankfully the room was furnished with normal furniture. A type of dark wood smooth to the touch. Remy wondered where it had come from. On the floor were spread soft white furs all over which blocked the cold from coming up through the stone. With a grateful sigh Remy sank to the floor before the fire still shivering as he thought of Logan left outside in the cold. He knew the feral would survive his wounds, but could he survive the cold?

"Why do I always come across you alone and helpless? It's as if my sole existence revolves around saving you and bringing you before a warm fire." Loki mocked him. There was a cruel note to his voice now Remy had never heard before. There were no chairs save one next to the fire and this one Loki sat down in. Sipping at some vintage wine, he gazed down in cool appraisal at the Cajun.

"Why'd you do dat t' Logan? He was only protectin' me. You know his true nature!" Remy snapped at him still shivering. He was beginning to thaw out from the warmth of the fire but he still felt cold. Exhaustion tugged at him as well as hunger. He had only slept for four hours, perhaps even less and had eaten nothing except for the day before when he had a light breakfast. His nerves had been frayed from the thought of marrying Loki. Now it seemed the man from then and the one now were two completely different people.

"Do I truly? Hm, that is the fickle thing about natures. They're not always what you expect. No matter though, if he's still alive on the morrow I'm have him chained up in the courtyard. He can be my guard dog." Loki said calmly. Remy was shocked and before he knew what he was doing, he had stood up his hand falling to the hammer tied at his belt. He saw Loki's eyes narrow as the demi-god hissed at him.

"Logan has done _nothin'_ to you, cher. If you so much as dare to-" Remy's words were cut off as the trickster rose. Without so much as a warning Loki back handed the Cajun, sending him sprawling across the furs. Next he grabbed Mjolnir, flinging the hammer across the room so it went skidding across marble floor past the furs hit the far wall with a dull thud. Remy pushed himself up reaching up to touch his stinging cheek. When he pulled his hand away there was blood there. Loki towered over him, glowering down at the mortal.

"Don't seek to threaten me, Remy. I've played to your every whim up until now and I'll not have any of it anymore. You had your chance with me. I gave you everything. And yet you _still_ pick him over me?" Loki hissed, eyes sparking as he talked. Remy could only stare at his former friend in disbelief, a sliver of fear working it into him.

"You tricked me, cher." Remy whispered in response. Loki snorted tossing back his raven black hair as he sat back down in his wing backed chair. Tracing the pattern on the cloth, he spoke, refusing to look at the Cajun.

"I _saved_ you. If it weren't for me you would still be stuck in that accursed mountain being forced to play whore to that beast Sabretooth. Perhaps I was wrong to save you. Maybe you _enjoyed_ being used in such a manner. You certainly like being with Wolverine. Who am I to deny you your pleasures?" Loki spat at him.

Remy thought he was beyond such things. Yet what the trickster said stabbed deeper than any of Logan's adamantium claws ever could. He only stared at his former friend a forlorn look on his face at the betrayal. For an instant it seemed as if Loki hesitated, meaning to take back what he said. Then the moment was gone as he sat back in his chair, sipping at his wine as he gazed into the fire.

"Fine, since you're going to insist upon it I'll send the feral back to Midgard unharmed. You, however, will remain here with me. You swore an oath, remember? You're mine. Not his." Loki snapped. Though it sounded as if he said it only for his ears rather than to the mortal laying on the furs. Remy slowly straightened up to sit cross legged drawing Thor's red cloak about his shoulders. He shivered though it was not from the cold.

"Whatever you say, Loki." Remy said dully. Loki glanced at the Cajun wondering if the mortal meant to protest. Remy did not meet his gaze, instead staring into the fire his eyes downcast. The right side of his face was beginning to bruise where Loki had struck him.

"I'm right, you know." Loki said. He hoped the jab would make the mortal gaze at him. Perhaps earn him some notice. Instead Remy just hung his head, his eyes still fixated on the fire as he replied.

"I never said you were wrong, cher."

"No, but you're thinking it."

"So are you going to hit me for that, too?" Remy asked hatefully, turning his head to meet Loki's gaze. Red on black eyes stared into black on red. Loki huffed, draining the last of his wine as he scowled down at the Cajun.

"I've hurt others for lesser offences, I assure you. You're my pet here so I'll let it slide this once. Listen to me and do as I say and things will go well for you. Disobey and you'll get more than a slap on the face. If I ask your council you may give it freely, but other than that I do not wish to hear you speak. Do you understand?" Loki asked. Remy looked up at him, his eyes distant.

"Whatever you say, cher." Remy answered turning his head away. Loki frowned, wondering if he should hit the mortal again just to get his point across. Yet he did not want to punish the mortal for not doing anything wrong. After several minutes, Remy laid down upon the furs with Thor's cloak spread over him. He felt too tired to think too deeply on what had happened. The person whom he had come to save now held him captive, refusing to relinquish his hold. Where was the justice in such an act?

"Sleep, then. I'll have food prepared for you in the morning." Loki said. Remy said nothing as the demi-god left him lying there on the floor. Eventually there was nothing to do but fall asleep, thoughts of Logan drifting through his mind.

_"Hey Rims, wake up." Remy groaned, rolling over in bed and nuzzling into the soft blankets. They felt so warm he never wanted to get out of bed. He knew the room was freezing cold save for the man lying beside him who consistently nudged his shoulder._

_"Non, cher. Remy is tired. He had a bad dream and couldn't sleep."_

_"I know, Rims. But you have to wake up. We have a mission to do. Don't go falling back asleep on me or do you want me to dump you into a tub of cold water again?"_

_Remy groaned, opening his eyes. Above him he expected to see Logan and for a moment he did. Those sky blue eyes gazing down at him eagerly. Then they changed becoming a dark amber as the black hair morphed into a dirty mop of blond. The man above him gave him a cruel smile as he dug his claws into the Cajun's side, dragging them down his body and drawing blood wherever he touched._

_"Time to wake up, Cajun." Sabretooth laughed at Remy's screams of pain. Then his face changed to that of Thor, both of them standing on the Rainbow Bridge. The thunderer raised his hammer above his head as he gazed at the thief with sorrowful eyes._

_"Bring me back my brother so I can awake from this nightmare." Thor demanded before he brought the hammer down, shattering the bridge beneath Remy's feet. Remy fell unable to cry out for help as cold waters engulfed him. _

_It felt as if he were drowning until he realized the cold waters holding him were arms. A soft voice whispering into his ear. He found the voice soothing as the person holding him pulled their face back to gaze down at him. Loki's green eyes sparking with mischief as his mouth quirked at some hidden joke. _

_"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Loki asked him. Then his creamy skin melted away revealing the blue skin beneath. His bright green eyes became those black on red ones which mirrored Remy's own except reversed. These gazed at him sadly as Loki said in Logan's voice;_

_"Why did you leave me?"_

Remy thrashed for an instant, thinking he was still drowning. When he awoke he was confused by his surroundings. He was to be married to Loki that day, so why was he sleeping on the floor? When had Thor given him his cloak? Then he remembered what had transpired and his heart fell. He could not say whether his dream was a nightmare or just his confused mind trying to make sense of things. Yet when he looked about him, he saw he was still inside the ice citadel within Loki's bedroom. The fire in front of him still blazed as it had last night.

He sat up, groaning as he rubbed his head; wondering why he had such a headache. Remy's eyes narrowed as he looked about him for the trickster. There was no one present save for himself and a plate of food two feet away from him. Reaching out, Remy snatched up the plate and inhaled the savory scents, his mouth watering. He wasn't sure what the meat was or the other foods but he gulped them down none the less. It wasn't until he was done and his stomach comfortably full when one of the smaller frost giants came to fetch him.

In the giant's hand Remy saw what looked suspiciously like a jeweled collar complete with a golden chain as the leash. Rising warily to his feet, Remy's eyes hardened as he glared at the giant who smirked at him in response. Jingling the collar and chain together, he came closer.

"You're to come to heel for his majesty once you're done eating. You should be honored that you'll sit by his right hand. We even have a special pillow just for you." The giant mocked him. Just as he came within three yards of the Cajun Remy withdrew a card, throwing it at the giant's feet. It exploded audibly, bouncing off the marble walls and causing the giant to yelp. Nearly tripping over himself, he backed away from the Cajun.

"Remy does not 'come to heel' fo' anybody! If Loki wants me to attend to him he can come get me himself. Take dose damn t'ings away and burnd. Remy never wants to see dem again unless dey're around Loki's neck." Remy spat. The giant sputtered but quickly left him alone.

In his throne room, Loki was completely dwarfed by everything around him. Even when he sat in the large chair he appeared to be a small child. He was studying the large chair wondering if he should have it downsized when his keeper came in. Frowning, Loki glanced at the empty chains as the giant came towards him. The chain clinked as he knelt before his new king.

"Where is my pet?" Loki demanded of the frost giant. In front of him the giant hesitated clearly unsure of whether to report what had been said or not. Deciding to avert his gaze as he answered the giant recounted what had happened.

"He refused to wear the gifts you gave him, my grace. The mortal said they would complement your neck better than his."

A few seconds later Remy couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when Loki came striding in moments later eyes blazing. When the trickster saw him, he scowled, ripping the chains from his servant's hands as he headed straight towards the mortal. Wary, Remy withdrew three more cards and fanned them out in his hand as he circled the trickster.

"You _will_ come to heel, Remy. Odin so help me if you don't!"

"Odin would have helped us all if he had left a runt like you to die at the altar."

Loki was speechless, shocked by what the mortal had said. Then, whirling the chain above his head he charged it with magic, snapping it out like a whip at the Cajun. Remy dodged away with ease, letting loose with his own arsenal. Loki managed to avoid the first two blasts but the third one sent him staggering back.

Across from him, Remy wore the same infuriating smirk and reached out to grab an ornamental spear from the wall. Twirling it, the Cajun slammed it along the ground testing its strength. Finding it a suitable replacement for his Bo staff at the moment, he crouched low to the ground and circled the trickster. By now, Loki had lost his temper, the air crackling with magic as he glared at the human.

"Once I have you in my grasp, Remy; you'll regret doing this." Loki snarled, snapping the chain so it cracked against the marble.

"I'll flay you bloody if I have too. But you _will_ heed my orders when they are given!"

"You is just wastin' yo' time, Cherie. Gambit never listens to orders. Just ask mon glutton, poor man. I give him more trouble dan I'm worth."

Loki sent the chain whip snaking through the air at the Cajun. Remy ducked beneath it, slashing at it with the spear. It sent the chain sprawling, but just as quickly it began to curl as Loki snapped back and away. He sent the chain lunging for the mortal like a quick striking snake. The second time, Remy was not so lucky. The chain wrapped around his throat before he could block, sending him crashing to the ground. Choking, he dropped his spear, instinctively reaching for his throat to loosen the bonds. Loki laughed, yanking the chain with Remy's at its end so the mortal lay at his feet. On his back struggling to loosen the chain, Remy clawed at it with his fingers.

"Did I not say you will come to heel?" Loki sneered down at the Cajun. Gambit's eyes blazed as he glared at the trickster. When Loki bent over him to speak to him, Remy spat in the demi-god's face. Loki roared, kicking the Cajun in the side while swiping at his eyes and cursing as Remy gasped struggling for air. He had managed to work his fingers beneath the chain somewhat to loosen it, but all at once it tightened around his neck again. Loki glared down at him, his skin shimmering with blue sparks as he called forth his magic.

"You _dare_ spit on me?! Why was I _ever_ kind to you?!" Loki demanded. He had dropped the chain, too furious to concentrate. With a gasp Remy ripped the bonds from around his neck, quickly rising to his feet and glaring furiously at the trickster.

"I don't know! What has gotten into you, cher?! You be acting like a spoiled child! Just yesterday you was sayin' you loved me and now you be trying t' make me yo' slave. I am not a dog, Loki. I certainly don't treat you as such." Remy spat. He was free now. He knew he should dive for the spear and use it to throw the demi-god back. Perhaps knock him out and then sneak past the guards in order to find Logan. Loki only glared at him, his mouth set in a thin line as he sneered.

"You _do_ treat me as such! On our wedding day as soon as you saw Logan, you ran to his side! Do I not matter to you any longer? Simply because you saw him you suddenly decided I'm not worth your time?" Loki demanded of the mortal. Both men continued to glare at the other too upset to say anything else. Tossing accusations back and forth until the other decided to yield. It was Remy who spoke again, lowering his voice though in order to force both of them to be calm.

"Remy never t'rew you away, Loki. He was only shocked t' see Logan in Asgard. I'm sorry things turned out de way dey did, cher. But you are t' blame as well. You _knew_ Remy wanted to speak to Logan. And don't lie, cher, I know you cast a spell or somet'ing to make me fo'get about going back t' Midgard." Remy said. He felt tired and he had a headache. His side hurt as well from the kick Loki had delivered to him.

Loki clenched his fists, wishing to hit the mortal again. To show him to obey him. Yet… Yet it would accomplish nothing. He stared at the person he had ever claimed to love. Saw the bruise on Remy's cheek he had given to him last night. The way the mortal clutched his side, breathing hard from where he had kicked him. Then realization dawned on the demi-god as he stared in horror at what he had done to him.

"Oh god, I hurt you." Loki gasped. Remy only stood there; clutching his side and watching the trickster warily. Loki reached out as if touch the mortal but flinched as if it were Remy who meant to strike him. He covered his face, shaking his head as his shoulders began to tremble.

"I hurt you. What kind of monster am I? And I was going to… Oh god…" Loki whispered. He felt a wetness on his cheeks, but he didn't realize he was crying until Remy had stepped close to him. Grabbing his hands and pulling them down so he was forced to stare into those blood red eyes.

"You is not a monster, Loki. Why d'you keep saying dat?" Remy asked quietly. Tiredly. Loki only shook his head, furious at himself.

"I killed Logan! How can you-"

"Logan ain't dead, cher. No doubt he's pissed as hell right now, but he isn't dead." Remy assured him. He was at a loss as to what to do for his friend. Gently he brought Loki to the large bed in the room, getting him to sit down as tears streaked down his face.

"You were right. I should be the one wearing those." Loki said in disgust, glaring at the chain and collar. He waved his hand sending both into the fire. He didn't know if they would burn or not, but he was sure as hell going to give it a try.

"I call Logan the animal but look at how I act."

"You were hurt, cher, Remy won't fault you for dat. But you have done something dat no one else has been able to do for a long time."

"What's that?"

"Piss me off."

Loki stared at the mortal, wondering if he was joking or not. Yet those eyes still blazed, glaring at him. He shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples. It almost felt as if he had descended into madness only to come back to sanity once again. Or more like he had crash landed.

"I seem to have a talent for pissing people off." Loki said in irritation. He heard the Cajun sigh, shifting next to him on the bed.

"What is the Thor to the Loki?" Remy asked him. Loki paused, cracking one eye open to look at the mortal. By now his tears had stopped flowing caused more from the moment rather than any real sorrow. He sighed, shaking his head once again.

"Remy, now is not the time."

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, I give up. What is he?"

"A _thorn_ in his side." Remy finished. Loki glanced at him, dropping his hands to let them rest in his lap. The mortal had drawn his legs up onto the bed, his body turned towards the trickster.

"Ha, ha." Loki said. He saw the corner of the Cajun's mouth twitch as he continued.

"Why did Thor cross the road?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"To get the Mjolnir. Why did the Loki cross the road?"

"To make sure the Remy wasn't run over by a car." Loki said snidely. Remy only gave him an infuriating grin as he finished the joke.

"To get the tesseract."

"Oh, how clever you are. I _never_ saw the punch line on that one." Loki snapped sarcastically.

"How do you sneak past Heimdall?"

"A blood sacrifice and a ancient spell."

"LOKI!"

"Oh, are you still telling jokes now? Fine. I give up. I have absolutely no idea."

"You stay _low key_."

Loki frowned at the jab as Remy's grin widened. He laughed at the trickster's expression whose frown only deepened as he shook his head.

"I disapprove of that jest." Loki said irritably. Remy quirked a brow at him leaning forward as he talked to the trickster.

"Are you on yo' man period or somet'ing, cher? All dese mood swings and now you don't even laugh at Remy's jokes."

"Are you suggesting I have no sense of humor?"

"Maybe."

Loki snorted, reaching up to smooth back his hair. It still felt strange to look down at his hands and know he was in his true form. In fact, it disturbed him. All his life he had hidden from himself and now he was forced to gaze into a mirror. When he saw the unfamiliar blue face it took all of his courage not to go insane. To tell himself that was _Loki _in the mirror and not some monster.

"I do, as a matter of fact, possess one. Though it has been a long time since I have used it." Loki admitted, letting his hand fall back into his lap. Remy gave him an amused expression, lightly stroking the coverlet they sat upon as they talked.

"Perhaps you should make use of it more often den, cher. It helps to lighten de mood."

"Or make a particular Cajun laugh at a particular Norse god."

"Non, de Norse god will have you believe he's boring. As a matter of fact, he'll lie t' you every chance he gets. So you should never take his word on anyt'ing."

"I can think of more than a few people who would agree with you on that count." Loki replied.

They sat there upon the bed for some time. Remy talking and Loki agreeing with him on most things, barely contributing to the conversation unless he disagreed on something. He could almost pretend they were back Asgard in his old room. Loki even reached out to touch Remy's cheek, healing the bruise there. Whispering in a soft voice his apologies, he asked the Cajun the for forgiveness. His heart felt less heavy when the mortal told him he was forgiven.

Eventually, Loki laid back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes as Remy continued to talk to him. He truly had no idea what to do. He knew he could not make the mortal remain with him in Jotunheim. Yet at the same time he felt angered at Odin for what he had done by casting him out. But now he understood what had been done.

"We need to get you back to Earth, cher. This place is going t' drive you insane." Remy insisted. Loki sighed, cracking one eye open to stare at the Cajun. Remy had stretched out on his stomach beside him, propped up by his elbows so he could look down on the trickster.

"You have no idea how much that would please me. I can't go with you though this time, _peu diable_. I am bound here. Even if Seth took me upon his back, Odin's spell holds true. I would only be yanked back into this realm. This is my prison." Loki said, waving his hand to encompass Jotunheim. Remy frowned, shaking his head as he reached over to pinch Loki's upper arm. The trickster swatted the offending hand away even as Remy began to tug insistently at his robe.

"There must be some way! Perhaps Remy could beseech Odin to release you. He has t' have more mercy dan dis."

"He did give me mercy, Remy. As a matter of fact, I got exactly what I had always asked for. He gave me what I wanted." Loki said letting out a hollow laugh. When he saw the sorrowful look on his friend's face, he offered him a sad smile. Reaching up, he stroked Remy's cheek, touching the soft lips he had grown so fond of kissing.

"He made me a king. That is the sad, pathetic irony of it all."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Logan managed to escape the ice spears after hacking and sawing at them with his claws. It was painful work and hurt like hell when he had to lift himself off of the jagged ends. After he did, his wounds quickly healed and the bleeding stopped almost immediately as he staggered away from the red snow. Teeth bared, he meant to kill the trickster as soon as he saw him. Yet just as he had begun to walk in the direction he had seen the snow storm go Seth appeared next to him. It was almost as if the horse had come out of thin air. Taking on his human form, he came up to the feral. His eyes distant and sad as he came up to the man.

"It is done, Logan. I'm taking you back to Midgard." Seth said. Logan felt fury rise up in his chest about to yell at the man. Before he could, however, Remy stepped out from behind Seth tired and weary. Shocked, the feral did not know what to say.

Remy raised his head and saw Logan staring at him in astonishment. He gave the man a tired smile, coming up to him. He wrapped an arm around his lover's neck, pulling him close to give him a kiss on the lips. Logan was too surprised to resist, allowing the Cajun to do as he pleased. It was merely a gentle peck as Remy pulled back to gaze into his eyes. The younger man looked a thousand years older as he took the older man's hand. Squeezing it tight as he talked to him.

"Mon glutton, will you take me home?" Remy asked him. Logan was speechless, wanting to ask a thousand questions. Looking at the way the Cajun watched him though made him change his mind. With gentle hands, we reached up to touch his Cajun's cheek. He wondered what had transpired while he had been away.

"Sure, Rims. Whatever you want. I'll take you home." Logan whispered quietly.

From there it was only a matter of time. They both climbed upon Seth's back to enter the tunnel once again. Logan could not say for sure how long it took or how the horse knew. But once they came out into light again the horse was cantering around atop the Avenger's tower. From inside Tony and Steve stared in shock at the pair who had appeared.

Logan slid down off of the horse first, reaching up to help Remy down as well. His Cajun still wore Thor's red cloak and had the hammer hanging off of his belt. When Steve was the first to come out, Remy removed both hammer and cloak throwing them onto the ground as if he could no longer stand to touch them. His face was an unreadable mask when the Avenger came up to them.

"No, I did not steal those. Thor is back on Asgard no doubt planning best how to kill me." Remy said to the soldier. Logan snorted as if he wished to do nothing more than to kill the thunder god but said nothing. He only stepped between his mate and Steve as Seth took back off into the sky, quickly disappearing from sight as he traveled back to Asgard.

"What happened to you?" Steve asked for lack of anything better to say. He did not know what to make of the two. Even Tony was at a loss for words as Logan led his Cajun past his friend towards the tower, head bent and shoulders hunched as if he meant to charge anyone who stopped them.

"So, the horse…" Tony began but one look from Logan and the billionaire fell silent. Even he could see both men were weary. Thor's cloak had covered Remy's arms as he wore nothing but a black vest underneath. Gone, it was clear to see the scars where Sabretooth had dug in his claws. Steve's eyes widened when he saw the scars but he said nothing, quickly hurrying after the pair.

"Fury's been looking for you, Logan." Steve said as both men stepped into the elevator. Logan scowled at the soldier as he stepped in with them, Remy by his side remaining completely silent. The doors closed and they began to descend, Remy leaning against the feral and shivering slightly as if cold.

"He has, huh? What about?" Logan grunted. Steve nodded his head to Remy who didn't appear to even be listening to them. Logan frowned, his brow creasing as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Rims didn't do anything wrong. You can tell Fury to shove it up his ass for all I care. Anyone who tries to take the Cajun or messes with him has me to deal with. And you know what happens when I get pissed." Logan said to his friend. Steve nodded his head in agreement, looking again at Remy. The Cajun seemed tired, as if he were about to fall asleep on his feet.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Lebeau." Steve offered. Remy made no response only pressing against Logan even more as if he feared the other man were going to leave him. Logan wrapped a protective arm around his mate squeezing his shoulders reassuringly.

"Remy's glad to hear it, cher." Remy replied dully. When he glanced at the soldier he managed only to shrug his shoulders as well.

"What happened to Loki?" Steve asked. The Cajun only turned his head away, shaking his head as Logan tensed and ground his teeth. Realizing he had upset them both, he reached up to awkwardly pat Remy's shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, old man. I know you didn't mean nothin' by it." Logan said, glancing at his Cajun worriedly.

"We've just been through hell. And right now Rims and I just want to get back home." Logan explained. Though at the moment he wasn't sure whether home meant just being with his mate or at the Xavier Institute. It had been Remy who had told him he wished to return there. Neither of them wanted to say there was no other place they could go.

As the elevator doors opened, luck would have it that Nick Fury stood before them. Black Widow and Hawkeye were behind him as well as Bruce Banner talking to him. When Fury spotted them, he opened his mouth to say something but Logan would have none of it. Instead he walked up to the man and punched him in the face. Fury dropped like a sack of rocks the three other Avengers too shocked to help him as Logan glared down coolly at the fallen man.

"That's for leaving me and the Cajun up in the mountains." Logan snapped as he led the way past the three. Remy followed after him with Steve bringing up the rear not pausing to even help Fury to his feet.

Once outside Logan seemed at a loss about where to go. Steve gently touched his friend's shoulder, pressing a pair of car key's into the Canadian's hand. Logan glanced at his friend who only nodded as if answering a question between them.

"Just take it. It's one of Tony's cars. I'll explain to him you were just borrowing it." Steve said quietly. Grateful, Logan muttered a thank you as he closed his hand around the keys. Walking around the side of the building, they found the garage.

Logan kept pressing the unlock button until he found the car. A hot red Ferrari in the corner. He got behind the steering wheel as Remy slid into the passenger seat. Both men remained completely silent as the engine was started and the feral pressed on the gas. Whipping out of the garage, they headed towards Xavier Institute.

On the long drive back, neither said anything. Remy even let his chair go back, falling asleep and having no interest in the passing scenery. After a few hours of driving, Logan took out a cell phone to call Scott. Talking to him in a whisper, he kept one eye on the road and one on the sleeping man beside him. He let the leader of the X-Men know not to let anyone disturb them when they got back. He told him to give the whole team a heads up on the situation that one of their own was finally coming home.

It was late by the time they finally came to the institute. Logan had to shake Remy's shoulder in order to wake him up. Telling him they were finally home in a whisper. Remy said nothing as he staggered out of the car, allowing Logan to lead him from the garage to their shared bedroom. It seemed like a lifetime when they finally stepped into the room together.

In their absence, the room had been cleaned. The ash trays were emptied out and their clothes neatly folded and put away in the drawers. Even the bed had been made. Remy didn't even stop to grab the new pack of cigarettes sitting on the nightstand. Nor did he take notice of the zippo lighter beside it. He only crawled into bed, kicking off his boots as he did so. Logan tried to get the younger man to get back up, but it was no use. After a few minutes the older man took off his boots as well. Falling onto the mattress, exhausted as he pulled his Cajun to his chest, he held him tightly. Both men immediately fell asleep together after nearly eight months of being apart.

In the morning Remy still slept, his head pillowed against Logan's chest. The feral frowned, wondering what had woke him up. The curtains were thick and had been drawn shut to block out the morning light. It was then he heard the voices outside his door. Being careful not to wake the Cajun, he rose from the bed. Going over towards the source of the sound, he opened the door.

Standing outside were Scott and Hank who had been arguing quietly. Upon seeing the feral, both stopped talking at once. Logan sighed, shutting the door behind him. He knew sooner or later it would boil down to him having to do most of the talking. He wasn't about to wake up the man he loved and have him recount everything. Hank was the first one to speak, his voice a whisper as he spoke.

"How is he?" Hank asked with a hush.

"Sleeping. We had to drive for nearly ten hours." Logan answered. Hank nodded, shifting his feet as he glanced at Scott. After a moment, the blue man cleared his throat while wringing his hands.

"The others are worried about him. They were upset when Scott told them to leave you two alone." Hank said despite his teammate standing right there. Scott nodded in agreement his tone neutral as he spoke.

"Yes. They wanted to be outside to see you. I haven't told them what you two have been through though." Scott explained.

"I ain't the one that's in pain, Scott. It's Rims. And neither of us really knows what he's been through." Logan snapped. Hank licked his lips nervously, looking in between the two. He quietly excused himself walking away to allow them to talk.

"I know." Scott whispered to the feral. Logan frowned but he didn't dare raise his voice. There would be no point in the matter.

"Actually, no, you don't. Neither do I for that matter." Logan growled at him. He didn't mean to snap at Scott but he had thought by bringing Remy home everything would be fixed. His Cajun would be happy to be with him again and smiling. They could go back to arguing pointlessly over breakfast or on a mission. Scott's expression was unreadable as it always was but he saw the younger man's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"You're right. I don't know. What I do know though is I'm glad he's back. I'm glad Gambit's back here with us. Safe."

_And alive. But at what price?_ Logan thought to himself. He only nodded in agreement to what his teammate said however. Scott seemed to peer over the feral's shoulder at the door as if he could see the Cajun sleeping on the bed.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Scott said bluntly. After that he left the man alone, heading back the way Hank had gone.

Logan wondered how long it would be before the others would start to come around. He knew there was a lot he needed to catch up on. For one, he knew Jean had died. That had been a big blow for everyone. She had always been so kind and caring towards those around her. Knowing Rogue had left to join Magneto had been a big betrayal as well. It turned out the old man had lived and created his own paradise known as _Genosha_ where mutants could supposedly live in peace. Mystique was supposedly still with the man but of Sabretooth there had been no news except a few scattered sightings. Logan wondered how he might break that news to Remy.

He retreated back into the bedroom being sure to close and lock the door behind him. Even if it would not really keep out any baddies should they come knocking Logan thought it best to take the extra precaution anyway. On the bed, Remy still slept; the rise and fall of his chest steady. One hand was curled around the pillow he had pulled down in place of Logan. Even though he didn't feel the least bit tired, he climbed back into bed with the Cajun. Wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist, he pulled him close to his chest.

When he woke up again in the evening, he was surprised to see Remy had woken up as well. He had opened the windows to let in the night air. It had begun to grow warmer now that summer was around the corner. Remy sat on the edge of the bed staring down at his packet of cigarettes. He had opened it and taken one out but it remained unlit in his hand. The zippo lighter with the silver wolf emblazoned on its side sat unused on the nightstand.

"Hey." Logan said sitting up. He felt groggy from sleeping too much. Usually he slept like the dead for a few hours and then got up the moment he felt awake. Remy raised his head slightly, glancing at the older man over his shoulder.

"Hey, cher. Have a nice nap?" Remy asked him dully. Logan sighed, cracking his neck as he pulled himself all the way up. He wasn't sure what to say now that they were both awake.

"Yeah. You?" Logan asked. Remy shrugged his shoulders again, picking up the lighter and studying it. He flicked it open, watching as the flame sprang to life.

"Same." Remy said lighting the cigarette. He took a deep pull on the cigarette to until it was lit, blowing the smoke out towards the window. A dry laugh escaped him as he set the lighter back down on the nightstand, shaking his head.

"I can still smoke, cher. How about dat?" Remy said to him. There was no humor in his words though. As if he only said them to fill the silence between them.

Logan sniffed the air even though there was no real need. He could smell depression coming off his Cajun. He sighed, going to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. Reaching up, he wrapped an arm around Remy's shoulders and pulled him close. He tried to think of the right words to say to make it all right. To let the other man know he would be there till the end of time. To take the pain away even if it was just for a little while.

"I love you." Logan said. The words were out before he could stop them. Remy's head jerked up as he looked at the other man in astonishment. For a moment, neither of them knew what to say to the other one. Then Remy dropped the cigarette. Grabbing the older man around the neck, he pulled him close in an embrace. Surprised, but pleased; Logan returned it, squeezing the Cajun for all he was worth.

"I love you too, mon glutton." Remy said closing his eyes. For the second time that day it seemed, he felt tears coming down his face as he hugged the feral. So glad to have him again with him.

"I'll always love you."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

There was so much to do. So many people to meet. So many enemies to conquer and so many friends to save. Playing the hero or the villain. Training in order to be prepared for the next super-villian who declared themselves king of the world. Or sought to conquer or destroy it. Perhaps even both for some imagined wrong.

Gambit did not participate in any of this. He wished his friends well when they went out on the missions. Watched over them when they returned exhausted and injured. Yet he no longer felt worthy of the name even though every X-Men, the old and the new, gave him the respect they thought due to the veteran thief. Remy did not feel worthy to be among them yet at times he wanted to do nothing more than to go out into battle with them.

Professor Xavier had told the Cajun there was no need for him to go out on the missions. That Remy was welcome to stay at the institute for as long as he chose. He thanked the old man for his kindness and most of the time sought to be alone. Occasionally he would go to help Hank or Storm with the students. Even Scott seemed easier to get along with; always asking Remy how he was or if he ever needed anything. Remy wondered if the death of Jean had not made the other man painfully aware how much Logan loved the Cajun.

It was Logan Remy relied on the most. The feral man dealt with most of the other X-Men who knew next to nothing of what had happened to the Cajun. It was Logan who made sure the headstone with Remy's name on it was taken out and destroyed. It was Logan who convinced the others Remy had been out on a secret mission since the younger man did not wish to share with the other's what had happened with him. No doubt the rest of teammates already knew the truth, but they went along with it regardless.

For a month Remy found he had no energy to be around others. His first month of being back at the only place he had ever felt was a real home to him. Logan his only constant companion who took the brunt of the Cajun's emotional stress. Often weathering Remy's mood swings when the younger man found himself becoming angry for no reason. Yelling abuse at the feral and even resulting in trying to start a fight with him. Not once did Logan growl at him or return the harsh words. Only talked to him in a gentle voice until Remy calmed. Coming back to himself to realize what he had done, he would apologize to the man he loved profusely for striking out at him. Each time Logan forgave him.

The second month Remy began to venture out from his room. To greet his old friends and to meet the new faces. Scott had been there to make the introductions to their new teammates. Kitty Pryde, a girl Remy remembered who could pass through walls at will. A young man who called himself Collusus who could become a living statue and acted as the team bruiser in Logan's absence. There were many others, of course, but Remy could not always remember them all.

In the third month Scott began to ask Remy if he would help out in the missions. When he shied away from them, Logan volunteered to start going out on them. At first the Cajun had been upset the older man would be leaving him alone at the mansion. But Logan had gently insisted he would only be gone for a few hours. He would come straight back to the Cajun. Remy watched him go on the mission. The first time had been the hardest. Yet, as promised, the feral came back exhausted and his yellow uniform in rags. Yet he was grinning like a fool as he presented Remy with the head of a robot he had slain. Next time brought back a new Bo staff for the Cajun made out of adamantium. Which Logan swore was from a mission but Remy suspected the man had it made through his contacts.

It was in the fourth month Remy began to feel odd. He would often pace the mansion at night going back and forth in the halls. Even though he knew Logan had to go out on the missions he still felt anxious every time the older man left him. It was in the middle of the night when the older man came back. This time his suit whole unlike other times as he came in cursing. His mask still on as he turned his head to look at his mate.

"You're back early." Remy said in surprise. He had wandered into the common room which was empty. All the students were in their beds asleep or else doing homework. Logan sighed, coming over to him as he took the cigarette from Remy's fingers to take a puff. Wrinkling his nose at the taste, Logan blew the smoke in Remy's face. Laughing, Remy waved the smoke away and flicked a piece of dust off of the corner of Logan's mask.

"Yeah, well, I knew you were waitin' for me. Motivated me to kick some ass and come hurryin' back." Logan said, the corner of his mouth quirking as he took another drag on the cigarette. Remy sighed, shaking his head as he allowed the older man to claim the smoke. He had a whole other pack in the bedroom after all.

"Why are you still in uniform? Did anything interesting happen, mon glutton?" Remy asked the feral. Logan frowned at the question as he continued to smoke, blowing it outside the open window.

"Nothin' happened is the problem. We showed up and waited for like, hell, three hours. Scott, Warren, and Storm are still out there with the others. They sent a couple of us back to get some shut-eye." Logan explained. Remy watched him, finding it amusing the man he loved smoked while in his uniform. Logan had always told him not to distract him when he was dressed in the yellow spandex. At the same time though, being ordered not to just made it all the more tempting.

"Poor cher, if Remy had some bad guys fo' you t' beat up he would give dem to you." Remy said, stroking a corner of Logan's mouth. The feral's nostrils flared as he tilted his head up, handing the Cajun back his cigarette.

"Still don't know how you smoke this shit."

"It's an acquired taste, cher."

"Hey, can you do something for me?" Logan asked. Remy raised an eyebrow at the man, curious as to what he wanted him to do.

"Sure, cher. Depends on what it is though."

"Will you laugh like that again?" Logan asked him. At first Remy wondered if the other man was teasing him. Yet it the way his lover said it sounded sincere. Remy blinked at him as he smoked, wondering how to explain he could not laugh on demand.

"Like how?" Remy asked. He felt stupid for saying the question but Logan only frowned. After a moment he seemed to have thought of something as he gave the Cajun a mischievous grin.

"Wait here a minute." Logan said to him quickly walking away and disappearing down the hall. Curious, Remy waited as instructed. He did not have long as Logan came back still fully dressed in his uniform as he brought in Remy's laptop. The machine was on as the older man set it on the table clicking on something as he set it on the table. Then he all but ran back to the younger man grabbing him under the arm and dragging him to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Remy asked as Logan had him sit down. Logan grabbed the coffee table and shoved it back behind him so the Cajun couldn't see what was on the screen.

"Okay, Rims, I'm only doing this once. You hear me? _Once_. So enjoy it while you can." Logan said as he pressed another button on the computer before going to stand in the middle of the room.

"You going to give me a lap dance?" Remy asked. Then when the music started he could not help but stare speechless at the older man.

_Oppam Ghangam Style!_

Remy watched his eyes growing wider and wider as Logan began the dance. Doing the lasso move perfectly to the music as he mouthed the words to the Korean song. He even forgot about his cigarette as it slipped from his fingers, going out on the carpet. When the song got to the part where Psy saw the woman on the train Logan mimicked it perfectly pretending to be captivated by Remy. At that Remy began to laugh so hard he was unable to breathe. What made it worse was that Logan did not stop. Continuing the ridiculous dance despite the fact the students might hear him. Might come in any minute to see one of the toughest of the team, perhaps even the scariest of the X-Men, dancing to the song.

By the time the song was over Remy had fallen off the couch. In complete tears as he laughed, gasping for breath only to continue guffawing. Logan came over to him having taken his mask off to stand over the Cajun. He tried to hide his own grin at seeing the younger man laugh so hard. He squatted down over Remy's head shaking his shoulder to make sure he didn't die from laughter.

"Keep going on like that, Rims, and you're gonna kill yourself." Logan warned him. Remy returned the older man's grin as he reached up to stroke his lover's cheek, still chuckling as he talked.

"Where did you come up with that? Remy didn't even know you could dance." Remy said wiping his face from the tears. Logan sighed shaking his head and leaning into the touch. He always found it soothing when the younger man stroked his cheek.

"Kitty kept showing me the damn video. All the students are talking about it. I figured you might like it. Closest thing I can do to a lap dance." Logan admitted. Remy chuckled leaning up to kiss his lover on the lips before letting his head fall back onto the carpet.

"So you were trying to seduce me?" Remy asked amused at the older man's antics. Logan only grunted in response as he caught Remy's hand, kissing the inside of the palm as he talked.

"Not really. I ain't exactly the sexiest man alive if you haven't noticed."

"Remy finds you sexy, cher. You just need a bath every once in a while."

"Gee, thanks captain obvious, I'm glad to hear it from you too." Logan snapped but there was no heat behind his words. He only held Remy's hand against his cheek, turning his head to inhale the younger man's scent. It had returned to the smell of tobacco and cinnamon mixed with his own scent. Remy's eyes flickered the mirth still in his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh, relaxing as the older man above him gazed down at him.

"You is so stupid. Remy doesn't know how you survived without him all this time." Remy protested. Logan rolled his eyes as he shook his head chuckling.

"Dumb luck, I guess. Just wanted to do something to make you happy, Cajun. I don't think I do that enough for you." Logan said seriously. Remy frowned as he reached up with his other hand to gently turn his lover's head to gaze to his eyes.

"You being here makes Remy happy, cher. He doesn't need anyt'ing else." Remy protested. Logan closed his eyes, disagreeing with the other man as he sighed. Lending a hand to the younger man, he helped him up as he stood.

Logan pushed the table back into the middle of the room returning the borrowed laptop to his lover. They went together to their shared bedroom. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Logan began to remove his suit; peeling it off with a tired sigh as he shrugged out of it.

"I hate wearin' this damn thing. It always gets so damn hot and clings to ya when you start to work up a sweat." Logan growled. Remy watched Logan undress from the bed, having set his laptop on the desk.

"Logan?" Remy said, drawing the older man's attention. Logan grunted to let his Cajun know he was listening.

"Yeah, Rims?"

"Do you think I'm pathetic?" Remy asked bluntly. Logan turned around at that, down to his boxers. A look of surprise on his face at the question.

"Why do ya ask me that? Of course you ain't." Logan scowled as he came over to the younger man. Remy sighed, pushing back a lock of his auburn hair that had been in his face.

"Do you mean that, cher? Or are you just sayin' that so you don't hurt Remy's feelings?" Remy shot at him. Logan frowned, wondering where the line of questioning had come from.

"Rims, I never thought you were pathetic. Ever. Why would you even think that?" Logan asked quietly. Remy closed his eyes, reaching up to massage his temples as he answered, unable to look at the other man.

"Cause I'm so scared all de time, cher. I'm terrified if I leave de mansion Sabretooth will be out dere waitin' fo' me." When Logan said nothing, he continued, unable to stop as he talked. Wanting it all to get out of his head before he drove himself insane.

"In my dreams he keeps comin' fo' me, cher. He'll demand to know where I've been and just grab me. Dragging me off to dat godforsaken place again to… To…" Remy said, beginning to shake. He felt the bed sink as Logan sat down next him. The older man began to massage the small of the other's back as he talked, not interrupting as Remy continued with his voice shaking as he spoke.

"It's awful, Logan! Sometimes I swear he's standing right behind me or around de corner. Today I even tried to train in de danger room while you were gone. I brought up de hologram of Sabretooth and I just… I froze up, cher. I couldn't face him. Professor Xavier had to come and turn it off when he heard me screaming." Remy confessed, still refusing to look at the older man. Beside him he felt Logan bristle as the older man growled.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I told you not to push yourself! Take it slow, Rims. There's no rush. No one is expecting you to suddenly jump up and declare you're better." Logan snapped, his tone sharper than he meant it to be. Remy opened his eyes to stare at him, still shaking his head.

"That's just it, cher, I'm so sick of it! I'm tired of being scared all de time. You're the one who has to go out and do all de fighting now. I know you're doing it just so I can hide here all day. Don't deny it." Remy shot back at him. Logan opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again without saying anything.

"What of it?" Logan asked sheepishly. To his relief Remy seemed to calm down at that shrugging his shoulders as he continued.

"It just makes me feel bad, cher. You doing all dis work because Remy is too much of a coward to face his own fears."

"Rims, if you were a coward you can be sure as hell I'd be the first person to tell it to you straight to your face. By then I would also be packing your stuff and setting you outside in the woods to tell you to man up." Logan told him. He meant it too. He hated people who shrank away from their fears and did everything they could to never acknowledge them. With Remy, though, it was a different story.

"Rims, you gotta live with what happened to you every day. Every morning I see you wake up and look down at your body. You face your fear every day even though you shouldn't. I won't lie, I don't know how to relate to what happened to you. Most of the time I don't even know what to say. All I do is see that you're in pain and hope there's some way I can ease it for you. So, no, of course I'm not going to expect you to just 'get over it' or something like that. And if anyone tells you otherwise let me know so I can give 'em a taste of my claws." Logan explained to the younger man, unsheathing his claws for emphasis.

Remy studied the set of three adamantium blades almost casually. Even reaching up with one finger to draw it down the back of one of the claws. Logan let him, having said his bit as the younger man continued to stroke them. He never let anyone near his claws nor let them touch them so freely. Remy was the only exception to this rule. For Logan his claws were the bridge between the man he was and the beast he could so easily become. They were a part of him he had always had and what people had tried to make him forget he had.

"Did it hurt? When you got dese?" Remy asked quietly. Logan watched as Remy touched the sharp side of the claws. He held still praying the Cajun didn't cut himself on the adamantium as he talked.

"I was born with the claws. The metal being injected into my bones, though, that hurt." Logan answered. Yet at the same time he was glad to have the metal. It made him unstoppable since he had it. Remy took Logan's hand, setting down in his lap as he continued to stroke the back of the claws as if they were a pet. He had always been fascinated with them even before he had first started a romantic relationship with the other man.

"Sometimes Remy dreams about having your claws. How easy it would be to tear down all his enemies."

"You don't want to be me, Rims. Trust me. I'd give anything to be a bit more like you." Logan said honestly. The corner of Remy's mouth quirked as he glanced at the older man, shaking his head.

"You want t' have red eyes, mon glutton?"

"And be a smooth talking Cajun women swoon over? Sure, why the hell not. I can think of a few fights I can win doing that." Logan teased. Remy chuckled, watching as Logan's claws slowly slid back into the older man's forearm. Even then he rested his hand on Logan's calloused ones, running his fingers lightly over the scars between the knuckles. Wondering why he had never noticed them before on his feral lover.

"Loki didn't want to come back." Remy said. Logan's head snapped up at the name as he looked at his Cajun. Remy raised his head to meet the older man's gaze. His eyes shimmered as he spoke.

"Why?" Logan asked. He could think of no reason why the trickster would not want to return. After all, the reason was sitting right beside him holding his hand.

"He said he finally understood what he did wrong. He did nothing but wish to be king and now he had it. Loki said he had to pay de price for his crimes even if he didn't want to. Even if… Even if it meant he could not be wit' Remy." Remy answered quietly.

He remembered how Loki had knelt before him on the marble. As the trickster took his hands in his and explained to him why he could not go to Midgard. How grateful the demi-god was to Remy for allowing him to spend time in his presence. Showing him what true happiness meant and to know what true love felt like. Remy had cried, demanding Loki come back with him. He was upset the trickster would give up so easily. Yet Loki had only given him that sad smile.

"You're the only person who ever thought me beautiful, _peu diable_. I deserve so much less than that. The least I could do was make you smile." Loki had said to him. Remy had been sitting on the bed when Loki told him this. Shocked to hear it he had protested, insisting the demi-god come with him.

"I have to stay here. I'm not worthy of you." Loki chided him gently. There had been tears in Loki's eyes as well, shimmering at the corners like diamonds.

"No one has to know! You can just go into hiding again like last time. Even Morgan said he could help you. Fenris too!" Remy argued weakly. Loki only shook his head, rubbing Remy's hand between his own to keep them warm as he spoke.

"I've dragged my children into this farther than they should be. No, Remy, I am to remain here. They would make any sacrifice for me, break any law to see me free. All out of love. Just as I would do for you." Loki had told him, reaching up to touch Remy's cheek. The tears beginning to fall as he finished.

"You love Logan, _peu diable_. I can see it not only in your eyes but your heart as well. I was wrong to try and use a spell to make you choose me. Go home, Remy, and be happy." Loki had whispered. The tips of his fingers shimmered as he let the spell wash over the Cajun to take him away from him back to the feral.

"Who knows? Maybe one day Odin will deem me worthy to leave Jotunheim for a time. You may see me sooner than you think." Loki said as the spell swept Remy away. That was the last thing the Cajun had heard before he had been transported to Logan.

Logan did not know what to say as Remy recounted his last moment's with the trickster. He felt jealous yet he understood what the demi-god had meant. For a moment he wondered if they were not one and the same. They both loved the same man so fiercely they were willing to lay everything on the line for him. Both had come to know peace after living for so long in loving Remy. Logan's greatest fear was for the Cajun to die. Being so lost when he thought the younger man was gone had torn him apart. He imagined he would have continued on like that forever. A mere shadow of his former self as he wandered the Earth his mind trapped in the past.

"It kinda easy to tell why Loki likes you so much." Logan said. He swallowed dryly, not wanting to say the word _love_. It felt to painful to know he had almost lost the Cajun to the trickster.

"Yes, cher, I know." Remy said leaning against the older man with a sad sigh.

"You know, Heimdall told Remy each of you had yo' good merits and yo' bad merits. How he can see more dan what's on de surface." Remy explained, putting his hand over Logan's heart. He felt it beating slow and steady beneath his palm as he spoke. Raising his eyes to gaze at the other man.

"What did he tell you about me?" Logan asked his interest piqued.

"Heimdall said dere was another side of you Remy has faced before, but never met. Isn't dat strange?" Remy answered gazing into Logan's eyes.

Wolverine only shrugged his shoulders feigning indifference as he bent his head down to his mate's neck. Cupping his cheek as he inhaled the younger man's scent drinking it in as it acted like an aphrodisiac to his senses. Awakening every part of him as he chuckled against the warm skin.

"When I figure it out I'll let you know, Rims. I'll let you know."


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Remy stood outside in the afternoon sun drinking in the warmth. It was the beginning of summer, a season he was more than glad to see come again. In his hands he felt the cold metal of his Bo staff ready for use. Concealed in his coat pocket, a crisp new packet of cards for him to charge. It had been so long since he had fought the good fight that he wondered if he still had it in him. Logan had left on yet another mission, but Remy had opted to stay behind to help guard the students. The sentinels had begun to come out in drones so every mutant on the planet was on high alert. Not to mention one of the last safe places for them to retreat to was Xavier Institute. Remy wasn't sure if there were any other places to begin with.

Two years had passed since he had returned now. He had trained in the Danger Room until he could barely breathe. Sweat dripping down his brow as he flew again and again at the machines thrown at him. Logan had commented that the Cajun had become a bit slow in his old age. Remy had only glared at the older man before challenging him to a fight as well. Logan had only laughed as they sparred with each other. Neither man winning since they knew the other too well.

Magneto and Mystique Remy was wary of. He had confronted those two fears as best he could. Perhaps the only person who presented any real challenge to his feral lover was Magneto himself. Thankfully the magnetic user chose to focus on Genosha and battling the sentinels as well. Not too long ago a rumor had spread that Mystique had left him to pursue her own goals. Remy came across her once while out on a heist. The two had only stopped to stare at each other, unsure of what to say. Before Remy could so much as utter a threat the shape shifting woman had slipped away. Warning him to be wary of Sabretooth who still lived. Remy would find no battle with her unless he initiated it himself. Strangely, Remy let her go. Not out of mercy, but some odd sense challenging her would lead to nothing. What had happened to him could not be undone no matter how much he wished it.

That had been the biggest obstacle for the Cajun to overcome. The knowledge Sabretooth still lived. Logan had tried to leave him a few months ago telling the Cajun he wasn't safe with him. He shared a secret with Remy that the other feral came after the Canadian every year on his birthday. The sound of the name still sent shivers down Remy's spine, and even when he faced the hologram in the danger room it brought back those dark memories. Still, he persisted with Logan by his side until every time he heard the hologram roar and snarl in imitation of the true beast he did not freeze up. He was able to go straight for the throat as Logan called it without flinching. Still, given the choice Remy did not want to confront Sabretooth in battle in real life. Though he chose to stay with Logan that day would soon come no doubt.

Lost in thought it wasn't until he spotted the figure several yards away from that he noticed the other stranger. Dressed head to toe in black despite the heat, a black fedora pulled low over his head the figure strode with purpose towards the front entrance of the school where Remy was stationed. Then the Cajun remembered, Professor Xavier had notified him there would be a new teacher coming in. An English Professor of high repute who, due to his mutant powers, had been forbidden from teaching in any public school system.

Putting on his best charming smile, Remy folded up his Bo staff hoping he didn't look to menacing as the figure came up to him. The dark stranger kept his head down as if he feared being turned away. Despite not knowing the man, Remy felt sorry for him. He had been there before himself. He knew the feeling of being rejected again and again until you found the place where you were accepted for who you were.

"Hello, cher! Welcome to de institute, you can call me… Gambit…" Remy began, trailing off as the figure raised his head to look him in the eye. A pair of forest green met the Cajun's gaze, a corner of the thin lips twitching as if hiding a smile. The man removed his fedora showing slicked back raven hair that fell past his shoulders. It had grown longer since the last time he had been on Earth.

"Greetings, ser, I'm Mr. Lokinger the new English professor? I don't know if Xavier told you, but I also have a degree mythology as well. It's my passion, you see." The stranger said, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he stepped forward. He held out a gloved hand to the Cajun who could only stare at him in shock. Then a slow smile began to spread across Remy's face almost in awe as he reached out to grasp the hand.

"You have a first name, cher? You can call me Remy." Remy replied. Mr. Lokinger gave him the most charming smile as if nothing could please him more.

"Me? Oh, you can just call me Loki."


	39. Letter to the Reader

I worked a long time on Mon Glutton and, quite honestly, was surprised I had managed to finish it. Compared to my other fics Mon Glutton was very short and small. Just a side story I had started for the sake of a friend because she wished to see her idea come to life.

Now with Peu Diable done, which in French means "little devil" if anyone was wondering, I wanted to express some thoughts I've had about the fic during the process of writing it. This story actually means quite a bit to me, more so than a lot of others since it's probably the first sequel I've ever written to another fic and it didn't completely fall short of being a complete dud.

With Peu Diable, a lot of people were happy I brought Loki back. I actually had a very hard time myself with Remy going with the trickster or Logan. Loki is kind, smart, thoughtful, and it's more than clear he has his own personal issues to deal with. While Logan is rugged and at times does not know how to deal with Remy. This is not for his lack of loving his Cajun but simply because he does not know how to react since Remy is the _only_ man he has ever been with. The same goes for Remy as well. I did my best to make this clear in the fics themselves but in a subtle form, but I decided might as say it here now. Doesn't hurt, right?

When I watched the _Thor _movie and next _The Avengers_ I loved Loki right off. I also thought he was a bit of an ignorant jerk to begin with. Then my beta, foxwolfmoon, wrote a one-shot called "30 Minutes" which I read. This changed my perspective greatly on Loki's character. Looking at the actual Norse Legend itself it seemed to me Loki did have a right to be angry. So, with her permission I took her version of Loki and combined it with a few ideas of my own as well as the one from the movie. Thus the person who loved Remy was created. Sort of.

Yes, I will agree, Loki does look better when next to Remy. Both are equally handsome men and the thought of the God of Mischief paired with a smooth talking Cajun who also happens to be an international thief is just perfect. Remy and Logan are quite the odd couple. For one Remy is taller than Logan by almost a foot in the comic books. In my two fics I made Logan 5'9, but he's actually 5'3. Yeah, the guy is short. 5'3 is my height too and I hate not being able to reach the top shelf.

A lot of reviewers have pointed out my characterization of Remy is very off and not very in character. Yeah, I do kinda have to agree with them. I read a couple of comic books with the Cajun in them. Went to the marvel website and read his character profile half a dozen times. Looking back now I think I could have done a better job with Remy. But my interpretation of him with the sources I had at the time were what came to mind. Though I think the both stories as a whole worked out well in the end. It's funny because I hardly did any background research for Loki or Wolverine. I knew next to nothing about either of them since I literally had nothing but the movies to go on. Later, when I began to write Peu Diable I read their character profiles as well and was surprised by what I found. As well as a large collection of comic books I came across by chance.

What makes Peu Diable personal to me is the fact I actually based quite few of the problems the characters face in this story off my own life. As well as some of the added additions to the characterizations for the other characters from real people in my life.

I got the impression (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) a lot of people related very well to Loki. I think more than anyone else he faced a lot of personal problems he had to deal with. In the movies I was actually frustrated with Thor and Odin by the way they treated him. Loki had suffered a great deal emotionally all his life and I could relate how to family members it can seem as if you've gone completely insane and lost your mind. Yet when someone doesn't judge you for who you are your true colors come out. A slow realization your not as bad, or different, or strange as those closest to you kept saying.

I fully expected Odin to banish Loki back to Jotunheim and to rule there as king. Laufey had died, and Odin had declared in Thor he had hope to use Loki to unite the two realms. What better way then to raise their prince he had saved and then set him on the throne? Loki would fully be in Odin's control and Jotunheim, already beaten, would not be up to fighting back. So also that is my take on that part as well since it seems a lot more fitting to me.

Let me leave the Loki subject for a moment and turn towards Logan for a little bit. A LOT of people did not like Logan. I even got flamers who said he was being mean to Remy. Now, if I mistook some of those flames as simply harsh critiscm I apologize. I do love critiscm and as I've said before its welcome. Though one reviewer was honest in stating they did not like the first fic, but enjoyed the final chapters on this one. That was very satisfying I have to admit and made my day. Being a harsh critic is fine. Everyone needs a bit of tough love.

Logan being mean is deliberate. Rather than use the movies for his characterization I went with a lot of one-shot comics and how he acted in the comic books. Logan actually is very mean, hilariously so, and shows a lot of people around him tough love. With other men Logan is pretty gruff and yeah, he's acts like a jerk towards them. If he knows them well he's especially hard on them because he knows they can do better.

With women Logan is (mostly) actually very gentle. With the ones he loves he tends to be shy from what I've read. There was one fic I read where Logan's face fell when a woman told him she didn't like the look of his hair. In another fic he's saved the life of a beautiful Japanese woman and after they have sex apologizes for it being bad. Apparently it was good as the woman reassures he did fine.

So thus we come to his dilemma loving Remy. I felt it would be realistic if Logan acted gruff with Remy since he had never loved or been with another man before. While he does love Remy a lot of the time Logan doesn't really know how to react to what he does. He's actually doing his best and his gruff nature doesn't really bother Remy. In fact, a lot of the time I have the Cajun laughing at Logan's frustration with him. Two people with such different personalities would bicker a lot I think. The fact that Remy hardly ever listens to what Logan tells him to do just adds to the feral's problems.

I did my best to express this in both fics, but either it didn't get across or I was far to subtle about it. I'll go with the latter on this one. I don't like to "spoon" feed readers but also it is sometimes hard to "show" versus "tell" a person. But just to say it now for my peace of mind, Logan does truly love Remy.

Also, while I don't think I ever touched on it either fics, Logan really has had a hardlife. I'm not just talking about the Adamantium that was injected into his bones either. Throughout most of his life people have either tried to take advantage of him, take control of him, and even wipe his memories to suite their purpose. In one instance in the comic books Logan was training at a boot camp and fell in love with a woman. His instructor at the time murdered the woman so Logan would become a true animal and Sabretooth had to be sent out to retrieve him from the woods.

On Logan's character profile I also found a lot of other things. A lot of the people he loved, mostly women, were either killed or murdered just because they were associated with him. I didn't linger on that subject during the last chapter of this fic, but a lot of Logan's supposed "bullying" is attributed to actually trying to drive Remy off. He doesn't want to see the Cajun hurt. Even if he can hardly remember those he loved he does not want to return home one day to find Remy's blood spread across the floor.

Logan is my personal favorite and I care about him the most. Mostly because someone close to me in real life has lost a lot. I never told him, but Peu Diable is actually dedicated to him. A lot of what Logan says and how he acts is based off the person close me acts. Smoking cigars and drinking booze, who could ask for a better prince charming, am I right? But despite his misgivings Logan is actually very loyal to Remy. Almost to a fault.

Now, I think, I come to the last character this whole story revolves around. Remy himself. Though the story is more about what is going on around the Cajun rather than focused purely on him since there are varying degrees of different viewpoints throughout both fics.

Remy is the ragin Cajun, enough said. His particular characterization to me was smooth talking with an accent, a constant flirt, and a strange sense of chivalry and an honesty to help others despite being a thief. Even when I read some of the comics Remy seemed to me to be almost naïve at times in what he did. Standing around flirting with Rogue as missiles were flying towards them. Yep, he never wastes an opportunity. And in the same comic Logan had his feet up on the console in the danger room, smoking a cigar as he told Storm not to turn the program off. He wanted to see how the two worked as a team. See? Tough love.

Foxwolfmoon and I have had a lot of discussions about Remy's particular characterization. Out of all the characters Remy was the one I actually put a lot of work into researching. How he would react to certain situations, how he would take a particular joke, etc. It's ridiculous how much I did. I'm quite satisfied with how he turned out, but yeah again he could have been a lot better. Especially for a lot of people who are Gambit fans.

Since Remy is much younger than Logan I thought he would just go with the flow more easily. He doesn't tend to brood over a lot of matters and keep just going forward. While Remy has suffered a lot in his life too he made the decision to enjoy what's around him. Even though under the surface he is actually dissatisfied with surroundings despite the many friends he has. Other than Logan and Jean I didn't really see Remy have many of those he was close to among the X-Men. Who knows, I'm probably wrong. Or I might be right. Just sayin, cher, you never know.

Well, with all that said I do thank everyone who has read the fic this far. Mon Glutton and Peu Diable both I do hope all of you have enjoyed the ride. As of right now I'm working on the last and third installment in the series. I'm still on the rocks however as to whether I want to post it or not. Though as with this fic and the last one I'm taking what a lot of my reviewers have said into consideration as a few people made some good points.

This third fic will be going with the name, _Carcajou_, which in French means "Wolverine". This one will be drastically different from the first two as Loki is no longer in the picture. Actually, just to give you a small look of what I have in mind Sabretooth will be coming into the picture. As well as I'll also be letting Daken come in, Wolverine's son into the fic as well.

Before anyone asks, yes, Daken is an actual character in the marvel universe. He even has his own series called "Dark Wolverine" and I've read some of the series. As far as issue 25 I believe. Hard to remember the exact issue, but he's a fascinating character. He also happens to bi-sexual in the comics but prefers men because it makes him feel empowered.

With that said, thank you for all the reviews critics and fans of the series alike. I know I've dragged a lot of you along quite a bit, and you have all been so good-natured about it thus far. Do me the honor of going on one last ride? Promise it won't be one you'll soon forget.

Sincerely,

Shezka Foxe


End file.
